Secret Pain
by animexchick
Summary: SEQUEL TO HIDDEN PAIN: Set several months after the first story this follows our boys as they hunt down the last of Moreau's men while chasing leads following Rochefort's escape but the shocking actions of one close to them impede those tasks as several members of their regiment and family are left at risk. (sucky summary but please read anyway!)
1. A Race Against Time

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVELIES!**

 **I was tempted to wait a bit longer to start publishing but figured Christmas was the perfect time to give you all a gift of a new story!**

 **For those of you who have read my other story this is the sequel to my story Hidden Pain, it's not completely crucial to have read it but if you haven't there will be several references you wont get.**

 **This wasn't originally going to be chapter one but then when the idea hit I couldn't not right it so unfortunately it might not seem as quite the gift I was originally planning on lol.**

 **Also I'm aware this chapter is quite short, don't worry the others will be longer and I will be following my usual update schedule of daily (or every other day if I'm being lazy) updates.**

 **As always please read/review/follow/favourite**

 **Enjoy & Merry Christmas!**

 **xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the musketeers, only my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Race Against Time  
**

Athos cursed internally as he urged his horse forward, fear and panic gripping him as he sent up a series of numerous prayers to a God he wasn't sure would even hear him that he wasn't too late, that he hadn't let things get so away from that his brother would pay the price.

A glance to his left confirmed that he wasn't alone and for that the swordsman was eternally grateful, while he thought himself strong enough to handle most things he didn't have confidence in himself that he would be able to endure this alone should they be too late.

The closer they raced to their destination the more Athos's guilt grew… Rumors of what was happening or was about to happen had reached him several days before they had actually acted, purely because of who the rumors had come from. He knew those in the regiment who were aware of Milady De Winter would not fault him for acting solely on her word when she had shown up almost a week ago, but he also knew that the brother racing by his side would never truly be able to forgive him should they lose their brother due to his stubbornness that forbade him from taking Anne at her word.

It was only, several days later, when the rumor was confirmed by someone the entire garrison trusted without question that they had acted and now he could only hope they weren't too late.

Unfortunately for the musketeers, they were alerted to the fact they were nearing their destination when an all too familiar cry of pain pierced the air, barely audible over the sound of the pounding hooves of their horses.

The sound of their brother in pain had the two members of the inseparables acting before any of the rest of their unit could react. Both men's protective instincts had surged to the surface, making them force their horses to go even faster as they weaved their way through the thinning trees, eyes focused on the goal in front of them.

Athos, being further ahead than his brother, spotted their target first, his breath catching in his throat as he saw his beloved brother, seemingly barely conscious if the about of blood covering him was any indication, with a thick rope being tied around his neck.

"No," gasped his companion as he too spotted the scene in front of them.

Neither man paid any attention to the guards nor mercenaries loitering in the area as they once again urged their horses forward, their complete focus on reaching their brother before the worst could happen.

Having noticed the pair's approach, an order was given to knock over the support that was keeping their brother stable and the rope slack.

Athos, being the once closest, snarled in unbridled fury as he launched himself off of his horse and towards his brother just as the support was kicked out from under him and the rope snapped taut.


	2. Hidden Agenda

**Morning My Lovelies**

 **So so sorry this was not uploaded last night, every time I tried I got an error message saying it couldn't convert my file and so it wouldn't let me do anything!**

 **On the plus side this means you should have this chapter plus the one I'll be uploading tonight to read later :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Hmm interesting idea, unfortunately you'll have to wait a bit to see who gets hanged :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Apologies for your nails but you'll be waiting a bit to see who it was :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Considering that my inability to update was not my fault I'm hoping you wont steal my laptop! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D Same to you, hope you got loads of goodies and had a great Christmas! Haha considering past stories I can't say I blame you for that assumption but unfortunately you'll be waiting a bit to find out who it was :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oooh are you not well? If so hope you get better soon! Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - Haha I know but I just couldn't resist! Originally today's chapter was going to be chapter one but then I had the idea for the hanging scene and... well I just couldn't not write it :D Yay I'm really really glad you enjoyed Hidden Pain so much. This isn't likely to be as long but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Milady's quite the interesting character to write. I wanted her to have a bit of a good moment so she'll be appearing in a later chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yep I'm back! I don't think this story will be as long as Hidden Pain but hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much, as always if there's anything in particular you want to happen just let me know :D I couldn't resist the evil cliffhanger, the idea was too good to ignore once it hit me :D It'll be a little bit until we see who is about to be hanged as we're travelling back in time a bit to see how this all came to be. Haha ummm you'll be suffering for a while I'm afraid but I'm hoping it'll be worth the wait. Hope you had a great Christmas! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ladymanx5: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so :D I couldn't resist the cliffhanger when the idea hit me :D Hopefully the rest of the story keeps you just as hooked :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Couldn't resist giving a Christmas prezzie of my own to you lovely people (even if it was a bit of an evil chapter :D) I love guilty Athos and he'll be showing up a fair bit this story, especially in a few chapter's time :) Hahaha I don't fault you for your logic there but you'll have to wait and see if it is him. We're travelling back in time a bit first so it'll be a little while. Hmmm I feel like there needs to be lots of Porthos whump now you've mentioned that lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Good to be back :D Glad you seem hooked already :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Apologies again for the delay in updating!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Hidden Agenda**

 **Several Weeks Earlier:**

As he approached the building the cloaked figured couldn't help but hesitate, his keen eyes subtly scanning the surrounding area for any sign of incoming interference. The man had no desire to encounter any musketeers on his mission today but unfortunately he knew the chances of that were less than slim considering they were both hunting the same target, though for vastly different reasons and he knew enough about the regiment as a whole to know that his time was limited, no doubt at least several members of the regiment were already on their way to his location.

The thought of encountering musketeers made a surge of emotions rush through him, fear, anger and determination being the most prominent. Shaking his head to remove any thoughts that would only serve to further distract him the man placed one of his hands in his pockets, gripping the contents in a tight, almost crushing, grip before heading towards the run down tavern.

* * *

"You sure about this Athos?" asked Aramis hesitantly as the pair leaned over the map they had spread out on the forest ground, neither man prepared to lose their target simply because they had forgotten an alternative route out of where they knew him to be hiding out.

Saying nothing Athos simply nodded, his hand absently moving to massage his ankle, the bone having only recently finished healing after having been broken during the ordeal with Moreau and his men several months ago.

Aramis noticed the movement but said nothing, knowing he would be able to recognize signs of true pain from his brother's face if the injury was causing more than an uncomfortable ache. The medic internally winced at that thought his own recently healed injuries had been causing similar problems to the man, especially due to the cold that had settled in recently. The marksman had issues with the cold ever since the massacre of Savoy but now, after receiving a couple of nasty injuries during the ordeal with Moreau he found himself hating the cold even more as the chill seemed to cause his shoulder to ache with phantom pain.

"Did Treville mention why we're being sent to find him?" asked the medic, more for wanting to put an end to the silence than anything else. Typically the inseparables travelled as a quartet but after the true reach of Moreau became known, the King had been adamant in his demand that any and all of the now deceased criminal's company were rounded up and charged before they could act further against France.

Unfortunately this meant that the quartet where often sent out in pairs or on their own to help ease the strain of the large operation.

Porthos was one such example of this, the larger musketeer having been sent out on a scouting mission almost a week before their latest information came in, meaning he was too far away to contact and bring in, leaving the quartet a man down.

D'Artagnan however was a different case. The younger man had been gravely injured by Moreau and his men during his time with them and it had left him with an excruciatingly long recovery time that meant that, even now, months later, the younger man had only just been cleared for light duty, meaning that he had quickly been forbidden to accompany them on their current mission given the very high possibility of a fight occurring at some stage or another.

The Gascon, in typical fashion, hadn't taken well to being sidelined, especially given the mission's being related to Moreau, so this meant that Treville had been forced to find him something to do else he risked the boy going rouge and simply joining his brothers regardless of the order forbidding him from doing so.

"He was Rochefort's second-in-command," answered Athos stoically, pulling Aramis from his increasingly morose thoughts as he had been focusing on how much he missed his brothers and how much he felt their absence, especially after being practically inseparable for about a month while they healed from the worst of their injuries. "The King wants him questioned, wants to know how deep Rochefort's treachery went and if he knows where he escaped to."

Aramis huffed bitterly, "Considering he barely waited a day before fleeing the city after Rochefort escaped custody, I'm thinking he knows exactly where he escaped to."

Athos shrugged, "Could simply be loyal… Following orders Rochefort had in place for a while as a contingency."

Aramis snorted in amusement at the thought of someone like Rochefort inspiring loyalty in anyone enough to risk their lives and careers by fleeing the city, but other than that the marksman remained silent, enjoying the last few minutes of their break before the pair remounted their horses, continuing on their trail.

* * *

"Phillip," spoke a cool voice, startling the man who had been trying to subtly check out the other patrons of the tavern for signs of trouble. "Don't" growled the cloaked man as he pressed a small dagger, hidden from the eyes of the rest of the tavern, into the man's side, adding just enough pressure to let him know how serious he was but not enough to do any serious damage.

"I can say I wasn't expecting you," remarked Phillip as he forced his body to relax, curiosity growing as he watched the movement of the familiar man underneath the cloak. "Should I expect reinforcements anytime soon?"

The cloaked man ground his teeth as he fought the retort that was on the tip of his tongue, choosing instead to, once again, grip the contents of his pocket before subtly gesturing to the tavern's back door. "Your boss is waiting," he growled, a dark look entering his eyes as he noted the look of pure surprise on Phillip's face. "Let's go."

"Lead the way monsieur," chuckled Phillip as his mind finally connected what must have happened to grant him an escort from the person in front of him, his eyes lingered a moment longer on the man's shoulder but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Without another word the cloaked man hauled the former red guard lieutenant out of his chair and out of the tavern, not a moment too soon it turned out as within moment of the door closing behind them, both men noted the familiar sounds of musketeers calling out of him.

Panic and pain flashed in the eyes of the cloaked figured but neither man commented on it as he focused on steering the man to the stable, where two horses were ready and waiting for them.

A shot, splintering the wood of a beam by the cloaked man's head froze the pair, both spinning to face their attacker, the cloaked man's grip on his hood tightening as he recognized who stood before him.

"I don't know who you are monsieur," commented Aramis as he took a step towards the pair, his eyes never leaving either of them as he readied his weapon to fire again, unease settling within him as he scanned the surprise addition. All of their intel told them that their mark would be alone, finding that he not only had company but that said company was prepared to help him escape had briefly thrown the two musketeers, though they compensated for the new arrival quickly enough. "But I suggest you step away. We're here on King's business and your friend is wanted for questioning."

Confusion raced through the marksman as he watched the cloaked figure react to his words, though he was careful to keep said confusion from showing on his face. It appeared, and he knew he could be wrong considering he couldn't see the man's face, that their new addition didn't very much like being considered a friend of the man they had been sent to apprehend.

What concerned him though was that even if he didn't like the man, the cloaked figured seemed determined to remain by his side, even going as far as to pull a pistol from his belt and aim it at Aramis while nodding for the man to get on one of the horses, something the man did without comment.

Once Phillip was on his horse the cloaked figure began to walk backward, his pistol still pointing at the marksman as he moved, freezing only when Athos's voice cut through the tense silence.

"Don't even think about it monsieur," growled the swordsman as he stepped into the scene, his own pistol primed and aimed at the man before them. "You are not our target but continue to threaten our mission and my brother and I will not hesitate to shoot you."

This seemed to make the man hesitate and for a moment Aramis almost, naïvely, believed that the man would surrender. It was this belief that prompted the medic to take a single step forward, only to freeze when the man pulled the trigger of his pistol, the sound shattering the tense silence as the bullet lodged itself in the ground, mere millimeters from the marksman's foot.

Without warning or hesitation, Athos reacted to the shot by firing one of his own, causing the cloaked man to stumble backwards from the force and the pain, his hood falling back, revealing his face to the pair of stunned and frozen musketeers.

"D'Artagnan," breathed Athos, confusion and worry filling his almost silent call of his protégé's name, the younger man visibly flinched at the sound of his name but remained silent, responding only when Phillip's voice caught the group's attention.

"I'll leave without you if you don't hurry!"

With one backwards glance at the two still stunned musketeers the Gascon moved quickly to the horse, barely paying his new injury any mind as he forced his body up onto the beast's back before nodding once at his new companion, the pair racing off while ignoring the shouts and calls from the musketeers who had come out of their stupor and were now racing to their own horses to give chase.


	3. The Chase

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow, 2 chapters in and this story already has 21 reviews! Love you guys!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah I think it surprised quite a few people :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Keesha: Thanks for the review - Worry not things will become clear in a few chapters time I promise, though I will be keeping you in suspense for a little while longer :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think it's come as a bit of a surprise for everyone but worry not I do have a plan. If I can write the idea I have in my head well then it should all make sense eventually I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Haha I know! I think the reveal surprised everyone (which made the evil part of me chuckle lol) All questions such as why D'Art's working for them and who D'Art's working for will be answered fairly soon, though you do have a few chapters until all that comes to light. D'Art's got a plan and a good reason I promise! Aww you're too kind I am already toying with a few ideas I could possibly work into a new story once this one is done so don't worry I will be writing something else but right now the focus is on this :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ladymanx5: Thanks for the review - Hmm I think chapter 3 is guilt :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm that's **if** he gave him a mission :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I don't think anyone was (which pleased the evil part of me that's smirking right now lol) Yep poor Treville stress levels are steadily rising and will continue to do so for a little while yet :D Don't worry too much I plan to answer all those questions at some point :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Mwhahah yeah but you love me XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad I have you intrigued :D I have a good idea for D'Art so I'm hoping I can write it well so it comes across as well as I'm imagining it. Haha yeah we have some guilty Athos coming through now, more will emerge in later chapters but for now we get a taste of it. We'll be checking in with Porthos fairly soon... well he appears in chapter 7 so got a little bit of a wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Nope I was intending to confuse you so don't worry about that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Chase  
**

Neither Athos nor Aramis could believe what they had just seen, each trying desperately to rationalize it in their minds as they raced after their wayward brother and his new companion. Both men knew in their hearts that there had to be a damn good reason for D'Artagnan to be working with someone who had been linked to Rochefort, especially given the fact they knew full well that D'Artagnan was aware of the King's demand for the man's capture and so the Gascon would also know of the former red guard's criminal connections.

Unfortunately for them however their minds were overruling their hearts at that point, relentlessly reminding them, as their horses galloped across the countryside, that the Gascon… their brother, had not only pointed a weapon at them but had also fired it, true it had clearly been meant as a warning shot to prevent the medic from getting any closer but the fact that his own little brother had fired at him had greatly shaken the marksman, causing the typically talkative man to remain silent as he followed Athos's lead.

Athos was having similar trouble, only his mind was also replaying the look of anguish and pain that flashed across D'Artagnan's face the moment the younger man's hood fell away as Athos's bullet pierced his skin. It was the second time he had been responsible for shooting the younger man and even though he likely wouldn't have been so quick to shoot if he knew it was D'Artagnan, the fact he had, once again, shot the boy, was something he was having difficultly coming to terms with.

* * *

"Athos," called Aramis, the marksman's voice pulling the swordsman from his thought as he noticed what had caught his brother's attention.

They had been following both their brother and their target but their few moments of hesitance when D'Artagnan's face had been revealed had given the pair just enough time to get a decent head start over them, leaving the two musketeers to play catch up. Only now it looked like their two targets had split up as the two musketeers were just able to make out one of the horses continuing forward while the other slowed to a stop and turned to face them, though its rider did not dismount.

Both musketeers felt their hearts clench as they hesitantly approached, making out D'Artagnan's face before they fully reached him, their natural protective instincts rearing its head as they also noted to tense way the younger man was holding himself, the pain clouding his eyes and the blood seeping through his fingers as he put pressure on his newest injury.

"D'Artagnan," breathed Aramis sorrowfully, all his earlier confusion over the man's actions fading to the background as his medic instincts fought to take over, his mind screaming at him to tend to his injured brother. However when he tried to approach D'Artagnan was quick to raise a slightly trembling hand, his eyes narrowing as he silently ordered his brother to stop.

"D'Artagnan?"

The sound of his name coming from his mentor's lips was enough to elicit a small flinch from the Gascon but he otherwise remained impassive, though the tilt of his head was enough to let the two men know he was listening.

"What are you doing D'Artagnan?" asked Athos, doing his best to keep the demand from his voice, not wanting to put the younger man on the defensive just yet if he could help it.

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to respond but quickly clamped it shut once again mere moments later, conflicting emotions running through his eyes, too fast for either musketeer to read.

Making a decision D'Artagnan straightened in his saddle, shaking his head firmly as he fought to ignore the trembling of his hands.

"You need to leave," he stated, his voice coming out colder than his brothers had ever heard from him, the iciness of his tone surprising both men enough to leave them speechless, allowing the Gascon to continue.

"Tell Treville what happened if you must but you need to leave. Stop following us."

"You know we can't do that," stated Athos, his earlier worry for his protégé being unwillingly pushed to the side as he took in the Gascon's new attitude.

Sighing D'Artagnan nodded, absent-mindedly agreeing with his mentor's words before he caught himself, steeled his expression and responded.

"I can't let you follow us," stated the younger man, a twinge of sorrow underlying his words as he tried, and failed, to remain emotionless as he addressed his two friends. "Please Athos… Go home."

There was something in the way D'Artagnan spoke that hit Athos, his instincts almost imploring him to follow the younger man's request, however before he could respond Aramis move forward, the movement gaining him the instant and complete attention of the Gascon before him.

"D'Artagnan…"

Shaking his head at his brother, once again silently stopping the man's approach towards him, D'Artagnan shifted in his saddle, his hand moving to his side.

"I can't let you follow us," whispered the Gascon and before either of the two men could respond or react D'Artagnan had pulled a pistol from its holster and fired it at Aramis's horse, the bullet grazing across the beasts leg, startling the animal enough that it threw an unsuspecting Aramis from its back when it reared up in surprise and pain, the commotion forcing Athos's brotherly instincts to the surface as he quickly dismounted his own horse to rush to Aramis's side, the medic gasping for air as he laid on the ground.

* * *

"Aramis!" called Athos as he dropped to his knees by the marksman's side, his hands already moving to the man's body as they scanned for injuries. As he worked he distantly heard the sound of retreating hooves, signaling D'Artagnan had left the area, but he paid them little attention as he watched Aramis wince as his fingers grazed a developing lump on the back of the medic's head.

With a groan Aramis batted his brother's fingers away from his aching head, forcing his now aching body up into a seating position, smiling appreciatively at the swordsman when he felt the man gently help him up.

"Athos," groaned the medic, sending the man another grateful smile when the man moved to wrap a bandage around his bleeding head, all without having been asked. Athos was silent as he worked on his brother, instinctively knowing what was about to leave the marksman's mouth, instead he simply raised an eyebrow, letting the man know he had heard him while he focused on stopping the blood trickling from the medic's wound.

"What do we do now?" asked Aramis, his voice quiet and full of hurt that wasn't from the pain in his head.

Athos sighed, tying off the bandage before squeezing the marksman's shoulder gently, his eyes echoing the pain that could be heard in his brother's voice. "We need to get word to Treville," answered Athos stoically, doing his best to keep his emotions contained and buried. "D'Artagnan's skilled enough to hide their tracks from us if he really wants to, we'll need back up if we're to track him."

"That's if he's covered his tracks," remarked Aramis as he moved to check over his horse, whispering quiet words of soothing comfort to the skittish beast as he did so, relaxing slightly when he saw the damage done was little more than a graze and wouldn't need stitches nor cause the animal too much pain as it healed.

"He just shot at us… twice," reminded Athos as he raised an eyebrow at his brother's remark.

Aramis shrugged, though the hurt in his brother's eyes did not go unnoticed by Athos. "He might have been a terrible shot when we first met but I have not spent over a year training him for him to miss such clear shots. They were intended to stop us from following not to hurt us. Something else is going on here Athos."

Athos was quiet and although he nodded in response his traitorous mind couldn't help but play back the coldness that had entered the boy's eyes during their confrontation earlier, though it had surprised him it wasn't the first time he had seen it. Many times during the younger man's recovery Athos had caught glimpses of the look entering the man's eyes, the memories of what he had endured at Moreau's hands, coupled with his own frustrations and insecurities had turned the typically vibrant young man into a colder shell of his former self for a great deal of his recovery, despite the fragile mask he had desperately tried to wear in front of his brothers. In recent weeks the mask had become less of a mask and Athos had seen the boy he had come to consider a brother shining through once more.

Athos's darkening thoughts were cut off by a sudden explosion of thunder as the sky's open above them, drenching the men in seconds.

"We need to head back to town" cried Aramis as he frantically rushed to secure his hat onto his head, the two men rushing to their horses, each of them knowing there would be no way of tracking their running brother through the storm.


	4. Confrontation

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow this story's doing well review wise already! Love you all for that!**

 **So... I know I've probably thoroughly confused some of you with what's going on with regards to D'Art but if you're willing to stick with me things should (hopefully) start making sense in the coming chapters I promise!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Things should start making a bit more sense in the coming chapters, I promise I have a reason for our pup acting like he is. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah poor Aramis isn't having the best day. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - D'Art has a reason for acting like he is but yes he didn't want to hurt his brothers so there's going to be a lot of guilt going around. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - There's definitely more going on then they're aware of, it'll be a while before they learn everything but they will learn it eventually, promise. Athos and Aramis will be getting a clue in tomorrow's chapter so they'll be able to slowly start putting things together. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmmm well we're seeing Treville today so you'll be finding out if he knows what's going on tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ladymanx5: Thanks for the review - Haha I like the idea of him biting someone/something lol :D Porthos still has a few chapters before he makes his appearance but he'll be showing up soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WolfOfHiddenMoons: Thanks for the review - Ooh I was hoping I would hear from you this story, your reviews on the last one really made me smile & you gave some great prompts so it's great to hear from you again. You'll be pleased to know our lovely OC's will be returning in this story and I'll be addressing some issues I left hanging in the last one with regards to them, such as whether Damien can return to being a musketeer or if his arm was too badly burnt to regain mobility (I've actually just written a chapter with him in, we've got a little while until we reach that point but I really liked bringing him back). Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I did debate that but then I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter featuring our lovely Captain (who I'm hoping isn't too ooc) We'll be seeing if he knows anything about what's going on tonight. There's a lot of guilt and anger going around at the moment and it will continue as they start figuring out what is going on. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - He does have reasons for it I promise! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha yeah poor Treville, especially after today's and tomorrow's chapters. I wanted D'Artagnan to act cold as a way for him to try and get his brothers to leave him alone, he has a reason why he doesn't want them following him and his coldness was an attempt to ensure they didn't follow (okay that was a crappy explanation, the reasons make perfect sense in my head but I can't really explain it here apparently lol) Ooooh I like what you're thinking, I think it's definitely played a part in what's going on but whether its the reason for it? you'll have to wait to find out. Alain's reaction would definitely be interesting and don't worry he will (obviously) be appearing at some point so we will likely see it at some point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - None of our boys are taking what's happening well unfortunately and its only going to get worse before it gets better. I'm really glad you felt their emotions, I didn't want them to just shrug off the fact that their brother fired at them, even if he wasn't intending to actually harm them. Athos's guilt is going to come back with regards to the wound the next time our boys meet (because lets face it I'm too evil to let it heal and be fine without any complications :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah I figured with everything he had gone through a large part of D'Artagnan's recovery would be mental as well as physical, plus it gives me the option of perhaps writing some evil nightmare scenes for our pup in later chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Confrontation  
**

"Captain?" inquired both musketeers, shock clear in their voices as they entered the tavern their little brother had been in only an hour or so earlier to find the clearly tense and worried form of their Captain leaning on the bar, the man in question straightening his stance as he saw them approaching.

Treville knew he needed to tell them the real reason why he was there but the look of worry on both men's faces coupled with the obvious bandage wrapped around Aramis's head pushed his protective nature to the forefront of his mind and he couldn't stop himself from storming towards them, his eyes briefly scanning Athos for any signs of injury before refocusing his attention onto Aramis.

"What happened?" he demanded his eyes going cold as he noticed the faint tinge of red staining part of the bandage.

Part of Athos knew he had to tell Treville about D'Artagnan's actions but before he could Aramis was waving away the older man's concern.

"Incident with my horse," shrugged Aramis, ignoring the twinge of pain the action caused, just knowing his back was bruised. "I'm fine. What about you Captain? Why are you here?"

Treville said nothing for a few moments; his eyes too busy scanning the man for any sign of falsehood. Seeing none the musketeer Captain gestured for them to follow him, leading the pair to a secluded corner of the tavern.

* * *

"I was going to wait until you returned to the Garrison," started Treville, clearly troubled, "Then we heard a rumor of Rochefort being sighted near here-"

This made both musketeers straighten in their chairs but before either could ask if the rumor was true Treville cut them off with a simple wave of his hand.

"It was a false lead, someone had heard of the reward on Rochefort's head and thought he could make a claim on it. The King sent me to assess it and once I found it to be false I knew I had to come here, there is something you should know."

Athos shared a look with he brother, both men wondering what was so important their Captain would delay his return to Paris.

"Captain?" inquired Athos softly, having lost the silent argument with Aramis as to who would be the one to push the man to continue what he had come to say.

"It's about D'Artagnan," started Treville, both curious and surprised when, instead of being worried, the two men simply tensed at the mention of their youngest member. The Captain pushed said thoughts away as he continued, "He's disappeared."

Silence followed Treville's announcement and had he made it to anyone else he would have understood the silence as a form of shock, but this wasn't anyone else, this was Athos and Aramis, two parts of the inseparables, they weren't known for being quiet when something like this happened, when D'Artagnan had disappeared or been hurt during the Moreau incident none of them kept their silence, in fact Porthos had nearly put Corbett in the infirmary himself and Aramis had nearly broke his hand punching the wall in anger after learning what their youngest had endured while they had been pushing him away.

Knowing there was only one reason for the men's silence Treville's eyes narrowed, "You knew?"

The two inseparables shared a guilty look, turning back to Treville only when Athos let out a small sigh and nodded his head.

Mirroring his brother's sigh Aramis began to explain what had occurred since they arrived to capture their fleeing conspirator, reluctantly including how D'Artagnan had fired at them twice and how he was the reason he had been thrown from his horse.

Treville was understandably angry but he pushed that aside when he saw the genuine worry and hurt in both of the men's eyes, knowing that, despite the young Gascon's actions, every brotherly instinct in the men was screaming at them to rush to his side to aid him in whatever was going on and to tend to the wound he had earn courtesy of Athos, who looked genuinely ill at the reminder of what he had done to his protégé.

Treville sighed as he tried mentally to force the darkening thoughts from his mind but after a short while he realized he needed to vocalize it or no one would. "Was he a willing participant?" he asked, his voice cold and demanding, it was a tone he rarely had to use with his men but it was also one that commanded respect and obedience.

Despite that it seemed Athos's inner older brother didn't take well to what his commander was insinuating as he narrowed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists.

It was Aramis however who broke the intense staring match going on between his brother and commander as he violently shook his head, also catching onto the unasked question underlying Treville's words. "No! D'Artagnan would never willingly work with someone like Rochefort, you know this Treville!"

Breaking his staring match with Athos, Treville turned his intense look onto Aramis, softening only slightly as he saw the storm of emotions behind the marksman's eyes. "D'Artagnan has been different since Moreau," stated the Captain, hating that he had to do this. "You know this Aramis… He's been angrier, colder."

"So?" snapped Aramis as he embraced his growing anger as it rose to the surface, the opposite of Athos who was doing everything he could to contain his anger, knowing that Treville had reason to say what he was, even if it was false.

"I was angry after Savoy! I was damn near murderous yet none of you ever accused me of turning traitor!"

Both Athos and Treville flinched at the marksman's words, both remembering the time after Savoy once Aramis had begun to process what had happened. The ordeal had affected him mentally and during the long days of his recovery the mental strain allowed for his thoughts to grow darker and darker until he was practically out for blood, snapping at anyone who spoke to him while relentlessly hunting for answers as to who was responsible for the massacre. It had taken the man accidentally hurting Porthos during a training session once he had been released from bed rest before he snapped out of his murderous rage.

"This isn't the same situation Aramis," snapped Treville but before he could say any more Aramis retorted.

"Isn't it!?"

"D'Artagnan's a musketeer," stated Athos coldly, the rage underlying his words putting an instant stop to the argument going on between his Captain and brother. "He gave everything he had to become one of us. Something else is going on here Treville… D'Artagnan is –"

"No longer a musketeer," interrupted Treville, his eyes sympathetic despite the cold tone of his voice as he stared both men down.


	5. First Step To Figuring Out The Truth

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry for the lack of a chapter yesterday, I fell asleep after working on a later chapter and didn't wake up until 5/6am**

 **Hopefully this will make up for the wait, I quite like how this chapter turned out :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - It was quite a shock yes, but Treville has a reason for saying it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry, things should start making sense tonight (hopefully) and we'll be seeing why Treville said what he said as well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha it's like he's an omen that something's gone very very wrong :D We'll be seeing why Treville said D'Arts not a musketeer right away, it should begin to clear up some of the confusion but you're right, our boys are not going to take the comment well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - I was a bit torn with how to write Treville in that chapter. I wanted him to be supportive, D'Art is a member of his regiment after all, but then I also wanted someone to be realist and bring up D'Art's possible betrayal, even if it pains him to say it. The regiment has been under a lot of stress since Moreau and, to an effect, Rochefort, so Treville almost doesn't have the luxury of being supportive, he has to be a realist. Plus he's still dealing with those in his regiment who betrayed him and the rest of the men by working with Moreau, so his ability to trust is a little battered right now... Though, if/when he's given some sort of proof or reason for D'Art acting like he is then he will be more than willing to support both the pup and the inseparables in their search for him so don't worry he won't be acting cold for too long. Yay I'm really glad you liked Aramis's reaction, I really liked writing that bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Hehe Papa-Treville is the best :D He'll be coming in to play later on as well :D Bwhahahaha! Now I can't not see that! I have definitely seen the film and I LOVE your comparison XD (seriously can't get that image out of my head now XD I love it!) Aww don't say that! Treville has a reason for saying what he did I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know, bit evil for me to leave it there but it was the perfect place, I couldn't resist :) I don't want to say much in case I give too much away but we'll be learning a bit of D'Art's motivations tonight, though they are not the sole reason everything is happening :) D'Art is definitely still dealing with the guilt of getting his brothers and friends hurt so that is affecting him as well, as we'll see in the coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ladymanx5: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you I'm glad to hear it :D Hopefully the rest of the story keeps your interest :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Keesha: Thanks for the review - Yep that pretty much sums the story up right now lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing a bit more Treville tonight but no, he doesn't know what's going on, he knows a teeny bit more than our boys but he's going to be sharing that today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter 3) Haha I'm sure they would, it was pretty awesome :D (chapter 4) Hopefully tonights chapter will begin to clear some things up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - To say Treville is stressed would be an understatement, his regiment is still reeling and recovering from Moreau, plus Treville's ability to trust has been damaged after finding several of his men had betrayed them to work for Moreau so that's made him a bit colder and harsh. He doesn't want to believe D'Art would betray them but he also finds himself needing to at least voice the possibility, not wanting to be caught off guard again. As for the not a musketeer thing, well he has a reason for that as you'll see tonight. I loved writing Aramis in that chapter so I'm glad you like where I took him. It was tempting to have our boys doubt, even just a bit but I figured they're known for their loyalty to each other for a reason so I wanted to emphasize that by not even having them entertain the idea that D'Art could be working against them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: First Step To Figuring Out The Truth  
**

Athos felt anger rise within him at his Captain's cold words but before he could demand answers Aramis slammed his hand down hard on the table, the noise causing the whole tavern to go silent for a second as everyone turned to look their way, thankfully all it took was one harsh glare from said marksman for the customers to return to their previous conversations.

"D'Artagnan is our brother," hissed Aramis angrily, though he paid attention to the volume of his voice this time, not wanting to draw any more attention than necessary to their conversation. "That makes him a musketeer, whatever is going on with him now does not change this."

"That's not what he meant Aramis," spoke a voice sadly, the new arrival gaining the instant attention of the rest of the table.

"Anything?" asked Treville as he turned his attention to the new arrival, who shook his head sadly as he settled himself down at the table, ignoring the confused and slightly surprised looks he was getting from the two inseparables.

"No one I spoke to had anything to say, the only person who seems to have noticed them was the owner but even he didn't have any new information for us."

"Corbett what are you doing here?" asked Athos after sending a soft look to his brother telling him to calm down, something the marksman was reluctantly trying to do as he listened to the rest of the table talk.

"And what do you mean that's not what he meant?" added Aramis, the edge of his voice speaking to how his anger was still very much present.

Corbett hesitated for a moment before looking to Treville, who sighed and nodded his consent, allowing the man to explain that he had been part of the unit that had traveled with the Captain to investigate the supposed sighting of Rochefort and he had followed the man here when Treville decided to journey after them.

"As for your question," continued the musketeer softly as he looked towards Aramis, sympathy and concern warring for dominance in his eyes as he slowly took the bag he was carrying from his shoulders, passing it over to Athos, knowing he would want to know what was going on first, especially considering the bond he had with the now missing Gascon.

Taking a deep breath, Athos buried the uneasy feeling that had been steadily growing within him as he instead focused his attention on the bag now in his hands. Opening it up he knew his expression would be one of great shock, his eyes wide with disbelief as he hesitantly place a hand inside the bag, gently pulling out a familiar piece of worn leather that had Aramis gasping in surprise. Unable to say anything the swordsman ran his fingers over the pauldron baring the insignia of their beloved regiment, his fingers noting the grooves and wear patterns that made memories of when they helped 'break it in' for its owner all those months ago play out in his mind.

"It can't be his," breathed Athos quietly, his voice almost inaudible as he struggled to accept what was right in front of him, his hand unconsciously tightening its grip on the leather as his mind rushed to come up with any sort of explanation other than the one glaring at him.

"It was sent to the garrison along with a note, written in D'Artagnan's hand explaining that he no longer felt worthy of wearing it and he wanted time," explained Treville softly, understanding clear in his eyes as he watched the two men he genuinely considered sons, struggle with the new information presented to them.

"Do you have it?" asked Aramis quietly, his hand instantly reaching for the note Treville passed over, hesitation filing him as he stared at the parchment.

Seeing this Treville finished his drink and placed a small collection of coins on the table. "Corbett and myself will be here until the morning, take until then to think on this… but come morning we have to figure out how we are going to handle this," with that Treville gestured for the other musketeer to follow him as they left Athos and Aramis alone at the table.

Once they were alone Aramis let out a long breath before opening the letter, his voice quiet but clear as he read out its contents, not missing how the handwriting was undoubtedly their brother's.

 _Captain Treville._

 _I am aware this likely came as quite a surprise for you but it is something I have been considering for several months now but it wasn't until the recent issues with Moreau that I came to a decision._

 _I have caused endless trouble to the regiment in the past months and while I am thankful for the forgiveness I have received from you all, I no longer feel worthy of the honor wearing this pauldron instills._

 _I'm not sure if or when I will return but I ask that you give me the time to do this on my own._

 _I also ask that you express my apologies to Athos and the others, no doubt this news will hit them as hard as one of Constance's slaps. I never wished to cause them pain, emotional or otherwise but this is something I need to do._

 _Charles D'Artagnan._

"Athos?" inquired Aramis as he noticed the way his brother's brows had furrowed with each line of D'Artagnan's letter they had read.

"Does this sound odd to you?" asked Athos, his eyes not moving from the letter he now held in his hand, as if searching it for a hidden meaning.

"This whole situation is odd!" huffed Aramis as he sunk into his chair, muttering angrily in Spanish under his breath.

Athos shook his head, the slight twitch of his lips telling his amusement to his brother's actions before he refocused on the situation at hand.

Noticing his brother's expression Aramis straightened, knowing that something had to be seriously nagging at the swordsman for it to show on his face like it was. "Athos?"

"He mentions Constance."

Aramis's head tilted to the side, "Our brother's beyond smitten, we both know this –"

"The context is strange," explained Athos, "To my knowledge they haven't spoken in weeks, he didn't have to mention her in the letter."

Understanding flashed in Aramis's for a moment before anger took its place, "You think she's in trouble?" he growled. Constance had become something like a beloved sister to the inseparables since they knew her, even more so when the attraction between her and their youngest became obvious. The four men would do anything to protect her and the thought of her being in danger did not sit well with either of them.

Athos shrugged, "It would explain D'Artagnan's actions. He's impulsive at the best of times but if Constance was in trouble."

Aramis sighed as he finished his brother's sentence, "He'd do whatever it took, even if it meant handing in his pauldron and firing at us to stop us from following him." Fear gripped the marksman as he added, "He'd die for her in a heartbeat Athos, if it came down to either him or her, he would kill himself before she could be hurt."

Athos's eyes hardened as he nodded in agreement, neither man doubting the lengths their youngest would go for the woman he adored above all else. "We need to speak to the Queen, Constance left the city before us, if anyone knows where she went it would be her."


	6. Leaving

**Happy New Year My Lovelies!**

 **Okay so I REALLY like this chapter, more so the end bit of it but still, I'm hoping you'll all share my love for it, we're getting close to some drama so be prepared :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - There's a specific reason (beyond what was stated in the letter) that D'Art gave back his pauldron as we'll see in a later chapter. Hehe I do like throwing wrenches... but is it **just** Constance? :D Happy new year, enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter 4) I hated writing that too but I figured what happened with Moreau and having several members of his regiment betray him would leave him, at least a little, jaded. (chapter 5) Aramis and the others are firmly in D'Art's corner, it would take something serious and irrefutable for them to abandon him now. Happy new year, enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Our boys are very protective of Constance, as we'll see in the coming chapters, not that she doesn't get her own bit of a badass moment in a later chapter :) Happy new year, enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It'll be a little bit until we find out what has happened to our lovely Constance but it is coming. Happy new year, enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - I know this was for the first chapter but I'll respond here... Ask and ye shall receive my anonymous friend :D Happy new year, enjoy the new chapter! x

Keesha: Thanks for the review - Our baddie, who is properly revealed today (though I think people have an idea, at least, as to who it is) is definitely playing on D'Art's protective instincts :D Happy new year, enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Oh Aramis is in full mother-hen, protective big brother mode right now so Treville needs to back up lol :D I'm bringing back a lot of my OC's throughout this story... I've already written a chapter or two with Damien (OC who burned his arm and saved Athos from Moreau) which is coming up in a few chapters time, I'm planning some with Alain, Blaise, Issac and Favier, because lets face it I can't not write them in now :D I love those 4 too much! I'm debating with some of the others but they'll probably make an appearance at some point. Don't worry Treville understands and forgives you :D I'm still loving the inside out musketeers XD Happy new year, enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aramis is fully channeling all his mother hen/protective big brother instincts right now and unfortunately for Treville and those around him they're coming out as anger. I have plans for quite a few of my OC's to return but if there's a particular one you want to see or a scene you want to happen with them just let me know :D Hehe gotta love a good old bait and switch, I'm thoroughly enjoying confusing everyone so far with this story :D Happy new year, enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm she might get a bit hurt but I have no plans to torture her like I do our boys :D Happy new year, enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ha I love that its taken 5 chapters for something to make sense :D Treville's supportive of his men so he will be getting on board when they bring the information to him don't worry :) Yay I'm really glad I've got you gripped :D Happy new year, enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As its new year, champagne and bubbly for all you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Leaving  
**

Sleep did not come easy to the two musketeers that night, worry for what might have befallen the woman they viewed as sister caused nightmarish scenes to play through their troubled minds as their bodies tried to get rest.

Eventually the pair gave up on sleep and instead turned their focus to prepping for their journey back to the city, although this was not easy for them either as it allowed their minds to now turn to worrying about their brother and what danger he could be possibly be putting himself into as he acted without thinking.

By the time dawn broke and it became light enough to begin to travel the two musketeers had been up for hours and Aramis was finishing the last minute travel prep with their horses while Athos sought out the tavern's owner, giving him a few coins after asking him to pass on a letter to the Captain when the man came down in a few hours time.

"Ready?" asked Aramis as the two men mounted their horses, though he expected no answer and merely instructed his horse to follow Athos's as the pair headed for home, each ignoring the painful tugging in their hearts that was calling for them to turn around and seek out D'Artagnan, even more so when they remembered how he had been injured by Athos the night before.

* * *

"You've taught him well Aramis," spoke Athos after an hour or so of riding. Not long into their journey the swordsman had noticed the medic's concerned glances back the way they had came and knew, instantly, what was bothering his friend and it was troubling him as well. He waited until he knew he had his brother's attention before continuing, his voice soft yet firm as he sought to comfort his worried friend. "D'Artagnan wouldn't have been able to travel long in that storm last night, it would have given him plenty of time to tend to his wound… It might not be up to your standards but you've taught him well enough to know he can handle it until we can find him again."

Aramis smiled softly at his brother, some of his tension leaving him as he remembered the lessons he had imparted on the younger man during said Gascon's convalescence after Moreau. After everything he had suffered at Moreau's hands, D'Artagnan, like many others of the regiment, had been confined to bed rest, something nearly everyone knew the Gascon wouldn't take to well.

It had been Porthos's idea for the medic to begin teaching the younger man some first aid medical skills, knowing the marksman was carrying a lot of guilt for when Moreau had been able to sneak into their infirmary room and hurt the Gascon while Aramis had been in a deep, exhausted sleep.

As it turned out, Porthos's idea had been just what both men had needed at that time. D'Artagnan had been carrying his own guilt at not being able to protect his friends and that coupled with his darkening nightmares had left him unable to focus on much of anything, especially sleep. Aramis's lessons genuinely intrigued the younger man and the focus that some of the tasks given to him required allowed his mind to pull away from the horrors haunting it, allowing him a few hours of peace and a less troubled sleep.

Aramis had been strict in his teaching but because of this he also knew that his little brother had the skills and the knowledge to stop his wound from being fatal. Infection would always be a worry but he had also taught him what to do to help prevent such a thing from happening so the medic could only hope their brother had supplies available to keep the wound wrapped and cleaned.

After Athos's attempts to comfort his brother the pair settled into a comfortable silence, each focusing on reaching their target rather than trying to come up with conversation topics. They knew it would take at least another day to reach the city and then they could only hope the Queen was well enough to meet with them. Her Majesty was getting close to being ready to deliver her baby but the pregnancy had left her more than a little exhausted and they were aware the physician had instructed her to rest as much as possible and to avoid stress. Both felt twinges of worry as they realized their audience would likely be a cause of stress to the young Queen, but they calmed when they remembered how much the Queen genuinely cared for Constance and would desperately want to know if she was in danger, especially if she could help keep her safe.

* * *

Elsewhere it was taking everything D'Artagnan had not to return to his brothers. He had not missed how his actions the previous day had caused Aramis to be thrown from his horse, the force of which had both surprised and worried the Gascon but then he remembered why he was doing this and he gritted his teeth and forced the image of his brother falling from his horse out of his mind.

"Second thoughts musketeer?" sneered Phillip as he looked over at the man who had helped him escape. He had no solid idea as to what had pushed the man to abandon the brotherhood the musketeers always rallied around but that didn't stop the smug smirk from growing on his lips as he watched the obvious struggle the Gascon was enduring.

Scowling at his companion D'Artagnan forced himself to sit straighter on his horse, ignoring the painful stab of pain that shot through him at the action, though his hand did instinctively move to rest on the bandaged wrapped wound.

"Keep quiet and ride," snapped the Gascon as he urged his horse forward, eager to get this over and done with, "We're almost there."

"I should hope so," spat Phillip, the man still annoyed at the fact that the musketeer had forced them to ride through the night's before storm for a while before conceding that the rain was making it too dangerous to continue, but even then the younger man had gotten them up at the crack of dawn to continue again and now, hours later, they had yet to stop once, riding hard and fast.

* * *

As it turned out D'Artagnan's almost there, was at least another hour or two of riding but when they arrived and saw who was waiting for them Phillip couldn't help but smirk once again.

"Boss," grinned the man as he dismounted on slightly shaky legs before moving to shake the man's hand, a mirrored smirk on the man's lips as he shook his hand, pausing only to tilt his head towards the musketeer accompanying the group.

"I'd put that away if I were you D'Artagnan," stated the man coldly, the cruel smirk never leaving his lips as he addressed the younger musketeer who was now scowling at him as he pointed a pistol right at his head.

"I did as you ordered," sneered D'Artagnan, the expressionless mask he had tried to wear in front of his brothers the day before now gone as he allowed his anger and rage to be seen clear as day. "Now… Where. Are. They?"


	7. Reveal

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **The evil part of me is still absolutely loving causing you all some confusion :) but rest assured things will start making sense soon.**

 **I also love that some of you have already guessed who might also be caught in this web our lovely D'Art has found himself trapped in but to confirm it you'll have to wait until the end of today's chapter :D**

 **Oh oh oh I have news! I got hit by a burst of inspiration today and whilst I can't really start work on it right away I do (already) have an idea for the story I'm going to write when this one is finished :D Providing you're willing I hope you'll all join me for that one as well :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Aramis is powering through, thankfully he's got enough going on right now to keep his mind off of the pain. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked that idea, D'Art's going to be on his own for a little while and he's not going to want someone that's not Aramis tending to him so I needed him to be able to look after himself, at least a little... Plus poor Aramis has enough to worry about without that adding to it. We'll be learning who our baddie is tonight so you wont be kept in suspense with that, though I'm thinking some people might already have an idea as to who it is. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for our boys they're going to be doing a LOT of worrying about our lovely pup. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hehe I couldn't resist ending it there and not revealing who else was taken but don't worry I will be revealing that tonight :D Constance had a reason for leaving as we'll find out tomorrow. Aww when isn't Queenie glad to see Aramis :D ... though considering the news they're bringing she might not be happy in this instance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmmm maybe... maybe not :D I'll be revealing who else is caught up tonight so I won't keep you waiting long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you! You too my friend :D x Bwhaha no it's definitely not Bonacieux... I think D'Art would be more likely to leave him to rot if that was the case lol D'Art's going to be alone for a while so expect lots of worry from our boys... As to your thoughts regarding Porthos... I wont say anything as you'll be finding out tonight who else has been caught up in this mess. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, I'm leaving D'Art on his own for a while so he needed some idea of how to properly treat his wound... and it was a cute little bonding session I could imagine the two men needing after the whole Moreau ordeal. Constance is not alone I will say that much but you'll have to read on to see who else is involved. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Aww you love it really :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Poor Aramis is kinda suffering from a whirlwind of emotions right now... but the advantage of that is that it gives Athos's something else to focus on so he doesn't lose himself to his anger and worry as he needs to keep Aramis grounded :D ... Plus then I get to write some comforting moments between the two which is always good :D D'Art's mind is going to be with his brothers quite a bit as this story progresses, it'll be a while before they can all reunite properly so each of them will spend quite a bit of time worrying about the other. D'Art's doing what he can to keep his mask up and emotions hidden but what's coming is going to make that near impossible :D You'll get to see who's in charge tonight but I imagine some people possibly already have an inkling as to who it is... Plus I'll be revealing who's with Constance tonight so lots to look forward to! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Reveal  
**

"You sure you want to do this musketeer?" sneered Phillip as he drew his own pistol, aiming it at the glaring Gascon, inwardly impressed at how the younger man didn't even flinch as he now had a weapon pointed right at him.

Paying the other man little to no attention D'Artagnan merely pulled the firing pin of his pistol back, all whilst using the hand that had been previously resting against his bandaged wound to pull another pistol from his belt, this time aiming it at Phillip.

"I won't ask again Rochefort," spat the Gascon, his expression calm despite the rage and hate burning in his eyes. "Where. Are. They?"

"No need to get all dramatic," sighed the former minister, a smug smile tugging at his lips as he noticed the boy struggling not to react to his nonchalant tone. "Put them away and I'll show you."

D'Artagnan hesitated for a moment, not wanting to be unarmed when facing a snake like Rochefort but also knowing he had no way for finding them without said snake showing him where he had hidden them away. In the end it was the reminder of what he needed to protect that had D'Artagnan, begrudgingly, lowering his pistols, keeping his sharp eyes locked onto both men as he slowly put both firearms back in their holsters.

* * *

To say he felt out of his depth would be an understatement and the smug, know-it-all look on Rochefort's face really wasn't ease the twisting and churning happening in the Gascon's gut, but for the sake of his mission he forced himself to ignore the sick feeling of dread that filled him as he followed Rochefort and Phillip, the two men whispering conspiratorially as they walked.

The group walked for almost thirty minutes before Rochefort stopped and turned to face the younger musketeer who was now equal parts exhausted and alert, even more so considering they had stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Rochefort…" growled D'Artagnan, the pain from his wound coupled with the situation he now found himself in had his patience completely worn away,

"Easy D'Artagnan," smirked Rochefort, his smirk only growing as he noticed the pain in the younger man's face, clearly the walking they had done to reach their destination hadn't been kind to his wound. Despite this Rochefort was smart enough to realize that it wasn't time to continue to mock the man in front of him, he was clearly running on barely controlled anger at that point and it would take very little for the Gascon to lose control of said anger and aim it solely at him despite the leverage he held against him.

Once he was sure the Gascon wasn't about to try and attack him Rochefort knelt down and bushed some of the leaves covering the ground away to reveal a trap door.

"There used to be an estate here," explained the former minister as he fished a heavy looking key out of his pocket before moving to unlock the door. "Most of it was destroyed by a fire years ago but the basement remained."

It took everything in D'Artagnan not to snarl at the thought that those he had come for being locked down in the dark. At the same time going down there brought back memories of his time with Moreau, more specifically when he had been left alone to die in the dark by Fabien. Those memories brought with them a wave of nearly crippling fear that had D'Artagnan actually pressing his hand into his wound, needing the pain to snap him out of his near panic attack, that thankfully neither Rochefort nor Phillip had noticed.

"After you," growled D'Artagnan once the door was opened, knowing that there was no way he was going down first, on the incredibly likely chance that this was a trap intended to lock him down there.

Shrugging Rochefort moved to descend into the basement, Phillip and D'Artagnan following soon after.

* * *

"Now what?" snapped Aramis as he and Athos practically stormed into Athos's rooms at the garrison, both immediately going to the swordsman's alcohol stash after having been denied a visit to the Queen by the palace physician, the man stating the Queen was resting but would be able to see her tomorrow, permitting her health improved as he expected it to. Being unable to see the Queen right away had derailed their plans slightly and the two men had returned to the garrison to regroup.

"We search his room," stated the swordsman as he downed his glass of wine before standing to move towards the door. "D'Artagnan was determined to be let of the garrison before we left, maybe he knew something we don't."

Aramis nodded, understanding the logic in his brother's words, even if they caused a stab of hurt to go through him as he realized that, if they were true, that their brother hadn't come to them.

"He might not have been able to," said Athos quietly, having guessed the thoughts plaguing his brother as the two men made their way across the courtyard towards D'Artagnan's room, unease settling within them as the door opened without needing unlocking, something that never happened as D'Artagnan was extremely protective of what few possessions he had, so much so that he always ensured his door was locked, even when he was staying at the garrison to train.

It was several long minutes into their search that they found the clue they were looking for.

"Athos," called Aramis absently, his eyes remaining locked on what he had found resting in the corner of the room, likely having been thrown there by their missing brother in a fit of anger if the crumpled state if it was anything to go by. Not that Aramis could blame him considering the blood staining the small, torn note that held two simple words – _Tell No-one_

* * *

"Rochefort," growled D'Artagnan, frustration filling him as they continued down the crumbling corridor. They had been walking for sometime now and D'Artagnan's already non-existent patience was well and truly gone.

Rochefort said nothing, smirking at the younger man's anger as he stopping in front of a locked door. D'Artagnan's anticipation was practically tangible and the second the door was open he couldn't stop himself from racing inside, even though the logical part of his mind knew that was beyond reckless considering who he was with.

Two figured slumped in the corner straightened instantly at their arrival, the larger of the two attempting to move to cover their smaller companion, even though they were clearly in worse condition if the blood staining their skin and clothes was anything to go by.

D'Artagnan felt himself gasp at their condition and it was this sound of surprise that gained him the attention of the two prisoners.

"D-D'Art?" croaked the larger figure, worry and pain filling the man's voice as he seemed to move instantly towards the musketeer, who mirrored the man's movement, rushing towards the battered man's side, practically falling to his knees as he reached him, his hands moving to cup the man's face, tears filling his eyes as he examined his friend's condition.

"P-Porthos."


	8. After the reveal

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oops, almost forgot to update this :) So, Porthos has also been captured :) who's excited for where this could lead :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Well he wasn't initially missing as Athos and Aramis think he's out on a solo mission right now. No promises on Aramis and Athos finding them before things happen :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - They've still got a while to go playing catch up but its a step in the right direction at least :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha great minds think alike I guess :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - I was tempted at one point for it not to be Porthos and instead have him appear like a hero in a later chapter but this allowed for more angsty drama so I couldn't resist lol :) It'll be a few chapters before I reveal how they were caught but we will see it eventually. Oh our lovely D'Art is pissed :) I love writing him that way! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - :D hopefully things are making a little more sense and aren't as confusing for you now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Technically both Athos and Aramis think Porthos's is fine and is just away on a solo mission right now... Oh how they'll be kicking themselves when they realize the truth. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah, D'Art was already a little bit of a badass but after Moreau he's definitely hardened and is quicker to anger... but he's also a lot more protective, hence why he's playing along with Rochefort right now. Haha loving your thoughts about Rochefort, you'll probably continue to hate him as the story continues, hope you're ready for that :) Mwhaha I like where your mind is going with the vulnerability :D We'll definitely be seeing more D'Art whump later on so we've got that to look forward to, I'm currently in the middle of setting up such a scene in a later chapter. We've kinda got a bit with everyone tonight but it'll be a while before our Athos and Aramis catch up enough to join up with D'Arty. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha no it doesn't sound wrong, not when you consider what I usually write :D Ours boys will be talking to Queenie very very soon so don't worry about that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: After The Reveal  
**

"D'Artagnan," breathed Porthos, alarm and concern filing his exhausted body as he stared at the young Gascon before him. "What are you doing here?"

"He's bargaining for your freedom," smirked Rochefort, interrupting before D'Artagnan could speak, his words earning him a scowl from both musketeers as well as a smirk from his own companion.

Porthos's scowl quickly turned to both confusion and worry, though before he could comment D'Artagnan was on his feet glaring at the former minister.

"You swore he would remain unharmed!"

Apparently unbothered by the Gascon's exclamation Rochefort merely shrugged, his smug smirk still present on his face as he addressed the fuming young man in front of him.

"I haven't touched him since you accepted my proposal… What happened before that is his own fault."

"Kid," growled Porthos weakly, his exhaustion dimming the effect of his anger as he turned his head to look at the guilt and shamed expression now covering his brother's face, making the man look significantly younger than he already was. "What have you done?"

"What I needed," snapped the Gascon, his eyes remaining locked on Rochefort as he stood protectively in front of his brother. He did not expect the man to approve of what he had done but he had been given very little time to decide what to do and had acted in the only way he knew how to ensure Rochefort's prisoners survived long enough for him to figure out where they were.

"Speaking of," Phillip spoke up, his eyes focusing on the smaller figure curled behind Porthos. Both men instantly tensed and moved protectively in front of the young woman, who looked sufficiently angry enough by the attention that she was about to snap, something that would only end badly for all those involved, but mainly her, something D'Artagnan picked up on quickly as he wasted no time in grabbing her hand tightly by reaching out behind him, squeezing tightly in both reassurance and a reminder to remain quiet while Porthos hissed her name quietly in reprimand.

"I did as you asked Rochefort," snapped the Gascon, dropping Constance's hand once he noticed the look the former minister was sending their way. "Let them go."

Barking out a laugh Rochefort shook his head, "Not yet musketeer, they still have their uses, as do you."

* * *

The following morning was a tense on for the two inseparables as they rushed to finish their breakfast before heading towards the palace, both hoping the Queen would be well enough to speak to them today.

To their luck the young Queen was indeed able and willing to meet them and the two men were quickly directed to one of the smaller meeting rooms while a messenger went to fetch the royal.

"I trust you have a good reason for this Athos," spoke a voice, startling the two men who had been so wrapped up in their own thoughts and worries that they didn't even notice the Captain enter their small room.

"Captain Treville," greeted Athos with a small nod, completely unapologetic as he and Aramis waited for their Captain to speak.

"Athos," said the Captain warningly, he was in no mood to play games and the way his men were acting was trying on his last nerve.

"We think D'Artagnan did what he did because Constance is in trouble," explained Aramis quickly, not wanting to get into it with his Captain when their brother and sister was out there alone and likely in danger.

"Constance is in trouble?" spoke an alarmed feminine voice and all three men couldn't help but flinch at it, turning to bow towards the new arrival immediately.

"What is going on?" demanded the Queen as she brushed away their attempts to bow, her face a picture of concern as worst case scenarios as to what had befallen her lady-in-waiting and personal friend played on a loop in her mind.

"Here," stated Athos as he passed over D'Artagnan's note to the young monarch, waiting until a look of confusion passed over her face to explain their thoughts on just why their brother had specifically included Constance's name in the note.

"There is no guarantee she is in danger Majesty," stated Treville calmly, a father-like worry spreading across his face as he watched her hands instinctively move to rest protectively on her growing bump.

"And there is not guarantee she isn't!" snapped the Queen, an apologetic look spreading across her face as she realized she had just snapped at her dearest friend in her worry.

"Your Majesty," soothed Athos softly, his voice instantly gaining the woman's attention. "If you could tell us where she went we can be on the road within the hour."

The Queen nodded almost frantically as she explained how Constance had received word that a friend of hers was very sick and how the physician was not optimistic about their chances. Unwilling to see her friend in pain Anne had allowed Constance the time to go and insisted that she visit her friend.

"We will send word as soon as we have it," stated Athos kindly once Queen Anne told them where Constance had gone. Sharing a look with both Aramis and Treville the swordsman bowed and moved to leave the room.

"If we're right," said Aramis softly as he paused by the door following his brother, "D'Artagnan has a lead on us, he'll die to protect her, she'll be okay."

Anne nodded gratefully, wishing the men good luck as she watched them leave the palace.

* * *

"What makes you think I'm going to do anything for you now?" spat D'Artagnan angrily as he moved to stand protectively in front of both his brother and the love of his life.

Rochefort sighed, "I know you're a farm boy at heart D'Artagnan but I truly thought you had some brains." D'Artagnan bristled at the insult but remained silent, reacting only when a shot pierced the air and Constance screamed in surprise as it impacted the wall mere centimeters from her head. " **I** am in control here. Two hostages served well to bring you to me but there's nothing stating I need both alive."

"D'Artagnan, don't," breathed Porthos, not wanting his brother to do this, not for him. He had no idea what Rochefort would ask of him but he did know it would likely be a test of his youngest brother's morals and honor.

Closing his eyes D'Artagnan let out a resigned sigh, knowing he would never be able to listen to his brother's plea, not when both his and Constance's life were hanging in the balance.


	9. Plans In Motion

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Oooh we're getting close to 100 reviews! Only need 17 more! I doubt this story will reach the amount of reviews my last few have, mainly as it probably wont be as long (I'm not anticipating it being as long but I've been wrong before hence the probably lol :D)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Nope you haven't missed it, I'm working on the scene at the moment so you have it to look forward to probably next week :) Hmmm if you like seeing her in danger you'll like the next few chapters, she appears a bit sporadically for a couple of them but I've been a bit mean to her but I really like how the idea turned out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yes I fully intend to explain that, I'm planning it as a sort of nightmare/flashback scene. We should be seeing it at some point next week, I'm writing it at the moment but keep changing my mind and rewriting it... so providing I can actually stick to an idea it should be up next week :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh he gets worse trust me :D I've ended up giving him a chapter all to himself later on (chapter 15 I think) It was a bit odd writing him as the focus for the entire chapter, hopefully I've kept him in character but I'll have to wait until we get to that point to find out :) In the meantime though I hope you'll enjoy the evil things he has planned :D D'Art kinda has a plan as we'll see today but he's largely making it up as he goes as he has no idea what Rochefort will have him do. Athos and Aramis will try to catch up but we'll have to wait and see how well that goes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - It's definitely not good I can promise that, D'Art has the beginnings of a plan though, he's not going to just blindly do what Rochefort wants but he's kinda trapped in the fear of being the reason his brothers (& Constance) are hurt again like with what happened with Moreau so that's affecting his judgement a little. Oh you have NOTHING to worry about with that, we are definitely getting some D'Art whump, that's pretty much guaranteed. It'll be a little bit of a wait until it happens but it will and it will be glorious! *cackles manically* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - D'Art's not following Rochefort's orders blindly, he knows, or at least part of him does, that Rochefort will just kill his hostages as soon as he's got what he wants from our Gascon but at the moment the memories of his brothers being hurt by Moreau, something he still deeply blames himself for (as we'll see in later chapters) are affecting his judgement, making him act even more rashly than before in a desperate attempt to keep them safe. He has the beginnings of a plan, which we'll start seeing today but as he doesn't really know what Rochefort is going to ask/demand he do he's largely making it up as he goes. Athos has trained him well though so he'll have his moment of not being a complete idiot lol. Haha don't worry Athos will be reiterating those lessons once they're all together again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Nothing good that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Rochefort's being he evil, manipulative self that's for sure, I'm hoping I can keep him in character considering how much he'll be showing up. If he ever seems out of character feel free to moan at me for it :D I'm glad you're looking forward to it as I'm very much enjoying writing it :D Queenie's a sweetheart so I couldn't see her not wanting to do everything she could to help. D'Art's kinda breaking poor Porthos's heart right now (my evil side is enjoying it immensely :D) D'Art kinda has a plan in the works so we get to see how that goes now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I kinda see Rochefort as someone who would enjoy keeping his enemy in the dark, hence he not telling Porthos why he and Constance were taken. Oh Constance is pissed but is wisely keeping her mouth shut right now. Athos and Aramis are on the way to catching up but they've got a bit to go yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Plans In Motion  
**

"Athos!" called Treville as he followed behind his lieutenant as both he and Aramis rushed around the garrison preparing supplies for their journey, both men fully intending to leave as soon humanly possible for them to do so.

"Apologies Captain but there isn't the time," dismissed Athos in an almost uncharacteristic display of disrespect, though he had little time to consider it as such as he was too busy going over his mental list of needed supplies.

" **ATHOS!** " snapped Treville, the tone of his voice almost daring the two men to disrespect him one more time. At this both men froze, barely restraining themselves from snapping back at the man, their worry clouding everything else, instead they were able to turn and face the man with a somewhat apologetic look on their face.

"If Constance is truly in danger then she is likely bait for D'Artagnan, leverage to get him to do whatever he's been doing," explained Athos, his voice somehow emotionless despite the swirling emotions in the man's eyes. "That mean's as soon as D'Artagnan does this, Constance becomes a liability to be removed and if he loses her like that he will **never** come back."

Sighing Treville ran a hand over his face. "I'll keep this as contained as I can but as soon as the King learns of this D'Artagnan will likely be branded a traitor and you will be forced to either abandon the search or hunt him down to bring him in for a trial," both musketeers flinched at that but wisely remained silent as their Captain continued. "I'll buy you as much time as I can but the sooner you can prove, beyond a doubt, that D'Artagnan is being forced to do this the better I can protect him. Work fast."

Nodding at the order and smiling appreciatively at their Captain the two men quickly finished the last of their packing before mounting their horses, urging the horses out of the garrison at the quickest speed they could considering the people walking the streets.

* * *

Despite the pain he had already endured at Rochefort's hand Porthos was sure the expression on his baby brother's face as he re-entered their cell cut deeper than any other wound and he found his hate for the snake growing to all new heights.

"Whelp… whatever he's said, don't" he begged, unashamed about doing so if it kept such an expression off of his brother's face. He wanted to take the younger man in his arms and shake him until he threw away this notion of protecting him but he also knew his brother well enough to know there was no way he would abandon his current course until both he and Constance were safe.

"I've got a few minutes," explained D'Artagnan as he quickly moved towards the pair's side, grimacing in pain as he dropped to his knee's, one of his hands moving to cup Constance's cheek, his eyes scanning for any sign of injury or wound, said eyes darkening as they landed on a dark bruise on the young woman's other cheek and a small cut on the side of her forehead.

"I'm okay," reassured Constance softly when she saw the expression on D'Artagnan's face, though worry filled her own as she noticed the way the Gascon was holding himself. Ignoring the man's protest she forced his shirt up, displaying the heavily bandaged wound for both prisoners to see.

"What happened?" snarled Porthos as he took in the stained bandage, already mentally planning to hurt whoever had hurt his brother.

"Athos," shrugged D'Artagnan distractedly as he quickly rolled up his trouser leg to reveal a small, thin dagger wrapped in a piece of parchment. Ignoring his brother's surprised outburst following the announcement that his wound was because of Athos, D'Artagnan deftly unsheathed the dagger and pressed it into Constance's hand, smiling sadly as the woman caught on quick enough to instantly hide the blade in the folds of her skirt.

D'Artagnan allowed himself one last moment to gaze on his love and his brother before he forced himself up, his eyes silently pleading for the pair to remain safe. In response Porthos took one of Constance's hands protectively in his own as he nodded once to his brother, silently promising to keep the younger woman as safe as he could.

* * *

Once the pair were sure that not only D'Artagnan but also Rochefort and Phillip had left they brought the dagger out from the folds of Constance's dress, a proud smirk immediately tugging at Porthos's lips as he realized just why his brother had given them this. His whole body was crying out for rest but the renewed hope his brother had gifted to him had him pushing past the pain as he gently took the dagger and began using it to pick the lock on their restraints while Constance unfolded the parchment, confusion filling the young woman's face as she took in what was written.

"Make sense," mused Porthos as he glanced at the directions D'Artagnan had included on the paper. "If this works Rochefort will be expecting us to head towards the garrison, they wont be watching the road to this."

Unfortunately for the duo, Porthos's injuries made it harder for him to release both him and Constance from their restraints, losing them precious time, something both of them knew but neither commented on.

More time was further lost as Constance tried to help the injured musketeer to his feet. Over their captivity the larger man had ensure he was always the one taking the injuries and attacks, leaving the woman practically unharmed saved for the bruise and cut that happened on her initial capture. Unfortunately this left Porthos covered in a mass of bruises and several gashes from whips and blades. A particularly nasty assault from Rochefort had left the musketeer with a deep stab wound on the back of his calf, making it excruciatingly painful for him to put any sort of pressure on that leg.

By the time both were up on their feet and were by the door, both were exhausted yet determined. It took another few minutes for Porthos to get the door open but once it was, neither wasted a moment before heading down the corridor, Constance doing whatever she could to take some of Porthos's weight off of his injured leg.

"If we get separated," started Porthos, his voice almost silent as the pair moved as quietly and as quickly as they could down the corridor. "Don't wait or look back, just focus on getting to the place D'Artagnan mentioned."

"But," started Constance, worry and hesitance clear as day on the woman's face, but before she could say anything else Porthos silenced her by placing a hand firmly across her lips before pulling her into a darkened alcove, adrenaline making his heart hammer in his chest as his ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps.

Knowing he had no other choice Porthos passed D'Artagnan's dagger and note back to a now confused Constance before taking her face in his hands. "Remember," he whispered, hoping what he was about to do would ensure the protection of the woman before him. " **Don't** look back or hesitate." Without another word Porthos turned and moved back the way they had come from, ensuring his footsteps were heavier than usual to attract the attention of whoever had been approaching them, leaving Constance to get out alone.


	10. A Plan In Motion II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oooh so so very close to 100 reviews... Think I can get 8 reviews from you guys today? :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Things wont be running completely smooth but plans are now in motion. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - She wont be coming out of the ordeal unscathed I can promise that much, I'm hoping I've kept her in character (more so in chapter12) I figured that she would still be terrified despite having her badass moments as she's not exactly used to being kidnapped and stuff. I get what you mean, there was so much they could have done with her character, especially in season 3 where she had a leadership role so it was a bit of a shame they didn't do anything with it, we could have had some great D'Art/Constance angst. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Hmm I wonder what sound effect I'll get after the end of todays chapter XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's not much but D'Art didn't really have a whole lot of time to plan something. I've got a bit of drama coming Constance's way in the coming chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Louis? Acting like a King or (at the very least) a decent human being? don't make me laugh lol :D We've got a little bit before Louis finds out what's going on but he will find out eventually and he wont be happy. Haha yeah I can just picture it now, I'm thinking Porthos might scold Athos for that... or maybe yell at him, depending on how bad I want to let the wound get :D Bwhaha sorry but you'll have to settle for daily updates, though I would love to see your reaction if I updates multiple time one day lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Constance will get a bit of a fight moment in a coming chapter but the dagger's quite small so not the best weapon, but hey our girl's been trained by a musketeer, she's not giving up without a fight. Yay I'm glad you liked he speech, that was a favourite of mine that chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Rochey's motivations and thoughts etc will be explain more in a later chapter, I've been generous and given him a chapter all to himself so he can indulge his evilness :D Escape definitely isn't going smoothly but then it's me so what do you expect lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - D'Art might be spiraling a bit mentally but he's doing all he can to focus on getting his love and his brother out alive. Hmm interesting thoughts but you'll have to wait until chapter 12 to find out who they've been sent to. Poor Porthos is not having a good time and unfortunately its only going to get worse :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

musketeersaddict: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it as it progresses :D Treville's been a bit interesting for me to write in this story because I can see a large part of him wanting to just straight away believe his men about D'Art and show open support for him but then there's another part of him, like a devil on his shoulder, reminding him of the men he also never thought would betray both him and the regiment who then ended up doing just that during the who Moreau ordeal in this story's prequel so that's affecting his judgement some. Don't worry though, he'll end up supporting our pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Plans In Motion II  
**

Despite her nerves Constance knew she couldn't hesitate, Porthos had likely given up his life, or at least his health, to ensure she could be free and D'Artagnan was sacrificing his honor, something he deeply prided himself for, to keep her safe. Instead of giving into her fear she decided to channel her fear into determination, waiting until she was sure the coast was clear before moving, gripping the dagger tightly in her had as she headed towards what she could only assume was the way out.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going musketeer," sneered a familiar voice, causing Porthos to stop in his labored steps. Turning around the larger musketeer couldn't stop the glare that settled on his face.

"Rochefort."

"You're making it quite difficult to keep my word to your little pet you know," remarked the former minister, clearly unbothered by that fact, as he drummed his fingers on the pommel of his blade.

"Why are you doing this Rochefort?" demanded Porthos, his confusion over the man's actions finally coming to a head, making him unable to remain silent about it any longer. "None of this is going to clear your name with the King, even if you kill us you'll still be a wanted man, the King will still be after your head."

Rochefort sneered at this, giving the musketeer a smug feeling of satisfaction, but before he could say anything else a sharp pain erupted at the back of his head before everything went dark.

* * *

"The girl?" asked Rochefort as he stared down at the now unconscious man at his feet.

Phillip shrugged, "Gone. It seems the farm brat was able to sneak in a weapon despite your search of him."

"Find her," ordered Rochefort, "I'll begin preparations to move to our next location but that could be for naught if she reaches Paris before we're ready."

Nodding Phillip rushed off to do as ordered, having recognized the tone of Rochefort's voice as one that could earn him several new scars if he wasn't careful.

"Stupid move musketeer," murmured Rochefort as he knelt down by Porthos's head, "She was safer with you here, now she's a liability."

* * *

D'Artagnan sighed as he directed his horse down the road, his mind was whirling as he desperately tried to figure out how to get out of what he had agreed on without endangering his friends any more than he already had by giving them the dagger. He detested what Rochefort had commanded him to do, even more so as it was Rochefort who ordered it but he was severely lacking in ideas, besides something drastic that would likely get him killed, that would allow him to get out of this.

He had just mentally scrapped another idea when the sound of someone cursing caught his attention. Not wanting to walk into a trap but also not one to walk away from someone in trouble the young musketeer approached the noise cautiously, a hand resting on his sword, ready to pull the blade at a moment's notice if there was trouble ahead.

Instead of trouble the Gascon found an older gentleman struggling to get his wagon out of the ditch one of the wheels had gotten stuck in.

Seeing the man was alone D'Artagnan decided to trust his instincts that were telling him there was no danger here as he dismounted his horse. The older man looked up at his approach, a wary look on his face that turned into gratefulness as he realized the younger man had stopped to help him out.

"My thanks boy," smiled the gentleman once the wagon was safely out of the ditch, "I would have hated to leave my belongings to walk back to the village to find help, plus the delay that would have caused to my journey to Paris."

D'Artagnan's ears perked up at the mention of his home, an idea rapidly settling in his mind as he listened to the man speak.

"I don't have much but surely there must be something I can do to thank you for stopping to help an old man like me out."

"Actually," started D'Artagnan, having quickly made the decision to trust the man before him. "Would I be able to trouble you to deliver a letter to someone in the city for me when you arrive?"

The older man blinked, surprised that instead of coin or material goods he was simply being asked to deliver a letter. Not seeing the harm in such a act he nodded with a smile, moving to check over his horse and supplies while D'Artagnan quickly scribbled down a short note before sealing it and passing it over to the gentleman with directions of who to give it to once he reached the city.

The two men shared a quick goodbye before they both went their separate ways, the older man completely ignorant of the unease that settled in D'Artagnan's gut as he watched the man ride away with his note. It wasn't that he didn't trust him but it was more that he was trusting the message would be received as he was hoping it would.

With a sigh D'Artagnan realized he had been watching the now empty road for several minutes, shaking himself from his stupor the Gascon turned his focus to the task at hand, remounting his horse and continuing down the road.

* * *

Knowing time was not on her side Constance decided to sacrifice stealth for speed, choosing to rush through the woods as she prayed she was following D'Artagnan's directions properly. The scared part of her wanted to rush back to Paris, the safety she found inside the city's walls was calling to her but the logical part of her pushed that fear back, remembering what Porthos had said about it not being safe to travel back to Paris right now.

A curse slipped from the young woman's lips as she tripped over a tree root, the fall causing small cuts to her hands and knee's making her grimace in pain that was quickly replaced by sheer terror as she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching.


	11. On The Trail

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **First off, sorry there was no chapter last night, I kept getting error messages when I tried to put the chapter on the doc manager to upload it so I couldn't do it... Sorry!**

 **Secondly... We've reached over 100 reviews! Love you guys!**

 **Oh bit of warning for you guys! I'm having to take my computer in to be looked at on Monday as it's having an issue with its fan. I can't see it taking all day as I'm going to take it in first thing, but if there's no chapter on Monday then that's why.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We'll see D'Art's letter (and who it reaches) in about six chapters or so's time... got a bit of drama coming first :) Afraid I've been a bit evil and am making you wait until tomorrow to see who is approaching :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll have a bit of a wait before we see if D'Art's act of kindness pays off, but there's some drama coming in the next few chapters which should ease the wait a bit :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Constance isn't out of the woods yet (both literally and figuratively) but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see if she's okay :D Maybe not but I'm sure there'll be more that one opportunity for one of our boys to try and kill him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - I don't want to spoil anything but I will say that Porthos will very much be wishing he had been able to escape with her in the next few chapters :D *cackles evilly* Got a bit of a wait before the letter reappears, bout six chapters or so but I really really like the chapter I've written when it does so I'm hoping you'll like it too when we get there :D Oh have no worries we'll definitely be getting a lot of Porthos/D'Art and Athos/D'Art moments. It'll be a little bit before they can happen as D'Art needs to do this task that Rochefort's given him before he can return to Porthos's side first and Athos has to find him before they can have their moments but yes, there will definitely be brotherly moments between them, I'm really excited to write them and it's killing me not having them together but hopefully it'll be worth it in the end :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - That is the question but unfortunately I've been a bit evil so you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out :D Unfortunately for Porthos its only going to get worse :D We've got a fair few chapters until we get to the letter reaching its intended recipient but I really like how that particular chapter turned out so hopefully you'll like it too when we get there :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I love the names too, I can just see the other inseparables getting all angry at the slur against their brother, plus its particularly satisfying to have D'Art kick the butt of the person who mocked him or called him a brat/pet/etc :D Unfortunately for Porthos its going to get a LOT worse before it gets better but our boy's tough, he can take it :D The letter wont be reappearing for about another 6 chapters or so but I really like how the chapter, when it does, turned out so I'm hoping you'll enjoy it too when we reach that point. In the meantime we've got a bit of drama coming our way... not as much here but definitely in the next few chapters :D We'll have to wait until tomorrow to check in on Constance as we're mostly with Athos and Aramis tonight, though there is a bit of D'Art, but Constance pretty much has a chapter to herself (+one of my OC's) tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Safe? What is this safe you speak of? lol :D You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see who's approaching Constance. 100th reviewer Whoop Whoop! *throws confetti* Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: On The Trail  
**

It had taken Athos and Aramis almost two hard days riding to reach the town Constance had been heading towards and neither man had ever been happier to see signs of civilization as they dismounted their horses at the village gates.

They could already tell, despite only being in the village for a few minutes, that the people of this small village were not overly welcoming to strangers, especially when those strangers come charging in heavily armed.

"We've got nothing for you here!" snarled a voice, causing both men to pause on their way to the small tavern as they turned to address the owner of said voice.

"Monsieur?" said Athos politely, in no personal mood to be dealing with stubborn villagers but also knowing he had to play polite to get the information they needed.

"We don't want trouble, there's nothing here for you… as you can see we're farmers, there's nothing of value so get back on your fancy horses and get out of our home."

The man's words were attracting attention, causing a small but still substantial crowd to gather around, the villagers watching the two musketeers with wary and slightly fearful eyes.

"Please monsieur," started Aramis, taking a small step forward as he held his empty hands up to show he meant no harm. "We are merely looking for a dear friend of ours, we have reason to believe she may be in trouble and only want to ensure she is safe. We have no intention of harming anyone. My name is Aramis and this is my brother Athos, we are musketeers."

The medic's explanation seemed to calm a lot of the crowd, the wariness in their eyes now replaced with intrigue and curiosity as they stared at the pauldrons now uncovered from the men's cloaks.

Seeing the crowd, and the man in particular was willing to listen to them the musketeers continued with their explanation, describing both Constance and the woman she had come to see in as much detail as they could, their voices taking on a slight tone of desperation as they felt like practically begging the people to confirm their dear friend and sister was in fact safe and well.

"I saw her," called a young girl, barely in her teens, attracting the immediate attention of the entire crowd as well as the two musketeers.

"Miss?" asked Aramis as both he and Athos moved closer to the young girl who was now looking a bit nervous at being the focus of all the attention.

"She arrived at the village with an older gentlemen, but he left her at the gates. They talked for a little bit though, but then he left and she came in."

Athos's head tilted to one side, "An older gentlemen?" no one had mentioned Constance leaving or heading off with an escort, especially one the fiery red-head was comfortable enough having a conversation with before splitting up.

The young teen blushed at the memory, "Not much older mind, more your age –" Athos had to bite the inside of his cheek at this, having been the only one who heard Aramis's small noise of protest at being called old. "I think he might have been a solider too," added the girl, looking quite pleased with herself for remembering so much.

"How so?"

Fiddling nervously with the sleeve of her dress the young girl shrugged, "He stood like you are and he had a sword like that. I didn't hear what they were talking about but when he left he went that way," she explained pointing the way as she spoke.

Noticing how nervous the girl was with speaking to them Aramis put on his most charming smile, tipping his hat and the young teen. "Our thanks mademoiselle, you have been a great help."

The girl blushed deep red at this, making a few of the people who were still littered around chuckle quietly. The two musketeers then thanked the rest of the crowd for their help before getting directions to the house Constance had been heading to before leaving.

* * *

Both musketeers tensed as they approached the small house right on the village's outskirts, the house was isolated and would be perfect place to grab someone like Constance, especially if she had somehow gotten an escort for most, if not all, of the journey here.

Sensing that something was wrong the two men pushed on the door of the small home, their blades drawn, not ones to ignore their instincts the two men were willing to sacrifice propriety as they entered the home, their instincts screaming as they noted the door was both unlocked and slightly open.

* * *

Night was falling and D'Artagnan couldn't help but curse the weather as the cold sent all his still healing wounds to ache to an almost unbearable level. The Gascon was still about a day or two's ride from his destination but even now he was regretting the pace he had been setting. His mind wanted to get this task over and done with so he could return to his brother and love, not liking how he had left them with nothing more than a thin dagger and some directions. However his body was practically demanding him to take things slower and the aches and pains were a clear reminder of why none of the physician's or Treville had allowed him to return to full duty quite yet.

The Gascon was thankful he had found a small inn during his travels, as he honestly wasn't sure how much longer he could have ridden for before he fell off his horse. Earlier that day his most recent injury had started to bleed again and, like the stubborn fool he way, he had refused to stop to tend to it, meaning he had been steadily loosing blood for several hours, leaving him aching, hurt, dizzy and steadily loosing consciousness.

Now the young musketeer was using the pain of his wound to keep himself awake as he forced his trembling hands to still enough so he could stitch the wound closed, wincing frequently as the cold caused the recently healed bones in his hand to ache and stiffen, making his already messy movement's even more sluggish.

 _Aramis is going to kill me,_ he thought with a sad chuckle, remembering how strict the medic had been during their lessons, but then that chuckle died as a broken sob took its place. He doubted his brothers would forgive him any time soon, that was if he even managed to get through this alive and without being considered a traitor by the King. He had all but betrayed his country and his brothers by agreeing to this, even if he felt he had no choice. In his heart though, if he died it would be worth it if his shakily developing plan took Rochefort down with him and kept his brother and love alive and safe.


	12. Sudden Appearance

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so this is a VERY Constance heavy chapter, I'm hoping I've kept her in character, I usually don't give her such long sections whenever she shows up so I'm a little nervous. Just remember that although she has her badass moments she's not used to scenarios like this like the boys are.  
**

 **Oh and a reminder about tomorrow. I'm pretty sure there shouldn't be an issue but if I don't end up updating then it's because my computer's being fixed.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha very true, I think our boys would find some way to revive him if he died doing so just so they could kill him themselves lol :D Constance met her escort on the road, not in Paris as we'll see in a later chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked it, I couldn't resist a bit of levity. Aramis is not going to be happy with the care D'Art's taking of his wound but D'Art could always turn on his puppy-eyes, that'd get him out of it lol :D Oh yes they'll definitely be angry that he didn't go to them but circumstance will mean they wont get to express that anger for a while :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha I try, I keep thinking, wow I've written loads and then I check the word count lol Longer chapters just don't seem to be working for me lately, sorry :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well he wouldn't be our lovely pup if he didn't have his self-sacrificing tendencies lol They'll figure out who it was before too long but they're definitely putting things together in terms of what happened to Constance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked it, I couldn't resist the "old" comment, the image of Aramis's reaction in my head was just too good lol. With everything that is about to happen I figured our boys needed even the small moment of levity :) We'll be learning a bit more tomorrow (providing things go okay with my comp) as to what our boys are finding in the house. Oooh well if you like him like that you'll enjoy what I have coming up in later chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what they'll find. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Sudden Appearance  
**

Constance had never been happier to see a church then she had been when she stumbled out of the woods towards the directions D'Artagnan had left them with, her dress torn and splattered with blood, her skin sickly pale as her whole frame trembled violently.

As her feet passed over the threshold of the church ground she felt all the fear and adrenaline she had been using to keep moving vanish at once, sending her tumbling to the ground as she fought to keep her sobs and tears contained.

"Mademoise!?" called a surprised voice, the suddenness of it causing the woman to violently flinch in fear, even more so when a wrinkled hand found its way to her shoulder, although that time the flinch was from pain rather than fear. Her reaction must had concerned the person who had called out to her as she heard him calling out for someone else, his voice sounding panicked, though she had little time to contemplate this as the pain and fear overwhelmed her, sending her spiraling into darkness.

Alarm shot through her when she woke several hours later to find herself in a basic bed with her arm bound tightly to her chest.

"Easy Madame Bonacieux," spoke a soft voice, a heavily scarred arm appearing in her line of vision as the new arrival gently pushed her back on to the bed. "You lost a lot of blood, the physician said you would be dizzy for a few hours at least and that it was best that you take things easy for a while."

As the fog of sleep and pain eased its way from her mind the young woman realized she recognized the voice speaking to her, her eyes shot open as she stared at the young man smiling at her.

"…Damien?" she inquired softly despite being sure that was who the man before her was.

Smiling brighter at the injured woman the musketeer nodded, his scarred arm moving to check her temperature before he settled back on the chair by her bedside. Seeing the clear question in her eyes the musketeer couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that it was only out of fear of offending him that her natural curiosity was kept at bay.

"Gerald felt being at the garrison was hindering my recovery, reminding me of what I could potentially lose if my arm didn't heal properly, so he and Treville arranged for me to finish my recovery here with the brothers and priests. Most of the men here are fairly old so there is always work for a younger man like myself to do so I'm always kept busy, another reason Treville sent me here I assume."

Constance nodded in understanding until she realized that the man had used his injured arm when tending to her earlier and her pained expression turned into a bright smile that made the musketeer chuckle and nod.

"I still have ways to go but there's been clear improvement, I even began training again with a sword last week," the bright smile on the man's face was mirrored on Constance's until something clicked in the woman's mind and her smile turned to a thoughtful frown.

"Constance?" asked Damien worriedly as he noticed the woman's expression.

"That must be why he sent me here," she mumbled under her breath, making Damien frown. Seeing this she was quick to explain the situation and how she had come to him instead of Paris after D'Artagnan told her to.

Damien nodded, his expression turning serious as he took in the condition of the woman before him. "That makes sense," he stated, "D'Artagnan was one of the only people in the regiment who knew where I was going from our time in the infirmary together. If he knew, or at least suspected that the roads to Paris were being watched then I would likely have been the nearest musketeer he knew he could send you to. I may be severely out of practice but I can hold my own if I have to, you'll be safe with me my lady."

As the promise in his words Constance felt herself relax, feeling safe for the first time in days, at least until the musketeer asked her how she had come to arrive at their door as injured as she had been.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Unwilling to die on her knees Constance forced her trembling limbs to work so she could return to her feet, sparing a second to glance behind her before continuing to run, ignoring the slight burning on her hands and knees from her fall._

 _She had barely been running a few minutes before the bark on the tree next to her exploded as the sound of a gunshot pierced the air, causing her to scream and duck instinctively._

 _Unfortunately this reaction lost her precious time and as such she was caught off guard when she was suddenly tackled to the ground by a much larger figure, fear shooting through her as he started to tug at her dress._

 _"_ _Rochefort wants you brought back," sneered the man, growling as Constance elbowed him in the nose hard enough to cause it to gush blood. "He said nothing of the condition you're to return to him in."_

 _Panic was beginning to overwhelm the young woman but it was in that instance that she remembered her lessons with D'Artagnan, the musketeer stressing to her multiple times how important it was that she ever lose herself to her emotions while fighting. Channeling them into strength was fine and even helpful but letting them overwhelm you was deadly._

 _It was in that moment that she began to hear D'Artagnan's supportive voice in her head, the Gascon ordering her to fight back and not to give into the fear._

 _Shifting her weight slightly Constance was able to get her leg free enough to bring her knee up, hard, causing Phillip to cry out in pain and loosen his grip on her enough for her to escape out of it._

 _Channeling every memory of her lessons with D'Artagnan Constance knew it would be foolish to try and run so instead she drew the dagger, her confident mask slipping slightly as Phillip laughed at the sight of it as he staggered to his feet, drawing his sword from its sheath._

 _Despite her numerous lessons, the differences in their weapons was enough to give her opponent the advantage and Constance let out an agonized scream as his sword stabbed through her shoulder, the pain sending he tumbling to her knees as she gasped for breath, tears spilling down her cheeks._

 _Fear shot through her as she watched Phillip approach once more. Not wanting to know what he intended to do with her now, she acted on pure instinct and thrusted the dagger into his torso as soon as he was close enough._

 _Unwilling to wait and see what damage she had done, Constance staggered to her feet as soon as she released her grip on the dagger, once upright she turned and fled, hoping and praying to put enough distance between her and him before he could come after her once more._

 **END FLASHBACK**


	13. In The Meantime

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'M BACK!**

 **First off I'm sooooo sorry for the delay, I was hoping to have my computer back sooner than it was, it felt very odd knowing I was in the middle of a story, had chapters already written but couldn't update.**

 **Hopefully this will make up for the wait and don't worry, computer is all sorted now (or at least it should be and seems to be... Damn I've probably jinxed it now lol) so updates will return to normal.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - No D'Art in this chapter unfortunately but we do get Porthos, hopefully one of the two will keep you going for a little until D'Art returns :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the flashback. I wanted Constance to have a badass moment but also had to remember that she's not used to fighting for her life so I also wanted to show her fear, which I'm hoping I managed to do :) We get a bit more of Damien tonight as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad your glad to see him, I spent ages trying to decided who to send her to. Originally it was going to be back to the garrison but that wouldn't make sense as Rochefort wouldn't be dumb enough not to have that road search first, then I had to decide who would be out of the garrison instead and Damien was my favourite option, especially after reading the love for him in my last story when I left it hanging as to whether he would recover fully or not. I didn't want Constance to be just a damsel in distress but I also didn't want her completely confident as she's not used to fighting for her life, hopefully this came across, no doubt D'Art will be thankful he decided to teach her. Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, sorry about the wait for an update. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad, I was a bit hesitant about having such a Constance heavy chapter but the idea wouldn't leave my head so I went with it, I'm really pleased with how it turned out so I'm happy everyone seemed to enjoy it :) Got a while before the message will make it to Treville, if it does :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - He might, he might not, he may even be dead, you'll have to wait a few chapters before finding out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm slowly bringing my OC's back in :D I've already written a few chapters involving Alain, Issac and Favier but we've got a little bit before we get to them but they are coming :D I couldn't not bring Damien in after all the love for him (and anger at me) at the end of the last story. I know, I feel a little bad for what I put Constance through but then I think about what's coming for our boys and then I realize she got off very easy :D Sorry again about the wait for an update. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter11) Haha I loved it too, figured our boys needed a small moment of levity before things really get started :D Hmm your heart will probably continue to go out to D'Art as he'll be alone, injured etc for a while yet. (chapter12) Aww thank you I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Our pup's channeling his inner Athos to think strategically but whether it pays off... well we'll have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Damien's still got a ways to go but he's definitely doing well :D It'll be a few chapters before we return to Phillip but we'll find out about him at some point, I'm now just trying to decide how evil I want to be when he comes back :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: In The Meantime  
**

When Porthos next came to he was almost sad he did, as he found his pulled tight above his head, the burn in both of his shoulders telling him that he had been in that position for a while at least.

"He wakes," jeered a voice, the musketeer practically able to hear the smile in the man's voice as Rochefort emerged from the shadows. "I'll be sure to compliment Phillip on his strength when he returns with the woman."

Porthos flinched at this and Rochefort didn't miss his reaction, his smirk, if possible, turning even smugger as he grinned at the restrained man before him.

"You seriously didn't think she could escape did you?" mocked the former minister. "Phillip did not become my second in command for nothing. He will hunt down that wench… though I can't say how long it will take them to return… I did not specify what condition she had to be returned in after all."

Uncaring of what damage his actions would cause, Porthos practically threw himself at Rochefort, almost frothing at the mouth, as he didn't miss the innuendo in the man's word. His brother was risking everything to protect him and the young woman and all Porthos could do to help, to ease his burden, was to protect Constance, so the thought of her being in danger, especially given the looks Phillip had given her, sent the musketeer almost mad in anger, although he did get a brief moment of clarity, and amusement, when one of his kicks managed to make contact with Rochefort's shin, the force causing the former minster to stumble and almost fall to his knee's.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear musketeer," spat Rochefort as he launched a punch at the musketeer's torso, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him gasping for breath. "You are only alive to ensure D'Artagnan does what he's told, I do not need both of you now I have his attention and once he's outlived his usefulness he, like yourself, will die a slow, painful death."

The gasping musketeer struggled to glare at the man in front of him but before he could muster the breath needed to retort with a threat, or in this case, promise, of his own, Rochefort drew a dagger from his belt and jammed it deep into Porthos's thigh, pulling a strangled scream of pain from the man who fought to keep his reactions as muffled and hidden as he could despite the immense pain.

"A reminder not to attack me musketeer," sneered Rochefort as he sharply twisted the blade once before pulling it out, smirking at the agonized scream the move pulled from his prisoner. The former red guard Captain allowed himself a few moments to enjoy and relish the sight in front of him before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

* * *

Elsewhere Damien was getting to experience the stubbornness and determination of his newest charge as he tried, once again, to prevent the young woman from leaving her bed.

"You are in no condition to be walking around," reiterated the man as he lightly pushed her back onto the bed, sympathy and understanding filling his eyes as he recognized the helplessness filling hers.

"I have to warn Athos and the others," stated Constance, her voice not as strong as it usually was as she fought against the pain and blood loss. "D'Artagnan… They need to help him!"

"Relax my lady, you'll open your stitches if you are not careful," reminded Damien softly, "When the rain stops I will send a raven to the garrison. It's not a method I would prefer to use but you are in no condition to travel and I will not risk your health by insisting we do so. None of the priests and brothers here can abandon the church, nor would I like to ask them to partake in the journey considering their age." When Constance opened her mouth to speak Damien shook his head, his eyes still soft despite his firm tone of voice. "D'Artagnan sent you here to ensure your safety, I won't have you put that at risk out of fear."

* * *

"Aramis," called Athos, the two men focused on searching the now abandoned house for any sign of what had befallen their friend. When they arrived there was a clear sign of struggle, which meant their worst fears had been confirmed and Constance was indeed in trouble.

At the sound of his name Aramis abandoned the area he was searching to move to his brother's side, a sad yet proud smirk tugging at his lips as he took in what his brother had found.

"It looks like her lessons with our little brother were taken to heart," he remarked softly, looking at the bloodstained kitchen knife the his brother had found, having a feeling the blood on it wasn't Constance's and instead was a sign of how she had fought back against her attacker.

Athos nodded in agreement, yet there was a part of him that was troubled at this, the logical part of his mind commenting on the fact that her attacker would likely have been angered by her defiance and that could have earned her injuries she would not have been forced to endure otherwise.

"Now what?" asked Aramis, his whole being practically dripping with exhaustion courtesy of the unforgiving and relentless pace they had set to reach the village when they did. "There is nothing hear that points to who took her or where they have gone."

"They could not have taken her through the village," answered Athos, his mind whirling as it concocted a plan. "That leaves taking her out of the back," stated the man nodding towards the back door. "The horses need rest and so do we. An hour to eat and rest then we'll head out."

Aramis nodded, his expression perking up at the mention of food and rest. "It might be worth trying to get a description of Constance's escort, he may have seen something."


	14. The Right Motivation

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay so who's missed our lovely pup? I'm hoping most if not all of you otherwise you'll hate this chapter as its D'Art focused.**

 **If you think back to the second chapter where we first saw D'Art (even if I hadn't quite revealed it as him at that point) and saw he kept gripping something in his pocket...Well we'll be seeing what that was tonight :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha loving the name for Rochey XD Porthos is unfortunately not doing too good right now and its only going to get worse before it gets better. I loved writing that short moment between Constance and Damien so I'm glad you liked it. I haven't decided yet if Phillip will find her there. I'm definitely leaning towards it as I'd quite like to explore Damien's protective side a bit more as well as how much he has actually healed if he's forced to fight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Damien doesn't want to ride out to warn them as he wants to protect Constance, who isn't really in a condition to ride just yet. Plus they don't know if she managed to kill Phillip or not so there's a chance he'll find them so Damien will need to be there to protect her. Haha yeah, Constance is stubborn, this wont be her first attempt to leave but I have something in mind that's going to happen before she does. D'Art's kinda planning as he goes but its working, somewhat, for him at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my friend :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad too, think the week without it showed me just how addicted to the thing I am, I didn't like not being able to write or update so I'm very glad to be back. Constance is being stubborn and Athos and Aramis are on the hunt but don't worry drama and some emotional stuff will be happening in the coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - It might be :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh it's good to be back when I get to read reviews from you lovely people again :D Poor Porthos's ordeal is only going to get worse before it gets better for our lovely man but I'm going to keep you waiting with regards to him for a little bit as we're back with D'Artagnan today. I'm hoping who I'm choosing to focus the chapters on is making sense, I've made things a bit difficult for myself as I have about four or five different groups/people all in different locations to flick between, but I will admit I'm liking the challenge :D Constance and Damien have been surprisingly enjoyable to write. I don't write a lot of Constance and Damien's a new (well new since the last story) OC so I don't have a lot of experience with writing either of their characters. We've got a while before they cross paths with D'Art again, unfortunately some more stuff is going to happen before that point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm so glad to be back, apologies again for the wait :) Rochefort is not being a kind host to our lovely musketeer that's for sure. Unfortunately for Porthos things are going to get worse before they get better. Constance is definitely being feisty and this definitely wont be the last time she tries to leave. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yep, pretty much :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Right Motivation  
**

D'Artagnan was practically slumped over in his saddle when he and his horse finally reached their destination. A large part of him wanted to go ahead and proceed to the next part of the plan but the logical part of him, which sounded suspiciously like his brothers, much to his amusement, forced him to abandon that idea when his body made it crystal clear how much pain he was truly in.

Deciding it was best to act on his plan when he felt he could actually move, the Gascon forced his aching body towards the nearest inn, actually sighing in relief when they confirmed that they did indeed have a room available on the ground floor, meaning he wouldn't have to fight his body to get upstairs, something that seemed to amuse the owners young child who giggled in response before being quickly shushed by their father.

Smiling wearily at the child D'Artagnan paid for his room before leaving the bustled tavern area of the inn, heading straight for his room. It was nothing fancy but there was a bed and that was all the Gascon truly cared about at that point in time.

For several long minutes the musketeer simply stretched out on the bed, letting the pressure of the last few days lessen slightly as he let his body relax, though there then came a knock at the door. Groaning as he forced his body to move the Gascon was surprised to see the inn keepers wife at the door with several of the workers behind her, looking like they were ready to prepare a bath for him.

Seeing the confusion on the musketeer's face the older woman smiled softly, "You look like you need this dear," she shook her head when the Gascon tried to refuse, knowing he did not have the coin to spare on something like a proper bath, having resigned himself to having a quick wash from the basin in the room. Instead the woman insisted there would be no extra charge as, she reiterated, he looked like he needed it.

Unable to argue with the woman's persistence D'Artagnan allowed them into the room, something he was beyond grateful for several long minutes later when he felt his stress practically melt away with the comforting heat of the water, his aching muscles loosening and relaxing, losing the tension they had be carrying for days now, ever since this whole thing began, frowning D'Artagnan thought back to how this all started, his anger at Rochefort growing every second the memory progressed.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _D'Artagnan had been sulking in his room, having once again been denied approval to return to work, when Alain knocked on his door, a sympathetic look in the young musketeer's eyes as he too was in a similar position of wanting to work and train but being forbidden to do so._

 _"_ _Alain?" greeted D'Artagnan, somewhat confusedly having only spoken to the man about an hour earlier when he had gone to the infirmary to, once again, try and convince Gerald that he was fine and could return to work._

 _"_ _Messenger just delivered this," explained the musketeer, handing his friend a small package, "Said it was for you and that he had been told it was important to get it to you as quick as possible." The musketeer looked a bit uneasy at that but D'Artagnan's smile helped soothe that._

 _"_ _Athos sent my father's watch to get fixed and requested a rush be put on it, it's probably that."_

 _Alain nodded, understanding and sympathy flashing in his eyes. The watch was one of the only things of his father's that his friend had left, but he had damaged it in a fit of frustrated rage when his recovery wasn't going as smoothly nor as quickly as he would have liked. Regret had flooded the Gascon immediately afterwards but Athos hadn't let the younger man dwell on it, instead taking the damaged watch and promising he would get it fixed for him quickly, ignoring the weak protests from the younger man._

 _The two men spoke for a few minutes more before Alain was called away, leaving D'Artagnan, once again, alone in his room._

 _Deciding to check out the repair D'Artagnan opened the package, only to frown in confusion when he realized the packaged did not contain his father's repaired watch._

 _Confusion rapidly changed into both worry and anger as he pulled out two very familiar objects, both of which were stained with blood._

Constance! _His heart lurched as his fingers delicately pulled out the now broken chain of a small necklace he knew he would recognize anywhere, having been the one to gift it to the young woman after receiving his first pay as a commissioned musketeer. He had stated it was a thank you gift for housing him for as long as she did but they both knew, as did his brothers much to their amusement, that it was actually a token of his affection. Constance had accepted it readily, despite having decided to remain with her husband and, to his knowledge; she had not removed it since._

 _As the worry for the love of his life threatened to overtake him it was then that D'Artagnan noticed what the necklace had been wrapped in and then he felt his heart stop as it had been wrapped in a bandana the Gascon had seen his brother wear fairly frequently. The fabric was stained with dried blood, sending the young Gascon's panic to a whole new level as that amount of blood signified quite a serious head wound._

 _Knowing he had to have been sent these for a reason D'Artagnan then wasted no time in unfolding the note that came with the items, his worry turning to anger as he read the short note that contained a meeting point and directions to not tell anyone._

 _With a growl of anger D'Artagnan tore the note, scrunching the parts into balls before throwing them across the room._

 _D'Artagnan was ready to storm out of the garrison and head to whoever had his love and his brother when he remembered he had been essentially grounded in the garrison after he last tried leaving when his broken hand had been healing and he had fallen over, crushing his healing hand and setting back the recovery time several weeks. None of the regiment would simply let him walk out without Treville's approval and he couldn't rush out without guaranteeing someone would follow him, which was exactly what the note had forbidden._

 _Having no other choice D'Artagnan decided to take a risk and so he went to Treville, employing everything he had and playing every card he had to get the Captain to relent and send him on a simple solo delivery mission, which, as luck would have it was actually only a town or two away from his destination_

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

By the end of the memory D'Artagnan was full on scowling, remembering how he had then encountered Rochefort in a shady bar where he had proceeded to force him to work for him and betray his brothers to ensure neither Constance nor Porthos were hurt further, though the addition of the word _'further'_ had D'Artagnan's anger rising, but the reminder that Rochefort was the only one who knew where they were and so was the only one responsible for ensuring they had food and water kept that anger grounded.

Rochefort had then demanded he send a letter to his brothers explaining his absence so they wouldn't follow, the man not wanting to bring the whole regiment down on him.

At first D'Artagnan wasn't sure what to write, his mind rapidly trying to come up with a way to warn his brothers what was going on without actually coming out and saying it, as he knew Rochefort was going to read it before sending it.

Inspiration had hit then and he quickly wrote to Treville, stating he was leaving the musketeers, even going as far as to include his pauldron with the note. He knew Rochefort would be pleased as it would make his apparent betrayal all the more believable if and when he was found out… But D'Artagnan was banking on the fact that the statement would force Treville to show the note to Athos and Aramis and they would know him well enough to be put on guard by him returning the pauldron he had worked so hard for, and if they were already on guard they would be more likely to pick out his subtle warning of Constance being in danger, something he hoped would be enough as he had no way of telling them of Porthos without arousing Rochefort's suspicion.

Scowling as Rochefort's smug grin as he read the letter filled his mind D'Artagnan physically shook himself before sinking even lower into the now cooling bath, wanting to enjoy it for as long as he could before he retired to bed.


	15. Mind Of The Snake

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so this is a chapter I'm really really not sure of, I'm hoping it is something you'll all like but I'll freely admit I'm a bit nervous about it. It's kinda a bit fillerish so I do apologize for that, there are more drama/whumpage filled chapters coming up I promise!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - D'Art's losing it a little bit so the respite, despite it being short, was something he desperately needed. I agree it would be an awesome battle, which is why I'm leaning heavily towards having that happen at the moment but we'll have to wait and see if it still fits when I get to writing it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the little flashback, I figured we probably could do with seeing it as it would help explain D'Art's motivations a bit more... and it was a lot of fun to write :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Damien's a soldier at heart and in his mind he's been given the order of protecting Constance, so that's what he's going to do. With what I have planned for our lovely pup in the coming chapters I figured allowing him a brief respite with some kind people was definitely the least I could do lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm hoping that's cleared up some questions people had :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - I'm with you regarding Rochefort, so it might please you to know it's very likely that I'll kill him off at the end of this story :) I just need to think of a fitting way for him to die if I decide on that route. D'Art needed this respite given what I have planned for him in the coming chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Figured our pup needed longer screen time lol :D I kinda see D'Art as having that sort of personality that just endears him to people, which is working in his favor at the moment as he desperately needed that respite given what I have planned for him in the coming chapters :D Glad you liked the flashback and don't worry we'll be seeing a lot more of Alain fairly soon. He's back again in chapter 17, which I really really like :D I could kinda see D'Art getting frustrated with not healing as quickly as he would have liked and so throwing the watch in anger, Athos would be full into his protective big brother mode while the pup was healing so figured he'd immediately want to try anything to ease the boy's emotional state, hence fixing the watch :D Someone else will be having nightmares first before D'Art as we'll see tomorrow :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - In my eyes D'Art just has a personality that endears everyone to him, which is working in his favor right now as he desperately needed the respite. The innkeeper's are being quite kind to him and we'll see them again soon before D'Art gets to the mission Rochefort had given him. Glad you liked the flashback, I figured if he just read in a note that they were in danger he wouldn't have acted as rashly as he did so I needed to include some sort of proof hence the necklace and bandana. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Mind Of The Snake  
**

Rochefort was still smiling, hours later as he replayed Porthos's pained screams again and again in his mind. He had left the bleeding man in the desolate basement when he had returned to his own base of operations and was setting in motion the plans to have him discretely moved, not trusting D'Artagnan to play completely by the very clear and firm rules he had set out when the two of them met when this start.

The thought of the musketeers turned his smile into a frown, memories of the months he had endured Treville and his precious regiment doing all they could to put a stop to his plans playing in his mind. He had barely escaped Paris with his life after the last one but almost immediately both the King and Treville had sent riders out after him and he was not fool enough to think it was solely down to his own skill that he had survived the initial hunt.

Moreau's actions, despite ruining him, worked to his benefit in the aftermath of the man's death as, because of him, the musketeer regiment had become seriously depleted with around half of its members suffering from some sort of injury and at least half of that suffering too much to even have been considered for the search, meaning that, even with the addition of some of the palace and city guards, the numbers out searching for him didn't equal that which the regiment would have been able to send out had they not been the target of Moreau's ire, especially as none of the red guard had turned on him and joined the search, most had fled the city when news of his arrest and subsequent escape reached their ears, however he was confident they would come if he called, the chance to mess with the musketeers being an allure too powerful to resist. In fact several had already answered his summons and were settling into their part of the former minister's plan.

However despite leaving the city relatively unscathed Rochefort could not forget all he had suffered at the musketeers hands, he had had plans for his time in the city and Treville and his band of soldiers had ruined every single one of them and had succeeded in making his beloved Anne suspicious of him. Unfortunately for them however, one did not spend as long as he had in a Spanish prison without learning a thing or two about how to inflict pain…

Besides, the long days had left the man with little more to do than to imagine all the ways he would get revenge, leaving him with plenty of ideas of what to do to the musketeers, starting with Treville's treasured inseparables and then the rest, leaving the man himself until the end so he could watch as the _family_ he cherished fell to pieces around him.

He had picked D'Artagnan, knowing full well what targeting the boy would do to the rest of the quartet. He knew the four men loved each other dearly so targeting any one of them would deeply hurt those who remained, but choosing D'Artagnan for the particular part of his plan that he had would throw Athos off just enough to give him an edge over the man's cunning mind.

Rochefort was no fool; he knew the inseparables had become almost legendary in the city of Paris due to their impressive skills. To take on the men head on would almost certainly guarantee his death, something he was in no hurry to meet.

However he had also seen what happened to those impressive skills and the men who harnessed them when one of them was in trouble, especially if that one was the group's youngest.

Honestly the former minister didn't particularly see the advantage of the youngest man, nor what he brought to the illusive group he had been so surprisingly welcomed in to.

In his mind the group already had what they needed to be efficient; Aramis, as much as he detested the man, had a marksmanship skill rarely seen, making him quite deadly when fighting from a distance. Coupled with that came the man's skills in the healing arts, meaning the group rarely needed the assistance of an outside physician and could handle the more dangerous missions as they had a medic of their own accompanying them.

Porthos was clearly the brawns of the group, well known in the city for his skill in hand to hand the man was rarely outmatched in a fight due to his ability to fight just as well without a weapon as he did with one.

Athos was the brains of the operation, his tactical mind was well known throughout various regiment and guard circles, added to that was his skill with a blade, which, when the two were combined together, meant that the group had been able to get both in and out of situations that would have seemed impossible to most men.

D'Artagnan on the other hand was a barely trained farm boy who's only real experience of fighting before meeting the others had been the attack on the inn where his father had died. The other three had spent a lot of time and effort teaching the boy their skills and seemed to genuinely want his presence amongst them.

The thought of D'Artagnan brought back Rochefort's smile, he did so love seeing the look of defeat and desolation that had adorned the man's face during their last meeting and he found himself almost wanting the Gascon to go against the plan and act out against him, purely to see how far he could push the boy until he fully crumpled and gave into despair. The thought alone was enough to boost the former minister's mood as he found himself dearly hoping Athos was around to witness the moment when he broke his precious protégé completely.

Rochefort was pulled from his sinister thoughts by the sound of three firm knocks on the door. Frowning as he felt his anger rise at the interruption Rochefort stormed towards the door, swinging it open, fully intending to berate whoever had the gall to interrupt him, only to stare in surprise at who was standing before him.

"Well," he stated distractedly, his hand tightening its grip on the door, "This is an unexpected surprise."


	16. Pain & Regret

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm kinda hoping that at some point I will learn to update the story and THEN let my computer do its update, maybe that way I wouldn't be updating at 3am! Definitely going to regret staying up this late tomorrow at work but I REALLY like this chapter (and the next few that follow) so being a bit tired will be worth it to hear what you all think :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We're getting a lot of Porthos today but things aren't going to well for him unfortunately :) You are right about him though, he might be in a lot of pain but he prepared enough to make a move if the opportunity presents itself, even if it makes him worse. I'm going to leave you all wondering who it is for a while I'm afraid, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy it when they're identity is revealed. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I know, he's so infuriatingly smug its annoying... though that will just make it all the more satisfying when they beat him I suppose. I'm going to keep you guessing as to who's at the door for a little bit but hopefully you'll enjoy who it is when they're revealed. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - The new arrival is going to be kept secret for a little bit but it should hopefully be worth it :) You are definitely not the only one, don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. You're definitely right to worry about our pup, trouble is coming his way :D Porthos is not having a good time and things are only going to get worse, though he is prepared to act if he has the chance, despite the likelihood it will make his injuries worse. Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Yeah, he's not a complete idiot so he does know they have skills and shouldn't be underestimated but he's also infuriatingly arrogant and smug which will only help his downfall :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Don't worry about it, just glad to hear from you whenever you feel like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah he's definitely underestimating them right now, that plus his own arrogance is only going to help our boys take him down. You'll have to wait to see who's at the door but yes, definitely trouble :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. He's really not a character I write a lot of so I was really nervous about getting his character and mindset right :D I'm going to make you wait to see who's at the door but it should hopefully be worth the wait, I really like these next few chapters so they should hopefully make up for the wait :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Pain & Regret  
**

 _Screams threatened to tear out of his throat as he felt the harsh sting of the whip cut into his skin, the fact that he was still wearing his shirt only serving to increase the pain as the fabric irritated the torn and sensitive skin._

 _Pride was the only thing keeping his screams contained, he had not broken yet and he refused to break now, not for a man like Rochefort._

 _A scream of his name, a scream full of fear, pulled the musketeers eyes down from where they had been screwed shut, his head facing the ceiling as he tried to breath through the pain shooting through his body. His eyes widened as they took in the beaten and bloodied form of Constance, the young woman being dragged into the room by her hair, tears streaming down her cheeks, turning red as they mixed with the blood staining her skin._

 _"_ _Constance!" he roared, tugging at restraints he couldn't make out as he tried desperately to reach her, even going as far as ignoring the feel of a blade dancing across the skin of his back, only freezing when the blade reached his neck and the pressure increased to the point where it drew blood._

 _"_ _I told you he would find her," smirked Rochefort as he moved to stand in front of him, blocking his view of Constance, something that only enraged him further as he heard her cry out in pain._

 _With his smirk growing at the man's reaction Rochefort shifted his grip on the dagger, "I did warn you not to cross me," he stated coldly as he thrusted the blade deep into his thigh, this time succeeding in pulling a loud, pain filled scream from the restrained musketeer._

* * *

Porthos woke with a gasp, agonizing pain shooting through his entire body. A particularly cruel torture on Rochefort's behalf was to leave the musketeer restrained in such a way that meant he had to remain standing, placing constant pressure of his leg that was now sporting two deep stab wounds, one of which had been haphazardly wrapped by Constance shortly after he had received it, the younger woman tearing at the skirts of her dress to get enough cloth to slow the blood flow.

The thought of Constance sent a stab of pain and regret through his heart, D'Artagnan had left her to him to protect and he had sent her out alone. At the time he knew there was no other option, save the two of them both getting recaptured, but now he was alone with nothing but his thoughts and pain he couldn't help but wonder if there was another path he could have chosen, something else he could have done that would have allowed him to escape with her, to ensure she reached whatever safe haven D'Artagnan had planned without further harm.

With his nightmare still running rampant in his mind the exhausted musketeer felt compelled to scan the room, relaxing only when he saw no sign of he friend, a sign that she had likely continued to evade her pursuer, something he could only hope continued and that he was right with his assumption that Rochefort and his men would assume she would try to get to Paris, allowing her, at least, some sort of head start over her pursuers.

Frustrated with himself for both being captured in the first place and also for not being able to protect his friend better, Porthos's mind began to replay how this had gotten started to begin with…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _He was about half an hour from the village where he had dropped Constance off at when he realized that in her worry for her friend the fiery red-head had forgotten one of her bags that he had stowed on his horse when he met up with her the day before._

 _Indecision flashed across Porthos's face, he had already taken a detour from his mission when he had stopped to escort Constance, not wanting her to risk the roads alone, not when he knew just how much it would break his youngest brother should anything happen to her, despite the pair being on odd footing right now. With a sigh he realized that he couldn't leave her in an unfamiliar village without her supplies and things and he began to turn back._

 _He had been riding for just over a quarter of an hour when he spotted a trio of riders charging his way, his instincts automatically had him preparing for a fight, but it was the sight of the woman he had come to see as a sister, unconscious and tied to the back of one of the men's horses, the rider holding himself oddly, as if injured, something that caused the musketeer to smirk in pride, that had the man moving to intercept._

 _Without thinking Porthos pulled his horse to a stop to bar their way, his hands immediately drawing his weapons as he glared at the men before him, his glare becoming even harsher as he vaguely recognized them as members of the red guard who had been specifically hired into the regiment by Rochefort himself._

 _He intended to question them, find out what on earth they thought they were doing taking his friend but they attacked him before he could even open his mouth, the musketeer barely dodging an attack before it could pierce his skin._

 _Porthos was quick to dismount, knowing he could fight easier on the ground, the other men coming to the same conclusion as they too dismounted. As the group began to circle each other Porthos was careful to keep an eye on his unconscious friend, not wanting her to get hurt, either accidentally or on purpose._

 _Deciding to go on the offensive Porthos charged at the clearly injured member of the trio, catching the man slightly off guard with the ferocity of his attack, unfortunately for the musketeer the other two men were quick to back up their friend, quickly managing to put Porthos on the defensive as the musketeer tried to both defend himself and move closer to Constance, his protective instincts all but forcing him to move to her side, something his opponents didn't miss._

 _While two of them kept him busy, the other former red guard moved to the unconscious woman, roughly pulling her off of the horse and placing a blade at her throat, making Porthos freeze and cry out in alarm, giving his friends the opportunity they needed and one they did not waste as the larger of the two swung the pommel of his blade right at his head, sending a wave of darkness crashing down on the unsuspecting man._

 **END FLASH BACK**


	17. The Gascon Clue

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I'm not entirely sure why but I REALLY like this chapter, I'm kinda hoping it's not just random bias on my part and that you all like it too.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I had sooo much fun writing that nightmare scene, I do love creating evil little scenarios to torment our boys as they try to sleep :) Still keeping you waiting on the mystery person I'm afraid... Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter14) Haha I know, I keep thinking I should give him a break but he's just too lovely to whump! (chapter15) Would have thought you would be used to cliffy's by now where I'm concerned :) (chapter16) :O What are you doing up at gone 4am! Everything okay? Mwhaha I was hoping it would worry a few people. I love writing nightmare scenes, they're sooo much fun :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I want to say he will be... I really really want him to be found soon but I also know how evil I am and what I have planned so I have to say no, he wont be found quite yet :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm hoping the flashback clear some stuff up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - I know, I keep trying to write longer chapters but I always like where I've ended things and then I can't really increase the word count without waffling, which I'm hoping I don't do too much. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos is not having a good time right now :) He's not going to forgive himself when he learns that Constance got hurt... she may have to smack the guilt out of him lol XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was going to have the first nightmare go to D'Arty but given Porthos's current situation it was just too tempting to resist. Had he gotten out I think he would have been nightmare free but his confinement means he has nothing to do but let his mind wander to what if and worst case scenarios. Hope you like today's update I really enjoyed writing it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm hoping the flashback cleared some things up as to how he got captured alongside her. Unfortunately Porthos's situation is only going to get worse, plus his guilt will only increase when he learns that Constance was hurt in her escape. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Gascon Clue  
**

Back in the garrison Alain was staring longingly at the men training, his whole body was itching to pick up his sword again, despite the vehement protests and orders against doing so he had received from both physicians and Treville himself.

He had tried it once in the earlier days of his recovery and he still found himself shuddering from the memory of the hour-long lecture he received from Blaise when he entered his room, intending to check on him, to find him attempting a few basic moves. Said moves had pulled on his still healing wounds and, in his surprise at Blaise's arrival, he had managed to tear more than one set of his stitches, leading to his brother echoing the orders he had received from the others that he was forbidden from training until further notice.

Normally he would have been able to accept this, at least grudgingly, but now he was desperate for something to take his mind off of the worry plaguing it.

It had been sometime since D'Artagnan had managed to get Treville to let him go out on a simple delivery mission, but there had been no sign of his friend, something that had not escaped the notice of most, if not all, of the regiment. To make matters worse both Athos and Aramis had returned some time ago, both with faces of thunder, only to leave just as quickly as they had come but Alain had managed to hear Athos mention D'Artagnan's name before they left, he had intended to ask after his friend but the pair were racing out of the garrison before he could even get up off of the bench he had been sat on, though he blamed his still healing injuries for that.

* * *

"Alain!"

The shout of his name pulled the younger musketeer out of his worried thoughts, turning to face the source of the shout he saw Issac and Favier standing by the garrison gates, Favier gesturing for him to come over.

Grumbling somewhat good-naturedly at being forced to get up, Alain pushed himself up to his feet, wincing as he realized he must have been sat down for longer than he had planned as his whole body had gone stiff, making it sore and achy when he then tried to move.

"Issac?" inquired the younger man once he was close enough to speak to the pair without shouting.

"This man asked to speak to you, said he was asked to give something to you," explained the older musketeer, nodding towards the elder man stood by the gates, surprising Alain somewhat as he hadn't noticed him. Once he had spoken both Issac and Favier said their goodbyes, the pair having been about to leave on another mission before running into the man.

"Sir? Asked Alain hesitantly, his ability to trust people he didn't know had faded after the whole Moreau incident, but the kind smile on the older man's face was putting him at ease, even though he tried to resist.

"Ah yes, you're exactly like he described," grinned the man as he began ruffling through his pockets, searching for what he had been asked to deliver.

"Sir?"

Ignoring the musketeer's confusion the man continued to speak. "I was a bit surprised all he wanted as thanks was for me to give this to you but the poor lad looked desperate so I assume it's quite urgent."

Glancing at the letter in the man's hand Alain felt his breath catch in his throat as he immediately recognized the handwriting his name was written in.

The older man seemed alarmed by the musketeer's expression but before he could comment on it trembling hands gingerly took the letter.

"He's okay?" breathed Alain, his voice practically begging the man to give him any news of his friend.

Recognizing the worry in the younger man's face the older man smiled softly and nodded, "He was moving as if in pain but he's alive."

"Where did you see him?" asked Alain, desperate for any sort of clue that might help him force Treville to see the truth and to act. Confusion and slight concern were now present on the older man's face but he kept his questions to himself, speaking only to give the musketeer the answer he was seeking, reiterating once again, as he handed over the letter, that D'Artagnan was indeed alive.

Letting out a large sigh of relief Alain nodded, giving his thanks to the man who nodded back before leaving the garrison and the musketeer to his letter.

Unwilling to wait until he was back in his room Alain moved so he could lean against the wall of the stables before all but tearing into the letter, his eyes going wide in both surprise and alarm as he took in its contents.

* * *

Treville was in his office, desperately trying to figure out a way of keeping news of D'Artagnan's recent actions from reaching the King's ear. He had withheld any information about the boy from the inquiring minds of those in his regiment but he knew they were both suspicious and concerned as to what was going on. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to come clean to them but he found himself praying the matter would be resolved by then, the more people who knew the more likely it was that the King would hear of it and then there would be very little left that he could do to protect the younger man.

The musketeer Captain sighed and was reaching for the bottle of brandy on his desk when the door to his office all but flew open as a panicked and somewhat angry Alain raced into the room.

"ALAIN!" scolded Treville, cursing as he moved to mop up the spilled brandy, hoping to save the documents the liquid had landed on.

"Sir its about D'Artagnan," stated the younger man, ignoring the scolding look being sent his way and he stared, unrepentantly, at the Captain.

Sighing Treville shook his head, "Alain my answer has not changed since the last time you asked. I wont send you after him."

"He's in danger!" protested the musketeer as he moved closer to the desk, his eyes practically burning with anger as he fought not to glare at his Captain.

"You do not know that and –"

"YES I DO!" shouted Alain passionately; slamming the letter he had received earlier down on the desk, this time unable to hold back his glare as he stared down Treville. "… And he's not the only one."


	18. The Task Begins

**Evening (or very early morning) My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual I got majorly distracted and lost track of time.**

 **We're back with our lovely pup tonight and we'll be seeing the start of the task Rochefort has given him, hope you're all excited... oh and don't worry we will be seeing things like Treville's reaction to Alain at the end of the last chapter and who was at Rochefort's door very soon I promise!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Mwhahaha I know and I'm loving it :D Don't worry we'll be getting all those answers in the next few chapters I promise. The letter business will be cleared up in tomorrow's chapter so not long for that one. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - He did indeed, I was sooo very very very tempted to not have the letter reach them but decided to allow our muskys this one thing considering what I have planned for them. Treville will definitely be acting once he see's the letter but we've got a short wait before that can happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha that sounds like a smart rule lol :D Maybe the same should apply to Athos and his wine? :D We'll be learning of the letter's contents tomorrow (I'm kinda enjoying leaving everyone in suspense over various things in this story in case you couldn't guess lol :D) Yeah Alain should be allowed to train but I could see Blaise being super over protective after the whole Moreau incident and refusing to let him do so until the doctors gave him the complete go ahead. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Treville will definitely try... how successful he'll be remains to be seen but he'll definitely try. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well in my defense we already knew people aside from just D'Art were in trouble. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I thought it might :) I had a specific reason for D'Art choosing to write to Alain aside from him being his bestie which we'll see in tomorrow's chapter where the contents of the letter will be revealed but their relationship was definitely one of the key reasons for him being picked. Issac, Favier and Blaise will definitely be returning more in this story, more so after chapter 20 which I'm looking forward to, I've missed them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm happy you liked seeing them, I do very much love my OC's so I got a bit excited to bring them back in this story. We'll be seeing more of them after chapter 20 when things start to really begin heating up :D Treville might not appreciate Alain's anger right now but he'll understand it tomorrow when the letter's contents are revealed. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Task Begins.  
**

The follow morning D'Artagnan found himself extremely thankful for the innkeepers wife who had allowed him the use of a bath the night before as the pain that had been plaguing him since he had left the garrison had lessened greatly. While he was sure it would flare up again once he actually tried to move the Gascon did decided to allow himself a few blissful, nearly pain free minutes to enjoy the lack of shooting pain. It was only when he heard sounds of the inn's other patrons moving about, beginning their day, that he made the decision to rise himself, his eyes immediately locking onto the bandana and broken necklace that he had left on the dresser next to the bed, the memory of who he was fighting for acting as more than enough motivation to get up and get moving, even with the likely prospect of his pain returning.

"You're looking a bit better this morning dear," greeted the wife of the innkeeper, smiling at his brightly as she moved to begin dishing out breakfast to one of the nearby tables.

"You have my thanks for that my lady," responded D'Artagnan, bowing slightly to the woman who blushed in response before shooing his thanks away.

"Breakfast?" she asked kindly as she nodded to a small empty table by the bar.

Part of D'Artagnan wanted to say no and head to complete the task set for him but there was a niggling sense of dread growing in his gut that was imploring him to eat, not knowing when the next opportunity to do so might arise.

"Please," he nodded, giving in as he reached into his coin purse and handed over a few coins to pay for the meal, the woman nodding once, smiling brightly before leaving to get his food.

* * *

The young musketeer was just finishing up with his meal when the woman returned, taking the empty plate and mug and giving him another kind smile. As she started to walk away a flash of indecision crossed D'Artagnan's face before a resigned sigh left his lips and he rose from his chair to head towards the bar.

"Need something?" asked the woman as she handed another patron his drink.

"Possibly," nodded D'Artagnan, his somewhat nervous energy gaining him the complete attention of the older woman, who turned to face him properly, concern clear on her face as she waited for the younger man to talk, there was something about him bringing her maternal instincts right to the forefront, which we wasn't sure he would appreciate even if she found herself unable to turn them off.

"I wondered if I might ask a favour."

Blinking in surprise the woman nodded, "You can ask, but no promises until I hear what it is."

Smiling somewhat nervously D'Artagnan pulled a small string bag from his pocket, placing it, almost reverently, on the bar. "I wondered if you could hold onto this for me until I return, there's a chance I might lose it with what I need to do and its far to precious to me to risk that."

"Illegal?" asked the woman hesitantly as she eyed both the bag and the man before her.

D'Artagnan was quick to shake his head, praying that she was asking about the contents of the bag and not about what he was about to do.

For several long moments the woman hesitated before looking up and catching the young man giving her quite impressive puppy-dog eyes making her sigh resignedly before chuckling. "Fine, I suppose I can keep it behind the bar until you return," she watched as the man in front of her practically sagged in relief, making her chuckle once more.

D'Artagnan thanked her, giving her a couple of extra coins for the trouble before moving to leave, pausing as another thought hit him. Turning back around he added, "Although if any musketeers come in I would appreciate it if you could pass it on to them." The woman looked more than a little confused but nodded regardless, knowing the musketeers were an honorable regiment and were to be trusted.

* * *

It took him longer than he would have liked to reach the point given to him by Rochefort, having taken an alternate route to the one the former minster had ordered he take, not trusting the man not to send him right into an ambush.

He had dismounted a short ways before the meeting point, not wanting the sound or sight of his horse to give him away, instead he had continued on foot. When he felt he was close enough he sighted a tall but sturdy tree and found himself thanking his days as a bored child on a farm. Doing his best to ignore the agonizing pain every movement caused to shoot through his body, the Gascon slowly climbed to just over half way up, settling himself on a thick branch as he struggled to regain his breath, his bullet wound was an inferno of throbbing pain and the rest of his still healing body wasn't much better. Thankfully he seemed to have arrived early, even with the slight detour as no one had entered the clearing yet.

 _Speak of the devil,_ mused the Gascon tiredly as he witnessed a small, nervous looking man enter the area, his head turning for side to side as he sought sight of either trouble or the people he was waiting for.

It took several more minutes before anyone else showed up and D'Artagnan immediately found himself tensing as they did, their confident demeanor and proud stance, indicating they had some sort of power in this situation, and they knew it.

Quietly the Gascon pulled out a small spy glass Porthos had given him as a gift for his last birthday, extending it as he watched the whole exchange with extreme focus, his whole frame freezing as he heard one of the new arrivals speak, his voice clear but slightly muffled by the distance separating him from his eavesdropper.

"¿Lo tienes?"

 _Shit_ cursed the Gascon mentally as he recognized the language from he many time Aramis had attempted to teach it to him. _Spanish._


	19. The Gascon Clue II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Got a little distracted working on a later chapter so sorry this was a little later than usual.**

 **Okay so I'm hoping you wont all hate me for the fact that this is the shortest chapters aside from my opening.**

 **It does feel very wrong that we haven't really hit any of the whumpage yet bar the odd chapter with Porthos but I promise it is coming up very soon, I'm thinking it'll probably be around chapter 25, possibly sooner if I can get past this scene that I'm stuck on that leads into it first.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I have some evil stuff coming D'Art's way very soon (it feels wrong taking so long to get to the whumpage but I promise it is coming!) hence why I felt he needed some kindness before things heat up. Spanish is definitely not good news :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yep that sounds about right :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - How odd that it didn't come up as an update :/ I have no plans to miss out an update so unless something unforeseen comes up my updates will still be daily. Puppy dog eyes are definitely D'Art's superpower, they can even get strangers to help him out. I'm thinking musketeers will show up but it might not be who you expect :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - It does indeed. I was trying to think who else to bring in as a baddie aside from Rochefort and then remembered he's involved with the Spanish so it made perfect sense and now I have a whole myriad of ideas coming to me whumpage wise... just need to get passed an annoying scene I can't quite seem to get passed in a later chapter so we can properly get into things. I'm dying to get into the whump but I keep getting stuck on this scene so go.. "Well I'll write an update on so and so first while I try and figure this out" and then it pushes the whumpage back and back. I'm determined to get passed it when I sit down to write tomorrow, even if I have to admit defeat and scrap the idea I had and write something different which I don't really want to do but it's just really getting on my nerves now, I don't like not having reached any whumpage yet. The evil part of my mind is practically screaming at me to write some lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's puppy dog eyes are his secret weapon lol :D I'm definitely leaning towards a musketeer or two going to the inn and receiving the package, though I doubt it'll be who you'll be expecting right now. Things will become clearer with regards to the mission soon I promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Gascon Clue II  
**

Alain's exclamation of D'Artagnan being in trouble had grabbed Treville's attention, even though he had tried to brush it off, the knowledge that he was not the only one in such a dangerous situation had the Captain moving swiftly to close, and lock, the previously open door before turning to face the now panting musketeer before him, taking in the pain lining the man's face that was not related to his physical injuries.

"How do you know of this?" demanded the Captain, fear rushing through him that all of his efforts to keep this new trouble from becoming public knowledge had been for naught.

If Alain was surprised by the brash, demanding tone of his Captain's voice he hid it well, his only response being to pick up the letter he had previously slammed on Treville's desk before thrusting it into his chest. "He told me!"

Ignoring the snappish tone of Alain's voice Treville quickly took the letter and began to read, confusion taking the place of his fear as he struggled to understand how this particular document had caused Alain to storm into his office in fear.

"Alain –"

"It's code," stated the younger musketeer, interrupting the Captain once he had seen the confusion on the man's face, realizing in that moment that the message would mean nothing to anyone but him, something that caused him to smile as he realized the genius of his little brother for his decision.

Treville narrowed his eyes, "Explain. Now."

Shrugging Alain brushed off the anger, knowing it was likely due more to worry for the missing man than anything else. "Its something we came up with during our first few weeks after Moreau. There wasn't much else we could do but talk during those days, our injuries too severe to move too much." Treville nodded at this, his face grim as he remembered both men's conditions only a few months ago. For a while there had been a fear that neither man would return to full fighting fitness, something that he was more than a little relieved to see was quickly becoming a false worry. Seeing this, a ghost of a smile spread across Alain's face for a short moment before he continued his explanation.

"It started as a joke really, we were making up nicknames for various people we knew, it wasn't until we had been doing it a while that we realized it could work as our own code," a slight red tint coloured the younger musketeer's cheeks for a moment before he added, "Mostly we used it to annoy Athos and Blaise, but D'Artagnan must be in trouble if he's sending a letter to me instead of you Captain or Athos, even more so for him to use our little code to keep his message from making sense to anyone else who could potentially read it."

Treville nodded, understanding and guilt flooding him as he realized how wrong his brief moment of doubt for the boy's intention had been. His heart had known there was no way D'Artagnan would ever willingly work against them but events with Moreau and the betrayal he and his regiment had seen by the man's accomplices had caused him to harden his heart and listen more to that growing part of his mind that was tinged with paranoia and suspicion.

"And?" demanded Treville as he placed the letter down on his desk, gesturing to it, the unease in his gut growing with every moment.

Understanding flashed in Alain's eyes as he quickly moved to stand beside Treville by the desk. His eyes once again scanned the letter, this time his voice accompanying as he read, aloud, the true words D'Artagnan had scrambled to send.

 _Porthos and Constance held by Rochefort._

 _Alive but injured._

 _Doing what I can._

 _Help them. Please._

Treville felt his heart stop with every line of the short note Alain read, his panic skyrocketing at the knowledge that Porthos had also been taken without anyone knowing.

"Who sent you this?" asked the Captain as his eyes narrowed on the word D'Artagnan had used to refer to Rochefort, _snake,_ a fitting name for one such as him but the anger he felt for the former minister's actions did little to curb the fear he felt for what his solider and friend would be forced to endure, and likely had already been forced to endure, at Rochefort's hands.

Alain shrugged, "Some old man, said D'Artagnan had helped him out and asked him to pass on the note to me when he arrived in the city and before you ask D'Artagnan's apparently injured but moving and conscious."

Treville let out a sigh of relief and opened his mouth to speak when a firm knock at the door caught the pair's attention. Sending the younger man a look, silently telling him to keep this to himself, he placed the letter safely into his pocket before unlocking and opening the door, his body immediately tensing as he recognized who was at the door.

"Captain Treville," acknowledge the visitor, the man bowing as he spoke. "The King requests your presence… Immediately."

Treville tensed at the man's words, having come to the conclusion what this summons was likely about. He was quick to dismiss the man, stating he would get his things and meet the man by the garrison gates.

"Captain," spoke Alain quietly once they were, once again, the only people in the office. Treville had yet to turn around but his tension was clear.

"Get Blaise, Issac and Favier. I want the four of you prepared to head out when I return. Whatever Rochefort has forced D'Artagnan into doing," started Treville, the anger in his voice making his whole frame shake, "Has likely just signed his death sentence. The King has not been forgiving as of late and if the news I think has reached him is what this summons is about I'm not sure if there is anything I can do to protect D'Artagnan from its fallout."


	20. The Snake's Orders

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so this is my longest chapter in a while (not by much but hey its longer) probably a good thing I noticed it needed some major tweaking before I uploaded it for you all, thanks to that I was able to make the flow a lot smoother (I hope) and the whole thing make more sense then it did before.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha I can just picture the two of them having secret, gossipy conversations about the people around them (namely Blaise and Athos) in their little code, only to laugh at the confusion said code caused to everyone but them. Oh you have no idea, Louis is not going to be easily convinced of D'Art's innocence, especially as there's no actual proof of such at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah he should have but he's not really thinking right now. Unfortunately for D'Art things are only going to get worse. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Why thank you :) D'Art's definitely in trouble but I'm giving him a few chapters before said trouble really kicks in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I was tempted but snake stuck to me first. Louis **would** understand those circumstances but unfortunately there's no actual proof that Treville can show him right now that proves Porthos and Constance have been captured. Yes there's the letter but that's in code, Treville can explain what it means but its not something Louis can take on just his word (if that makes sense) Worry not though Treville wont be giving up without a serious fight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I wanted a legitimate reason for D'Art to write to Alain instead of Treville, plus with D'Art not knowing who to trust he couldn't trust that the old man wouldn't try to read the letter or that he wasn't one of Rocheforts men. Hmmm I have a scene in mind where I could explain the other people's names in the code so I'm sure I can work it in :D Treville's not giving up without a serious fight but Louis's in a difficult to read mindset after being betrayed by Rochefort. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - They might be, you'll have to wait to see what goes on with Treville and the King first and for that you'll have to wait until tomorrow. The mental image of the two using said code to gossip about their friends was too cute for me to not mention the code so I'm glad you liked it. Louis's mental state has been hard to read since being betrayed by Rochefort, he's a lot colder and more unforgiving, meaning Treville is going to have a hard fight to get him to even consider that D'Art might be innocent. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: The Snake's Orders  
**

It took everything D'Artagnan had not to audibly react at the appearance of the Spaniards, internally though he was shouting up a storm, cursing Rochefort with every word he knew as he realized just what the man had sent him into.

He was forced to put that anger on pause and push it to the side when the nervous man pulled out a box from the bag on his back, making the Gascon curse once more under his breath as he recognized it as the very box Rochefort had sent him to retrieve.

The Gascon realized quite quickly what Rochefort had done, he doubted the former minister didn't know of Spain's interest in the box, meaning he had sent D'Artagnan here in the hope of getting mixed up with the very people he had previously worked with. D'Artagnan knew he was not the smartest person but even he had the brains to realize that Rochefort was only useful to his Spanish contacts when he had the ear of France's monarchs, now that the man found himself exiled and hunted for treason all those contacts and bridges would have been burned, leaving him with nothing to leverage for help and nothing to offer to his former handlers, meaning he was now more of a liability than an asset and from what he knew of the Spanish, they would not leave a liability such as Rochefort go free.

D'Artagnan reasoned that this was the reason he had been ordered to get the box, if he defeated the Spanish in doing so then Rochefort's breathing room dramatically increased and if he failed in getting the box then Rochefort could sit back and enjoy the fact that the Gascon was enduring the same treatment he had been forced to endure during his time as a prisoner.

* * *

The trio conversed for a few minutes and D'Artagnan found himself somewhat surprised by how much he was able to overhear and he repeated the words over and over in his mind, praying he could remember them enough should he need to tell them to Aramis, should the older man track him down before all this was over.

After a few minutes the nervous man handed over the box, the two Spaniard's inspecting its contents before closing the lid with a nod, making the man relax significantly, something D'Artagnan immediately went tense at as he saw the two Spaniard's moving before the other man could react, pulling out their pistols and firing once each at the unsuspecting man, sending him crumbling to the ground as he gasped for breath, blood trickling from the corner of his lips as it poured out of the two holes in his skin.

From his hiding place up in the tree D'Artagnan felt his body clench in anger, he had no idea who the now wounded man was but it wasn't in his nature to ignore someone in such clear trouble and so every instinct in him was screaming at him to go to the man's aid, but he forced them down, reminding himself that the man was likely working for Rochefort, and if he wasn't then he was at least committing treason by meeting with the Spaniards like he had been and so was trouble either way.

* * *

He had just convinced himself not act, reminding himself what would happen to his friend and lover if he were captured, when a soft sob of pain reached his ears, tearing at his heart.

The man was dying, there was nothing he could do about that and he was sure the man knew it but the situation reminded the Gascon all too much of several months ago when he had been left to die slowly and alone by Fabien and Moreau. There had been nothing he had wanted more at that time, apart from to not die, then to simply not be alone and because of that the Gascon found himself slowly climbing down the tree, hoping and praying the Spaniard's, who had both left after shooting the man, were far enough away to not hear his own whimpers of pain as his body protested such movement.

With his feet firmly on the ground once more D'Artagnan wasted no time in rushing to the dying man's side, taking his trembling hand in his own as he knelt by his side, his eyes rapidly scanning the man in the desperate hope the was something he could do for him.

"I'm sorry," whispered D'Artagnan resignedly as he gestured to the wounds, silently telling the man, as if he didn't already know, that there was nothing he could do to save him.

Understanding filled the man's glazed eyes until a spark of panic took its place. The man then lifted a trembling limb to grip the fabric of D'Artagnan's shirt, the panic and fear in the man's eyes getting the young musketeer's full attention.

"T-T-They… T-T-They have him," gasped the man, tears streaming down his face as he tried desperately to fight the pull of death to speak to the man beside him.

Realizing that something more than he knew was going on D'Artagnan tightened his hold on the man's hand, though when he spoke he ensured his voice was as soothing as he could make it. "Have who?"

Tears flowed freely down the man's face now, turning pink as they mixed with the blood staining his skin, "M…M…M-My son," coughed the man, "T-T-They took him."

"The Spanish?" asked D'Artagnan cautiously as he let his eyes move briefly from the dying man's face to the direction the Spaniards had departed from, fear filling him that they may return when he was distracted.

Energy quickly fading the injured man weakly shook his head, "R…R-Red … Gu-Guards… Ro-R-R-Rochefort."

D'Artagnan felt his grip on the dying man's hand tighten as he realized just how much of what happened Rochefort had set up. Anger rushed through him, mixing with the guilt that bubbled up in response to his earlier thoughts regarding the man's treasonous actions, which in retrospect were nothing different that his own, he was simply trying to save his son, someone he loved. Shaking free of his anger he looked back down at the man with understanding and sympathy in his eyes, "To ensure you helped him?" he asked softly, though he suspected he already knew the answer.

No longer having the strength to speak the man nodded weakly, quickly losing the fight to keep his eyes open and his heart beating.

Seeing this D'Artagnan looked him right in his eyes. "I'll find him, I promise."

Relief and hope filled the dying man's eyes, chasing away the pain and the fear as he took one last shuddering breath before falling limp in the musketeer's arms.

* * *

Back in the city Treville was standing outside the throne room doors, his whole body radiating nervous tension as he waited to be announced. He, unfortunately, had an idea as to why he had been summoned but he still found himself praying to every God and deity he knew that he was wrong, terrified as to what the outcome would be if his fears turned out to be true.

Before too long he was allowed entry into the room, bowing out of habit then anything else once he was close enough to the throne where a clearly angry Louis sat.

"Captain," said Louis, the cold tone of his voice sending a wave of resignation through him, it was as he feared, now he could only hope the King was in a mood where he could be reasoned with.

"Majesty."

"Care to tell me why it was a member of the red guard had to bring me information regarding a turncoat in your regiment instead of you?"

 _Rochefort!_ Hissed Treville internally, knowing that the former minister must have reached out to some of his previous regiment to get word to the King.

"Sir," started the Captain but a very angry Louis quickly cut him off.

"I would have thought you would have learned from the Moreau situation not to keep things from me," growled the monarch as he rose from his throne. "D'Artagnan has betrayed the crown and apparently abandoned his commission in the process, yet you didn't see fit to bring either matter to my attention."

"I'm handling it sir," stated Treville, the protective instinct he had for all of his men rising to the forefront as he stood, almost defiantly, in front of his King. "There is more going on than I think you have been led to believe. D'Artagnan is innocent of what he has been accused of."

Unimpressed Louis crossed his arms over his chest and lifted a single eyebrow. "Phillip Dubois."

Treville flinched at the name of Rochefort's former, and likely once again current, right-hand man. He had been hoping the King did not know of it, as it would greatly lower the chance of convincing the monarch that the Gascon was indeed innocent.

"Your former musketeer assisted a wanted criminal and helped him escape arrest, injuring one of your own in doing so. I admire your loyalty Treville, I always have but with the whole ordeal with Moreau and now this I'm beginning to wonder if you lack the sense to see where your loyalty is misplaced."

Treville bristled at this, taking a step forward as he forced himself to contain the anger burning inside him and the protest on his lips. "Sir if you would just let me explain –"

Louis stared the man down, looking surprisingly regal for once as he silenced the regiment Captain. "For all the loyalty you have given me Captain I will grant you two minutes. If you can't convinced me that D'Artagnan isn't a traitor to the country then I will have no choice but to call for his arrest."


	21. Stubbornness & Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I DID IT! Those of you anxious for some whumpage to start will be pleased to know I finally got passed the scene I was struggling with, which means whumpage can start! I'm a couple of chapters ahead writing wise so you can look forward for some evil whumpage to being at chapter 24. I'm very excited to start writing it, it just seems wrong to be this far in with very little whumpage having happened... Though I am very glad I live alone as I have a notebook by my computer to write ideas down on and its now got like a who page full of different whumpage ideas I could try to bring in. As usual though, if anyone has an idea they'd particularly like to see happen just let me know :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have D'Art not go to him but I didn't think that would fit his character too well. Oh Louis is not going to make things easy for Treville as you'll see tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Originally nervous guy was going to just be one of Rochefort's henchmen but I liked the idea of him being in a position like D'Art, hence him actually being a somewhat good guy :) I really like the scene today with Louis, hopefully you will too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll have to wait for D'Art to get his hands on the box to find out why its important but hopefully it'll make sense once its revealed. Treville's got good skills but Louis is not going to make it easy for him. Don't worry Treville wont let the red guard go without being questioned. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - The man was originally going to be one of Rochefort's men and I was going to have D'Art leave him alone but then I figured that wouldn't be in his character to do, so to make it a bit easier on him I figured we'd have nervous guy be a good guy that was forced into a situation like D'Art. Louis's stubborn and Queenie wont be there to help Treville's case. Our lovely Captain is good but you'll have to read to see if his skills can beat Louis's stubbornness. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's kinda relying on all the lessons our other inseparables have taught him right now so he's trying to memorize as much as he can. Louis is challenging on a good day but unfortunately for our lovely Treville he's in a particular mood lately, something that is not going to work too well in our pup's favor. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Stubbornness & Pain  
**

He had been expecting such a declaration from his monarch but the coldness in the man's expression and voice caught him off guard. Louis was impatient and rash at times but it was rare he was as closed off and unforgiving as his current expression led the Captain to believe.

"Majesty," started Treville, focusing on keeping the anger he felt at the situation out of his voice, knowing full well that it would not aid either him or D'Artagnan in this situation. "D'Artagnan has acted only out of love, not malice or ill intent." When the King's response was only to shift position slightly Treville took that as his cue to continue, "Two people close to D'Artagnan have been taken by Rochefort, he is doing what he has to, to get them out of the situation they are currently in without further harm coming to them."

"By committing treason," remarked Louis dryly and Treville immediately shook his head an idea quickly coming to him that he prayed would work out in the younger man's favor.

"By getting inside Rochefort's operation."

This seemed to surprise the King as he went silent once more, an eyebrow rising in silent question, something Treville was quick to both notice and respond to.

"The only crime D'Artagnan could possibly be accused of right now is assisting Phillip escape capture, but by doing so he has imbedded himself in Rochefort's organization. Rochefort will **never** fully trust D'Artagnan, his association with both myself and Athos would have guaranteed that even without his commission in my regiment." Louis looked ready to interrupt at this so Treville was quick to continue, hoping what he had to say would be enough to negate the monarch's ire at being cut off. "That lack of trust could work in D'Artagnan's favour however if he's careful."

"How so?" asked Louis, his tone less cold and more curious now, something Treville was ecstatic to note.

"Rochefort is arrogant and likely to want to gloat at having put D'Artagnan in the situation he now finds himself in. This arrogance, if D'Artagnan can play to it, mean's my musketeer has the chance to get Rochefort to reveal things to him as he aims to show him just how badly he's been bested."

"What does Rochefort get by doing this? None of this gets his sentence lifted and nor does it spare his life."

At this Treville struggled to find an answer that made sense. The King was right, there was nothing that could be done to save Rochefort's life now and the former minister was smart enough to know that, so clearly the motivation wasn't self-preservation.

"Revenge," admitted the Captain reluctantly. "He's had it out for my men since his return to Paris and if he's going down, like I'm sure he knows, then its likely he wants to take down, or at least ruin the lives of my men."

For the next few minutes silence fell between the pair as the King mulled over what had been told to him and Treville sent up prayers that his words had worked.

"What proof do you have?" asked Louis several minutes later. When Treville glanced up with a somewhat confused look on his face, not sure what the King wanted proof of, Louis continued. "This whole explanation is based on the stipulation that Rochefort has two people as hostages."

Treville nodded, "Madame Bonacieux, one of the Queen's lady's and D'Artagnan's friend as well as Porthos, D'Artagnan's brother-in-arms and one of my men."

Louis's eyes narrowed at the mention of Constance's capture, knowing the kidnapping, if it was true, would only serve to stress his Queen, something the heavily pregnant royal did not need right now.

"What proof of their capture do you have?"

"Athos and Aramis are riding out to confirm the capture of Madame Bonacieux. Porthos's capture has only just come to my attention," explained Treville as he pulled out the letter D'Artagnan had sent to Alain, showing it to the unconvinced monarch as he explained the code behind it."

"You have men out searching for Lady Bonacieux?" asked Louis, his voice unimpressed and Treville was quick to defend himself, knowing that the fact that not only had his men spoken to the Queen about the situation before bringing it to his attention and that they had acted on the Queen's information without approval was not sitting well with the young monarch.

"They could not be deterred, not when a young woman's life was at risk."

"Potentially," spat Louis as he moved back to his throne.

"Majesty?"

"If you want me to even consider the reasoning you gave for D'Artagnan's actions I want to hear or see proof of Lady Bonacieux's capture from your men. Call them back."

Treville blinked, "Sir if I do that it pushes back any progress on the search for Madame Bonacieux they might have made. She could die because of this!"

Dismissing the Captain's worries with a wave of his hand, Louis leaned forward on his throne. "The proof they may or may not have found is the only thing that **might** save your wayward musketeer from the hangman's noose Treville so if I were you I would call them back."

* * *

"Aramis," sighed Athos as he observed his brother shake his hand to alleviate the pain now throbbing through the limb after the marksman had punched the door to the room the pair where now sharing at the inn.

"Don't Aramis me 'Thos," snapped the medic, his anger practically burning in his eyes as he struggled against the urge to punch something else. It was only when his eyes landed on the object now resting on the small table in the middle of the room that the musketeer's anger faded as a sense of worry and helplessness took its place, causing the man to sink into a nearby chair, his uninjured hand moving closer so his fingers could dance across the top of the object.

"Rochefort has him," stated the medic weakly, the tone of his voice breaking Athos's heart as his eyes also moved to rest on the object, an all too familiar sword.

When the pair had received a description of Constance's escort both men's minds had instantly gone to their absent brother who matched said description almost perfectly. Both men had been unwilling to believe that another brother was in danger from Rochefort but that belief had been well and truly shattered when they had found the sight of, what appeared to be a struggle or fight of some kind during their attempted tracking of Constance and her kidnappers. The sight of the struggle had made both men fear that Constance had put up another fight and had been injured once again but that fear paled in comparison to what they felt when Athos found an abandoned blade in a nearby bush, both musketeer's recognizing it instantly as their brother, Porthos's blade.

"I know," nodded Athos softly as he forced his eyes away from the blade. "More importantly so does D'Artagnan, he wont let anything happen to Porthos if he can help it. All we need to do is find him. Getting one hostage out of Rochefort's grip would be hard enough alone but getting two… He'll need our help."

Aramis nodded at this, his helplessness fading as determination took its place, making Athos smile as the swordsman rose to his feet.

"I'm going to get us food, see to your hand."

Athos would later blame his worry over Porthos for his lapse in attention but several minutes after leaving his brother the musketeer was heading out to the stables, having decided to quickly check on the pair's horses while their food was being prepared, only for everything to suddenly go black as a sharp pain erupted at the side of his head.


	22. Captured Swordsman

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So, I got to write the first proper whumpagey chapter for this story tonight :D I've been pretty evil so I'm hoping you're all looking forward to chapter 24!**

 **As for this chapter... It kinda took a turn I hadn't initially intended, I kinda like how it turned out but I haven't firmly decided on the path a certain character who appears tonight will take, good or bad... If you have a preference let me know :D**

 **Notes On Reviews**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh it hasn't even hit worse yet :D I have lots of evil plans in mind just wait and see *cackles evilly* On the plus side we'll be checking in with Athos tonight so I wont keep you waiting on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - At times? He's pretty toadish most of the time lol :D Don't worry about the calling them back thing, I have a plan (which you'll find out tomorrow) The hand's fine, sore but not broken... at the moment at least, who knows... I might have it break later :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Making already complicated things even more complicated seems to be all Louis's good for lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Great minds think alike I guess :D Treville is pretty much grasping at straws at the moment as there is little he can do without actual proof to present to the King, not that that's going to stop him from trying though :D Well our musky's are awesome hence why they can do it lol XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was Athos that got knocked out, we'll be checking in on him tonight though so I wont keep you in suspense regarding him for long I promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - In Athos's defense, he's more than a little worried/distracted with everything that going on... Plus I could kinda see both him and Aramis not getting much sleep as they try relentlessly to catch up to either D'Art or their other friends/brother. Treville has a plan don't worry, we'll be seeing that tomorrow, we're focusing on Athos tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm quite curious as to what you might think about the kidnapping seeing as we're seeing the resolution of it in tonights chapter. Its not how it was originally going to happen but I quite like how it turned out (I think anyway). Haha I'm teasing you with small occasional bits on whump in preparedness for chapter 24 where its really kicking off. Completely agree with you on the Louis front, he really REALLY needs to learn to back off and leave it to Treville, someone who actually knows what he's doing. Haha head injuries all around it seems :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Would you expect anything but a cliffhanger where I'm involved lol? Simply can't resist them :D They're definitely not happy but they're putting things together now and are making good progress... whether it'll be enough to get them there in time who knows but they are making progress. Treville's a bit of a pro at handling Louis now but the King's being more trouble than usual making things harder. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Captured Swordsman  
**

The pain shooting through his skull was nothing new for Athos, he had experience many worse hangovers in his time, especially after the death of his brother Thomas but before he found the musketeers, during those dark days there had been very few moments where he had been sober enough to register anything more than the pain in his head and heart, both of which he subsequently tried to drown out with more drink.

It was the pain in his wrists that accompanied his now, groan-worthy headache that told the musketeer that the pain was not drink induced and the swordsman immediately went on the defensive, his pain-dulled mind working overtime to reconstruct his last memories, the musketeer grimacing and tensing in preparation of trouble as he remembered the sharp blow to the head that had caught him off guard due to his excessive worry over Porthos.

"You should really be more aware of your surroundings," remarked an all too familiar voice with dry amusement colouring its tone. The familiarity of the voice made Athos tense, unwanted and unbidden pain shooting through his heart as he opened his eyes, immediately finding the source of voice and nearly losing himself in the memories that always threatened to overwhelm him whenever they were near.

"Anne," growled Athos, his fingers working relentlessly out of view to untie the ropes keeping him bound to the chair he currently found himself in.

"Husband," nodded Milady De Winter, the smug smirk on her lips irritating him to no end.

"What is the meaning of his?" he demanded, the pain fading from his head enough for him to remember Aramis, who had likely realized that he was missing by now and was, hopefully, on his way here.

Anne shrugged, "We didn't meet on such pleasant terms last time," she explained, both remembering when they had encountered each other during his and his brothers' search for what had befallen their youngest before they had learned of Moreau's involvement. "A girl has the right to be cautious," she added with a coy smirk as she settled down in a chair not far from him, her eyes watching his every move with intense interest.

"Why?"

"I felt like it."

Athos shook his head, glaring at his estranged wife in front of him. "You may do a lot of things because you feel like it… Risking yourself by doing this isn't one of them so I'll ask again Milady… Why?"

Anne sighed, "Would you believe me if I said redemption?"

Snorting Athos shook his head, "Never."

The musketeer could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt in the woman's eyes but it was gone before he could confirm, covered up by her trademark pride and amusement, although this time there was also a look of knowing there as well that set the swordsman on edge.

"Anne…"

Leaning forward Milady De Winter couldn't help but let her smirk grow, "Even if I said it had to do with a certain friend of yours?" her smirk grew even more when she saw the interest and concern her husband was trying to hide. "Porthos is his name I believe."

"I swear," snarled Athos darkly as he glared daggers at the woman in front of him. "If you had **anything** to do with this Anne, I will see what I started all those years ago finished and this time by my own hand."

The anger and dark promise in the musketeer's words sent shivers down the assassin's back, knowing full well the man would act on them should he see reason to.

"Still your blade husband," sighed Anne, doing what she could to hide how his threat had affected her. "I had nothing to do with the situation your friend now finds himself in," she added before moving on to explain how she came to learn about what was going on.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _Well," stated Rochefort, his hand tightening its grip on the door, "This is an unexpected surprise."_

 _Ignoring the man's words Milady De Winter pushed passed him to enter the room, settling herself on one of the empty chairs as she began to pull of her gloves._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" demanded Rochefort as he moved back to his desk, irritation clouding his voice as he hand rested, obviously, on the pommel of his blade. "I would have thought my current situation would not… endear me to your presence."_

 _"_ _Quite," dismissed the woman as she scanned the office for a moment before returning her attention to the annoyed man in front of her. "I'm here because of the musketeer."_

 _"_ _Oh?" queried Rochefort with no small amount of amusement, "and what makes you think I have anything to do with musketeer's anymore. In case you've forgotten they're the reason I had to flee the city like a coward."_

 _The amused smile that tugged at Anne's lips at that irritated the former minister to no end but he did what he could to keep it from showing as he waited for her to speak._

 _"_ _Just because I work alone doesn't mean I don't have contacts. I_ _ **know**_ _you have captured a musketeer."_

 _Frowning at the idea that rumors could already be making their way to Treville's desk Rochefort was silent for a moment or two before he opened his mouth to respond._

 _"_ _It's not your precious Athos if that's what you're worried about," spat Rochefort, smirking as he noticed the hint of surprise that flashed across the woman's face before she could cover it up. "You forget I know of your association."_

 _"_ _If that's what you want to call it," shrugged Anne dismissively, her hand absently moving to dance across the chocker hiding her hanging scar. "I know it is not him as he's too busy traipsing through the countryside in hopes of finding his friends." Rochefort smirked at this, something Anne mirrored as she made herself comfy in her chair. "I have my own issues with Athos's little friends, especially after our last meeting," she announced dismissively._

 _Rochefort raised an eyebrow, "I'll admit I'm curious but I'm not taking you to Porthos."_

 _Something gleamed in Milady's eyes as Rochefort admitted just who had captive, but Rochefort missed it, distracted by another knock at his door, this time by one of his men._

 _"_ _Seems you wasted a trip Milady," dismissed the former minister, as he gestured for her to leave, a smug grin tugging at his lips as he watched her irritation at being dismissed in such a way."_

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Anger burned in Athos's eyes as he glared at his murderous wife. "You plan to use the fact that you **would** have joined Rochefort if he would have you as a defense."

"Reconnaissance Athos dear," mocked Anne, unbothered by his glare as she moved close enough to place a hand on the swordsman's cheek, stroking it lightly as she spoke. "I have my own way of getting information… Information I **could** share with you."

Before either occupant could speak again the door to the room slammed open and a frantic looking Aramis all but flew in, weapons at the ready, only to pause at the scene before him, the lack of visible injury of immediate threat to his brother being the only reason his next words slipped out of his mouth.

"Well, isn't this cozy."

While Anne visibly glared at the intruder Athos couldn't help but sigh, though the amusement dancing in his eyes spoke to his true feelings regarding his brother's attitude.

"Aramis."

"Oh no don't mind me," teased the marksman as he lowered his blade, refusing to sheathe it though, knowing just how much of a threat Milady could be if she chose to act, his body tense and ready to move despite the relaxed posture he outwardly showed. "I'm clearly interrupting a lovely little reunion, though I have to say," amusement danced in his eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at a now glaring Athos, "Never knew you were into that kind of thing 'Thos."

"Aramis!" snapped Athos, his tone making the marksman chuckle as he raised a hand in surrender, his eyes lingering on Anne as he moved towards his restrained brother, never leaving her form as he cut Athos free.

"Now," stated Athos as he stood from the chair, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his wife, his hands absently rubbing the now tender skin of his wrists. "Talk."


	23. Anger & Resignation

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We're getting so close to the whumpage now, only one more day to go! ... I'm probably a bit too excited for it, hopefully it'll be as good as my evil mind thinks it and and I'm not just thinking that because I love myself a bit of whump :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha I was wondering how many people would be surprised by Milady's appearance, I haven't decided if she's going to be good or if she's going to betray them yet...Any preference? At the moment she's helping but that could all change in an instant. Things are about to get very bad, very quickly so I wanted one last moment of levity before that happened. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Rochy is quite arrogant and so is missing a fair bit, something he'll pay for at a later date no doubt. Things for our boys are about to get very bad so I figured we could all do with a bit of levity before it all kicks in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Wild card indeed, I haven't decided if she's going to stay on their side or betray them yet so if you have a preference let me know. Working with our boys is the better option for her at the moment but that could all change fairly easily, as could her allegiances. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I was wondering how many people I could surprise by having her appear :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - She's definitely interesting to write as there are plenty of different ways I could take her character, I'm hoping I'm keeping her at least somewhat close to how she appears in the show. I very much enjoy her interactions with our boys, Athos in particular as they can get quit snippy and argumentative which is always fun to write :D Haha I thought you might enjoy Aramis's reappearance :D Things are about to get very bad for our boys so I figured we should enjoy some levity while we can :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was so very very tempting to have it be one of Rochefort's men that had captured him but the idea about Milady just kept coming back so I had to go with her, plus it meant I could do that scene with Aramis which I really enjoyed writing. Milady's always got a plan... I haven't firmly decided on what it is yet but yes she has (or I suppose will have) a plan :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **...Right, I'm absolutely exhausted now so am off to bed! Night xx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Anger and Resignation  
**

To say Treville was fuming when he reentered the garrison after the meeting with the King would be a gross understatement; anger was exuding from the man in waves, so much so that many of the regiment who normally would have greeted him quickly moved to avoid his rage.

"Captain!" called a voice, causing Treville to pause in his mission to get to his office. He turned to bark an order at the unfortunate man to leave him alone when he realized the person calling out to him was Alain, the very man he had been planning to see. Still to angry to respond without snapping, Treville gestured for the man to follow, the younger man whispering something to the person standing next to him before moving to chase after his Captain.

"How bad?" asked the younger musketeer quietly when it was just the two of them alone in Treville's office. He was not naïve enough to miss what his Captain's anger meant for his beloved friend.

"…Bad," admitted Treville quietly, the anger causing his whole body to shake as he gripped the edges of his desk so hard his hands turned white. "The King is ready to order D'Artagnan to be hanged for treason."

Alain felt like someone had just dumped ice water all over him as pain shot through his heart, not even the injuries he had been forced to endure at Moreau's hands had hurt as much as the thought of being forced to watch as his little brother was executed by the very King he had sworn to defend.

"…W-What?"

Treville sighed, the pain and shock in Alain's voice and expression being enough to help the older man push pass his own anger. "D'Artagnan helped Phillip escape musketeer custody, in the King's eyes this puts him on Phillip's side and seeing as how Phillip –"

"-Is on Rochefort's side," groaned Alain, finishing the Captain's sentence as he realized what was going on.

Nodding Treville moved to stand closer to his now clearly worried solider. "In the King's eyes anyone working with a traitor is guilty of the same crime. I pleaded D'Artagnan's case to him but the only way he will even consider D'Artagnan's innocence would be if we could provide proof of Constance and Porthos's kidnapping and capture."

Alain blinked, "but the letter – "

"Is written in a code only the pair of you know," stated the Captain softly, "We only have your word to go on as to the letter's true contents but while that is more than enough for me or anyone else here it is not for the King."

Cursing under his breath Alain nodded once, settling into parade rest stance, his eyes shinning with determination as he stared down his Captain. "What can we do?"

Smiling at his man Treville pulled out a map, tracing along the route he knew Athos and Aramis had travelled days ago. "The others are ready to depart?"

Alain nodded, "They're confused as to why, I wasn't sure what I could tell them, but they're ready, they were finishing up with one last supply check before you arrived back."

"Good," nodded Treville before he turned his attention back to the map. "I need you to find Athos and Aramis, they rode out looking for Constance and I **need** whatever they've found to help prove D'Artagnan's case."

Nodding Alain let his eyes focus on the map, sighing internally as he recognized the route as one he knew fairly well. "What about Constance?"

"That's why I'm sending the four of you. Find out whatever Athos has found regarding her location and send the pair of them back to me. The King is adamant about hearing from them but he said nothing about stopping the investigation of Madame Bonacieux's whereabouts."

Understanding what was being asked of him Alain grinned, though it was slightly strained. "They wont like being sent back," he warned, knowing full well what their reactions would be like, Athos's in particular.

Treville nodded, sighing sadly as he spoke, "I know, but I have no choice. The four of you will continue their search and I expect regular reports, even if you have found nothing we cannot be caught off guard again."

Alain nodded, "Understood, we'll ride out right away."

* * *

Once Alain left his office Treville allowed himself a minute or two to recompose himself before he too exited, though he paused at the balcony, scanning the courtyard for the two men he was looking for, spotting the pair watching the now departing quartet with concern and curiosity he gave them a moment before calling out to them, summoning them to his office, his anger once again rising to the surface.

* * *

Tracking the Spanish was a lot easier than D'Artagnan had initially expected, especially considering the fact that the two men had attended a secret meeting in a country where their very presence would be met with obvious suspicion and concern.

This concerned the Gascon greatly, every lesson he had been taught by his brothers playing over and over again in his mind as he tried not to sink into the complacency the obvious tracks were providing. He had just witnessed the two men mercilessly shoot an unarmed man over a box, which they already had in their possession. Clearly they were not to be messed with and that was before the possibility of them not working alone even made it to D'Artagnan's mind.

Grunting as another wave of pain threatened to cause his knees to cave D'Artagnan, once again, used every word in his now, thanks to Porthos, extensive mental curse library to curse Rochefort. He might not know what was in the box he had been sent to retrieve but he could guess, and none of them were good.

The logical assumption would be that the box had been something residing in the palace, it being the one place Rochefort wouldn't have dared to enter after his arrest and subsequent escape, meaning the man who had lost his life was likely a member of the palace guards, or at least a servant of high enough standing that they could enter the former minister's office without reproach.

This assumption did not sit well with the Gascon, as first minister Rochefort had been privy to a vast amount of confidential and sensitive information that could seriously threaten the safety of France if they got into the wrong hands.

D'Artagnan knew something was wrong instantly, the area around him was far too quiet, he couldn't even hear insects or birds in the nearby trees. Not for the first time the young musketeer was regretting leaving his horse behind as it would have greatly assisted his escape but as it was he knew he would have to make do, to fight his way out of whatever trap he had unknowingly sprung despite his attempts at being vigilant.

"What business do you have following us?" demanded a heavily accented voice and D'Artagnan was forced to spin sharply to locate the source, a wince passing, unwanted, from his lips as the movement pulled on his injuries.

"Perro callejero," _(French mutt)_ spat another accented voice as D'Artagnan turned to face them with his weapon drawn, the younger man doing whatever he could to hide his own weakness from the two armed men before him.

"At ease Santiago," soothed the first man, though his critical gaze never left D'Artagnan. "I wont ask again. What business do you have following us?"

Knowing he had no hope of talking his way out of this D'Artagnan lifted his blade, settling into a defensive stance. "You have something that belongs to France. I have come to claim it."

To his great irritation both Spaniard's laughed at his words, though the laughter was cold and mocking, causing a sense of dread and unease to settle within the Gascon's churning gut.

After the laughter had died down the first man pulled out the very box D'Artagnan had been searching for, with a mocking look the Spaniard placed it on the ground. "You want it? Come and claim it."


	24. It Begins

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **WE'RE HERE! WHUMPAGE! I'm very excited for this chapter (as if you couldn't tell lol) I'm very very sorry its taken so long for it to start but hopefully this will start to make up for it. I have some evil ideas in mind for our boys so we have that to look forward to :D**

 **We're also sooo close to 200 reviews, only need 8 more so let me know what you think and lets see if we can reach it :D**

 **Also we've got some more Spanish being said here tonight. I don't speak the language at all so I'm relying on Google Translate so if its wrong blame Google! XD**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - She is indeed :) I haven't decided if she'll betray them or not yet but for the moment at least, she's on their side. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh I am very much looking forward to writing that scene, both he and Aramis are not going to be happy with that order but unfortunately they have no choice but to comply. We've got a very D'Art focused chapter tonight and we'll get to see him interact a bit more with the Spanish. Hmm I like the way you think with regards to Milady I think she'd be willing to protect them unless it was at risk to her own life or health in which case she'd probably abandon or betray them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Lots and lots of anger going around at the moment it seems :) I'm really looking forward to writing the scene where they get the news they have to return home, they're both going to be beyond pissed :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Alain and D'Art's relationship is very cute and I love writing anything involving it, though I did hate having to put Alain through imagining his friend and brother being hung. Hmm that's a bit of an understatement :D Things are getting VERY bad VERY quick for our pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Alain was badly hurt by Moreau so Treville knows he wasn't part of the man's group, meaning he can be trusted, plus Alain's worry for D'Art is very believable and honest. Treville knows there's not much he can do to help his men until they've convinced the King so he's doing everything he can to make things easier for when they have the man's approval and go ahead. Hmmm we'll be finding out who Treville was talking to in a few chapter's time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: It Begins  
**

Not for the first time since this whole ordeal began D'Artagnan once again found himself cursing his own hot-headedness and recklessness that got him into the situation he found himself now in.

He had known, right from the get go that he **should** have brought the kidnapping of both Constance and Porthos to someone's attention, Athos of Treville's at the very least but fear and concern for their safety had clouded his judgment, plus, after finding two traitors in their own regiment only months before the Gascon hadn't felt like he could trust that word wouldn't get back Rochefort if he decided to meet with either man, he simply wasn't wiling to risk either friend's life like that, not when he knew both what kind of man Rochefort was and what he was capable of.

It was in situations, like the one he now unfortunately found himself in however, that he wished he had been daring enough to have risked it, that the damage Moreau had caused hadn't so badly damaged his ability to trust those he served with.

* * *

His fight with the Spaniards had been every bit as humiliating as he had feared, despite training under Athos's careful and ever watchful eye, recent events had left his body less that decent condition. His whole body had screamed in pain with nearly every move that he had made and his knew he was dangerously close to tearing out his stitches once again, and that was before the fight had even begun.

Now that the fight was over however… well D'Artagnan was pretty sure he was well and truly screwed. One of his eyes was nearly completely swollen shut, he was pretty sure he had cracked a rib, was sporting numerous new bruises and his stitches had now completely torn open, causing his gunshot wound to resume bleeding.

All in all though D'Artagnan was counting his blessings for the time being. Despite losing the fight the Spaniard's hadn't actually done anything to him besides lock him in a cell, a rather gentle approach in D'Artagnan's mind if his knowledge about the Spanish was anything to go on. Unfortunately for him though it seemed his luck was about to run out as he could hear the faint sound of approaching footsteps, the sound causing his whole body to tense painfully as it anticipated the pain that was about to come his way.

* * *

Elsewhere in the middle of a forest Phillip's eyes shoot open in a frantic panic as he gasps for breath, his face contorting as pain shoots through his chest. As the pain only continued to grow the former red guard channeled it into anger, a trembling hand slowly moving to grasp the hilt of the small dagger lodged in his chest, not far from his heart. After steeling himself and placing his other hand in his mouth to muffle his own screams, Phillip used what strength he had left in him to pull the blade from his skin, the pain causing an agonized scream to tear its way from his now blood coated lips, his teeth having pierced the skin of his knuckles as his body reacted instinctively to the pain.

It was several long moments after that, when the dark spots in his vision faded to an acceptable level that Phillip felt brave enough to move. With agonizing slowness the former red guard eased himself into a sitting position, his teeth once again digging deep into the skin of his hand as he fought to muffle his screams of pain, not wanting to attract attention while in such a weakened state.

Once he was resting against a tree, his chest heaving from excursion, Phillip looked down at the bloodstained dagger in his trembling hand, his anger and humiliation growing as he realized that not only had he been painfully wounded by something so small, he had been injured by a woman. The reminder had him gritting his teeth as a growl of anger rumbled in his throat.

Remembering the fiery red-head he had been pursuing before his injury Phillip looked up, the need to reclaim his pride pushing him to seek out any sign as to where she had gone. It took several minutes but he eventually noticed the blood staining a nearby tree, followed by signs of something having moved through there. Smirking darkly the former red guard then began working on packing and wrapping his wound, wanting to be up and moving as soon as possible.

* * *

From their position in the small cell neither Spaniard outwardly reacted as the room echoed with the agonized screams of pain from their prisoner.

"Él es ruidoso," _(He's a noisy one),_ mocked one of the men quietly, his voice barely audible over the screams of their prisoner. The young Frenchman had been stubborn in his silence and was now paying the price, while neither man enjoyed the act of torturing another person; they were more than willing to do so if it served a valid purpose.

"This can end Frenchman," called the other Spaniard as D'Artagnan's screams tapered off, the younger man hanging limply from the ceiling, from his arms, which were tied behind his back. The mere act of getting the younger man up off of the floor had caused both joints to dislocate and now the barely conscious Gascon was almost convinced he could feel his muscles slowly tear the longer he hung there, blood trickling down from his wrists as the restraints dug into his flesh.

Despite barely having the coherence or the energy to do so, D'Artagnan managed to lift his head from where it had been resting painfully on his now bare chest, glaring at the two men and bracing himself for their reactions the Gascon took a breath before spitting a mouthful of blood in their direction, the two being too far away for it to actually reach them.

"Asqueroso," _(Disgusting)_ grimaced the first man as he glanced over at his companion, knowing that he outranked him and so would be the one to decide how they proceed.

Saying nothing the second Spaniard merely nodded to the man manning the pulley system that was keeping D'Artagnan airborne and before the Gascon knew what was happening, the rope keeping him aloft went slack for a few seconds before going taut once more, the sharp jarring action tearing at the muscles in his shoulder, causing a scream even more pain-filled than the one before it to tear its way from D'Artagnan's throat.

"Do not do that again," commanded the Spaniard. "It is a simple question we asked you, yet you seem to prefer pain to relinquishing your stubbornness." D'Artagnan said nothing, his focus solely on remaining conscious, not wanting to give either man the satisfaction of passing out, though he did manage a weak glare in response to the Spaniard's words. "Pain often has a way of loosening both lips and morals," remarked the Spaniard as he let his eyes assess the man in front of him. "We'll give you an hour to think, though I think you know what will happen should your response be to cling to your stubborn pride."

D'Artagnan unconsciously let out a whimper at that, his head falling back to rest on his chest the second the two men and their henchman had left the room, a surge of both helpless and hopelessness swelling up within him as he fought against the agonizing pain to remain conscious.


	25. Ominous News

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual, I decided I didn't really like the opening when I did a quick read through an hour or so ago so decided to rewrite it and then I just kept rewriting different paragraphs until I pretty much rewrote the entire thing... On the plus side it is now tonnes better than it was and about 400 words more :D**

 **OVER 200 REVIEWS! Love you guys, thanks for sticking with me! x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter23) Phillip's like a minor baddie so he probably wont be alive much longer :) (Chapter24) I know! I've missed writing it! Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh well now I'm tempted to do that lol :D Hmm as for Phillip more of it will be addressed tomorrow but we'll be getting a glimpse as to what he's up to tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter23) Hmm I do like the idea of Milady not betraying them but then my evil mind is like "but think of the angst we could have if she did betray them" so we shall have to wait and see. Alain's definitely got a mission and he and the others will ride like mad men to reach their destination. (Chapter24) Hmm it might change things but it could potentially make things worse if they think he's working with Rochefort, our pup's remaining stubborn and that might actually work in his favor if I can figure out how to word this scene idea I have in my head. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's been pretty confident about what he's been doing so far so I quite liked the idea of that confidence failing him when he has a moment to realize just how bad things have gotten. I'm thinking the whole Head Over Heart thing might come into a conversation in a later chapter. Haha he is indeed, though it might work in his favor this time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter18) Ha I was wondering if you would do a binge read after our conversation earlier :D (Chapter19) Louis may like D'Art, at least a little, but after being betrayed by Rochefort he's kinda seeing betrayal everywhere so is a lot colder and harsher than usual. (Chapter20) Treville definitely had his work cut out for him that's for sure. (Chapter21) Congrats on being the 200th reviewer :D (Chapter22) She is indeed :) (Chapter23) Haha yeah that was like a red flag in front of a bull lol (Chapter24) Well it was going to happen eventually :) It is me we're talking about lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well I figured we've waited long enough for it so might as well jump right into it :D Phillip's wound will definitely be plaguing him but he's quite determined so it'll be a question of how long he can stand the pain for. Thanks for the congrats :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - He might had stood a chance if he hadn't already been injured, something Athos may guilt himself over when he learns about it as it is the wound he received from him that's causing most of the pup's pain right now. Haha I hadn't thought about that (not seen those films) but I like the comparison :) Phillip is kinda a bit of a minor baddie but he'll be causing some trouble before his end. D'Art's stubbornness might actually work in his favor if I can work out how to word a scene I have in my head. Glad you're liking the whumpage, I've really missed writing it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Ominous News  
**

It was several hours later when Porthos woke from his restless sleep, feeling even more exhausted then he had when he had all but passed out from the pain. It took several moments for the larger musketeer to remember what was going on, the agony from his injuries making it hard for him to think clearly, but when he did his eyes immediately began to start scanning his small cell for any sign of Constance, fear filling him as he sent up numerous prayers that she remained out of Rochefort's grip. When he saw no sign of her he all but sagged in relief, having stubbornly decided that the lack of any signs of her having been in the cell with him meant that she either continued to allude her pursuer as she made her way to the safe house D'Artagnan had instructed them to go to, or that she was already there and was working on a way to get help to him.

A low groan escaped Porthos's lips only moments later, pulling the man away from the relief he felt regarding Constance and, instead, turning his complete attention back to the agonizing pains shooting through his body, both from his injuries and from hunger. The pain was bad enough that his body was instinctively trying to curl up into itself, but this only served to make the pain worse as he had very little leeway to move and every shift caused sharp stabs of pain to shoot up from injuries on his leg.

The hunger pains were something Porthos wasn't unfamiliar with, having experience worse many times as a child growing up in the Court of Miracles but it had been a long time since he had to subject himself to such a significant lack of food and his body was greatly protesting it. Rochefort had been careful in that respect, ensuring that his prisoners had enough food and water to keep them alive but not enough to keep them strong, nor enough to help their bodies heal. As it was Porthos was suffering worse than he could have been due to the fact he had been subtly giving Constance a larger share of the food ever since they had been captured, knowing the woman would feel the affects sooner than him.

Porthos's decision to lessen the already dismal amount of food given to him each day, coupled with the man's growing list of injuries, had the musketeer quickly becoming a shell of his former self. With each day that passed the struggle to simply stay awake became harder, his exhausted body simply not having the strength anymore and he was aware bruises that would normally have healed within a few days still remained littered across his skin, their slowly fading presence turning his skin a patchwork of different colours.

He knew help needed to come soon, before he became more of a hindrance and liability to his brother than he already was. He trusted his youngest brother implicitly, knowing, without doubt or hesitation, that the younger man was doing everything and anything he could to get him out of the situation he now found himself in, and that alone made the larger man sick to his stomach. The Gascon usually had quite an idealistic view of things and a relentless stubborn streak that made it very difficult to get him to change his mind, especially about important things such as this. Porthos had no doubt that there was very little his baby brother wouldn't sacrifice without hesitation if it kept both him and Constance alive and out of Rochefort grip… But he was fading fast, Porthos knew his body would not be able to hold out indefinitely and the strength he prided himself on would soon be no use if it came to a confrontation, something he was secretly hoping for as he had been planning how to get back at Rochefort for all he had put him and his family through. The ever growing list of injuries, blood loss and complications had Porthos regretfully acknowledging that it wouldn't be too much longer before he wouldn't be able to act on such ideas as his body was slowly betraying him.

* * *

The musketeer was pulled from his darkening thoughts as the faint, yet still recognizable, sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears, followed quickly by the sound of his cell door unlocking, the metallic noise the lock made as it unlocked causing Porthos's body to instinctively tense, preparing itself for another onslaught of pain as the musketeer's face contorted from a pained grimace to a dark glare as Rochefort stepped into the room, looking as smug as ever, much to Porthos's annoyance.

Something about the look Rochefort was giving him sent chills down his spine, but the musketeer remained silent, knowing that it would get him answers quicker that actually asking a question, Rochefort too smug and arrogant to not want to brag about whatever it was that had put him in such a good mood, he had a feeling it was relating to his little brother and he prayed that he was wrong.

"I just learned a particularly interesting piece of information that I figured I'd share with you before we move on." Porthos tensed at the mention of moving but otherwise he kept his face expressionless, remaining silent as he waited for Rochefort to continue. "The King has ordered Treville to call back your friends."

Porthos blinked at this, surprise clear in his expression. He had known his brothers would likely be out searching, if not for him then for D'Artagnan, he had no idea what the younger man had done to result in Athos shooting him, but he did know that there was nothing that would stop either of his brothers seeking out their youngest if, for even a second, they suspected he was in trouble. He also knew Treville would do what he could to circumvent that order, the man not one to sit idly by while those under his command suffered.

"Like that'll stop them," smirked Porthos with more surety then he felt, "You know Athos," he continued, a sense of pride for his brother rising within him as he noticed the look on Rochefort's face at the mention of the swordsman's name. "Do you really think Athos will abandon us?"

At this Rochefort chuckled darkly, slowly approaching the restrained musketeer as he spoke. "D'Artagnan's been declared a traitor by the King."

This time Porthos was completely unable to hide his reaction, absolute shock flashing across his features before anger and fury took its place and with what little strength he had remaining he threw himself at the former minister, ignoring the excruciating, inferno of pain in his leg as he placed all his weight on his bloodstained limb so he could use his good one to launch a surprisingly powerful kick at the man's gut, relishing at the chocked gasp that his action caused as Rochefort's struggled to regain the breath Porthos had knocked from his lungs.

Standing hunched as he gasped for breath Rochefort grimaced, coughing twice in his hand before forcing his now protesting body to stand upright, anger burning brightly in his eyes.

Without wasting a moment he stepped forward, his hand pressing hard on one of Porthos's many wounds, causing a shout of pain to escape the musketeer's lips, a shout that quickly turned into an agonized scream as he proceeded to dig his thumb into the bleeding wound.

"That, musketeer," spat the former minister, "was most unwise."

* * *

Elsewhere, hidden in the shadows behind a large tree Phillip watched from a distance with narrowed eyes as his target was stopped by a man he vaguely recognized as a musketeer, the two speaking in hushed tones for several moments, the scene looking very much like the man was chastising the young woman before he gently led her back inside, looking back over his shoulder worriedly as if he had felt eyes on them.

From his hiding space Phillip growled lowly at the musketeer, knowing he was going to be a problem, but even that surprise addition could not dim the dark excitement that had been steadily growing within him ever since he had picked up the woman's trail hours earlier.


	26. Trouble

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah Porthos definitely isn't having the best time of things right now, plus he's been captive a while, which is why I mentioned the whole food thing. Despite his worsening condition there's nothing like a threat to his brothers to get him moving :D I'm afraid you're going to be waiting until tomorrow to see Phillip but we do get a hint tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis's skills will definitely be needed but as to whether they'll find him soon... well that remains to be seen :D We'll see Phillip more tomorrow but we're getting a hint tonight but he may very well die, I have no plans for him to make it to the end of the story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bad guys might be on top for a while but they wont finish that way :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah unfortunately for Porthos, who has been held for a while now, his condition and situation is only worsening and his reaction to the news regarding D'Art only made things worse for him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha so I see :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Nothing gets Porthos motivated more than his brothers in trouble :) He's been in Rocheforts grasp for a while now which is why his condition is so bad. Phillip isn't even aware that Damien is/was injured so our lovely musky has that advantage. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aww bit of extra cruelty on my part with the hunger bit then, at least you can ease yours, poor Porthos is relying on Rochefort to feed him and after the stunt he just pulled by kicking him... well I don't think Rochey will be in a giving mood. We'll be seeing what Phillip has planned tomorrow but we get Damien's take on things tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Trouble  
**

"What do you think you're doing Constance?" scolded Damien once both he and the younger woman were safely inside the church he had called home for the last several weeks. He had no proof and couldn't get any without venturing out of said church's grounds, which would leave his charge without protection but he could have sworn he felt someone watching them when he had gone out to get Constance only minutes earlier. Normally he would have brushed the feeling off as soldier's inbuilt paranoia but after hearing what Constance had endured to get to him and the situation his friend's and brothers-in-arms now found themselves in he was concerned that his paranoia might be justified.

"I need to get to Athos," stated Constance defiantly, her eyes narrowing into a glare as she heard the musketeer in front of her sigh in frustration at her answer. "If not him then Treville… Porthos and D'Artagnan need help!"

"And how do you plan to get to Paris, on your own, with one usable arm, while Rochefort's men watch the roads and likely have orders to either capture or kill you?" asked Damien, he hated being so harsh with her but he needed her to understand the situation they were in and the consequences that could occur if she didn't think. _Head over heart,_ he thought with a sigh, before internally chuckling as he realized he had unknowingly parroted the very phrase he had heard Athos try to instill, seemingly unsuccessfully if his constant reminding of it was anything to go by, in D'Artagnan.

"I don't know!" snapped Constance, her frustration at feeling so useless causing her temper to become even shorter than usual. "I have to do something!"

Sighing Damien pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing she would only continue to try if he didn't do something. "Fine," grumbled the musketeer a moment later, continuing quickly when he say the surprise, yet equally excited, look on the woman's face. "Two days," Constance's face fell. "You take two more days to rest that arm and for me to prepare for the trip and we'll head to Paris, I'm sure one of the priest's here has a map so maybe I can find us an alternative route, one that's less likely to be watched by Rochefort's men."

Knowing that she was lucky to get that Constance nodded eagerly, feeling hope fill her for the first time since she had woken up safe away from Rochefort's clutches.

* * *

"Your stubbornness knows no bounds I see," remarked a heavily accented voice, making the Gascon force his eyes open to glare weakly at the man standing in front of him, momentarily confused by the glimmer of respect he thought he saw in the man's eyes before it disappeared behind an emotionless mask. "The pain will only continue to get worse if you don't talk, you know this."

Part of D'Artagnan wanted to chuckle bitterly at that, to bring up all the times he had endured similar or worse pain than what he was currently enduring and had made it to the other side with his stubbornness intact but the slight movement he made to better face his captor sent a nauseating amount of pain shooting through his arms, making him groan in pain as his head flopped down to his chest as he tried to breathe through it.

He was almost glad for the pain though as over the last few hours he had noted a significant loss of feeling in both dislocated limbs and had been fearing the worse and so had been trying not to move in case it did more damage to his already badly hurt arms.

The Spaniard must have noticed the odd look in D'Artagnan's eyes as he looked ready to ask something when the door to the cell opened again, D'Artagnan, awake this time, instinctively tensed, eyeing the new arrival carefully as they whispered something into his captor's ears before passing over a bag, bowing once before leaving, his eyes never moving to the restrained Gascon hanging limply from the ceiling.

D'Artagnan watched as his Spanish captor moved, without saying anything, to the pulley system keeping him hanging. Unwillingly D'Artagnan felt a surge of fear rush through him as he tried to mentally and physically prepare himself for another sharp jarring motion like he had endured earlier but to his shock he wasn't stopped and crashed hard into the ground, the force sending tremors up his body and making him cry out in pain.

Without explanation the Spaniard began to remove the part of his restraints that kept his arms locked behind his back, D'Artagnan looked at the man with guarded curiosity that quickly changed to pain as, without warning, the man forced his left arm back into its socket, not even giving the Gascon a moment to recover before moving to do the same to the right, the young musketeer a trembling, gasping mess by the end of the ordeal.

"Eat," ordered the Spaniard, nodding to the bag as he stood up, "One hour boy," stated the man, his cold words freezing the Gascon who had began to hesitantly move towards the bag, "I will be back in one hour and if I don't get the answers I seek then… well lets just say I can do a lot worse then dislocating your shoulders."

With that dark threat the Spaniard left the cell, the sounds of the door locking echoing around the dark cell.

* * *

Now he was alone once again D'Artagnan let out a long shaky breath, relief mixing with pain as he hesitantly and gently moved both of his arms, whimpering at the residual pain even the slightest movement cause him. He didn't know what to make of his captors and he certainly wouldn't put it passed them to poison him but his thoughts always circled back to Porthos and Constance, both of whom were depending on him. He knew he would be of little use to either of them if he remained captured and he wouldn't be able to escape if he had no energy so, begrudgingly, he reached for the bag, his arms greatly protesting the movement. Inside he found two small bread rolls and a full water-skin.

It was the water that got his immediate attention and it took everything in him not to guzzle it down right away. The logical part of his mind, that strangely, and somewhat comfortingly, sounded like Athos, reminded him that he had no idea when he would next be given water so he best make it last. So instead of giving into his urge to drain it dry the musketeer instead to small sips as he slowly at the dry and slightly stale bread, the pain in his body reacting badly to the food, making him nauseous but he battled through it, knowing he would need the strength to endure whatever was coming next for him.

* * *

Unease had been growing inside him all day, ever since he had brought Constance inside. If the woman noticed it she was kind enough to stay silent but Damien doubted she missed how he was quick to keep her away from any windows that couldn't be covered or boarded up.

It was this unease that was preventing him from sleep and had him patrolling the hallways of the church's living quarters, hand resting readily on his blade.

He had just convinced himself to limit himself to one last loop before returning to his room when he heard the sound of a creaking floorboard further down the dark hallway. Gritting his teeth the musketeer silently pulled his blade from its sheathe before heading to investigate


	27. Intruder

**Evening My Lovelies  
**

 **This chapter was a pain to write :( I got the beginning down, no problem, then, half way through, writers block pops up and causes it usual hassle *sigh* still, its done so hopefully you'll all enjoy it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - The Spaniard respects loyalty and D'Art's refusal to speak, despite the pain, is a show of that, hence his brief reprieve from the pain and the food. Can't guarantee he'll help more than that but still, its something. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I really REALLY liked your idea but decided to go with my original idea (after much internal debate) hopefully you'll like it all the same though. No D'Art today unfortunately but we'll be checking in with him, as well as Athos/Aramis tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He's working on it! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmm I have plans for Phillip, kinda need him alive a little longer but he wont live to see the end of the story, promise. I have plans for Constance and Damien with regards to reaching Treville, as you'll see in a few chapters time, hopefully you'll like it. D'Arts definitely not in a condition to be much help but he's D'Art, that's not going to stop him from trying. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Not even a little bit? :( Spoil sport. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha Damien's practically prowling the church right now, its an amusing mental image for me, even if the situation is serious. D'Art's situation is only going to get worse I'm afraid (... who am I kidding, no I'm not :D *cackles manically*) haha I liked the whole Athos's voice thing too, probably could be seen as an auditory hallucination but oh well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked it, I debating having him hallucinate his brothers, what do you think? Would it be a scene you'd be interest in reading? It'd be something I haven't really written before and I think it could work out quite well if I can get it right but I'm not sure... He's definitely taking the situation seriously that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Intruder  
**

All of Damien's senses were alert and his instincts were on overdrive as he cautiously approached the source of the sound he had heard only minutes earlier. However this had the unfortunate side-effect of making him move without thinking when he saw a shadowed outline of a person standing by one of the few windows he had been unable to cover earlier that day and it was only because a small, logical, part of his mind reminded him that he was not alone in the church that stopped his blade when he moved to attack, what he assumed was an intruder.

"DAMIEN!" gasped one of the brothers of the church, the older man clearly both startled and afraid as he felt the tip of the musketeer's blade graze against his neck, breaking the skin ever so slightly and leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake.

Horrified by his actions Damien all but jumped backwards, dropping his blade to the ground as he did so. "Brother Marcus," he breathed, his wide eyes locked onto the small wound he had given one of the men who had taken him in after his injury. "I… I am **so** sorry I-I-I thought…"

Seeing just how disgusted with himself the musketeer was the brother's expression calmed and softened instantly and gave him the courage to approach the horrified man. "Easy Damien," soothed the older man as he ran his hand through the man's hair affectionately, the pair having bonded greatly during the months of the musketeers stay.

It took several long minutes for the musketeer to calm down, the unease from earlier never truly leaving his system but the realization of what he had nearly done because of it was enough to temper it and for Damien to push it to one side for now.

"There we go," smiled the brother once he noted that Damien had calmed down, chuckling slightly at the embarrassed tint that coloured the man's cheeks. "Now then," he stated somewhat firmly, though it was underlined with affection and concern. "What's going on? Even some of the nightmares you've had since you've been here haven't drawn that sort of response from you."

Damien shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his nightmares, early in his recovery his subconscious had often forced him to dream of being burned alive, his heavily scarred arm throbbing mercilessly when he woke. It had actually been one of the reasons he had been sent to stay at the church, both physicians and Treville hoping that the change in scenery would help, and it did, after a while, though there were many nights at the beginning of his stay where he would wake in pained terror only to find Marcus's kind, reassuring face staring down at him, whispering words of comfort and prayers for his quick recovery.

With a sigh Damien explained what was going on and the unease in his gut and how he felt like someone had been watching them and how he couldn't sleep because of it. "I was patrolling," explained the musketeer, "Figured everyone would be asleep so when I heard you walking about I …"

"Thought I was an intruder," finished Marcus with an understanding nod.

Damien nodded once before falling silent for a moment until a thought hit him and he turned back to face the brother who was in the middle of picking up his discarded blade and handing it back to him.

"What are you doing up anyway?" he asked gently, nodding his thanks to the older man as he re-sheathed his blade.

"Oh," blinked Marcus as he turned back to the window, "This was rattling, woke me up, guess it wasn't closed properly and then with the wind going on..."

Damien froze at this, knowing in both his heart and his mind that, that window had been both shut and locked properly only a few hours ago, he had checked them personally just after everyone else went to bed. Without a word the musketeer moved to the window, his eyes racking over it for any sign of tampering, his whole frame tensing as he noticed scratch marks in the wood by the latch that made it seem like the lock had been pushed open, from the outside, with a blade.

"Fuck," cursed the musketeer under his breath, not caring that he was cursing inside a church but was prevented from doing anything else when a shrill and definitely female scream pierced the air.

Colour vanished from Damien's face in an instant and, faster than he was sure he had moved before, the man was sprinting down the corridor, drawing his blade just as he turned the corner leading to Constance's room.

 **"CONSTANCE!"** he bellowed as he all but threw himself at the door, his momentum forcing the door open, and the sight that greeted him making his blood boil. There was a man he hadn't seen in a while straddling Constance's hips, his bloodstained hands gripping tightly around her throat, the woman in question thrashing as she tried to get him to loosen his grip, her entire being panicking as she struggled for even the smallest gasp of breath.

"Son of a –" cursed Damien angrily as he gripped the man tightly by the back of his shirt, using all his strength to pull him off of a now gasping Constance, following the move up with a punch to the jaw for good measure.

"Out of the way musketeer," spat the man, his words coming in harsh pants as he glared up at the man who had now moved to stand protectively in front of the bed Constance was still sat on, the woman's skin now as pale as snow as she tried desperately to regain her breath. "She's all I want but I'll go through you to get her if I have to."

The threatening tone in his voice made Constance shiver, her leftover fear from the earlier attack causing her to let out a small whimper, which in turn made Damien shift even closer to her, ensuring he kept his eyes on the man in front of him at all times.

"Constance," stated the musketeer calmly, though the expression on his face was anything but. "Get out of here, find Marcus and stay with him. You'll be okay."

Not needing to be told twice, Constance stumbled out of the bed, sending a fearful glance her attackers way before rushing out of the room, her hand moving to brush away the trail of tears that had fallen down her cheeks in the aftermath of the attack.

* * *

"What are you doing here Phillip?" growled Damien once the two were alone, his eyes narrowing at the blood staining the man's shirt, a swell of pride surging through him when he realized who had caused the former red guard.

Noticing where the man's eyes were the red guard glared, uneasily standing and settling into a fighting stance, pulling his sword from its sheathe on his belt.

"I told you musketeer," snarled the man, "Out of my way or I go through you."

The two faced each other for a minute, Damien mentally assessing how his arm was holding up, thankfully it wasn't reacting to the weight of the blade in his hand but he knew that it was bound to change once they actually started fighting. He hadn't lied to Constance when he told her he had been able to start training again but he hadn't yet been able to test his strength against someone, he had just been practicing his swings and moves.

"Phillip if you do this, you'll die."

Ignoring the slight tremble in his frame Phillip shrugged, "I'm dead anyway, least I can do is take a musketeer down with me."

Knowing there would be no talking him out of it Damien decided to make the first move, launching himself at the red guard, the room quickly filling with the sound of combat.

Despite his injury Phillip was still a skilled fighter and it showed. He moved like a man possessed and didn't even seem to register a particularly powerful swing tore the stitches he had placed on his wound while he had watched the church earlier that day.

The force of the swing made Damien grit his teeth, tremors running through his still healing arm as he lifted his blade to block the blow that otherwise would have taken his head off. Clearly his arm wasn't as healed as he would have liked but he had the advantage that he hadn't been bleeding for the last day or so like Phillip had.

Realizing this Damien decided that the best way to end the fight quickly before he lost feeling in his arm would be to act on that piece of knowledge and so he upped the speed of his attacks, hoping that being forced to constantly move and block would wear the man out faster than it would him, it was risky he knew but he was confident it would work.

For a while the adrenaline of the fight was enough to keep Phillip moving but it became apparent to him, all too soon, that he couldn't keep up the pace, his vision constantly blurring and before too long he was stumbling as he attempted to dodge the musketeer's attacks and then it was only a matter of time before his legs gave out of him, sending him crumbling to the ground.

If Damien was surprised by the turn of events he hid it well, his face expressionless as he swiftly twisted his hand so he could use the pommel of his blade to knock the bleeding man unconscious, wanting nothing more than to kill him but having a feeling he might be useful later on.


	28. Catching Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry there wasn't a chapter last night, we've caught up to the bank of chapters I had prewritten so now I'm writing the same day I'm posting and as such I didn't have a lot of time to edit yesterdays chapter once I had finished it. I really wasn't liking how it ended up turning out so decided to rewrite it today instead, hopefully you'll like it and it'll make up for not having anything yesterday :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was tempted to have realize what was going on too late but with everything I'm doing/plan on doing to D'Art it just didn't seem fair to seriously injure the love of his life as well :D I have plans for Phillip which make his survival worth it (hopefully) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I was going to drag the fight out but figured both men are injured so wouldn't be able to fight for long anyway, plus I quite liked it being one of those "It happened so fast" moments :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - She'll be okay, we'll be checking back in with them in a few chapter's time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I have reasons for keeping Phillip alive as we'll see in a few chapters time, it was sooo very tempting to kill him off now though so I had to employ some serious restraint lol :D Glad you liked the fight, both men were injured so I knew I couldn't have it go on for ages, plus Damien was pissed :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha Damien's musky senses were tingling, something he's quite thankful for as it could have turned out a lot worse. I so wanted to kill Phillip off but I have an idea that requires he to stay alive... for now at least. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! I'm really glad you like the idea of the scene as I have sooo many ideas for it but wasn't sure if it would be something people would actually want to see. I'm thinking it'll probably appear within the next three chapters or so. I'm glad you liked the bond between the two, Damien definitely needed the softer approach at the beginning of his recovery and since then their relationship and bond has only continued to grow :D Trust me it was extremely tempting to kill of Phillip but I have a scene in mind which requires that I leave him alive... for now anyways :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Catching Up  
**

As they approached the remote, yet homely looking inn, all four men let out a collective sigh of relief, their exhausted bodies perking up at the realization that they had reached their destination. The group had been riding in silence for a great deal of their journey and this time it was Issac who broke that silence, though he ensured his voice was still quiet to prevent it being overheard by any passersby or possible spies.

"So," he mused quietly as the group slowed their horses before dismounting and leading the exhausted beasts into the inn's stables, each of the men groaning softly as their bodies protested any form of movement after being stuck on horseback for so long. The four men perked up somewhat however when they noticed two familiar beasts taking up residence in the same stables. "Do we have a plan on how we're going to handle this? They aren't going to take what we have to tell them well."

 _That's the understatement of the year right there_ mused Alain internally as he mentally groaned at what was about to happen. Unable to help himself the younger man slumped against a nearby pole, sighing tiredly as he thought of all the possible reactions to what they were about to do, chuckling softly and smiling in reassurance when he noticed the concerned look Blaise was sending him.

Since learning of the true reason of their departure from Paris the four men had set a relentless pace in order to try and catch up with Athos and Aramis. The brutal pace had been hard on all of them as they forwent both sleep and breaks unless absolutely necessary but while that pace had caused a great deal of discomfort and exhaustion for most of the quartet it had almost broken Alain, the younger man still suffering with some residual and lingering pain from the injuries he had sustained at Moreau's hand all those months ago.

The younger man had refused any special treatment however and had ignored countless offers to stop and rest from his friends during the trip, his mind trapped solely on the image of his little brother and beloved friend hanging in the city plaza, something that could very possibly come true if they didn't act.

"We need to ensure they listen," stated Blaise determinedly as he smiled softly at his exhausted mare, guiding the poor animal over to a nearby water trough, letting her have her fill while he turned his attention to Alain's horse, the younger musketeer's body protesting and making it a struggle to get the beast unsaddled. "Treville in convinced there is nothing else he can do to help D'Artagnan without their help but they're not going to want to leave, not if they have yet to find Porthos or Constance. The fact that D'Artagnan's relying on them to leave will help but…"

Despite being unable to finish he knew his thoughts had gotten across when all three of his friends nodded grimly. D'Artagnan might be their brother but so is Porthos, and Constance is an innocent woman, something that would make the act of leaving all the more hard.

"Well," sighed Favier as he clamped a hand on Issac's shoulder before moving it to help pull the man up, "Lets get it over with."

* * *

Inside the inn it didn't take the four musketeers long to find their targets, though they were surprised at who they saw with them. Not wanting to discuss what they had been sent to in front of their brothers' companion Issac flagged down a nearby waitress, quickly scribbling a note and asking her to deliver it to Athos, passing her a couple of coins to do so.

Once he was sure the woman would deliver the note he gestured for his friends to return to the stables, staying just long enough to watch Athos read the note and scan the area for it sender before following his friends, making sure he caught the swordsman's eyes as he moved.

To say he was surprised to see Issac would be an understatement but Athos knew immediately that, if he was here, then it must be for something serious. Thankfully it was quite late in the evening and as such it was quite easy to lose his wife, the woman excusing herself after a scathing comment to Aramis in retaliation to a jab of his.

After she had gone to her rooms Athos slid the note over to Aramis who scanned it quickly before looking at him with unease and concern in his eyes. Without saying a word both men downed the last of their drinks before heading out to the stables.

* * *

"Your friend's late," remarked Rochefort almost cheerily as he used a damp rag to clean the blood off of his skin, his smirk growing as he watched the musketeer's twitching body tense, a low groan of pain escaping the exhausted man before he could stop it.

Thanks to Rochefort's latest visit, which Porthos was sure he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon, the musketeer felt weaker than he had in a long time, it was both a strain and took a great deal of effort but he forced himself to lift his sweat-drenched head off of his chest, plastering a weak, yet somehow still smug grin on his own lips as he replied, "So is yours."

Rochefort bristled at the mention of Phillip, the man was beyond late and the former minister couldn't help but be concerned as to what had befallen his second-in-command. He wasn't worried in terms of the man's health, as long as his plan succeeded he could care less what happened to those, other than him, involved… no it was more what the missing man knew that worried him. Phillip was strong and stubborn, he wouldn't give up information easily… but every man has their breaking point and despite how confident he was the self-righteous musketeer's wouldn't resort to torture, there was a chance and if they did, it would only be a matter of time before Treville and the King learned of his plan.

Acting quickly Rochefort hid his concern behind a smug smirk, turning back to the musketeer to watch his reaction as he spoke his next words. "Yes but mine, if captured, is being held by musketeers… Yours on the other hand…"

It didn't take any sort of training or experience to pick up on the dark edge of Rochefort's words and Porthos didn't miss it, his screaming body forgotten as he used what energy he had to straighten up, hoping to look at least somewhat imposing.

"What have you sent him into Rochefort," growled the musketeer with so much hatred it was practically dripping from him.

Unfortunately Rochefort seemed more amused than anything else by this display and approached the restrained man smugly. "Oh nowhere too bad," he commented lightly with a small shrug, his eyes locking with Porthos's as he added, "Just asked him to intercept a package heading to some old… associates of mine."

It took a few moments for Porthos's pain dulled mind to catch up and work out what Rochefort meant but the former minister could tell the moment it did and was quick to halt any attempts at retaliation from the man by pressing a dagger against the skin of his throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Too angry to speak Porthos hoped his glare was conveying everything he was feeling while his mind desperately starting reviewing the escape plans he had been making and dismissing since his capture, if D'Artagnan was being held by the Spanish it would only be a matter of time before they killed him, slowly and whilst causing he the utmost pain they could, leaving him to die screaming in agony.

Smirking at the look of pain in the musketeer's eyes Porthos just couldn't hide Rochefort allowed himself a moment more to enjoy the expression before leaving the exhausted man to his agony.

* * *

"You're hard to track down, you know that," remarked a familiar voice from behind both Athos and Aramis once the pair entered the stables, the suddenness of it making both men turn with their blades raised, relaxing only after their reflexive attack was blocked by said speaker. "Well I'm going to try and not be offended by that."

"Alain?" blinked a surprised Aramis who quickly sheathed his blade, his medic training coming to the surface as he scanned the younger man for any signs of injury or wound. "What are you doing here?"

"Treville sent us," answered Blaise as he moved to stand beside his little brother, his eyes narrowing until Athos realized he still had his sword out, quickly sheathing it he opened his mouth to ask what was going on when Alain lifted a hand to silence him, the act alone surprising the swordsman as not many would have done such a thing to him.

"You need to return to Paris," instructed the younger man, his eyes hard as he looked at the two men, "D'Artagnan's life depends on it."


	29. Orders To Return

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Phew! I wasn't sure I'd be able to get something written tonight. My uncle's come up for a visit and we went out earlier but luckily I had time to get something written afterwards, if it comes across a bit rushed I do apologize but I had very little time.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I'm hoping our musky's reactions to the news make sense and you're right, they are definitely not happy. Porthos's condition is worsening but nothing's going to motivate him to push pass it more than his brother being in Spanish hands. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, I couldn't let Alain go off on his own, there was just no way Blaise was going to go for that and I figured Treville would be a bit more protective of his men now that Porthos's been kidnapped, hence Issac and Favier accompanying them. Our boys are not going to take the news well as we'll see tonight, hopefully their reactions make sense, I'm particularly loving Alain in this chapter, hopefully you do too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter27) Damien's definitely the knight or prince to Constance's damsel that's for sure lol :D (chapter28) We'll see, all I'll say is they wont take the order well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Alain's being pretty badass these couple of chapters :D I'm having a lot of fun writing him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aww I'm glad you liked it, we get to see a little more of it tonight (I love the pair of them, I can't help writing it) We'll probably be checking with D'Art again tomorrow but its just our two muskys and the four new arrivals today. Porthos's condition is definitely worsening but knowing his brother's in Spanish hands might be the motivation he needs to do something reckless :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I'm not sure persuade is the right word as you'll see today. I am very much enjoying writing Alain right now though, hopefully you enjoy reading him just as much. Porthos's condition isn't good, we'll be checking back with him soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Orders To Return  
**

Silence followed Alain's announcement, the two inseparables stuck, seemingly, in a state of shock and panic as they struggled to process what had just been dumped on them and the implications of the younger musketeer's words

After a few moments it became clear that anger was quickly taking the place of fear inside Athos as the swordsman took a step forward, his voice demanding as he tried, desperately, not to glare at the younger musketeer before him. "Explain."

"Louis," stated Blaise coldly as he shifted to stand protectively in front of his little brother, shielding the man from Athos's ire. He knew it was highly disrespectful to address the King by his name, instead of his title as protocol dictated but the musketeer found himself unable to give the man that respect after hearing how he, so dismissively, sentenced an innocent man to die a traitor's death. "Somehow he was informed of D'Artagnan's part in Phillip's continual escape from capture and has branded our young friend a traitor like him.

Unlike before, this time there was no freezing in shock, both men's reactions were instantaneous. Aramis began to pace while cursing violently in Spanish while Athos went almost alarmingly silent before letting out a frustrated shout as he threw his fist into a nearby wall, scaring several of the nearby horses with his actions.

Fortunately for the musketeer his aggressive action had the side-effect of snapping Aramis from his pacing, the man's medic training and instincts taking over as the marksman rushed to his brother's side, gently taking the bloodied hand in his own as he began to assess the damage Athos had done to it.

"The Captain?" asked Aramis, his voice quiet as he worked on Athos's hand, nodding his thanks to Favier who was quick to pass over a damp cloth so he would wipe the blood from the swordsman's knuckles. There had been no permanent damage done, he concluded, though the man had managed to fracture at lease one knuckle and severely bruise the rest

"That's where the two of you come in," stated Issac as he watched the two musketeers warily, half expecting one or both of them to lash out again at any moment. "Treville's managed to get the King to agree on holding off on issuing any charges for a little bit so the two of you can return. The King is determined to see some sort of proof of either Constance or Porthos's capture before he will believe D'Artagnan is not acting of his own free will and he's demanded to hear that proof from the two of you."

"How do you know about Porthos?" asked Athos, his voice practically trembling with anger as he lifted his head from his chest to look at the four men, fearing that something terrible had befallen their brother for those in the garrison to know of his capture, he felt the fear ease somewhat though when he saw the proud and somewhat smug look that appeared on Alain's face at the question.

"You have D'Artagnan to thank for that," chuckled Blaise as he shook his head at his brother's apparent glee.

Athos's head tilted to one side; hope, concern and panic filling him in rapid succession as he thought of his young protégé and beloved brother "D'Artagnan?"

"Have you seen him?" demanded Aramis almost frantically "Is he okay?"

"Easy Aramis," soothed Alain with a small grin, "D'Artagnan managed to get a letter to me, written in the code we devised while we were healing, he explained about both Constance and Porthos's capture and how they were being held by Rochefort."

"He's okay though?" asked Aramis again, his mind still remembering the look of pain on D'Artagnan's face as Athos's bullet pierced his skin.

Alain nodded, "The man who delivered the letter said he was moving like he was hurt but he was alive and coherent. He didn't tell the man where he was heading but the man said he was very determined to reach wherever it was he was going."

* * *

"You'll go back right?" asked Alain after a minute or two of silence, his voice soft with a twinge of hope underlying it. "Treville says he can't help D'Artagnan without your help."

A look of pure guilt flashed across both musketeers' faces and Alain felt anger rise to his own.

"You're going back!" snapped the younger man, surprising the group by the ferociousness of both his voice and his glare as he stared down the two men. D'Artagnan's going to be marked as a traitor if you don't! Don't you know what that means!" Aramis looked ready to interrupt but Alain was having none of it. "It means **we'll** be told to hunt him down – the palace guards can't leave the King unprotected and most of the red guards fled after Rochefort's arrest meaning the regiment who will be tasked to hunt down the traitor will be us! He'll demand we hunt one of our own, drag him back to the city and then watch him hang! Hang Athos! And you want to consign him to that fate!"

"Don't think you know me!" snapped Athos as he stood, grabbing the younger man by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against a nearby wall, ignoring the exclamations of surprise and alarm along with threats from Blaise that followed his actions. "D'Artagnan is **my** brother, I would die to save his life but we have a lead on Porthos and Constance, I refuse to leave my brother or an innocent woman in Rochefort's grasp any longer than I have to, D'Artagnan would understand."

Mustering what strength he had after several long days riding, Alain pushed the swordsman away from him, his mind conveniently forgetting that the man was technically his superior. "D'Artagnan is also in Rochefort's grasp!"

At this Favier and Issac pulled Alain away, practically pushing him out of the stables with soft, but firm words, to walk it off and not to come back until he was calm, he complied easily and Blaise followed, not wanting to leave his brother alone when he was so angry and if there was a chance Rochefort had men in the area.

Once Alain was safely out, both men turned to face Athos, who was in a whispered conversation with Aramis that seemed to be similar to the one they had just had with Alain.

"That's why we're here Athos," stated Issac, interrupting the hushed conversation and bringing it back to what they had previously been discussing. "The Captain didn't want to push back the search for either of them, not if the only thing that was keeping them alive was D'Artagnan's actions, we're here to take over… Let us help them, you need to head to Paris, you **can** save D'Artagnan."

The two inseparables shared one of the silent conversation they were practically famous for back at the garrison before Aramis turned back to face the waiting pair.

"We're only a few hours ride out from the location of our lead, we'll head out first thing and check it out, regardless of what we find we can be back on the road by the afternoon. D'Artagnan's defense will be easier to defend if we can bring back either or both of Rochefort's captives."

Favier nodded once, hearing the logic in the man's words even if he didn't like that they weren't immediately heading off. "And if they're not there? You're trusting Milady De Winter," he remarked, making Athos tense at the mention of her name. "She's hardly reliable and she hates musketeers almost as much as Rochefort."

At this Favier noticed a look in Aramis's eyes that spoke to the doubt he too held for the validity of the information Athos's wife had brought to them but also to the fact that there was no way he could ignore said information.

"Then hopefully there'll be some sign of their capture there that we can use to save D'Artagnan."


	30. Calm

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is two days late! I got taken out for a meal on Friday night and ate so much I pretty much fell into a food coma when I came back lol and last night I was all ready to go, having battled very annoying writers block to ensure I had something for you all when it then kept coming up with error messages when I tried to put the chapter into the Doc manager to prep it for publishing :( Really didn't mean to keep you waiting! Sorry!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Alain's kinda taking charge in these next few chapters and I'm loving it... It's like D'Art when he gets to be in charge, only D'Art's being tortured right now so he can't, hence Alain getting to lol :) Athos impressed the King with his short tenure as Captain in the last story so his words will hold a bit of weight but yes they will need proper proof to get D'Art off the hook, something Treville is hoping they've found. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha true, but Athos knows about the bond between Alain and D'Art, plus he would be the same way so he understands... he might not like it but he understands. Still undecided about Milady hence her part in tonights chapter so we'll have to see how my mind decides to take her when she appears again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my friend, sorry for the wait :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes! I was hoping you would, I'm have a whole ton of fun with Alain right now (as you'll be able to see in the coming chapters) but I have to say, angry Athos beats it :D He's usually composed, even in bad situations, so I love writing a scenario where he loses that composure (even if he got a little hurt doing so) Alain's kinda got a bit of D'Art's hot-headedness so it'll take him a minute to calm down but Athos understands that its because of the bond he has with D'Art that made him act like that... He might not like it but he does understand. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the conflict, I couldn't imagine them just accepting and following the order so I was quite excited to unleash their anger for a moment :D Alain does know they care but right now he's kinda just consumed with thoughts about D'Art to be calm and think clearly. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MissyA710: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you like Alain (he's one of my fave OC's) as we'll be seeing him a fair bit in the coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - There's a big **if** there with regards to finding him :) I have a plan for convincing the King don't worry about that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Calm  
**

Blaise's face was a picture of concern as he followed his young brother out of the stables. For several long moments he said nothing, simply choosing to be a comforting presence as the younger man tried, somewhat failingly, to calm, or at least contain, the burning anger raging inside him.

"Alain," he spoke softly, having caught the glimmer of frustrated tears in the other man's eyes. He understood the man's frustration though. Alain and D'Artagnan had always been close, even before the ordeal with Moreau but it was after it that the pair became almost nigh on inseparable, neither wanting to be far from the other after everything they had endured personally and had seen the other endure. It had even gotten to the point where Gerald and Gaspard elected to keep the pair in the same room, if only to stop them escaping their beds to check on the other whenever they were woken by a violent nightmare of their shared torture… something that happened all too frequently for Blaise's liking, especially in the first few weeks following Moreau's death.

The fact that D'Artagnan was now in danger again had made his brother tense and short-tempered and Blaise was sure the fact that it was happening so soon after everything they had gone through with Moreau only served to make matters infinitely worse for the younger man.

It was a few moments later before Alain responded to his brother's voice, his voice barely more than a whisper as he turned to the older man with a broken look in his eyes that tore at his heart. "…They're abandoning him."

"No," denied Blaise vehemently, "You know that if Porthos and Constance weren't also in trouble they would already be on their way to Paris, likely riding harder than we did to get here."

"But –"

Blaise shook his head, "They know that with D'Artagnan now following Rochefort's orders he is somewhat safe. The snake clearly wants him alive for now otherwise he wouldn't have orchestrated all this but Porthos and Constance… They've technically served their purpose, D'Artagnan broke away from our regiment, he's doing what Rochefort asked, the only reason they're likely still alive is to keep D'Artagnan motivated but the closer D'Artagnan gets to completing the task set to him the higher the likelihood is that Rochefort will kill them, no longer needing them. Athos and Aramis know this; it's why they can't abandon them… Like you wouldn't be able to do if you were in their shoes."

Alain scowled at this, unwilling to admit, in his anger, that his brother was right, now he was calmer he could think clearer and grudgingly understand why the pair were acting as they were.

"The King…"

Smiling softly at his calming brother, Blaise placed a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Treville might not have faith in his ability to stall the King but he's worked miracles before, he wont give up. The fact we have yet to tell him we've caught up with our brothers-in-arms will only aid him in this as it means neither him nor the King is expecting them back by a certain date."

The pair stayed outside for several long minutes after Blaise had finished speaking, mainly sitting in silence as the younger of the two continued to calm down. By the time they returned to their friends plans had already been made to search the location the inseparables had for Porthos the following morning, surprise and gratitude filling the eyes of both men when Alain agreed without complaint, even if he did make them swear to head straight to Paris afterwards, no matter what they found. The group remained in the stables for some time after that, finalizing their plans and checking that their mounts would be able and ready to go the following morning, though that was more for Alain's group, the quartet having pushed their beasts to the extreme to catch up with Athos and Aramis. Eventually, when everything was settled the men retreated back into the inn to get some rest, hope warring with unease as they thought to the morning ahead.

* * *

Noise from outside his cell woke him up and Porthos couldn't help but groan as he was pulled from the brief escape from the pain he had found during his slumber, he shifted slightly, waiting for the noise to dim once again so he could hopefully return to his rest, only for his curiosity to grow when, if anything, the noise continued to grow.

Shifting slightly Porthos felt his injuries, both new and old, pull painfully and he found himself, once again, cursing Rochefort for what he had done to him.

Their last "session" had definitely been the worst he had endured so far. Rochefort had started by dragging a dagger over each of his healing scraps and wounds, ensuring they were freshly open and tingling in pain. He had found himself hoping that this was all the man had in store for him that day but he knew, just looking in the former minister's eyes, that it was not the case.

Before his exhausted and pain dulled could catch up to what Rochefort was doing, he was screaming and thrashing in pain, desperately and instinctively trying to get away from the coarse salt Rochefort was literally scrubbing into each and every one of his wounds, sending burning agony rushing through his body as the pain brought dark spots to dance across the edges of his vision.

This torment felt like it went on for an age, but it seemed to pale at the pain to his heart Rochefort's next admission caused him… His brother… His baby brother… was in the hands of the Spanish.

The exhausted musketeer was pulled from his darkening thoughts by the sound of unfamiliar footsteps approaching his cell.

* * *

The following morning saw five of the six musketeers ready and mounted as the first signs of dawn started to creep across the sky, anxiousness and worry growing within each of them as they awaiting the return of their leader, who had disappeared to check on the progress of Milady, who had yet to appear.

All five of them knew something was wrong when Athos came storming out of the inn minutes later, a face like thunder with a piece of parchment gripped tightly in his hand.

"Milady?" inquired Aramis softly, the medic being the only one confident enough to approach the furious swordsman when he was in such a mood.

"Gone," spat Athos, cursing himself for thinking anything would be different this time. Taking a deep breath to try and calm down he passed the, now slightly crumpled, piece of paper to his brother, leaving the man to read it as he mounted his horse.

"At least she left us directions," shrugged Aramis, having expected something from the woman, having never trusted her for a moment. He knew, given Athos's mood his next words were possibly not the wisest but he couldn't stop himself from adding, "And she didn't kill anyone this time so that's a plus."

Scowling at his brother's all too pleased expression Athos urged his horse forward, leaning slightly in the saddle to smack the now chuckling marksman on the back of the head.

"Let's go."


	31. Worry & Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I really like this chapter :D I'm not sure if its the content that I like or because I know what its leading into for tomorrow's chapter (something I'm excited to write... fingers crossed you like it).**

 **250 reviews people! Love you all! x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah they know Athos and Aramis will do everything they can but that doesn't help poor Alain's worry over D'Art... Not that he's not worried about Porthos or Constance but he's tons closer to D'Art :) I have an idea in mind for Milady, I just need to decide if that was her betraying them or if she's still on their side. Haha I know, I did feel particularly evil with that bit of torture, I blame having so many chapters before we got to the whumpage is making be even eviler :) Hmmm well Phillip isn't dead yet and I do like the idea of him trying something else so we'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - They all understand why he acted the way he did so they don't blame him. Porthos is channeling his musketeer stubbornness right now and he's going to need it :) Milady might still be on their side, haven't decided yet, every time I make a decision for her I have an idea regarding the opposite. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Not for a while but I'm sure I can allow him the chance at some point :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It'll be a couple of chapters or so before we learn Milady's plan/motivations (mainly because I can't decide if she's betrayed them or not lol) but we will be seeing her again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter29) Oh but now I'm so tempted to! You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see if they could trust it. (chapter30) Hehe gotta have a bit of levity when they can, especially given what I'm putting them through. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha oh your review made me smile, sorry for making you look like a crazy person :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Alain is obviously still worried about Porthos and Constance but he's tons closer to D'Artagnan and he knows for sure that D'Artagnan is hurt, which is only making everything worse in his mind... But its okay as he has the lovely Blaise to keep him grounded and (somewhat) level headed :D I did feel a bit bad for putting Porthos through that then I figured I've done worse to D'Art in other stories so its his turn now :D *cackles evilly* You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see who the footsteps belonged to and with regards to Milady, she'll be appearing again in a later chapter where we'll learn if she has truly betrayed them or not but we've got some other stuff happening first. Haha glad you liked their little bit of banter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Deep down Alain does understand their reasoning and knows they have to bury the majority of their reactions if they want to be of any use to their brothers but that knowledge doesn't really help with his near crippling worry for his friend. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see who's footsteps it was. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Worry & Pain  
**

Treville cursed as he sat in his office, waiting for one specific visitor. During the day there was enough going on in both the garrison and city to keep his mind busy but now the day was winding to a close there was nothing to stop his thoughts from drifting to his absent men, specifically Porthos, who he had desperately tried not to think of since learning of his capture a few days ago.

Rochefort was vindictive, Treville doubted there was anyone who had ever met the man who would deny that fact, but he was one of the few people in the city, and possibly the country, that knew just how deep the man's hatred for the musketeer regiment and those commissioned to it ran. The former minister would be relentless with any other prisoner but it made him nearly physically sick to imagine the torture his soldier was being forced to endure.

The Captain would have praised whoever was knocking at his door for pulling him from his sickening thoughts and mental images if he didn't know who it was. Taking a deep breath he forced his face to assume an emotionless mask before calling out for the near arrival to enter, relaxing only a fraction when his assumption as to who it had been was proven to be correct. "Henri."

"Apologies sir," spoke the musketeer as he entered the office, waiting until he was settled in one of the chairs on the opposite side of Treville's desk before he pulled back the hood of his cloak. "It took longer than expected to get back."

Alarm and worry flashed across Treville's face for a moment but the Captain was quick to get his reactions under control. "Does he suspect?"

Henri shook his head, "We've been careful, he hasn't noticed us. There are just more people about then we expected, it makes staying in the shadows harder but he's definitely not shown any signs of having spotted us."

Treville nodded, relaxing once more at the news, "and Corbett?"

"Keeping a watch on him while I came to report to you, he's been complaining a bit about being in the cold but other than that he's okay."

Chuckling at the image of the musketeer muttering complaints about the cold while keeping watch Treville felt his sprits rise slightly before he remembered why they were out in the cold anyway.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _Captain?" inquired Corbett hesitantly as he and Henri entered his office. The man had barely been keeping a lid on his temper as of late and, if earlier was anything to go by; it was dangerously close to losing it entirely. They had all seen Alain all but flying out of the man's office only moments earlier, only to then meet up with a clearly prepared, if slightly confused, Blaise, Issac and Favier before rushing out of the garrison. The rest of the regiment was curious, of course, but they also knew well enough that their Captain couldn't always tell them everything and if he didn't then there was typically a damn good reason for him doing so._

 _"_ _I have a mission for the pair of you," stated the Captain, his words coming out from gritted teeth, silently telling them just how furious their leader was right now. "The details of which are not to leave this room, I don't care what you tell the rest of the regiment if they ask so long as it isn't the truth."_

 _Henri and Corbett shared a worried look at that, knowing it had to be something big for them to have orders to keep it so confidential. Their worries were well founded as Treville then went on to explain what was happening with each of the inseparables and Constance. Neither man took the threat to one of their own well, even more so when innocents were included in that threat._

 _"_ _What do you need from us sir?" asked Corbett firmly, determination and anger burning in his eyes._

 _"_ _I need you to find the red guard who told the King about D'Artagnan and Phillip. Keep watch on him, the only way he could have knowledge about what D'Artagnan did is if he heard from Rochefort. I want to know where he goes and who he speaks to. I need to know how deep Rochefort's plan goes and any information that might help us find where he is keeping Constance and Porthos. There's only so much that words can do to help D'Artagnan right now, I need more."_

 _For the next few minutes Treville went on to explain what he knew about the man who had tipped of the King, which unfortunately wasn't much, but it did give the two men a starting point. Once they were confident they had everything they needed the two left, leaving an anxious Treville in their wake._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sitting in his dark cell D'Artagnan stared helplessly at his arm, the limb hanging limply at his side, clearly dislocated from its socket.

The Spaniard definitely hadn't been lying when he said there was more pain coming, the Gascon body was now screaming out in so much pain that he almost found him wishing for those first few hours where he had been hanging from his arms.

After the brief reprieve for food the two Spaniards had returned, he had guessed them to be in charge of the operation as they were the only ones who ever spoke to him, though it was usually in Spanish and D'Artagnan guessed said words were actually insults but his reasoning remained. The man who had given him the food before had given him one last chance to speak and the weak part of his spirit had been crying out for him to talk, to simply stay away from more pain but the stubborn part had won out and he had remained silent.

Regret wasn't quite the word but there was part of him that hated himself for doing so as it had been only moments later when his hands had been forced back into the chains hanging from the ceiling and he had been so busy bracing himself for the pain of being lifted that the sting of the whip had caught him completely off guard, causing him to scream out in pain as his whole body arching in a desperate, yet futile, attempt to evade the next, inevitable, strike.

It was after every five strikes that the man asked him again to talk and every brief reprieve took away a little more of the bloodied Gascon's resolve. Part of him was almost sure the pair intended to go on until he broke, regardless of if it ended up killing him but it seemed he still had a bit of luck on his side as the men eventually stopped, before the traitorous words could leave his lips. The man who had spoken to him before glance over at him, a brief flash of respect once again entering his eyes as he walked over to release D'Artagnan's blood-stained hands, the barely conscious Gascon crumbling right to the ground with only a small whimper telling his captors he was still alive, he had landed hard enough on his shoulder to knock the already weak joint from its socket but the pain barely registered above everything else surging through his body.

 _"_ _D'Artagnan."_

The Gascon blinked wearily, lifting his head from his chest as he tried to see through the darkness to who had called him, part of him fearing the Spaniard had returned while he had been distracted but the rest of him remembered he had never given them his name.

 _"_ _D'Artagnan."_

There it was again, only more insistent this time and D'Artagnan found himself unable to stop shuffling towards the sound, the familiarity of the soft voice bringing tears to his eyes.

 _"_ _D'Artagnan."_

Finally spotting the source of the voice the tears finally began to fall. "…Athos."


	32. Determination

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I'm feeling a little bad after reading all your lovely reviews and now I'm a little worried you might hate or be disappointed with how this chapter goes... Fingers crossed you're not as I quite like it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It'll likely be a chapter or two before we checking in with Henri and Corbett again but what they learn will help. Hmm you'll just have to read and see if its him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh I dread to think what Treville would be like if he knew so I'm definitely with you on the whole its good he doesn't know thing :) Pretty sure I've mentioned it before but loving Rochey's nickname of twattoad :D Poor D'Art's in a very bad way right now but unfortunately it'll be a little bit before he can rest safely. I'm not going to comment much on the whole Athos thing as don't want to spoil anything but hopefully you'll like where its going. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MissyA710: Thanks for the review - That's our Treville, he knows how the King can be so the more evidence and proof they can bring to the table will only help in convincing him of D'Art's innocence as well as the guard's guilt. You'll have to read on to see if its a dream, don't want to spoil anything :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Maybe, maybe not you'll have to read on to find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I know I mentioned in my brief little note that I felt a bit bad after reading reviews but part of me is also very much enjoying the confusion Athos's appearance has caused :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm maybe... maybe not :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville's papa-bear side is coming out so he's determined to do whatever it takes to prove D'Art's innocence as well as the guard's guilt and treasonous activities. Oh yeah D'Art's definitely in need of some medical help, which he'll be getting soon I promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Well I didn't want to send Corbett out alone and although he doesn't appear too much I do love Henri as well :D I was hoping you would remember what I had planned. I've worked out a way to have it tie into a later scene as well which, if i can do it right, will be beyond fluffy/angsty/adorable :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Determination**

D'Artagnan's vision of his brother immediately blurred as his tears flowed steadily down his cheeks and it was only the sound of his name once again falling from his brother's lip, only sterner now, that had the exhausted young man push them back and attempt to regain his composure.

 _"_ _You need to get up,"_ instructed the voice and D'Artagnan was so used to following his brother's orders that his body instinctively tried to do just that, not wanting to disappoint the man any more than he already had by trying to save Porthos and Constance on his own. It quickly became apparent though that this might be one order he would be unable to obey as his legs shook violently as he tried to get them to stay steady underneath him so he could stand. They gave out mere moments later, sending him crashing to the ground with a muffled whimper of pain.

 _"_ _D'Artagnan,"_ repeated Athos, his voice taking on the tone he had during their training sessions and for some reason it sent a stab of anger through the younger man. _"Move."_

"I. Can't," hissed the Gascon, though he did try, his anger giving him something else to focus on besides the pain for a moment and that in turn almost had him standing, but once again his legs buckled, only this time he landed on his dislocated arm, a silent scream tearing its way from his throat as the younger man's good arm shakily moved to support his limp one.

 _"_ _You need to reset your arm,"_ instructed another voice, making D'Artagnan blink in both surprise and wonder as he lifted his head to see that Athos had disappeared, Aramis now taking his place as he knelt down beside his brother, sympathy and concern etched into his features.

D'Artagnan blanched at the thought of having to reset the joint, again, and by himself. Aramis had taught him how of course, it had been one of the first lessons his brother had taught him during his recovery when some of his original strength had returned to his arms.

 _"_ _You know how,"_ reminded the voice softly, sadness now filling the medic's eyes, _"You're running out of time, they'll be back before you know it and if you want to get out of here you_ _ **need**_ _both arms."_

The fact that his brother wasn't helping with the reset did strike D'Artagnan as odd, as did the fact that Athos seemed to have vanished into thin air at the same time Aramis had emerged from it, but the threat of the two Spaniards returning for him had the young musketeer pushing the rational side of his mind, which was trying to explain what was going on, to one side and instead focus on the task at hand.

Seeing the weak but visible determination in his brother's eyes Aramis smiled softly, reiterating his lesson as he walked the younger man through what he needed to do, smiling once more as D'Artagnan closed his eyes against the pain, only to sigh in relief moments later when the ache of his previously dislocated joint ebbed ever so slightly.

When the younger man opened his eyes again Aramis was gone and Athos had returned. The swordsman was sending him a look that D'Artagnan understood even without explanation. Channeling his fear of the Spaniards as well as his love for those he needed to save the Gascon leaned against a wall, using it as for balance and support as he slowly eased himself up to his feet, his whole body screaming in pain as every movement pulled at, at least three wounds. D'Artagnan was nothing if not stubborn however so as he leaned against the wall he closed his eyes, breathing as deeply as he could in an effort to push away the near crippling nausea and vertigo that had struck him as soon as he was upright as well as to chase away the dark spots that were dancing across his vision and the pain that was making his head spin.

It took several long minutes for him to feel able to even open his eyes again but the whole thing was worth it for the pride he saw on Athos's face when he did so. Not wanting to lose that, D'Artagnan decided it was time to move and began to head towards the door of the cell, only to be stopped by his brother's voice, the swordsman shaking his head at him before nodding to the opposite wall and immediately the Gascon understood why Aramis had said he would need both his arms.

There, just within reach was a small window, it had given the musketeer determination during the first part of his capture as it had been the ideal height for him to look out of while he had been left hanging and the sight of the outside world had forced his pain-filled mind to remember why he needed to get out.

It took an almost pathetic amount of time in D'Artagnan's opinion for him to reach the wall where the window was located, the bloodstained Gascon having been forced to stop and lean heavily against the wall on numerous occasions when the pain and nausea became too much and he felt like he was either going to be sick, crumple to the ground, pass out or all three at once.

Eventually however he made it to the window, eying the ledge with hesitance, not sure if his arms could handle supporting his weight once more without tearing irreparably.

Filled with doubt D'Artagnan glanced back over his shoulder to where Athos stood, the stoic man smiling a half-smile before determination filled his expression and he nodded once.

Turning back to the window D'Artagnan nodded once to himself, and sent up a silent plea for strength as he took a deep breath and reached up for the ledge.

* * *

Athos roared in anger, his arm striking out to send the items resting on the table he was standing in front of flying into the wall. It was taking everything in him not to punch the wall again, and he refrained from doing so only because he knew that if he did it this time there was a good chance he would break his hand and then he would be of even less help to his brothers who were counting on him to find them.

Aramis however was silent, the medic taking into account the blood staining the room they were in and the shackles and chains left abandoned on the floor.

It did not take a genius to work out what had happened in here, the blood alone was telling him enough and he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, fight against the wave of helplessness that threatened to pull him under as he realized that they were too late, their brother was gone.

"They're not here," snarled Athos, though there was a hopelessness in his eyes that matched his brothers, the feelings of both men amplified by the amount of evidence in the small cell that spoke to excruciating torture having been endured there.

"We found this," interrupted Blaise as he stepped into the cell, passing over a collection of papers to Athos. "They're not much and they don't mean anything to us but maybe you or the Captain can make sense of them."

Athos flinched at the reminder of their promise to leave for Paris. He hated even allowing the idea of breaking it to enter his mind but after seeing the blood staining the room, that he was sure belonged to Porthos, he was finding it a lot harder to leave than he had anticipated.

"There's no sign of a second person being held here," added Alain softly as he moved to stand by his brother, his earlier anger at the swordsman and medic long gone when he saw the complete and utter heartbreak on their faces at finding the location empty save for the blood staining the ground.

This time it was Aramis who flinched, guilt filling his expression as he realized that, in their worry for Porthos, they had forgotten about Constance who had been taken with him. Fortunately neither Alain nor Blaise commented on his reaction, the former just continuing on with his explanation.

"I believe she escaped, likely with Porthos's help, which led to this," he said quietly, grimacing as he gestured to the scene behind them, his own anger at the situation rising before he forced it down again, not wanting to ruin things by losing his temper once more. "Its possible she'll know where Rochefort took him. I promise you we'll find them but…"

"D'Artagnan," finished Aramis softly, nodding once, determination filling his features and chasing away the guilt. He hadn't been able to protect Porthos but D'Artagnan was trying to do just that, while alone and injured, the very least he could do for his brother now was to ensure he didn't face the noose when he returned. The younger man was truly one of the most reckless and bravest men he knew, something he was determined to tell him when he returned to them.

Turning to Athos, Aramis placed his hand gently on the still fuming swordsman's shoulder. "Athos we need to go," he said softly, leaning closer so he could speak to the man without anyone overhearing. It took a few minutes but eventually Athos stopped shaking with rage and nodded, if somewhat reluctantly. The two men insisted on doing one last sweep of the area for anything they might have missed before returning to their horses, their expressions turning pleading as they looked back at the four men still on foot.

"We'll find them," promised Issac as the others nodded determinedly by his side. "We've got this. Go."

* * *

The quartet waited until the two men were long gone from their vision before turning to each other.

"Any idea where we go from here, Rochefort's been careful cover his tracks?" asked Favier as he tried to think back to everything he knew about the man, trying desperately to work out where he would have gone.

"…Maybe," spoke Alain, his voice hesitant and unsure as he lost himself briefly in a memory before beginning to route around his bag for a map, ignoring the questioning looks being sent his way by his friends.

"Well come on," smiled Issac, a flicker of pride entering his eyes as he let the younger man continue to take charge and lead, "We're are we heading?"

If he was surprised by the group's apparent willingness to follow his lead, despite him being the youngest, Alain hid it well, focusing instead on rolling out the map and searching for a specific location, which he indicated with his finger once he found it.

Looking up he stared at his friend's with determination, "There. We're heading there."


	33. Moving Forward

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Ergh writers block was out in full force for this chapter, which was really annoying as I knew what I wanted to write, just couldn't do it :( Hopefully its not too terrible.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, everyone seemed really happy that Athos had found him I was feeling a bit guilty that it wasn't the case. We're checking in with Constance briefly today so you'll get the scene you've been asking for very soon I promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I had it in mind that D'Art knew what he had to do but needed the push to actually break through the pain and do it, hence his hallucinations. Well you wont be curious for long as we'll be finding out where he's taking them tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Good interesting I hope :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha maybe once or twice. I'm loving Alain right now, definitely my favourite OC to write at this point I think. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha :D Come on, it's me we're talking about you should have known I wouldn't make things that easy for our pup :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest) - Thanks for the review - That's exactly what's happening with D'Art! :D They'll be sticking around for a little bit longer but will vanish eventually. Alain in a leadership role is quite fun for me to write right now so I'm glad you seem to be enjoying reading him as well :) We'll be seeing where he's leading them to tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Okay your review just totally made my day :D I'm sooooooo happy you liked it, I have plans for this whole hallucination thing which I think you're really going to like... I'll give you a small tease as to what's to come... it'll lead into something we haven't had properly in a while... A puppy-pile! :D We'll have a bit of a wait until we reach the scene with it in though but I'm happy to know you're willing to wait :D I was tempted to have Porthos appear as well but D'Art's out of it enough to not really be sure what's going on and I figured that if Porthos did appear then he would know, undoubtedly that he was seeing things. I'm not overly happy with how this chapter turned out but we do get to see where Alain's leading them so hopefully its satisfy until tomorrow, where, fingers crossed, writers block will stay far far away :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Moving Forward  
**

"What makes you think Rochefort is keeping Porthos there," asked Favier quizzically, noticing instantly that where their youngest was pointing was definitely not the sort of location he could ever see the former minister choosing, it was hardly defensible and would do little to hide him from prying eyes.

Alain shook his head, "Not Rochefort," all eyes were now completely focused on him. "Constance."

Blaise blinked, "Constance? Alain are you sure, we're seen no sign of her having been here, it doesn't make sense for her to be there."

Despite the situation a small part of Alain felt a bit giddy at knowing something his brothers clearly did not. "It does if D'Artagnan was able to help Porthos get her out."

Issac shook his head, "Even if that was the case Rochefort likely wouldn't abide by the rules of Sanctuary, she would not be safe there, there are other, safer locations he could have gotten her to. Why there?"

Alain smirked, "Because he knows who's currently residing at that church right now." Confusion filled each of his friend's expressions and Alain cheekily let it linger for just a moment before speaking one word that had them mirroring the smirk on his lip, "Damien."

* * *

D'Artagnan's fingers had just grazed the edge of the ledge when a thought struck him and he quickly, despite the pain it caused him, lowered his arms, fumbling frustratingly with his belt as he pulled the leather away from his breaches.

 _"_ _Good thinking,"_ smirked Aramis as he stood next to the Gascon, watching with a mix of pride and sadness in his eyes as D'Artagnan placed the thick leather securely between his teeth before returning his rapidly dwindling focus to the ledge.

As he started to pull himself up he was so glad for his foresight as the belt helped muffle the agonizing screams of pain that tore their way from his throat as he once again felt the tender muscles in his shoulders pull and threaten to tear, it was a mercy that both joints remained in their sockets but the pain had overwhelmed the younger man so much that he didn't as much lower himself down from the window but instead fell out of it the moment it was opened enough for him to do so, a chocked, silent scream falling from his lips as the air was knocked out of his lungs at the same point he landed roughly on his shredded and bleeding back.

For several long minutes D'Artagnan laid on the ground, he could hear the voices of both Athos and Aramis calling to him to move, to get up and get away but he couldn't… Pain was the only thing he could focus on right now and it was that very pain that was threatening to break him. Dark spots covered most of his vision, the pounding of his heart boomed loudly in his ears, muffling all other sounds and his limbs seemed to alternate between terrifying numbness and excruciating pain.

He was pretty sure he had passed out at some point, the sun seemed lower in the sky then he remembered it being when he finally felt somewhat brave enough to risk opening his eyes.

 _"_ _There he is!"_ grinned Aramis brightly as he hovered over him, his expression quickly taking on the look he frequently wore whenever dealing with an injured brother as the medic began listing the boys injuries and what he needed to do for them as soon as he reached a safe place.

"…Can't," mumbled D'Artagnan weakly as he forced his greatly protesting body to move so he was sitting up.

Aramis scoffed, _"Of course you can, I didn't teach you for nothing after all."_

D'Artagnan smiled weakly at that before shaking his head, "…Need the box… Important."

 _"_ _They'll be looking for you soon,"_ spoke a voice, Athos this time, not Aramis. _"You'll need to move fast and think smart."_

At his mentor's words D'Artagnan's smile became a fraction stronger, pleased his brother wasn't disagreeing or doubting him. Looking at the swordsman he nodded to show he understood, "Ideas?"

* * *

"DAMIEN!" called a voice that had the musketeer on his feet in an instant, moving instinctively in front of Constance, who he had been helping to apply a salve to the bruises on her neck.

"Brother Marcus?" he asked seriously, knowing that the brother, in fact none of the church's residents, would be shouting out for him after the events of the other night.

"Riders approaching," explained the older man as he gestured to a window. Following the man's gaze Damien looked, his eyes narrowing at the approaching riders, the quartet being too far away for him to make anything else out about them other then that they were male.

"Stay inside," he ordered, quickly moving to hand his pistol to Constance who took it without question as she nodded. Turning back to the brother he continued to speak, "Lock the door after me and open it for no-one but me," he waited for Marcus to nod before leaving, drawing his blade from its sheathe as he moved.

* * *

"I think we've been spotted," commented Issac as he watched a figure emerge from the church, the man was still too far for him to pick out any discernable features about him but the fact that he was armed on church grounds gave them an idea as to who it was.

Sharing a look with his brothers, who all nodded in silent agreement, Issac decided to risk it and so rode several yards ahead, noting that the man had yet to move far from the door he was so resolutely guarding. Opening his mouth he took a deep breath before yelling with everything he had, "DAMIEN!"

* * *

To say the musketeer was surprise would be a gross understatement but he knew he would recognize that voice anywhere, you didn't spend almost a decade serving with a man and then not recognize his voice when he yells at you.

Quickly sheathing his blade Damien jogged up to greet the approaching men, surprised that neither Athos or Aramis was with them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, immediately noting the serious expressions on their faces and realizing it wasn't a social call.

"Constance Bonacieux," spoke Alain as he dismounted, moving quickly to stand in front of his friend, not missing the way the other man tensed at her name. Hope started to grow within him but he pushed it down, not wanting to have it shattered if his assumption was wrong. "Please tell me you have her."

Damien nodded without hesitation, smiling slightly as he watched all four men visibly relax at his confirmation. "She's injured but recovering well. I also have someone the King will want to see. I was planning to take him with us when we left for the city tomorrow, I don't know how much longer I can keep her here before she escapes in the middle of the night."

Alain's interest was, much like his companions, peaked at the mention of someone the King would be interested in but instead he focused on Constance, stating that he needed to speak to her before they left, quickly explaining the situation they found themselves in before Damien brought them inside, the sight of Madame Bonacieux alive, if slightly worse for wear, did wonders for Alain's spirit.

"Madame Bonacieux," greeted the younger musketeer, bowing his head to the woman who watched with nervous anticipation. "I think we need to talk."


	34. Escape

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oh writers block you are an evil evil beast *sigh* :( It took me soooo long to get anything written for this and I'm praying you don't think its rushed or terrible but by the time I had finally finished it I was too fed up to go back and change anything. Also sorry about no chapter last night. I had to go to a meeting after work and didn't get back until late and was just too tired to even think about writing by the time I had showered and eaten... Sorry!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Its kinda like D'Arts got his own cheerleaders right now lol they'll appear when he needs them (which he will after tonight :) ) As for the scene I promised... I'm thinking it'll either be tomorrows or the day after depending on how tomorrow's chapter goes... might be evil and leave you with a cliff hanger for it tomorrow before really getting into it the next day :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Don't worry D'Art will be getting real actual help soon (which he desperately needs!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha that's great I love it but I think Blaise would be jealous about losing his brother if that happened lol :D Yay I'm glad you're enjoying the escape, we're seeing a lot more of it tonight, it's taken a different turn then I was anticipating but I'm rolling with it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter32) I'm still undecided about milady but I'm close to making a decision, you'll have to wait a few more chapters before she appears again though to find out. (chapter33) We're getting a bit of their talk tonight but the main focus is our pup, worry not though the chat will happen. It'll probably be a day or two before we return to Porthos so you'll have to hang on on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - She wont be quite a damsel as I'm going to give her a badass moment very soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Considering Phillip isn't dead yet they definitely need the extra support. I'm very much looking forward to writing the next scene with the King as they try to convince him of D'Art's innocence. Hmmm I'm not sure if I would call the plan a good one but it was all I could think of that might work with his injuries (I blame writers block for this!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I had a feeling you might like that :D I'm very very much looking forward to writing it but unfortunately we've got a bit of a wait. Yeah Alain is loving be the one in the know right now. I figured seeing as he's kinda like a junior musketeer like D'Art given his age so he wouldn't necessarily be in the know for a lot of things until it became important for him to know whereas now he's the one with the information so he's loving it :D I'm very happy you're enjoying our hallucinations of Athos and Aramis as they'll be hanging around for a little longer but unfortunately for D'Art he's going to have to properly address the fact that they are hallucinations very soon (a scene I can't wait to write!) Sorry about the slight delay with the chapter! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yay :D So do I :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - I know they're not for this last chapter but I'll respond here anyway :D YAY you're back! I've missed hearing from you but I completely understand about life getting in the way, hope everything is okay :D On the plus side you get to have a fair bit of a binge :D Haha I know what you mean about Porthos, it feels wrong torturing him, its like he should be the one doing the rescuing not the one needing rescuing. He's been tortured before in my stories but he then also tends to be the one who breaks them out so this is a bit odd for me lol :D Loving you're thoughts about Constance, I think that's definitely something that attracted him to her :D Haha I had forgotten about the inside out comparison, damn it must be a lot more realistic at this point with the hallucinations lol :D We'll be revisiting the woman in the inn fairly soon so that should be nice :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Escape  
**

"How did you know to come here?" asked brother Marcus kindly as he handed out some food to the four new arrivals, having instantly noted how weary and exhausted all four men were.

Damien blinked at this, having apparently only just realized this himself, "Yes," he said curiously, turning his attention to Alain who, to his slight surprise, seemed to be the one leading the quartet. "Word couldn't have reached the Captain about her location yet but you seemed fairly certain she would be here…"

Alain smiled at this, the first somewhat true smile that had graced his face since this whole thing started. "I was in the infirmary at the same time as you and D'Artagnan," explained the younger man, his hands clenching, subconsciously, into fists as he tried to ignore the phantom aches in his healing wounds as he instead focused on his explanation. "I overheard the Captain mentioning sending you out of the city to recover and when I mentioned having heard it to D'Artagnan a few days later he confirmed it and told me where they were sending you." Damien nodded at this, the explanation making perfect sense to him but before he could comment on it Alain, who was full in the swing of his explanation, continued. "When we found no sign of Madame Bonacieux in our previous location I figured D'Artagnan probably tried to get her, if not Porthos as well, out and that if he did then the closest and safest place he would think of to send them to would be here so… here we are," he explained, tailing off with a sheepish shrug at the end when he noticed the looks on the faces of his comrades, who were all staring at him.

"Smart," grinned Damien as he nodded at the younger man, who flushed at the praise. "Unfortunately I don't think this has been quite the safe haven D'Artagnan had in mind when he instructed Constance to come here."

"You coming at us armed and the bruises on Madame Bonacieux's neck are telling enough of that," agreed Issac, his expression turning into a scowl as he, once more, glanced at the dark handprint bruises marring the woman's slender neck. "What happened?"

* * *

 _"_ _I can't decide if this is foolhardy or brilliant,"_ commented Aramis lightly as he accompanied a badly limping D'Artagnan back into the compound he had only just escaped from.

"Brilliant," sassed D'Artagnan weakly under his breath as he glanced at his brother, "… If it works… now quiet."

A grinning Aramis raised his hands up in surrender at that and continued to follow his brother in silence for several long minutes, his amused expression turning to one of concern as he noted the trembling in both of D'Artagnan's arms as he lifted one of the lit torches off of the wall, his weakened muscles straining with even the slightest added weight.

Knowing his input wouldn't be welcomed right now Aramis continued to watch in silence as D'Artagnan continued along the corridor, pausing every now and then to check and then open the doors he came across, setting something in the room alight each time he left.

 _"_ _You need to move faster,"_ urged the medic as he looked behind him, noting the growing smoke that was beginning to fill the area, _"You'll get caught in this if you're not careful."_

D'Artagnan said nothing, simply nodding as he focused on the task at hand. His plan, despite the confidence he had tried to instill into his words to his brother earlier, was shaky at best and could very easily go wrong several different ways if he wasn't careful and considering the events that led to the need to create such a plan he was pretty certain luck wasn't on his side.

He lit fires in two more rooms before sneaking out of another's window, leaning heavily against the wall of the building as he tried to force more air back into his lungs, whilst ignoring the excruciating inferno of pain that was his entire body at this point. A glance behind him had his eyes widening, Aramis hadn't been wrong, he definitely needed to move faster as the flames had grown quicker than he expected and he was rapidly losing time.

Forcing his aching body to move D'Artagnan headed towards a room he noted earlier had several Spaniards in. It appeared to be a common room of some sort as the men had been playing cards when he had snuck passed the window earlier.

Now the men seemed to have just gone to bed as one was already snoring and the others were laid down on makeshift cots and bedrolls.

Part of him debated leaving them asleep and letting the smoke and flames take care of them, after every piece of agony they had caused him and every injury they had inflicted, a dark part of him was very much arguing for that option… but then his mind drifted to Constance and that part of him was muted instantly. If he did leave them unknowingly to the flames he would never be able to look himself in the mirror without feeling disgusted with himself so how could he ever even glance in her direction again knowing what he had done. Fear then gripped him as to what her reaction would be if she ever learned of what he had done and that, for him, was the deciding factor. He might have learned to live with the self-disgust but seeing the disgust, fear and hatred that would no doubt be present on her beautiful face whenever she saw him would undoubtedly break him far worse than any torture these Spaniards could devise and he wasn't sure he would ever recover.

Gritting his teeth D'Artagnan picked up a rock and forced it through the window with all the force he could muster, the resulting crash of breaking glass waking up the Spaniards and alerting them to the smoke slowly filling the building, sending them into a state of panic as they began to rush to evacuate, shouting at each other in Spanish as they went.

Not wasting a moment despite how much he desperately wanted, and needed, a break D'Artagnan moved as soon as the rock had left his hand, thanking what little luck he had that the room he sought wasn't far. A quick glance in its window had him noticing only one guard, who wasn't either of the two men who had in charge of his torture. The man was clearly young, likely an apprentice or recruit, who had been sent in to gather up important documents before leaving.

 _"_ _Wait for it,"_ instructed a voice quietly and D'Artagnan almost jumped at his mentor's voice by his ear but said nothing as he followed the swordsman's instructions and watched as moments later the sound of a collapsing beam spooked the young recruit, causing him to knock a familiar box off of the desk in his hurry to gather what he could before rushing from the room, paler than the paper he was carrying.

 _"_ _Go."_

D'Artagnan didn't need to be told twice, climbing through the window to grab the abandoned box off of the floor before exiting the way he had come in, doing his best to ignore the feeling of fresh blood coating his already bloodstained skin.

His vision was fast failing him and he knew he only had until the last dregs of his adrenaline wore off before he collapsed and he knew he definitely couldn't be here when he did.

 _"_ _Go."_ Instructed Athos again, his voice equal parts frantic and stern as D'Artagnan delved deep into whatever reserves of energy, strength and stubbornness he had left to force his legs to move, uncaring of the direction just knowing he had to go.

Unfortunately with all of his focus being on simply getting his legs to move and hold his weight he hadn't been paying attention and before he knew it his body was screaming in pain as he tumbled down a hill, rocks and twigs cutting and grazing his already damaged body, adding to his pain until his head collided with a particularly larger rock, sending everything into blackness as a sharp pain shot through his skull.


	35. Restraints and Limitations

**Evening My Lovelies (or very early morning i suppose given its like 4:30 am here now)**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual, I didn't like the first draft of this that I wrote and then re-writing took longer than I had hoped... Saying that I do much prefer how this turned out so it was worth losing a bit of sleep. I don't have work tomorrow so I can make it up with a lie in :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, I thought the same when I finished, the whole thing went down hill (no pun intended) fairly quickly for our pup. Writers block still has me in its grasp right now but I think I'm getting the upper hand, I have a solid plan for tomorrow's chapter (You'd probably be amazed how rare that is for me lol) so hopefully tomorrow's shouldn't be too hard to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was so tempting to let D'Art have some revenge on the Spaniards but I just couldn't see him lighting someone on fire and being okay with having done so later on. Plus I figured he'd care what Constance thought of him and so wouldn't want to do anything that would make her hate him. Yeah that tumble definitely didn't help things, poor boy I'm being so mean to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - Again, I know these aren't for the most recent chapters but I'll respond here anyway :) Hope you're enjoying the binge and thank you again for the idea you suggested to me I LOVE it! I'm definitely going to see if I can work it in, either in this story or the next one that I may or may not already be planning :D Alain's relationship with D'Art is awesome to write, it's different yet similar to the inseparable so I love it :D Haha I love the idea of someone finding the inn and the woman and her commenting on the eye thing... oh now I might just have to write that scene lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aww thanks I'm glad you liked it, I get very self conscious of my work whenever a bout of writers block has hit me but its definitely a relief to hear you enjoyed it. Hmm not sure, considering what's happening, it could be considered a success but hey he did technically escape :D

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Our pup doesn't do things by halves, even getting injured it seems lol :) God I've been so evil to him lately... though not as horrible as I've been in past stories so maybe he should count himself lucky :D The review situation looks like its sorted now as they're showing up on my counter thing now so hopefully they should be visible for you to read now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yeah I'm not sure what's going on with email regarding updates coming through, they look like they're getting better so it might be sorted now. Who knows. D'Art'll be getting some healing soon I promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah writer's blocks been fighting me lately but I think I'm winning (finally) Glad you liked the explanation for the whole knowing Constance's location thing. haha I hadn't considered that but yeah, the pair would make quite the team... Oh now I'm tempted to write a little one-shot of the two on a mission together... I did want to let D'Art get a bit of revenge on the men for what they had done to him but I just couldn't see him being comfortable enough to basically light them on fire and be okay with it afterwards. It seemed too dark for him so I had to change it. He'll be getting help soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading/reviewing**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Restraints and Limitations  
**

It was hours later before D'Artagnan woke once more, a groan of pain escaping his lips as his eyes screwed shut, the pain shooting through his skull making him wish to return to the dark oblivion he had just emerged from, but he knew he needed to get up, the memories were foggy at best but every part of him was demanding that he get up and move, that it was important, that people **needed** him to move.

Having been instructed by all three of his brothers to never ignore his instincts, especially if he found himself in an unexpected situation, D'Artagnan slowly eased his eyes open, flinching and groaning at the pain shooting through his head. Weakly he lifted a hand to the side of his temple, instantly finding the gash that was likely the cause of his most recent pain.

It took longer than he would have liked to move but given the state he was sure his beaten body was in he wasn't overly surprised. The agony caused by simply rolling over so he was on all fours was immense and the Gascon really wasn't looking forward to what was coming next but then his eyes caught sight of the small box he seemed to have been to keep in his possession during his fall and all the memories came rushing back, leaving him gasping in pain once more.

Despite how much he wished to investigate what was in the box that had led to all this D'Artagnan was at least coherent enough to realize his current location might not be all that secure and that he needed to find somewhere safe before he did anything else.

Getting up the second time was even harder then he remembered, especially as this time he had to do it without the comforting words of encouragement from both of his brothers, something that worried him as he wasn't sure where the pair had gone, neither having strayed far from his side since they had appeared back in his cell.

Deciding he needed push to push his worries away for now the Gascon instead turned his focus to remaining upright and moving forward, he wasn't one hundred percent sure where he was but he was content simply to put as much distance between himself and the compound where he had been tortured.

It wasn't long into his walk when he realized he had a problem, breathing was becoming increasingly difficult for the younger man and he was struggling to get a full lungful of air into himself with each breath. Dark spots were constantly dancing across his vision and he constantly felt like the pain was going to make him throw up, collapse or both. Knowing he needed to stop the Gascon forced his body towards a cluster of trees, hoping the foliage would keep him hidden while he tried to recover. Unfortunately his body seemed to have other ideas as just as he was a few steps away from the cluster his knees gave out sending him crumbling to the floor with a hoarse shout of pain at the same time his stomach lost its battle with the nausea gripping it, causing him to painful dry-heave, not having eaten anything that could be thrown up, something that only made the whole situation worse.

It was many minutes before he could even open his eyes again let alone think about moving. His whole body was trembling violently and he knew he was done, at least for now, there was no way, stubbornness or not, that he was going to be able to continue without a rest. That having been said D'Artagnan did pull on the absolute last reserves of his stubbornness and determination, doing everything to ignore the tears of pain and frustration now flooding from his eyes, to force himself to crawl further into the relative safety of the tree, crumbling to the ground with a cry once he had managed it, his body instinctively curling into itself as he finally allowed himself to give into the pain assaulting his body, no longer trying to hide the pain or the tears, his last conscious thought before doing so being to hide the contents of the small box in a small hole underneath a protruding root.

* * *

"Where is he?" growled Alain after Constance and Damien finished their explanations as to what had happened since the two had reunited, Constance adding in some information regarding her time as Rochefort's prisoner, the rest of the room's occupants knowing better than to comment on the slight tremble of fear in her voice as she spoke of her time as a prisoner, knowing full well the woman's stubborn pride would not take kindly to looking weak.

Knowing full well who his young friend was talking about Damien explained how he had secured Phillip's wound with a tight bandage, not wanting to use up precious medical supplies to treat him if he didn't have to, and had the man restrained in a locked supply room, the man having been gagged after he continued to shout obscenities at them, even through a locked door.

"We're taking him to Paris right?" asked Constance eagerly, wanting to head back to the city as soon as possible. Issac had explained how Treville, Aramis and Athos were aware of the situation regarding both their capture as well as D'Artagnan's attempts to save them. The musketeer hadn't hidden anything from the woman, knowing it would only backfire on them if she was to find out about D'Artagnan's current fate later on. She hadn't taken well to learning that the King was currently deciding whether or not to have her musketeer hanged for simply trying to save them.

Issac nodded, "Its our best option. Athos has the King's respect for how he handled being Captain while Treville was demoted during the Moreau incident so his word matching the Captain's will do a lot for D'Artagnan's cause but the proof they managed to find before having to return was not much and could easily be disputed if His Majesty listens to the red guard who told him of the whole situation regarding Phillip in the first place."

Favier nodded in agreement at his brother's words, continuing the explanation, not noticing the frown on Damien's face as he spoke. "We bring the pair of you to the King. Your story adds credibility to theirs… your injuries even more." Constance flinched at this, her hand immediately going to the heavily padded bandage on her shoulder, the constant ache she had gotten used to feeling seeming to flare up as the injury was mentioned. "I don't think even the King could deny the evidence put in front of him at that point."

"One problem," spoke Damien quietly, all eyes in the room immediately finding his. "Phillip isn't going to talk. I've already tried to interrogate him to find out what he knows regarding Porthos's location but he's resilient. You can't guarantee his confession nor place your hopes on it."

"Maybe once he see's that Rochefort has completely abandoned him," offered Blaise with a thoughtful look on his face. "We all know Rochefort isn't going to expend any resources to rescue him, not after he failed his mission. If anything the man's likely to send someone to finish him off on the road so he **can't** talk to the King… That could work in our favour."

Alain blinked, "You **want** us to be ambushed?"

Chuckling slightly at his brother's expression Blaise shook his head, "I want us to **expect** an ambush. Phillip is in pain and he's smart enough to know his life is in our hands now. His resilience is likely coming from a delusional belief that Rochefort will get him out of this, he's been loyal to the man since Rochefort returned to Paris and has been his right-hand man for just as long. He's likely expecting that loyalty to be rewarded… and when it's not…"

"He'll have no reason to stay silent any longer," grinned Issac, understanding his brother's thought process.

"We should check on him then," stated Constance, pulling the attention of everyone in the room to her, making her flush slightly at the attention. "If time is as important as you say we need to leave as soon as possible. I'll check he hasn't reopened his wound while you finalize travel plans, there are still a fair few hours of daylight left, if we're lucky we could make a start on the journey today."

The group blinked owlishly at her words but it was Damien who spoke. "You shouldn't be alone with him," he stated, rising from the chair to accompany her.

"He's restrained," reminded Constance, though inwardly she was thankful for the man's apparent determination not to leave her alone since the attack. "He can't hurt me."

Damien shook his head, "Don't underestimate him, he's Rochefort's right-hand man for a reason beyond his loyalty. I'm not leaving you alone with him so lets get this over with."

* * *

Elsewhere the sound of barking caught D'Artagnan's attention, though the fog keeping the Gascon trapped in a state of limbo muffled it heavily. Moments later he felt the something coarse and wet lick his cheek, making him unconsciously scrunch his eyes in protest. Alarm filled him shortly after as the animal's tongue was replaced with unfamiliar hands on his cheeks. The Gascon wanted to wake, to fight off whoever was touching him, recent events having left him greatly adverse to the touch of others. Unfortunately he was too weak to even fully regain consciousness let alone to fight back and moments later, after letting out a pitiful weak cry of pain as he was lifted up, he fell back deep into his previous unconscious state, completely at the mercy of the stranger holding him.


	36. Too Stubborn To Give Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm quite liking this chapter, for once writers block stayed away and I was able to get this down without much trouble :D I've probably jinxed it now and the block will be back in full force tomorrow but I'm enjoying it being gone for now :D**

 **Over 300 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Fran (Guest): Thanks for the review - Sorry you're getting a bit fed up with my OC's but they're going to be around for a while longer, they're kinda needed right now but we will be focusing more on our foursome in the coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmm didn't think of that, I had planned on him leaving himself some sort of marker but forgot to write it in... oh well I'm sure I can come up with something when he needs it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - She's definitely going to be important to convincing the King that's for sure :D Constance is a bit of badass tonight, I felt she needed a break from being the damsel hope you like it :) We'll be seeing who found D'Art tonight so I wont give anything away :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - Ooooh you're all caught up now :D Its definitely good to have you back, hope you enjoyed your binge :D (chapter26) Damien's musketeer instincts will definitely be helping in out both then and in later chapters. Our guys will be making their way back to Paris soon, I'm really excited to write the scene with them and Louis so fingers crossed writers block stays away for that :D Haha no I completely agree, the whole inside out reference definitely isn't going away any time soon :D (chapter27) I know, felt a bit bad doing that but I loved the scene when it played out in my head so unfortunately Marcus had to almost lose his head :) Glad you're enjoying Damien, he'll be around for a bit longer :D (chapter28) I think our boys would go full rebel and break him out if they failed to convince the King. Milady's not around much but she will be reappearing soon :D Alain has become very protective of D'Art after the whole Moreau thing, its great to write :D (chapter29) I did thank you :) I don't get to see him much, usually only a christmas so it was a really nice treat to be able to hang out with him for a few days while he was up to visit me :) It was tempting to have them fight but they both know why the other is acting the way they are so they can let it go. Hmmm I'm pretty sure Athos's therapist is a bottle of wine which I don't think will help much here lol. (chapter30) Yep, I couldn't get rid of him or have him kill himself, not after all the love for the doc :D Hehe yep my evil mind has pretty much been given free reign right now and that's not good for anyone :D (chapter 31) It'll be a little bit before Corbett and Henri reappear but we will see them around the time we get our boys attempting to convince the King of D'Art's innocence. (chapter32) Yay I'm glad you're enjoying the hallucinations, I was worried about writing them at first but I am loving them now :D (chapter33) Haha I would love for that to happen as well but I'm not sure it will work with what I have planned. Our lovely Constance does get to have a bit of revenge today though :D (chapter34) You're very welcome, I really enjoy getting and reading reviews so I don't mind responding and you have quite a long response this time :D I'm loving the love out there for Alain right now :D He's probably my fave OC so it makes me really happy to get any comments on him :D Haha yeah D'Art's honor is acting up at a bit of an inconvenient time but I just couldn't see him being able to look at himself after doing it so a compromise had to be made. (chapter35) I've not started writing the next one yet, but I've been getting ideas down and working out plot ideas, scenes and whumpage plans so I can get started on it when this one finishes. I don't want to be actually working on two at the same time in case it messes me up (I'm easily confused come evenings when I sit down to write lol) I'll try not to leave with you as long of a wait as last time but no promises as I like to have a bank of chapters written before I start to publish. Haha yeah Constance's bossy side is coming out now she see's a chance to get back to the city and help her friends. We've got a bit until we find out what was in the box but we will find out, promise! Hope you had fun with you're friends :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art is definitely not having a good time right now that's for sure... things may be beginning to look up for him briefly though, we'll see. Haha yeah Blaise can be sneaky and sly when he needs to :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well D'Art could really do with the help, you'll have to read on to find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad they seem to be working again... although I'm still not getting emails coming through properly with regards to chapter updates for stories I'm following but I'm not sure if that's just my email playing up or something going on with the site. Pretty sure not all these reviews have come through to my email either so I'm getting them from the site instead to ensure I (hopefully) don't miss anyone :) Haha I know, our poor pup have been well and truly whumped... and the story's not over yet :D I've definitely done worse to him in other stories though so he'll live... He's not asking to die yet, I've had that happen in a previous story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing who found him tonight so I wont keep you waiting on that :D Oh yeah there's still more whumpage coming for our boy, I'm not done with him yet :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Too Stubborn To Give Up  
**

Coming back into an odd state of consciousness was alarming for D'Artagnan, even more so when a voice, muffled by both the fog clouding his mind and the blooding pumping in his ears, spoke to him…

"You need to stay still."

The voice wasn't one that he recognized, not that he was entirely sure he could recognize much right now in his current state, but considering that his last encounter with a voice that he didn't recognize didn't end well for him he felt completely justified with his panic, especially when he could feel hands on his skin that ignited pain wherever they touched, causing him to cry out and shift weakly in an attempt to get away.

It wouldn't work. He was too weak, he knew this, even in his barely conscious state D'Artagnan knew he would not be able to get away, not when the hands increased their pressure on his chest, forcing him back to his original position. Determined D'Artagnan fought to open his eyes, refusing to die without looking into the eyes of the man causing it.

It took several seconds for him to see anything through the light blinding him but then the source of the voice moved, whether he had seen D'Artagnan's attempt to look at him the Gascon did not know but the man, as he was now able to see, moved to block out some of the light from glaring into the younger man's eyes.

A curse left the older man's lips once he realized the Gascon was awake and D'Artagnan's confusion at it must have shown on his pale, bloodstained face as he was quick to add, "Had hoped you'd stay out of it for this."

D'Artagnan didn't have time to question what he meant by that, his attention immediately taken by the somber vision of Aramis standing just behind the man, sympathy, sadness and concern expressed on his gentle face.

Unused to seeing such an expression on his brother D'Artagnan opened his mouth to question him, needing to know what had caused his brother such pain, but before he could the hands were back, more insistent than before as they held him down, their owner ignorant to the Gascon's growing panic. Mere seconds later an tortured scream tore its way, violently, from D'Artagnan's throat as he thrashed as violently as he was able to get away from the burning now happening on his stomach.

 _"_ _Almost done,"_ soothed Aramis softly, tears gathering in the corners of the medic's eyes as he stood watching his brother cry out in pain.

"…M-M-Mis," gasped D'Artagnan as the source of the burning was removed from his skin, his arm extended weakly, trembling violently as he reached for his brother, confused and in excruciating pain, he needed his brother, needed the comfort the man was always willing and eager to provide

"Stay still," grunted the voice once more and D'Artagnan was sure he had been about to continue and say something more but the agony was too much and the Gascon felt himself, once again, being pulled under, tears flowing freely from his eyes that remained locked on Aramis's blurry form.

* * *

"You don't have to do this you know," spoke Damien softly as he accompanied Constance to the room holding Phillip. He knew she was strong and stubborn but he had no desire for her to force herself to endure seeing the man that had almost killed her twice.

Constance shrugged, smiling softly at the man's obvious concern for her. "I can't help much with planning our departure but I can do this. Porthos and D'Artagnan are in danger because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to get them help."

Damien knew he couldn't say anything to that, having had similar thoughts himself, only with less self-guilt. The pair stopped by the door, the musketeer gently gripping Constance's arm. "I'll go first, if you need to leave, do it."

Entering the room Damien could feel Constance tense as she laid eyes on Phillip and it made his protective instincts flare up and had him moving slightly in front of her to keep her from harm, though he wasn't sure what Phillip would be able to do given his current condition.

"We're checking your wound," explained Damien as he knelt down in front of the now glaring man. He knew he technically didn't have to explain what they were doing but he didn't want to increase the risk of the man fighting back because he didn't know what they were trying to do.

Unfortunately to do this they had to loosen the ropes keeping Phillip's arms tied tightly behind his back so they could then, in turn, loosen the bandage covering his wound. Damien had been cautious, having expected the man would try something, even in his injured state, as he had every other time they had checked on him. However he was greatly unprepared for the man surprising him with a sharp jab of the elbow right into the tender and still healing flesh of his burned arm.

The suddenness of the attack, coupled with the surprising force of the blow had the musketeer collapsing with a strangled cry of pain, his good arm moving instinctively to cradle his injured one, the distraction that the pain caused giving Phillip the chance he needed to scramble to his feet.

"DAMIEN!" cried Constance in alarm as she moved to rush to his side, stopping only when she felt the tight coarseness of rope pressing against her neck as she was pulled tight into Phillip's chest.

"You're coming with me," he growled, increasing the pressure of the rope so that it just began to cut of her airway, panic filling the younger woman as her mind went back to the last time he had attacked her and how close she had come to losing her life there. "You're my ticket out of here alive, though I can't say Rochefort will give you the same courtesy."

Constance paled at this, memories of watching Porthos deliberately antagonize the former minister so he would target him and not her for his revenge playing out in her mind.

Distantly she could hear the sound of thundering footsteps signaling the other musketeers had heard the commotion. Constance felt anger fill her at the thought of being weak, yet again. Refusing to be the reason Phillip got away she forced her fear down, letting her anger take its place before channeling it into strength and stomping down, as hard as she could, on the man's foot.

The move did little damage in the grand scheme of things but it did what it was intended to and got him to loosen his grip on her, allowing Constance to swivel on the balls of her feet so she was facing her attacker. Glaring daggers at the man, she wasted no time in bringing her knee up with a roar of anger, watching with no small amount of satisfaction as the man crumpled to the ground with a pathetic whimper, his hands moving to his nether-regions. Still acting on pure anger and frustration at this point Constance then followed up by pulling out the pistol Damien had given her only hours earlier and smacking the butt of it as hard as she could into the side of Phillip's head, knocking him out instantly.

A whistle then got the panting woman's attention, causing her to turn to find its source, her cheeks flaming red when she saw all four musketeers staring at her with varying looks of shock, awe and pride.

"Did D'Artagnan teach you that?" joked Alain as he smiled brightly at the flustered woman, chuckling when she shook her head before moving to kneel at Damien's side.

"Damn Constance," grinned Issac as he followed, placing Damien's good arm over his shoulder so he could help the injured man up. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

* * *

He had no idea how long he had been asleep but the smell of something cooking was the first thing that brought him back into the waking world, his stomach letting out a loud growl as it reminded him just how long it had been since he had last eaten and even then it had been a small amount.

 _"_ _You're awake!"_ exclaimed Aramis joyfully from his spot by D'Artagnan's side and the Gascon was just about to respond, his mind remembering the sad look that had graced his brother's face before he had passed out but then another figure stepped forward and right through the medic's vaguely translucent form, making D'Artagnan frown and open his mouth to say something when the man spoke first.

"Decided to join us again I see."

D'Artagnan's brows furrowed as he squinted up at the man, his instincts screaming at him to run, despite the fact he was in no condition to do so right now, but before he could address that fact the man spoke again.

"I don't know what you've gotten yourself into boy but I haven't seen injuries as bad as yours for some time, its damn lucky my hound found you when she did, I don't think you would have made it much longer without help."

It was then that D'Artagnan's mind registered that his body, while still in agony, actually hurt a little less and a quick glance downward had him noting the white cloth bandages now covering a great deal of his skin, the instinct to run now fading somewhat as he realized that, instead of hurting him, the man had apparently helped him.

"I would instruct you to rest more," continued the man, either missing or ignoring the surprised look his patient was giving him. "But given that growl your stomach just made I figure you'd prefer to eat something first."

As if on cue D'Artagnan's stomach let out another loud growl at the mention of food, making the exhausted Gascon's cheeks flush red in embarrassment while making his host chuckle in amusement as he moved to help the younger man eat some of the broth he had brought over for him.


	37. The Stranger

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So we're in for a bit of a fillerish chapter tonight, apologies for that, but on the plus side its a very D'Art focused chapter :D**

 **Emails regarding reviews haven't been coming though properly to me so I'm hoping that the review counter on this has the accurate amount, if I miss anyone out I do apologize it's not on purpose!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah unfortunately for D'Art I am not quite done with him yet so he should be enjoying the brief respite while he can. I was going to have her fall victim but I decided she needed a break from being the damsel in distress. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha very true :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yes our stranger is definitely a bit of a welcomed relief for our pup as he's in dire need of help right now. Constance needed a badass moment, glad you seemed to like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO:Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I thought the same thing when I wrote that scene :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - We're getting properly introduced to D'Art's savior tonight, I have no plans to make him an OC that returns passed this story though I am already enjoying writing him. Constance needed to not be the damsel and what better way to prove that she wasn't one then kneeing the guy who tried to kill her in the privates :D Haha yeah Alain was definitely proud of her and will be telling D'Art that when they all (eventually) reunite. I was going to have the hallucinations stop but I'm really really enjoying writing them, they wont be around for much longer I don't think so I'm making the most of them while they remain :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I thought you might like that scene... the mental image of that scene was too cute for me not to write :D Hallucination Aramis is a lot of fun, I'm think Hallucination Athos will likely appear again soon but with D'Art getting medic treatment his mind is conjuring Aramis. The hallucinations wont be around for much longer so I'm kinda milking it at the moment, I'm really really enjoying writing them. Haha yep, he knows not to try that again with her :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest) : Thanks for the review - As much as I love Constance I didn't want to make her into a damsel in distress, hence her badass moment of taking down Phillip, that man will definitely think twice before attacking her again :D Oh yeah, Hallucination Aramis is keeping watch :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Stranger  
**

To have someone that wasn't one of his brothers to help him eat was an experience D'Artagnan wasn't exactly comfortable with, especially when he didn't even know his apparent savior's name but he knew he needed the food if his body was ever going to heal to the point where he could return to his mission, so he pushed down the uncomfortable feeling at instead focused on the heavenly smell of the broth being brought over to him.

"You're going to want to take this slow," instructed the man as he gently lifted D'Artagnan's head so it could rest on a thin pillow sat on his knee, the movement, even as small as it was, had D'Artagnan gasping in pain as it tugged at one of the lashes on his back that was alarmingly close to his neck.

To D'Artagnan's surprise the man seemed angry at this, or at least angry at what had been done to him and the sight of it actually aided the Gascon in relaxing a fraction more in the stranger's presence. He was about to question the man when the smell of food became stronger as the man lifted the small bowl up to his lips.

"Small sips," reminded the man as he gently poured some of the warm liquid into D'Artagnan's mouth, the young musketeer almost moaning in pleasure at the simple taste of food.

* * *

This continued for quite a few minutes, the pair of them having to stop numerous times when D'Artagnan's skin turned an alarming shade of white and he looked almost ready to throw up. The first time it almost happened D'Artagnan was ready to call it a day on attempting to eat, knowing from experience how it would feel to throw up what precious food he had in his stomach after the experience he had endured. However it appeared that his host was not so easily deterred, allowing his patient a minute or two to get his stomach and the nausea rolling around in it to settle before offering him the bowl again, reminding him that his body desperately needed the food if he was to have a chance at healing from his injuries.

By the time he had finished the small bowl of broth D'Artagnan was visibly shaking and sweating, his stomach rolling as he fought desperately to keep the food in his stomach.

Noticing the younger man's struggle the stranger lightly squeezed his hand, offering what comfort he could, "Just breathe, it'll pass soon."

* * *

True to his word the nausea did eventually pass and D'Artagnan found himself ready to sleep again almost instantaneously but found his curiosity too peaked to sleep, something else the man seemed to notice as he chuckled at the younger man.

"Name's Yanis, you're in my home not far from where I found you unconscious and barely breathing. There aren't any doctor's around this part so you're lucky I used to be one. I don't have everything I need to treat you properly but I've done what I can, I didn't want to leave to seek out the other supplies until I was sure you would wake. You've been unconscious a while."

This sent a wave of ice cold fear through D'Artagnan's veins, his breathing picking up, unbeknownst to him, as his mind thought of all that could be happening to his brother and his love during that time if they hadn't managed to already escape.

"Easy kid," exclaimed Yanis, his voice slightly alarmed as he moved to lightly press a hand on D'Artagnan's chest, "You're going to pass out again if you continue, calm down and slow your breathing. Nothing's going to hurt you here, you're safe."

"…H-H-How long?" rasped D'Artagnan as he struggled to do as he was instructed, his eyes no longer on the older man but instead on the vision of Aramis behind him who was taking comically deep breaths in an attempt to guide his brother through what he needed to do.

Understanding flashed in Yanis's eyes as to why the younger man had almost had a full blown panic attack and once he was sure the boy had it under control he sat back, removing his hand once he felt his breathing slow and even out. "Three days," he admitted solemnly, sympathy flashing across his face as he noted the horrified expression on his patient's face.

"You were unconscious for a full day or so when I first found you, probably good on your part as it meant you didn't feel what I was doing as I tended to your wounds, and let me tell you now kid, you've got a lot. You're sporting a couple of broken ribs, which I'm sure you can tell I've wrapped. The muscles around your shoulders are heavily inflamed and swollen, I've had cold compresses on them around the clock which seems to have helped a little but I'd definitely recommend not doing anything too strenuous with those arms of yours anytime soon… Your back…"

D'Artagnan noticed the grimace that the man couldn't hide at the mention of his back and knew it must be as bad as it felt, if not worse. He couldn't even remember how long he had been whipped for but he was sure it had left him looking like a mess.

Clearing his throat Yanis pushed aside images of what the younger man's back had looked like and instead continued his explanation. "Your back was a mess, there's no kinder way of putting it I'm afraid. I don't know what you did to get that done to you but I can promise you that moving is going to be excruciating for you for some time. There was a lot of dirt in the wounds so I'm guessing you took a bit of a tumble before I found you." Despite it not actually being a question Yanis wanted an answer to, D'Artagnan nodded absently, his mind too busy struggling to come up with a plan to would allow him to move through the pain so he could return to his mission. "I've cleaned them and stitched those that were deep enough to require it but I wouldn't be surprised if they got infected, especially with how weak your body must be right now."

Once again D'Artagnan nodded absently, his mind still focused on the beginnings of a plan when a thought struck him, making him look up at the kind, yet clearly tired man above him. "I… I thought I felt fire…"

Confusion appeared on Yanis's face for a second before it changed to sad understanding and he nodded, gesturing to the younger man's torso where his wound from Athos's pistol lay.

"You may have been unconscious but you did try to wake several times, only to pull out those stitches before the pain knocked you back under again, I had to cauterize it simply to stop you bleeding out, that's when you woke up properly, just as I was getting ready to start… The pain of it knocked you out for the next few days."

D'Artagnan grimaced as he remembered the ordeal, his shaking hand moving to rest lightly on the heavily padded bandage that covered the burnt flesh.

Yanis sat silently for a few minutes before glancing out of the window. "There are still some hours of daylight left. If I leave now I can make it to the nearest village before sundown and get the supplies I need to better treat those wounds and get you back on your feet… I likely wont be back until morning though, will you be okay alone."

D'Artagnan wanted to remind him that he wasn't alone, that his brothers were with him but a small, logical, part of his mind reminded him that saying that wouldn't go down well so he settled for weakly nodding. "You… you don't have to, I can't pay you."

Yanis scowled at this, looking somewhat offended. "If I wanted payment I would have sought out the men who did that to you, no doubt they would pay for the return of an escaped captive." D'Artagnan visibly flinched at this, his heart rate increasing as fear filled him, something Yanis noticed as he let out a long sigh before soften his approach. "I became a doctor to help people. I may not actively be one anymore but I'm not about to let you die for the sake of a few coins. Now rest up, I'll be back as soon as I can and you'll need your strength for the next part of your treatment."


	38. Internal Struggles

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Not entirely sure what to make of this, hopefully you like it but I'm on the fence.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah I've been having trouble with the site too, hopefully it'll be sorted soon :) Damien's more sore than actually hurt so don't worry he'll be okay, we'll check in on him and the others soon. Constance needed a badass moment so I'm glad you seemed to enjoy it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you seem to like him, I figured D'Art needed someone good to help him out with all I've put him through. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest) Thanks for the review - Haha I know, usually our pup has the worst luck, especially where I'm involved, but now something good has happened :D I have plans for our pup and he can't be on the brink of death for them so help and assistance was required. Haha true, D'Art's not the easiest patient to deal with :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Well I'm glad you like fillers as we've kinda got another today... I'm really glad everyone seems to be liking Yanis so far. I'd like to keep him as an OC but I don't think I will at this stage, I'm amassing a bit of a small army where OC's are concerned and I'm going to lose track of them if I'm not careful... though having said that my minds now figured out a way he could appear in the next story that I'm planning on so we shall see. The next story wont be a sequel to this though so technically D'Art wouldn't have met him before which might make it a bit weird to write... we'll just have to wait I suppose. Hmmm I'll probably go into Yanis's backstory a little bit when he returns to take care of our pup. Oooh I love how you think, great angst idea there... I'll see what I can do ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha I know D'Art actually had a moment of good luck for once :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I kinda needed a way to move time along a bit as I'm missing Athos and Aramis (who we will be seeing very soon) and considering what I've put our poor pup through I figured that would be a reasonable and logical way for that to happen. Poor Yanis has no idea what he's in for though as our boy's not exactly the best patient lol :D Yep, we get to see a bit more of hallucination Aramis and Athos today, but they wont be around much longer unfortunately :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah our boy needed some rest and to have something good happen after all I've put him through so I figured I'd send someone to help. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Internal Struggles  
**

 _"_ _And just what do you think you're doing?"_ scolded Aramis as he looked at his now frozen younger brother, the medic's lips twitching slightly as he fought a smile at the expression on the other man's face.

"What's it… look like," huffed D'Artagnan as he gritted his teeth through the pain, the Gascon having spent the last five minutes trying to move without passing out from the pain of his injuries. His mind was focused on one thing, the memory of seeing Constance and Porthos in Rochefort's grip, his brother covered in blood and the woman he loved terrified out of her mind.

 _"_ _It looks like you're trying to do something stupid…again,"_ remarked Aramis with a stern look, his earlier amusement fading from his voice as he realized his brother had no intention of stopping, even with the near crippling pain he had to be in given his injuries.

"I need to get out of here."

Huffing in annoyance Aramis moved until he was knelt right in front of the younger man. _"You_ _ **need**_ _to rest. You're badly hurt."_

D'Artagnan shrugged, his brows furrowing as he continued to attempt to move, even with the violent tremors shaking his body. "They're taken care of, I'm fine."

 _"_ _D'Artagnan,"_ sighed a different voice, the sound of it making the Gascon momentarily freeze before he shook himself and continued trying to move. _"D'Artagnan!"_ snapped the voice again, more insistent this time as he noticed how pale and in pain his protégé was.

"I'm… Fine." Snapped D'Artagnan, anger now filling his voice as he lifted his head to glare at the image of his mentor and brother, his voice breaking as he spoke his next words, "You're not real… just in my head… leave me be."

The vision of Athos looked equally heartbroken at the younger man's words but then determination and anger took its place as he moved his arms to cup the Gascon's face, his ghost-like fingers freezing just before they reached his skin.

 _"_ _In you're head or not doesn't change the fact that you **need** rest." _

D'Artagnan scowled but after a particularly jerky movement left him gasping and clutching the heavily padded bandage that covered his recently cauterized wound, he conceded to his brother's words, silently deciding that he would rest for a few hours before trying again.

* * *

 _"_ _I know that look,"_ remarked Aramis and even though he had his eyes closed D'Artagnan had to fight the urge to rolls his eyes. _"D'Artagnan you've only been awake a few hours, your body needs rest to heal."_

"Yanis took care of it," protested the Gascon, but the defense sounded weak even to his ears, not one to give in even when the odds were against him though D'Artagnan continued, "I'm fine."

Aramis snorted, _"I'll believe that when you can sit up and move on your own without nearly passing out from the pain."_ Aramis's expression softened then and even though his hand wasn't solid, he placed it gently on top of D'Artagnan's head, tears prickling in the corners of the Gascon's eyes as he fought to shake off the phantom feeling of his brother's touch. _"D'Art,"_ sighed the medic softly. _"What Yanis did saved your life but you are in no condition to be moving… Please, just rest."_

"Porthos… Constance."

 _"_ _Will understand,"_ soothed the medic, _"You can do nothing for them if you can't even stand unaided, rest and let Yanis take care of you when he comes back."_

He wanted to protest, to fight against his brother's orders, every fiber of his being wanting nothing more than to rush back to Rochefort's compound and put a bullet through the man's skull for what he had undoubtedly put those he cared about through but his body was having none of it and even as he tried to fight, he found his eyes closing once more as he slipped into oblivion.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small dark cell Porthos tested the chains holding him. His body was beyond a mess and he was honestly surprised he hadn't passed out again yet but since moving to the new compound Rochefort had been taking extra steps to ensure the musketeer lived another day, meaning that he was receiving more food, water and medic assistance… even though Porthos was often convinced the medical assistance was worse than another round of torture as Rochefort seemed determined to keep his many wounds clean by frequently washing them out with alcohol, which, unfortunately for the musketeer, meant that his body was in an almost constant state of burning agony as the alcohol ignited a surge of pain whenever it touched a wound.

The musketeer had no idea what had spurred this change of heart from his captor but he wasn't going to question it, having learned early in life to pick his battles.

That being said, he was in no shape to actually fight, Porthos knew this, you didn't serve as a soldier for as long as he had without knowing your own body's limits and he was dangerously close to his. However the extra care and sustenance he had received over the last few days had given him a small surge of strength, which in turn had led to his current predicament that saw him stubbornly pulling at his restraints, ignoring the blood flowing from his torn up wrists and hands as he did so. This energy wouldn't last, he wasn't naïve and he would likely pay for pushing his weakened body so later on but he couldn't stop, not when his every thought was focused on getting out and getting, either to his brother or back to Constance.

The thought of the younger woman made the exhausted musketeer smirk weakly, he had seen no sign of the woman but had heard Rochefort muttering complaints and curses regarding Phillip's continued absence, something Porthos took to mean that his dear friend continued to evade her tracker.

Unfortunately those where not the only hushed whispered he had been able to pick up when the men who stood guard outside his cell thought him to be asleep. He had heard them mention D'Artagnan once or twice and it had taken everything in him not to react and let them know he was listening, fear that they would clam up and go silent outweighing his instinctual need to demand answers from the men. They had debated, at length, what the young Gascon might be enduring at the hands of his Spanish captors and the images those conversations produced in his mind made him feel physically sick. He knew that if and when he got out of this he had a lot to make up for. Many in the regiment might not blame him for getting captured, especially given he was outnumbered and trying to protect an unconscious innocent, but Porthos knew he would likely never forgive himself for dragging D'Artagnan into this, for being the reason the younger man had been forced to turn his back on his brothers and endure things no man, especially not one like him, should ever be forced to endure.


	39. Pain & Torment

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so this chapter is definitely one I thoroughly enjoyed writing :) The idea was behind it was only, originally, supposed to be for the opening of the chapter but I kinda got lost in it and it took over, something I'm quite pleased with I think :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well he wouldn't be the pup we know and love if he didn't try :D Haha yeah Porthos's guilt is definitely rivaling it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Porthos is doing slightly better, mainly because I need him alive so I realized I needed to give him break and a bit of care too :) D'Art's not the best patient so I can't guarantee he wont try again but Yanis will be back soon to keep an eye on him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Hmm I have a feeling you might like this chapter, I'm hoping so at least :D We'll be checking back with Porthos again soon, I realized I'd kinda pushed him to the side for a few chapters. Logically Porthos knows he's not actually at fault but he's not in the most logical frame of mind right now. All he can think about is how D'Artagnan is now in the hands of the Spanish (as far as he knows) and that's because he was following Rochefort's orders so he stayed safe, hence the guilt, even though its completely misplaced. The hallucinations will only be around a few more chapters I think, though they might reappear in a later chapter, I have a scene in mind where it wouldn't be odd for them to return... Maybe I could even bring in a hallucination Porthos? Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter37) Yay I'm glad you like Yanis, I need D'Art to be, at the very least mobile, hence him being found by a kind soul. Aramis might have given our pup some training but he's not really in any sort of condition to treat himself, even if he had supplies, which he doesn't. (chapter 38) Haha yeah I think its pretty safe to say D'Art's not exactly thinking logically right now. He's also not the best patient so I can't promise he wont try again but he'll have Yanis again real soon to keep an eye on him. We'll be having a Rochefort/Porthos conversation in a coming chapter where we can learn a bit more of Rochefort's motivations for keeping him alive. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Logically he knows that but he's not thinking logically right now. Hmm maybe :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I hated writing D'Art's realization about them not being real, it damn near broke my heart but it needed to happen. Part of him has always known but its kinda been pushed aside for more important things, like staying alive, hence why he's only now really acknowledging it. I have a scene in mind for a later chapter where the hallucinations could return if people want them too...We'll see. Hmmm considering its me writing I'm pretty sure its safe to say best not expect anything good to happen to Porthos :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well he wouldn't be the stubborn pup we know and love if he didn't try :D Logically Porthos knows he shouldn't be feeling guilty but right now he's not in the best mindset to be thinking completely logically. Our boys will put him right though once they've found him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Pain & Torment  
**

 _Pain shot through his entire being, a silent scream tearing its way from a throat long since been torn raw as yet another lash landed on his back. This had been going on for, what felt like, hours, though he had no real way of telling, and there was part of him that was bizarrely proud that he had yet to pass out, the rest of him was angry that he hadn't._

 _"_ _Your loyalty is impressive Frenchman," sneered a shadowed figure behind him, the thick Spanish accent causing his body to tremble as it instinctively reacted to the pain he knew always accompanied that accent._

 _A routine, of sorts, had been cemented now, he would be whipped relentlessly for some time, during which the only sounds in the room would be his own cries and the sound of the whip hitting and cutting into his flesh. Then his tormentors would allow him a short break, during which they would try to, verbally, persuade him to break his silence and when he refused the whole cycle started again, only then it seemed to hurt more as his body had been allowed to let rest just enough for the edges of the pain to start to ebb, only to reignite with fury when the cycle started again._

 _"_ _Your silence on the other hand," continued the other shadowy figure, his breathing slightly labored as he had been the one whipping him, "Is annoying. There is no one here to benefit from your silence nor will anyone know when you break it."_

 _The small part of D'Artagnan that was relentlessly clinging to his stubbornness grimaced at the man's words, the inevitability that he placed on his words as if he knew it was only a matter of time… and if he was being honest with himself he was right. D'Artagnan had felt his resolve slip a little more with each strike of the whip and he wasn't sure how much longer he could endure before it broke entirely._

 _Then his mind remembered why he was fighting so hard to stay silent and he steeled himself once more and with a shaky breath he shook his head, watching the moving shadows with resigned acceptance as the Spaniard's arm moved, raising once more to bring down the whip on his back._

 _Only this time the scream that tore through the air was not his own and it had his eyes shooting open as his mind recognized the deeper timbre of the voice._

 ** _"_** ** _PORTHOS!"_** _he screamed, his voice barely more than a whisper what with the damage his recent bout of torture had done to his throat. Restrained as he was D'Artagnan could do nothing but thrash weakly against his own chains as he was forced to watch the whip come down time and time again on his beloved brother's back, specks of his brother's blood flying from the newly received wounds and coating the ground and walls surrounding him._ _ **"PORTHOS!"**_

 _"_ _I warned you D'Artagnan," stated a cold voice that had the Gascon freezing in his attempts to get to his brother's side. He was helpless as Rochefort materialized, seemingly out of nowhere, before beginning to approach his brother. The dark, almost manic, grin on the former minister's face sent waves of alarm through the younger man and pushed him to renew his valiant, if not ultimately ineffective, attempts to break free from his restraints._

 _D'Artagnan was then forced to watch as Rochefort backhanded his brother, his protests being swallowed by Porthos's groans of pain._

 _"_ _I gave you instructions… orders," stated Rochefort as he reached over to take the whip from the shadowy figure, pulling it taut several times before looking over his shoulder to stare at D'Artagnan, the look being sent his way sending the Gascon's alarm to all new heights. "You did not obey… I warned you what would happen if you failed to obey."_

 _"_ _I followed them!" exclaimed the younger man, ignoring his brother's weak protests as he all but begged his enemy to believe him and to leave his brother alone. "I did what you asked!"_

 _"_ _You did_ _ **nothing**_ _," snarled Rochefort before he swung the whip, Porthos crying out in pain as the harsh leather cut across his cheek, a trail of blood instantly flowing from the wound. "Damn," cursed the former minister mockingly as he stepped away so D'Artagnan, who was watching with wide eyes, could see the damage the blow had inflicted, "I think I caught his eye."_

 _The sight of his brother, barely conscious with blood trailing down from wound that started from just above his eyebrow to the top of his lip was almost too much for the younger man to take. He could feel himself fighting against his restraints, against hands he hadn't noticed that were trying to hold him down, Porthos's name falling from his lips again and again as he tried desperately to reach his brother._

 ** _"_** ** _Wake up!"_**

 _D'Artagnan flinched at the voice but otherwise barely reacted, tears flowing from his eyes as pleas fell from his lips as he watched Rochefort slowly, almost teasingly, walk around his brother's prone form, occasionally pulling the whip taut as he moved. "Please," he begged, no longer hating himself for doing so, not if it protected his brother, even for a few seconds._

 ** _"_** ** _Kid, you need to wake up!"_**

 _The urgency in the mysterious voice caused D'Artagnan to pause and it was at that exact moment that Rochefort moved, bringing down the whip with unbridled rage onto his brother's back, making the larger man scream out in agony… a scream that D'Artagnan mimicked, even as his eyes shot open…_


	40. Aftermath

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay I'm kinda proud of myself for this, I really didn't like how this turned out originally so decided to rewrite it, despite the fact it was already 2am, then I managed to get this done in less than an hour! Apologies if it seems a bit rushed because of this but the original version was rubbish.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

The OC Guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooh you're back! Don't worry about reviewing, the sites been acting up for me too, its still not sending me all updates and reviews emails and keeps crashing when I try to read it on my phone so I completely understand :D Haha yeah Alain definitely needs to take a break, unfortunately he's too stressed about D'Art to do so right now, something he's going to pay for soon :) Oh I love the idea of Damien and Constance being besties :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I really wasn't planning the nightmare to go on for that long but yes our boy definitely needs to wake up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yay I was hoping you would like it, it was my favourite chapter in a while to write, though I will admit I'm looking forward to writing tomorrows :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yeah I figured it'd be a surprise if he didn't have nightmares... plus I LOVE writing nightmare scenes :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I've missed writing nightmare scenes, they're definitely in my top 3 favourite things to write :D I wasn't planning on it to be as long as it ended up being but I loved it :D I figured it'd be a bit of a surprise if he didn't have nightmares after what he's been through, thankfully he wont be alone for long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Hmmm unfortunately it'll still be a little bit before they get to kick Rochey's ass but worry not it will happen :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah our pup can't seem to catch a break even when asleep (I'm so mean :D) Thankfully he wont be alone for long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Aftermath  
**

Yanis had known something was wrong even before he had entered his home, unease was building in his stomach as he unsaddled his horse, straining his ears for any sign of what could had caused said unease but it wasn't until he heard the whine from his dog that he finally understood.

The hound, which had been kept outside since he brought the near dead young man into his house days ago, was now scratching relentlessly at the front door, whining softly as she did so.

Yanis knew his hound, had raised her from a pup so knew she wouldn't be acting like she was unless something was wrong. A quick glance at the house showed no signs that whoever had attacked his patient had found him again so the former doctor realized it must have something to do with the man himself.

Fearing for his patient Yanis abandoned his task and bounded up towards the door, his dog instinctively moving out of the way when she realized her master was coming. His hand had just reached the handle when he heard an agonized cry from inside.

* * *

Wasting no time he flung the door open and raced inside, fumbling with his bag as he moved. The sight that greeted him was a heartbreaking one. Still asleep on the small cot, his patient was pale and sweating as he tossed and turned, violently trying to escape whatever horrors were tormenting his mind. Tears flowed freely from his scrunched up eyes but it wasn't until he let out a shrill cry of _Porthos_ that Yanis truly understood the severity of the situation his patient now found himself in.

Cursing under his breath the former doctor rushed to the younger man's side, dropping to his knees as soon as he was in front of him, his hands moving to brace the man in a desperate attempt to stop him from thrashing about, having spotted the fresh blood now coating a good deal of the sheets from his recently opened back wounds.

"Wake up," instructed the doctor, his voice stern yet still somewhat pleading, given the younger man's atrocious condition Yanis could only imagine what horrors his mind was conjuring for him to endure. He had no desire to see the boy suffered more then he had to and so tried harder to wake him, tapping his face lightly as he continued to talk to him, stopping only when, in response to whatever terror he was being forced to see, the younger man lashed out, hitting him, surprisingly hard, on the nose.

Instinctively Yanis's hands had left D'Artagnan at that, moving to cup his now bleeding nose as he muttered curses under his breath. He knew he needed to wake up the boy but he also suspected that waking up to a face covered in blood after such an extreme nightmare wouldn't be the most beneficial thing for the man, so instead he made quick work of wiping away the blood, sending up a silent thank you for the fact the bleeding stopped very quickly.

 _"_ _Please!"_

The desolate, broken plea that escaped his patient's lips had Yanis's attention zoning in on the younger man with complete focus. Deciding he had no other option he whisper as quiet apology before slapping the man's cheeks, "Kid, you need to wake up!"

* * *

"Your Majesty. Please you **must** reconsider!" exclaimed Athos, as he fought the urge to physically shake the man in front of him. He and Aramis had ridden relentlessly when they left Alain and the others, much of the journey had been spent in silence as they each tried to come up with arguments or ideas that would keep the King from ordering their beloved baby brother's death.

As their return hadn't been completely expected the pair had caused no small amount of alarm when they had all but charged into the garrison, both men practically dead on their horses, having slept only when it became too dark to see the road.

Treville had been relieved to see them, ushering them both immediately up to his office while ordering someone to tell Serge to prepare something warm and hearty for the pair once they were done and the mere thought of warm food almost had both men salivating right their in the middle of the courtyard.

Unfortunately the information they brought offered the clearly stressed Captain no comfort. Treville had explained the situation with the King, promising them he would try to keep their return quiet for at least a day or so to allow them time to rest and to give D'Artagnan a few more days before anything could be issued. Treville also explained that he had tried to persuade the King to see the truth behind D'Artagnan's actions, or at the very least hold off any death warrants until the Gascon could be brought back to tell his side of things, but had so far been unsuccessful.

Treville's attempts to give them time to rest however also proved to be unsuccessful as a messenger had arrived at the garrison the following morning ordering the two musketeers and their Captain to report to the King, where they had now been for the last hour or so, neither inseparable giving up on getting the King to listen to them.

"No I don't musketeer," sneered Louis as he lounged on his throne, clearly bored of the conversation now. "I promised Treville I would listen to the proof you had found yet you come before me with next to nothing and you think it would be enough to convince me to spare your comrade's life? He has committed **treason** musketeer, that is no small offence."

"We've explained the situation!" exclaimed Aramis, frustration leaking into his voice as his expression held the panic that Athos was desperately trying to hide. "We could have found more proof if **you** had given us more time. We know Rochefort is behind it, he's smart, he wont let there be much proof to find.

They were treading on dangerous ground now, both musketeers knew it, the King was temperamental at the best of times but now they were pretty much questioning his decisions and almost blaming him for what they knew he would see as their failure, neither or which would endear them to the monarch.

Fortunately before the King could launch into the rant they could see he was preparing there was a knock at the door. Silence fell over the room as Etienne slipped into the room, ignoring the curious looks from his comrades, he bowed low to the King before turning to Treville, passing him a small note as he whispered low enough that no one else could hear.

For a few moments no one else said anything, waiting to see what was going on, though the expression on their Captain's face had a small flicker of hope igniting in both musketeers.

"Your Majesty," bowed Treville, clutching the paper tight in his hand as he prayed the monarch would listen to him.

"Treville, I hope your man has a good reason for interrupting this **private** meeting?"

Treville nodded, "Yes Your Majesty. I've just received word from the men I sent out to find Athos and Aramis." Both men visibly perked up at this, the cautious hope in their eyes almost breaking Treville's heart. "They've say they have proof that what we've been saying is true and are bringing it back to the city as we speak. I know you want to put an end to this, but would you not consider waiting a few more days until they return to cast judgment on my soldier?"

Silence followed Treville's announcement and he could tell his men were desperate to ask what proof Alain's team had found but a subtle shake of his head told them not to ask.

"Three days Treville," announced the King, looking slightly less bored now as a hint of curiosity entered his eyes. "If your men aren't back by then, then I'll have no choice. The law is clear."

Knowing that was the best they were going to get the men nodded eagerly, bowing once more before exiting the throne room.

"Later Athos," whispered Treville as soon as they were out of the room, "Not here."

Understanding there would likely be ears on them Athos and Aramis bit back their demands and instead focused on heading to their horses, stopping only when an all too familiar voice caught their attention.

"… Hello husband."


	41. Anger & Questions

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I'm apologizing now if Milady or Athos are ooc, they took a slightly different turn to what I had originally intended and now I think they might be out of character a bit ...**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yanis is used to people reacting like that when in a nightmare, plus D'Art's quite weak right now so although it made his nose bleed it didn't do any real damage. I was quite looking forward to Milady's return, hopefully you'll enjoy what I have in mind for her. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - It'll be enough don't worry. They had already set out when that note was sent so they had a bit of the journey done when the King made his announcement. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter39) Yay I'm glad you liked it, I had a lot of fun writing it, even if it did end up a lot longer then I was originally planning. (chapter40) Oh Athos is pissed I can promise that much :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - OMG D'Art with a puppy! I LOVE that image! Oooh I wonder if I could work that in some how? We're checking in with a couple of our boys tonight so that should be good :) Haha Yeah Louis a jerk, I think he's unable to be anything else sometimes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I'm hoping you like what I have in mind for, its nice to have her back though, she and Athos are interesting to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Yanis is great :D I might do a bit of backstory with him the next time we see him as to why he's no longer a doctor etc. Louis's being stubborn but thankfully Constance's group are on the way :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. I was going to do it as his perspective but right after D'Art had woken up but decided to change it last minute and I'm quite glad I did as I really like how that scene turned out. Yanis is a kind soul so seeing D'Art in such obvious pain is not easy for him. Thankfully for our new doctor friend though D'Art's too weak to have done any real damage with that hit. Hope you like what I have in mind with Milady. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: Anger & Questions  
**

Athos was moving before even he could register what he was doing and it was only the grunt of pain, accompanied by the soft thud of flesh hitting stone that snapped him out of his rage. Blinking once he realized he had Milady De Winter pushed up against the wall with his hand to her throat.

"You…" he snarled his anger at her information being false proving to be too much for him to get anything else out, but when his hand tightened a fraction around her throat he swore he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, though she had long since trained herself against portraying such emotions so it was gone again before he could be sure.

"Athos…" murmured Aramis warningly, he had no qualms with what his brother was doing, he too wanted answers from the woman but they were still on the palace grounds, they could easily be spotted and D'Artagnan could suffer because of it.

Despite the fact it was clear as day that he didn't want to, Athos listened to his brother's unspoken order and released his grip on Anne's throat, stepping back several steps as he continued to glare at her, cursing himself for the way his heart twinged at the sight of her trying to regain her breath.

"If that's the thanks I get for helping next time I'll keep my information to myself," spat Anne as she smoothed out her dress, the familiar action helping her push away the lingering fear that had bubbled up inside her at the anger in Athos's eyes as he tightened his grip around her neck.

"Help?" spat Athos mocking as he took a step forward, halted only by Aramis's soft hand on his elbow. "You think you **helped**?"

Confusion flashed across Milady's face but, like before, she smothered it behind an expressionless mask almost as quickly as it came.

"I gave you the location!"

"Which was empty," stated Aramis coldly as he released Athos's arm and crossed his own in front of his chest, the memory of what had clearly been the cell his brother had been held in was too much for him to handle right now and he was struggling not to lose it, channeling it all into anger was the only way he knew to keep going, especially when face with the person who had sent them to that cell in the first place.

Milady blinked, a strange emotion flashing across her face before being smothered once again. "Then Rochefort must have moved him, maybe you weren't as subtle or stealthy as you thought. **My** information was solid Athos, he was there when I told you."

"Liar," hissed Athos, the leather of his gloves creaking as he clenched them tightly into fists.

Snapping her head so she was facing Athos, a glare of her own being sent his way she took a step forward, "I did **not** lie!"

Athos chuckled bitterly, "You've lied to me since I first met you _Milady_ , you can't be surprised I doubt you now."

If anything Anne's glare intensified at that but somehow she kept from verbally responding, choosing to turn her attention to Aramis instead.

"If Rochefort's moved your friend, I might be able to find out where."

"As if we would believe you!" hissed Athos, though Aramis was quick to raise a hand to quiet his brother. While he knew Athos was probably right to doubt his estranged wife, he also knew his brother was battling with a lot of hurt, both recent and old, that could easily be clouding his judgment.

Taking Aramis's actions as a cue to continue Anne spoke again. "A man like Rochefort makes many enemies, they wont talk to you but they might to me."

Neither musketeer said anything to this, both desperately wanting to believe she had the means to find their brother but both equally skeptical of her motives, her past actions doing little to endear her to them.

Once it became clear neither man was going to respond Anne huffed indignantly before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking off, leaving the two men alone.

* * *

"…Athos…" spoke Aramis a few minutes later when the silence became too much for him. His voice was soft as he took in his brother's conflicted expression and, not for the first time, he cursed the murderous woman and the hold she had over his brother.

"…She's lying," whispered Athos several moments later, his hands still clenched almost painfully tight into fists. "Its what she does. She lied to me when we met… about… T-Thomas, then Porthos and now this… She lies Aramis."

Aramis's heart broke for his brother and every instinct in him was calling out to him to comfort his friend but he also knew any sort of physical comfort would not be appreciated right now.

"Then we find him without her help," stated the medic firmly, his tone catching the swordsman's attention and snapping him out of the daze he had lost himself in. For a moment he did nothing but stare at his brother's face but slowly Aramis saw a matching determined look settle in his brother's eyes and he couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"…Why haven't you killed me?" asked Porthos weakly just as Rochefort was leaving his new cell. While the man had taken more care in ensuring that his prisoner ate and did not bleed out, he did not stop visiting his cell whenever the need to vent took hold. This time the former minister had been brutal with his beating. Porthos was sure his nose was broken, again, he could feel one of his eyes already start to swell and his ribs were burning so fiercely he couldn't deny that at least one or two of them were now broken. Several of Porthos's older wounds had reopened during the attack and Rochefort had inspected them once he had stopped hitting him, deeming it okay to leave them unattended, for now at least.

The main piece of concern for Porthos right now was his fever. He wasn't sure if Rochefort had noticed it when he had entered and if he hadn't the musketeer definitely had no intention of mentioning it to the man who would only use it against him. The burning pain in his leg told him that was the likely cause of his growing fever and he struggled to remember what Aramis had said to do when dealing with infections.

Rochefort paused at the musketeer's words, turning to face him with an amused smirk tugging at his lips. "So eager to die musketeer?" he mocked cheerily, "You'll have to beg me for that I'm afraid. You still have your uses."

Porthos growled at that, "I'll **never** beg," hissed the musketeer before his mind remembered the later part of the minister's words. "What are you planning Rochefort."

Saying nothing Rochefort merely smirked at the man before leaving the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the bleeding man alone in the dark.


	42. Confessions

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about yesterday, I was being held captive by writers block so couldn't get anything out... hopefully this was worth the wait even if it is a little fillerish.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest) Thanks for the review - Haha Yeah you'd think they'd have learned that by now... She's not their only hope but definitely one of their best. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I don't think I'll be having him encounter any manure... but I am planning some evil things for him so hopefully they'll suffice :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Rochey's being all evil and that does not bode well for our lovely Porthos, but he's strong and determined so he's not going down easily. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - In their minds Milady set them up to fail, plus Aramis just generally doesn't like her for what she does to Athos both emotionally and mentally. Unfortunately for them Milady is one of their best chances of getting answers, but thankfully not the only option. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you happy to see her again, I have to admit I enjoy writing her, especially when she gets a scene with Athos :D I'm really glad you didn't think they were ooc. I didn't think they were when I first wrote it but then on my read through I started to get a few doubts so your comment made me smile :) Hmmm I can kinda see a scene with the dog thing working in my next story, not sure for definite if I'll include it but if I don't I'll probably write a cute one-shot about it as I now can't get that image out of my head lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I really enjoy writing scenes with Milady, especially if she's with Athos, there's just something about the pair of them when they're together that just makes it effortless to write. Hmmm good of you to be thinking back to that. In their minds Milady set them up to fail which is why they're more hesitant than usual to trust her, fortunately she's not their only source of information Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Milady might be their best option but she's, fortunately, not their only. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Confessions  
**

"What do you think you're doing!?" exclaimed Yanis worriedly as he rushed to put what he had been carrying onto a nearby table before moving to his patient's side, having seen the younger man, miraculously, up on his feet when he entered his home.

Leaning heavily against a nearby wall for support D'Artagnan forced himself to straighten, looking evenly at the kind man who had helped him. "I'm leaving."

Silence reigned for a few moments and the Gascon was shifting uncomfortably at the look the physician was giving him but before he could comment on it Yanis spoke.

"You can't," he said softly, though not unsympathetically. "I don't know how you're even still standing with the injuries you have, I can't let you go out there in the condition you're in!"

D'Artagnan shook his head, mentally cursing himself for the action only moments later as it caused as small surge of dizziness to hit him, though thankfully his position by the wall kept it hidden from Yanis's appraising gaze. "It's been **three** days," reminded the Gascon, his voice taking a desperate tone that pulled at the physician's heartstrings. "I should have left days ago but I remained, as you demanded but… but I can't wait any longer… He needs me, they both do."

Yanis sighed at this understanding and a small amount of grim acceptance filtering into his expression as he thought back to their discussion only days previously when he had been forced to wake the younger man from his violent nightmare.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"_ _Breathe kid," instructed Yanis softly as he lightly massaged the younger man's neck, his patient hunched over, retching into a small bowl, the nightmare he had just awoken from having been bad enough to make him lose what small amount of food he had in his stomach. "It'll pass, just keep breathing."_

 _"…_ _I have to go," mumbled D'Artagnan, the same line he had been mumbling in between dry heaves since waking, his eyes glassy and tear-filled as he stared ahead at nothing._

 _"_ _You know you can't," soothed Yanis, repeating the same response he had each time before. "You're body isn't ready for such a journey."_

 _Part of him was convinced he would get no response to this, as he hadn't the last few times they had repeated this but to Yanis's surprise a very pale and trembling D'Artagnan managed to lift his head up to look at him, the pain and fear in his eyes making the older man want to do anything to chase it away, though he knew not what the boy needed or would accept at that moment in time._

 _"…_ _They need me," mumbled the Gascon, his tone turning pleading as he silently begged the man to release him so he could leave. "I need to show that I didn't fail, he'll kill them if I don't… I need to protect them."_

 _Yanis felt his heart stop at that declaration, understanding filling him as he realized that whatever happened to his patient that caused him to be so badly hurt was done in the younger man's attempts to save people he cared about, something he could relate to deeply._

 _Sighing deeply Yanis sat back, easing a weakly protesting D'Artagnan back into lying down so he could tend to he reopened wounds. "I know what its like to do anything and everything to protect someone you care about kid," stated the man softly as he worked, his expression turning cold as he lost himself in the memory._

 _"_ _I told you before how I used to be a physician yes?" D'Artagnan nodded weakly, his curiosity about the man tending to him proving to be enough to temper his near irresistible need to leave to find his friends._

 _"_ _I used to work in a town a few days ride from here, the mayor of the town was, and likely still is, a vile man, arrogant and violent. I was summoned when his young son and only heir was struck down with a sickness that had been spreading around the area. It wasn't bad enough to issue quarantine but over half of those who contracted it died, painfully. The boy had been born early and had suffered numerous complications because of it his entire life… when I told the mayor that it was unlikely that his boy would survive no matter what I did he struck me and told me that if his son died then so would mine, a life for a life."_

 _D'Artagnan gasped and neither man was sure if it was from the story or from the doctor's ministrations. "Y-You have a son?"_

 _Yanis shook his head sadly, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, "Might have been a daughter," he admitted solemnly, "My wife was pregnant when this occurred." D'Artagnan felt a wave of nausea hit him then that had nothing to do with the pain shooting through his body, though before he could say anything, though he was unsure what he_ _ **could**_ _say in response, Yanis continued._

 _"_ _The mayor was known to be ruthless and I had no doubt he would act upon his threat if I failed him. He was nearing the end of his prime so the likelihood of further children was small. I stayed, day and night by that young boy's side, doing everything I could to try and save him. Nothing worked, he was getting sicker and I wanted to ease his pain, he was a child, the sickness, in its later stages, was excruciating for adults, I had not the heart to let a child endure that pain any more than was necessary. When it became alarmingly clear that the child would_ _ **not**_ _recover I tried again to broach the subject with the mayor, he refused, promising me a pain worse than death if I let his son die… Turns out I needn't have bothered, the boy caved to the sickness later that night, dying in pain that could easily have been avoided if his father had just listened to me."_

 _"…_ _His son," reminded the Gascon weakly, not excusing what, he was sure, was about to happen in the tale but sympathizing, at least a little with the grieving man._

 _Yanis nodded sadly, "I know. It's why I understood his rage and his grief, why I said nothing as he physically lashed out at me… I had been expecting such a reaction after all, but… but I had hoped his threat to my wife had been a symptom of his worry, she was an innocent after all…I was mistaken. Mere hours later, as I was finishing up tending to the boy's body his guards dragged my Helena in. She fought them the best she could, as did I but I was still powerless to do anything as he had his guard Captain slit her throat in front of me." Tears were flowing down Yanis's cheeks now but he dismissed them as he focused both on telling his story and on tending to his now gaping patient._

 _"_ _The next day he told the townspeople… people I had known my entire life, people I had tended to, saved and even brought into the world, that I had murdered his son in a fit of grief after my wife and child died during the birthing process… Those very people I trusted and loved turned their backs on me, called for my death, only to be met by the_ merciful _command of the grieving mayor who stated he would not stoop to my level in his own grief and had me exiled from the town… Word spread to the nearby towns and villages of what I had supposedly done and none would trust their loved ones into my care, not that I had any desire to practice medicine after it was the only contributor to Helena's death that I could actually do anything about… So I understand kid, I understand more than most the need to do everything but you can't, not right now. You will be as powerless as I was if you attempt to save them in your current condition."_

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

D'Artagnan and Yanis had come to an agreement after that revelation, Yanis would do everything he could to get D'Artagnan mobile as soon as possible and D'Artagnan would stop trying to leave and focus on healing until he could stand up without assistance or falling down right after.

As it seemed that D'Artagnan had met his part of the agreement Yanis knew there was little else he could to keep the boy with him, knowing there was no way he could watch him every minute of every day to keep him from running off.

"Take my horse at least," stated the tired physician, slightly upset to see the younger man go, having enjoyed having company for the last few days, even if D'Artagnan had spent most of it asleep trying to recover from his wounds.

D'Artagnan blinked, "I couldn't," he shook his head, "You've done so much already. I can't ask for this too."

Yanis smirked, "Technically you've asked me for nothing except to go. Consider this my way of ensuring you're all right. Once you've saved your friends you bring the old boy back to me."

D'Artagnan looked conflicted but knew he could not turn down such an offer, facing Rochefort would be hard enough after all he had endured, he could only imagine how much worse it would be if he was dealing with the pain walking back would cause… plus taking the horse would significantly cut down the journey time, allowing him to return to his brother and Constance sooner.

Seeing the slow acceptance on his face Yanis smiled. "I'll pack some supplies for the road, practice walking a bit while I get it sorted, your legs will be weaker than you remember after not using them for so long.

* * *

Elsewhere a small group of exhausted and slightly bedraggled travelers sighed in relief as they passed through the gates of Paris.


	43. Race Against Time

**Evening My Lovelies,**

 **Sorry again about yesterday's lack of update. This whole writers block thing is really REALLY starting to get old. Its worse when, like yesterday, I actually knew what I wanted to write but just couldn't, its very frustrating! :(**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Our pup might be struggling but he's determined and stubborn, that'll help him a lot :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yanis is sneaky at being able to get our pup to relent to staying but he definitely needed it. I've realized I tend to give medics a tragic backstory, never plan to but they seem to attract the darker backgrounds from me. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I suppose I could, it'd be a nice way for our boys to repay the man for saving D'Art... hmmm I'll think about it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I had intention, originally, of making his backstory so dark, medic's seem to draw the short straw when it comes to backstorys with me it appears, first Gaspard's and now Yanis's. Don't worry I haven't forgotten the box and its contents, we'll be getting to those soon! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, I'm an evil bitch :D I hadn't intended to give him such a dark story originally but it just kinda happened, I'm beginning to feel sorry for any medic/physician OC's I write as they seem to be attracting the darker back stories :) I have no idea if they had mayors but I didn't want it to be some random nobleman and a mayor seemed to work. We're back in Paris tonight but we'll be seeing more of what's going on in tomorrow's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter41) You'll see Rochefort's plan soon, Porthos is hanging on don't worry :) (chapter42) We'll be seeing who the travelers are tonight. Haha yeah that's not going to be a comfortable ride for our pup but certainly beats walking. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I hadn't intended that to have happened to Yanis but I decided I didn't like the idea I had originally come up with and wanted a better way for him to connect to what D'Art's going through, hence his surprisingly dark back story. I'm definitely all for seeing Yanis once more near the end with D'Art returning to him. I think Athos and the others would like to personally thank the man who saved their brother for them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I'm loving writing Yanis, I was a bit worried that it would be odd for him to still be compassionate even after everything that's happened to him but I just couldn't see him having it in him to turn away someone who so desperately needed help. D'Art definitely wasn't the best patient but thankfully for Yanis his injuries kept him from being able to make too many escape attempts :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Race Against Time  
**

"You're here!" exclaimed a voice, startling the exhausted group as they approached the garrison gates.

"Etienne?" queried Issac, his expression mimicking the confusion leaking into his voice. There was both relief and worry in the musketeer's voice and considering he was never one assigned to guard duty they knew the man had apparently been waiting on them.

Looking over the small, bedraggled group Etienne felt his stomach clench in concern. "Alain? Blaise?"

"Stayed to search for D'Artagnan and Porthos. Blaise had an idea for a heading just as we were leaving and Alain isn't coming home until the kid's with him."

"Good," nodded Etienne, relief now winning over worry before his face turned stern. "Now you need to leave."

"I did not get dragged half way across France just to be sent back," grumbled Phillip, hissing out a barely audible curse as Favier smacked his shoulder to get him to shut up, the musketeer deliberately hitting a spot he knew was covered by a thick bandage, one of the many _gifts_ Rochefort's attempted ambush had earned him.

As they had expected Rochefort did make a move to ensure Phillip's silence, only they had miscalculated the amount of men at the former minister's disposal and hadn't planned on being two men down either. This miscalculation in the plan meant that the fight they were expecting was more of a battle then any of them were expecting…

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"_ _Are you sure about this Blaise?" asked Issac quietly, having pulled both him and Alain to one side while Favier and the others sorted out the last preparations in lieu of their approaching departure._

 _Blaise nodded, "What we found proves Porthos is hurt, badly, leaving now, only to return in a few days, could mean all the difference for the man. I refuse to leave him with only D'Artagnan in his corner. The boy is skilled but alone and most definitely injured himself from what we've heard, Rochefort's resources are unknown… we can't let him do this alone."_

 _Issac nodded grimly but with understanding, he knew all too well how the man was feeling as he too was struggling with the idea of leaving while two of their own were still unaccounted for. For him it was the knowledge that they needed to do this to save D'Artagnan's life and career that made him able to go through with it._

 _"_ _You have an idea on where to go?"_

 _This time it was Alain that nodded, "Blaise reminded of it. The old man… the one who delivered D'Artagnan's note." Issac nodded at this, remembering the moment that had started this mission for them. "Well I asked him where he was when D'Artagnan approached him. It's not much but it might, at least, give us a direction… or some clue as to what he's doing."_

 _Unease grew within the musketeer at that, their idea had merit but it had been days since D'Artagnan would have been there and knowing their luck there would be no trace of him to follow from there._

 _Seeing this Blaise shrugged, though the determination in his eyes protested the casual nonchalance of the action. "It's better than nothing."_

 _Once again Issac nodded, the three finishing up their discussion with promises from the two men to continue sending word to Treville when they could before they went their separate ways, the group consisting of Damien, Constance, Issac, Favier and Phillip already off to a rough start courtesy of the verbal protests coming from their prisoner that started as soon as he realized where they were heading._

 _Thankfully, for the first couple of days of their journey this was all they had to contend with, however that quickly turned when they were forced to rejoin the main road into the city during the final legs of their journey._

 _Issac was sure it was only because they had been anticipating and waiting for the attack that they were, in any shape, ready for it. The minute Rochefort's men emerged from their hiding spots it became abundantly clear that there were significantly more than they had been expecting._

 _"_ _You didn't really think you'd win did you musketeers?" scoffed Phillip weakly from on top of the horse he had been forced to sit on during their journey, the mount's reigns having been left in the hands of Favier who had been tasked with guarding the man during their travels._

 _"_ _Somehow I don't think it's_ _ **us**_ _they're after," sneered Favier as he yanked the injured man off of his horse, barely reacting as part of the trunk of a tree behind him exploded as the bullet that had been aimed at Phillip's head shot into its bark._

 _Looking down at the man now collapsed near his feet Favier found himself unable to stop the smirk that tugged on his lips, even despite the situation they now found themselves in. "I'd stay down if I were you," he commented lightly as he raised his own pistol to fire back, his attack not missing its target if the strangled cry of pain that followed was any indication. Looking back down at the man he could see reality was beginning to settle in. "Looks like Rochefort has no need for you now you failed at killing Madame Bonacieux."_

 _Phillip paled at this, knowing full well how ruthless his boss was when it came to revenge. Unfortunately for the man he did not have long to ponder this as he soon became separated from his musketeer bodyguard/jailor when one of the other musketeers nearby was slowly becoming overrun._

 _Deciding that living another day was worth the damage it would do to his pride Phillip eased his aching body up so he was now standing, the pull from the horse having tugged at the stitches that had been put into his stab wound before they had left._

 _Once he was sure he was stable he took a quick glace around noting, impressively, how well Constance and Damien were fighting together, the musketeer clearly not willing to let the injured woman out of his sights, something the woman seemed content to allow as she instead handled the oncoming enemies with her borrowed pistol, showing an impressive aim._

 _Unfortunately for them, his other two guards/jailors weren't doing as well, having attracted the majority of the attention. Both men were clearly experience in fighting together, one mirroring or reacting to the other whenever they moved._

 _Knowing he wouldn't have long Phillip waited a moment to ensure none of them were looking his way before turning on his heels, intending to escape while their attention was focused on the fight._

 _However what greeted him when he turned wasn't a dash to freedom but a sharp, gasping pain shooting up his arm. Stumbling back in shock Phillip's other arm instinctively moved to cup the bleeding wound while the rest of his frame settled into a defensive stance._

 _"_ _No hard feelings Phillip," remarked the man that stabbed him as he drew his sword from its sheathe. "Nothing personal, just orders…"_

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"We need to see the Captain," stated Issac wearily as he shook his head, "And then the King."

Etienne nodded as he gestured for them to follow him. "I know, that's why you need to leave. The King set a deadline for information proving D'Artagnan's innocence and you're dangerously close to meeting it. The Captain's at the palace with Athos and Aramis trying to buy you a little more time but the King's determined."

Needing nothing else to be said the group scrambled back onto their horses, Favier having to forced the now once again protesting Phillip onto his, before they shot through the streets heading towards the palace, praying they weren't too late.


	44. Audience With The King I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for yesterday, just really wasn't feeling like writing, couldn't get the motivation to even open the computer let alone write so hence the lack of chapter.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha he does indeed. Sorry about the confusion, you didn't miss anything I just, apparently, forgot to add the last little bit of that flashback... not entirely sure how I managed that, but we've got a bit of Phillip in tomorrow's chapter so I could probably add in a bit regarding it then :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - He wont be surviving this story I can promise you that... Haven't decided how he's going to meet his end yet so if you have a preference let me know. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Would I let that happen? :D ... Actually don't answer that lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah writer's block is being a right pain, more so when I know what I want to write but just can't actually get it down, very frustrating, but I'll accept it for now if it means it stays away when all our boys get to be together again as I'm VERY excited to write those chapters :D Alain wasn't going to leave, not without, at least, some information about D'Art and there's no way Blaise was going to leave him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Didn't have much of a block with today's chapter which is a blessing, though I've probably jinxed it now, I'm just hoping it stays away when we get our boys back together again. With what I've got in mind, definitely good timing for the group to make it back to Paris, now they've just got Louis to deal with :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I have a plan for Blaise and Alain but we've possibly got a chapter or so before we return to them. No I wouldn't pity Phillip either, he brought all this on himself, I'm looking forward to being able to properly get rid of him. Enjoy the new chapter

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Audience With The King I  
**

They could hear the argument before they even entered the throne room and the sound of their lieutenant nearly begging the King had the musketeer's in the group cringe, even as a sense of determination grew within them.

Athos was a resolutely loyal man, the whole regiment knew this, there wasn't much, if anything, he wouldn't do for someone he truly cared about, but it was only in moments like these, where things had gone horribly wrong, that the rest of the regiment truly got to see the man as his brothers did.

"Watch your tone musketeer," warned Louis lowly and that was when Issac knew they had to move, signaling to his brothers silently he began to move forward, rolling his eyes in exasperation when he noticed Favier being forced to drag Phillip forward, the former red guard returning to his protests now they were so close to the King.

* * *

The sound of the heavy throne room doors opening caused the occupants of the room to go silent instantly, cutting off mid sentence in Treville's case, as they turned to address the interruption, only for beaming smiles to grow on the faces of each of the musketeers as they spotted just who was entering.

"CONSTANCE!" exclaimed Aramis brightly, looking more alive than he had in days as he bounded over to the exhausted woman, his joy quickly turning to worry and concern as he noticed the paleness of her complexion and the bandages covering her wounds.

"I'm okay Aramis," soothed the woman softly, knowing that the concern she saw in the man's eyes was genuine and that he was concerned not only as her friend but also because of her connection to D'Artagnan. "Damien made sure I was taken care of."

This caused both Aramis and Athos, who had approached while Treville was handling the others, to blink in confusion before looking over at the equally tired musketeer who had moved to stand protectively at the woman's side, the man not willing to give up his protective detail until she was away from Phillip, his hatred of the man only having grown after he attacked her for the third time before they left the church.

"Damien?"

Hearing the confusion in the marksman's voice Damien smiled wearily, nodding once. "D'Artagnan managed to get her out, he knew where I was recuperating, sent her to me to look after."

Both inseparables tensed at the mention of their brother's name, but neither could, nor wanted to hide the pride that flickered in their eyes as Damien and Constance explained how D'Artagnan had helped Constance escape. Both men wanted to ask after Porthos, despite fearing the answer, but before they could Constance was distracted by a worried and relieved voice calling her name.

"My Lady," blinked the young woman sleepily, barely remembering to curtsy in her exhausted state, but she couldn't stop the warm smile that tugged at her lips as the heavily pregnant Queen, who had barged into the room after a servant had told her of Constance's return, pulled her into a tight embrace, the Monarch having feared dearly for her friend over the past several days.

"Anne," warned Louis quietly, his concern over her actions clear in his eyes, having received the same warning she had from the physician about overexerting herself.

"I'm fine my King," replied the Queen softly, pulling away from her friend before moving to accept her husband's hand as he guided her gently to her throne, ensuring she was settled before he turned to address the rest of the room who, it seemed, had only just remembered they were in front of their rulers.

"Your Majesties," stated Issac as he took a step forward, bowing low to the two monarchs. "I pray we are not too late to provide evidence in D'Artagnan's defense, the road back was long and as you can most likely see, not the smoothest."

"You're just in time," answered Louis dismissively as he locked eyes with a shrinking Phillip. "I imagine it must be quite a story. The evidence against your fellow musketeer is extensive; I hope you have more to offer than the mere return of a wanted man. Undoing D'Artagnan's crime does not erase it."

Issac nodded, and despite how confident he was the man couldn't ignore the small sliver of nerves that was beginning to grow inside of him. He may be a senior member of the regiment and he may have been used to being responsible of the lives of the men who travelled with him but he had never been in this sort of situation before. The King was notoriously fickle and the right thing said the wrong way could be all it would take for the man to dismiss their story and issue the call for D'Artagnan's arrest.

As if sensing his brother's nerves, Favier stepped forward, standing close enough to the man to brush his shoulder lightly against his. Smirking internally as he felt the man relax just a fraction before they returned their attention to the monarch's in front of them.

"I'm sure you've heard part of this from musketeers Athos and Aramis," started Issac as he nodded to the two anxious men standing within arms reach of Treville and Constance, though he assumed the former was likely the Captain's doing so he could react quickly if either man responded poorly to anything discussed. "But I would like to start at the beginning, if that's all right with you?"

Louis looked a bit annoyed at the prospect of hearing something he had already listened to but Anne beat him to responding, nodding firmly to the men and gesturing for them to begin.

Not needing any more prompting both Issac and Favier began taking turns in explaining the journey that led them to finding Phillip and Constance, not wasting the opportunity to really press the serious condition Porthos would have to be in given the condition of the cell they had found and Constance found herself grateful they had explained all this to her on the way back to the city as she doubted she would have been able to keep her composure if she had heard it for the first time here, and that wouldn't have helped her make her own defense for D'Artagnan, something she was determined to do, even if the King tried to stop her.

"How did you know to head to the church?" asked Louis, some time later, clearly thoroughly intrigued by the two men's story now, given he was sat forward in his chair, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Another member of our group, Alain," began Favier, "He had learned about it during his time in the infirmary after the… incident with Moreau. He reasoned, correctly so, that the church would have been the safest place D'Artagnan would know of and so would have sent Madame Bonacieux, if he managed to get her out."

The King nodded once in understanding before turning his attention to the injured woman in the group, his expression softening almost uncharacteristically as he noted how worn down and exhausted she looked.

"Madame Bonacieux," he started, smirking as the woman all but jumped to attention, curtsying low as he spoke to her. "Are you well enough for this? We can postpone hearing your account a day or two if you need it."

Constance wasn't the only one surprised by the uncharacteristic kindness from the young monarch but she was the only one who allowed it to show on her face, at least until she realized what she was being asked and then her stubbornness returned with vengeance.

"That's kind of you to offer Your Majesty," she said genuinely, part of her desperately wishing to accept the offer as she began to feel the events of the last few days creeping up on her, but she pushed that part aside as she pictured the last time she had seen D'Artagnan in her mind. "But if its okay with you I'd like to do it now."

Louis nodded, not missing the pleased smirk on his wife's face at her friend's stubbornness. "Very well Madame Bonacieux. A large part of the musketeers' defense of their comrade is that he was forced to commit the acts he is accused of, acting out of fear for the safety of both yourself and a fellow musketeer. I wish to hear the truth of the matter from you," Louis glanced at the rest of the room, "and only you."


	45. Audience With The King II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Nice long(ish) chapter tonight, fingers crossed it actually uploads okay, I've been getting tons of timeout and error messages all day as I've tried to read things. I'm not sure what I think about this chapter, I quite like the end but hmmm we'll see.**

 **On a positive note... This story now has over 15k views! :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah, I want him to be his usual annoying self but just can't seem to write it. I think even he would be, at least somewhat compassionate upon seeing the state Constance and the others are in. Hmmm I like the idea we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Definitely not an easy thing to do but they're determined to plead D'Art's case. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm enjoying having Queeny here as she's definitely a dose of compassion the situation desperately needs. Constance has a very good idea of what Porthos is going through, even more so because of her escape, they'll be having a moment regarding it in a later chapter. Aww thank you for the compliment :D Enjoy the new chapter!

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter43) Bwhaha I hadn't thought of that! Love the comparison (even though its for something bad) We'll be seeing if Blaise and Alain can catch up to D'Art fairly soon but for tonight at least we're with Constance and the others. (chapter44) Part of me really wants to write Louis as the douchebag he is but I can't seem to do it, at least tonight anyway. I figured even he would have compassion if he saw the state Constance and the others are in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha maybe he will :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I figured they'd be in the mind set of if all that blood was what Porthos had suffered then what had Rochefort done to her? hence their absolute relief at seeing her alive and okay :) I'm really enjoying the relationship between Constance and Damien, he's definitely taken to his protector role. Louis might be a bit of a jerk but I figured even he had to have at least some compassion in him after seeing the condition of Constance and the others. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Audience With The King II  
**

"Take your time Constance," reassured Queen Anne softly, having noticed the nerves on her friend's face. She could only imagine what her dear friend had been through and in her place she wouldn't be ready to talk about it, especially not in front of someone so important as the King, but Constance's strength had always been one of the first things that had endeared her to the young Queen so Anne had no problem in doing whatever she could to put the woman at ease so that strength could once again return to her.

Hearing the concern in the Queen's voice Constance nodded, offering the woman a smile that was only slightly shaky before taking several deep breathes and turning her attention solely to the King who was watching her with anticipation.

"I was heading to visit my friend," spoke Constance, her voice gaining strength the more she spoke and despite being surrounded by people she kept her eyes on the King, needing him to see the truth in her eyes as well as hearing it in her voice, needing him to see it and save the man she so desperately, hopelessly loved. "Her Majesty had kindly agreed to let me go and I travelled alone for most of the trip. I stuck to the main roads mostly as they are the safest and quickest."

Louis head tilted to one side, "Most? So you weren't alone for all of your trip?"

Constance shook her head, "No, I had stopped for the night in a small village when Porthos, who was travelling on a mission of his own, entered the inn I had just arrived at…"

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _Sighing Constance couldn't help the grateful smile that tugged at her lips as one of the inn staff brought a bowl of steaming hot stew to her table. She had ridden most of the day, her nerves shot after hearing rumors of trouble on the roads along with her growing worry for her friend. Unfortunately her body had not appreciated the lengthy travel she had put it through and now all of her muscles were crying out in pain._

 _"_ _Constance?"_

 _The red-head looked up at this, spoon halfway to her mouth as she stared in surprise at the man standing before her, a matching look of surprise on his own face._

 _"_ _Porthos," exclaimed the weary woman tiredly as she stood from her seat, the large musketeer instantly pulling her to his side in a friendly embrace. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Chasing down a lead on one of Rochefort's men," shrugged the man as he flagged down a nearby barmaid, smiling somewhat flirtatiously as she brought him a bowl of stew and a bottle of wine. "What about you?"_

 _The two spent most of the evening talking and catching up, neither having had much time to do so in the months prior as the regiment recovered from Moreau and the Palace from Rochefort's betrayal and the approaching birth of the country's heir._

 _When Porthos learned where Constance was heading he insisted on accompanying her, despite her protests, stating she could either accept it or he'd simply follow her._

 _"_ _Fine," huffed the woman in fake annoyance before smiling fondly at the man, the two breaking into light chuckles only moments later._

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

"He ensured I reached the village safely… He offered to walk me to my friend's house but I knew he had already taken a detour to escort me so I told him to go." Constance looked scared as she trailed off, her arms moving to wrap around herself as if she was trying to protect herself against something.

Noticing this both Athos and Aramis were quick to move to the woman's side, having seen the inside of the house Constance had been heading to and so had an idea what she was remembering.

"Constance," whispered Athos softly, his hand moving to take hold of hers, offering it one reassuring squeeze before letting go.

Some of the fear faded at that simple act of reassurance but not all and the musketeers could tell she was battling it as she then went on to explain how she had been taken.

"…They… they were waiting for me," started Constance, not missing how both Athos and Aramis tensed at this, though, true to the orders they had received, both remained silent, allowing her to speak at her own pace, though Constance felt both men take a single step closer to her.

"I think they must have caused my friend's accident because they were in her house when I arrived. I tried to escape, to get back to the main part of the village but there were three of them… I managed to stab one of them, they had chased me into the kitchen and there was a knife on the side… I'm not sure if I killed him because on of them struck me, I hit my head on the side of the cabinet and everything went dark after that."

Constance could tell that no one in the room was taking what she was saying well, her friends looked ready to murder someone and the Queen looked ready to cry.

She had fallen silent after explaining how she had been taken, the memories of the attack assaulting her mind as her body remembered the terror it felt when facing the three, trained and armed men, alone and unarmed as she had been.

"And when you woke?" asked Louis, the seriousness in his expression surprising most of those in the room as it wasn't often the man actually acted like the King he was but it seemed like they were lucky enough that this was one of those rare occasions. "You were with the musketeer Porthos?"

Constance flinched at the memory but nodded regardless, doing her best to stop the memory playing in vivid clarity in her mind as she spoke.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _Waking up was not a pleasant experience, especially for someone like herself who had very little experience with head wounds._

 _With a groan Constance gingerly lifted her hand to her temple, applying just a small amount of pressure as she tried to rub away the blinding headache throbbing behind her eyes._

 _"_ _Constance?"_

 _The woman froze at the sound of her name, the concern in the voice snapping her out of her pain-dulled state. Forcing her eyes open she looked towards the source of the voice, her eyes going wide at a slightly battered Porthos looking at her with concern and worry._

 _"_ _P-Porthos?"_

 _"_ _Easy Constance," soothed the musketeer as his eyes roved over her body searching for any sign of visible injury beside the cut on the side of her head that was likely the reason she had been unconscious only minutes previously. "Just breathe… Are you hurt?"_

 _With another groan Constance forced herself to sit up, shaking her head in response to Porthos's question, only to freeze once more as the rattling of chains caught her attention._

 _Seeing the instant panic in the young woman's eyes Porthos shifted closer, taking her now trembling hands in his own, using his thumbs to rub circles gently into the backs of her hands._

 _"_ _ **Breathe**_ _Constance," instructed Porthos firmly, waiting until he felt her calm a fraction before continuing, his voice softening as he did so. "You're going to be okay Constance. I promise. I'll get you out of this."_

 _"_ _How touching…"_

 ** _PAUSE FLASH BACK_**

* * *

"Rochefort?" asked the King gently, having noticed how the woman was struggling to recount what had happened to her and her friend. He also didn't miss the flash of pain on his wife's face, knowing how much Rochefort's betrayal had hurt her, the two of them having been friends in during their childhood.

Hearing the King's voice snapped Constance out of her memory and she nodded firmly, her anger at what the man had done outweighing her fear of him, at least on this occasion.

"He bragged for a while, promising that the two of us were going to suffer and that by doing so he would bring the musketeer regiment to its knees… I didn't really understand at first, Porthos is a musketeer but I'm clearly not and apart from my friendship with several members there's not much of an impact that I **could** have."

Louis nodded, understanding the woman's logic. "What changed?"

* * *

 ** _RESTART FLASH BACK_**

 _(Several Days Later)_

 _"_ _Porthos!" cried Constance, tears prickling the corners of her eyes as she watched, helplessly, as Rochefort continued to attack the man who was trying so desperately to keep her safe._

 _Whenever the former minister even appeared to turn his attention onto her Porthos was always quick with an insult or comment that would divert the man's attention onto him and while she was grateful beyond words for what he was doing, she always dearly wished he would stop, her heart breaking every time she was forced to watch him endure some new round of pain and torture._

 _"_ _Worry not Madame," mocked Rochefort, panting slightly as he landed one more blow on Porthos's cheek, the force sending the musketeer's face to the side. "My plan is now moving forward and a deal has been struck for your safety… As far as he's concerned this - " he spoke gesturing to the battered Porthos who was watching him with mild curiosity and worry. "- never happened… But what he doesn't know …" smirked the former minister with a shrug before leaving the two alone, ignoring Porthos's shouts for an explanation._

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

"That was D'Artagnan?" asked Anne softly, every part of her wanting to rush to her friend's side, though she reframed, knowing it wouldn't be appreciated or looked kindly on right now.

Constance nodded weakly, her exhaustion showing once more as she faltered slightly, causing Athos and Aramis, who had remained steadfast by her side, to move quickly to grasp her by the elbows, steadying her before she could fall, though she brushed off their concerned queries as to her health as she instead returned her focus to the King.

"D'Artagnan arrived several days later, looking exhausted and in pain. He demanded Rochefort let us go, stating he had done what had been asked of him only…"

Louis head tilted to one side, "Only?"

"Rochefort said he wasn't done yet… We tried to get him to walk away, neither of us wanted him to do this for us but he was adamant, we couldn't change his mind. Rochefort allowed him a few minutes to say goodbye and that was when he gave us a small dagger he had been able to smuggle in, along with a note directing us to the church where Damien had been recuperating."

Louis nodded slowly, his face uncharacteristically expressionless, "I see…"

Ignoring the demands of her body for rest Constance took a step forward, paying little attention to the small dark spots dancing across the edge of her vision.

"D'Artagnan is innocent!" she cried, the emotion in her voice breaking the hearts of the two inseparables who had been one of the few who had seen the two together before her husband's attempted suicide that had pulled them apart. "Everything he's done is to save us! He's not a traitor, please you have too… you… you have to…"

Aramis was the first to notice what was about to happen, having been watching the woman like a hawk since her earlier stumble, and as such he was the first to rush to her side, catching her tightly in his arms as her body finally shut down and she crumbled to the ground."


	46. Infected

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry bout yesterday I've not been sleeping well lately, getting a couple of hours or so each night and just ended up dozing off after work yesterday, waking up on the sofa at some ungodly hour of the morning, at which I was definitely not going to write, hence the lack of chapter.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmm I've got him being somewhat nice, for now at least, that could all change if the evil part of my mind gets free again lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the flashbacks, weren't sure how they would go down but figured they'd be better than just tons and tons of dialogue. Haha yeah, you'd think she'd have learned from dealing with D'Art that musketeers are stubborn when they've decided on something. The King's decision will be coming soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks of the review - Thankfully Louis's being somewhat reasonable right now, though whether that continues when it comes time to make a decision we'll have to see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) I figured the King was quite soft and sweet with the Dauphin so he must have a soft side so I wanted to show it a bit, though can't promise it'll stay, we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha good point, the faint adds drama and impact to her story :D We've got a little longer till we get to the decision but I promise it's coming very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha that's what I thought :D Adds a good old bit of drama and impact to her tale :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - None of our guys liked hearing what she had gone through and I figured Louis would have been raised to have some degree of respect for women so would be affected by her tale as well. Its definitely got them worried but she's in good hands :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Ah I figured that's why I didn't hear from you, I'll admit it was odd writing all the review responses and not having one from you lol :) I've had the odd error message today but usually fixes once I refresh the page and definitely wasn't anywhere near as frequent as it was the other day so yay for that :D I had fun writing the flash backs but wasn't sure how they'd be received, thankfully everyone seems to have enjoyed them so I'm happy now :D I was going to have Athos catch her but figured Aramis's medic mode would have him watching her like a hawk and thus having seen her collapse happening before anyone else. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah I hated to do that her but it needed to happen and at least now Athos and the others know what she's gone through and so can help her through dealing with it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Infected  
**

"CONSTANCE!" exclaimed Aramis with no small amount of alarm and panic as he caught the now unconscious woman in his arms, immediately noting the sweat gathering on her forehead.

Paying no attention to the rest of the room's occupants Aramis gently laid his friend down on the ground, his eyes scanning over for signs of injury.

"She was injured when she found me," stated Damien as he knelt by Aramis's side, ready to offer what help he could. Nodding to her injured shoulder he continued, "It was treated and we kept an eye on it before heading here but we didn't stop much during the ride back, she didn't mention anything about it though otherwise I would have insisted we stop."

Aramis nodded, grateful for the information and understanding of the man's reasoning, however when he realized the location of his friend's injury he lifted his head to send a look to Athos, who thankfully understood it without anything else needing to be said, allowing him to return his attention to his friend while Athos addressed the monarchs, both of who were watching with varying levels of concern.

"Is there somewhere we could take her?" asked Athos politely, they were sure she'd be able to handle the trip elsewhere if needed but he was determined to avoid it if they could. "The middle of the throne room is not the best place for Aramis to treat her."

Understanding flashed across Anne's face sooner than it did her husband's and she was quick to nod before turning to one of the guards instructing them to escort them to the nearest guest room and then to get a servant to stand by ready to get them whatever supplies they needed.

"Go with him Athos," instructed Treville quietly, "Issac, Favier and myself can handle the rest from here." Athos looked torn, wanting to stay to hear the King's decision but also wanting and needing to be ready to help Aramis with Constance, should she need it. Seeing this Treville's expression softened and he place a firm hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. "I will come see you as soon as a decision has been made," he promised softly, "As soon as it's made. You have my word."

Sending his Captain a thankful look Athos nodded once to Issac and Favier who, if anything, looked even more determined than they had before, before turning to follow his brother, who was carrying Constance in his arms, out of the room.

* * *

Once the door to the room closed behind them Damien turned back to face the King, "I can finish the rest of Madame Bonacieux's story Your Majesty," he said firmly, wanting to do what he could to ensure D'Artagnan's safety. "It was after her escape that she found me. She told me how she came to be as injured as she is and I can speak to what happened after that."

The King looked hesitant to continue, having noticed his wife's worry for the unconscious woman, but he quickly decided to accept the man's words, allowing him to explain the rest of the woman's tale and the young King felt his anger bubble up at the thought of what the young woman had been forced to endure at Phillip's hand and while he was still undecided on D'Artagnan's fate he was already promising himself that he would not allow the former red guard to leave with his life.

Once Damien was finished it was then Issac and Favier's turn to take over explanations and the two monarchs settled down to listen to what was being presented to them.

* * *

Elsewhere Porthos was now thoroughly convinced his leg was infected, there was a burning in the limb that hadn't been there the day before and he could tell he was developing a fever.

Thankfully Rochefort hadn't been to see him in a little while so it was giving him time to figure out what to do. He knew he had already showed more than enough weakness to the man holding him and manipulating his little brother, he had no desire to show more, plus he had developed a sense of how his sick mind worked when it came to torture and as such Porthos was sure Rochefort would find some way to only increase the amount of pain already shooting through his body.

Dismissing the idea of admitting what was going on to Rochefort, Porthos instead was busy wracking his mind for what Aramis would do whenever their injuries would get infected. He had next to nothing supply-wise but he knew better than to simply do nothing.

Grateful he was no longer being forced to stand Porthos eased his leg out in front of him, barely biting back a wince as he eased the blood stained leg of his trousers up so he could get a look at the wound, grimacing as he saw the signs of infection seeping through the haphazard stitches Rochefort had given him when the wound refused to stop bleeding.

Deciding it would be better to act before he could talk himself out of it the musketeer picked up the fork he had managed to snag from his meal tray earlier that day. Gritting his teeth against the pain he then worked to use said fork to pry the stitches from the wound, not stopping until all were out and the wound was open once more.

It was this next part he knew was going to hurt but before he could think better of it he put pressure on the wound, forcing the infected puss out of the wound, his screams of pain echoing faintly around the walls of his cell as he tried to muffle them the best he could by clenching his jaw firmly shut.

Despite feeling like he was either going to pass out or throw up, Porthos kept going until he wound ran clear before he allowed himself to remove pressure and sink back against the wall, breathing hard and seeing faint spots dancing across his vision.

Once he was confident he could move without passing out the musketeer reached to the water-skin that had been delivered with his meal that morning. He had been rationing it as best he could, knowing it would be all he would be getting until the following morning, it was once of the reasons he had held off from doing what he was currently doing earlier that day, that and not wanting to risk Rochefort showing up part way through and making matters worse.

Looking longingly at the water-skin Porthos pushed aside his sudden thirst and instead brought it up over his wound, letting the lukewarm water wash out the open injury, hopefully taking whatever was making it infected with it.

When he was done Porthos was trembling, the fresh pain coupled with the already excruciating pain wrecking his body was quickly proving to be too much for him right now and it was this realized that snapped the musketeer into action, not wanting evidence of what had happened to remain in the room. Moving as quickly as he could he stashed the fork in a small hiding space he had found earlier that day, not wanting to lose a potential weapon, blunt and small as it may be. He then used a bit more of his water to wash away the blood on the ground before easing down his trouser leg once more before collapsing back against the side of the wall, sending up a silent prayer that what he had done would be enough to tide him over until he could get proper help. He had seen what happened once to someone who let an infection get too bad and he had no desire to see that happen to him.


	47. Decisions

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Quite pleased with how this chapter turned out, though you may all hate me when you get to the end :)**

 **We're only 5 reviews away from 400! Can we reach it today :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah our girl's in good hands, we'll be checking in with her right away tonight so I wont be keeping you in suspense over her health for too long. I've been feeling a bit bad for Porthos and what I've put him through lately so look out for a coming chapter when he's going to have a (hopefully) badass moment :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos's definitely torn, Constance is his friend and D'Artagnan's woman so he wants to be with her, partly because D'Art can't and so would want him to be, but there's an equally large part that wants to be there for the outcome of this trial of sorts. Poor Porthos is definitely not having a good time of late that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I know, bless him I'm being so mean to him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I keep wanting to write Louis as aloof and fickle but he's coming across quite serious and somewhat, dare I say it, level headed as of late, I do quite like this side of him though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah, our girls in good hands now and I'm letting us check up on her right away so wont be waiting long to see if she's okay :) Louis stubborn side might be taking a back seat, he's kinda acting somewhat kingly lately so our pup might be okay, we'll have to wait and see :) Porthos's situation is not good but thankfully he's coherent enough to know he needs to do something about it. I've been feeling a bit bad for how I've been treating him so he's getting a badass moment in a coming chapter, I'm really looking forward to writing it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos situation definitely isn't good, we'll be checking back in with him soon and he's got a scene coming up that I'm very much looking forward to writing. Constance is being looked after though so that's one less thing for our boys to worry about. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Decisions  
**

It was just over an hour later when Athos and Aramis's vigil over Constance's unconscious form was interrupted by the sound of a soft groan of pain escaping the lips of the very woman they were watching over.

"Constance," called Aramis softly as he rose from his chair to stand closer to the woman, his face hovering above hers as he searched for any signs for her waking up, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he watched her eyes flutter open. "There we are."

Constance blinked sluggishly several times before her mind seemed to realize what it was seeing. "Aramis?"

Nodding once Aramis tilted his head to the side, "'Thos is here too," and true to his words Athos was on her other side, watching her from the corner of his eyes as he poured out a small goblet of water for her to drink.

Normally she might have protested receiving help to simply drink, or at the very least have shown some sign of embarrassment at needing the help, but as it was she was still feeling slightly disorientated and out of it so she accepted the help fairly meekly, humming quietly in pleasure as the cool liquid helped soothe her dry throat.

"You had us worried," said Athos softly as he placed the now empty goblet on the bedside table, "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," admitted the woman quietly, feeling slightly more like herself as time went on, "what happened?"

"What do you remember?" asked Aramis, ignoring her question as he focused instead on the small flicker of worry her words had caused. He was sure the confusion was just a minor, fleeting, side-effect of her passing out but given everything that was going on he found himself unable to ignore it like he might have done otherwise.

Constance's brows furrowed as she tried to urge her fog-filled mind to focus, "…The King," she mumbled quietly, missing the relieved look that flashed across Aramis's face and the way he relaxed a fraction at her words. "… D'ARTAGNAN!" she exclaimed suddenly, practically shooting upright, starling the two men who immediately moved to urge her back down.

"Easy Constance," soothed Aramis, though there was an underlying order to his words that was demanding to be followed, "Issac, Favier and Damien took over the explanation, last I heard the King was still listening to their testimony. Treville's promised to come here as soon as a decision's been made."

* * *

As if on cue, as soon as Aramis had finished speaking there was a knock on the door. Knowing there would only be one person seeking them out, Athos was quick to move to open it, his nervousness clear as day on his face.

"Captain," he nodded in greeting, his entire frame tense with nervous anticipation as he focused on not verbally pouncing on the man and demanding to know what was going on.

"Athos," nodded Treville, repeating the greeting as he entered the room, his face an expressionless mask, giving nothing away, though it did soften significantly when he saw Constance awake and sitting up in bed.

"Madame Bonacieux," smiled the Captain as he stepped up to the foot of the bed, "It is good to see you awake, you had quite a few people worried. Constance's face flushed red at this but before she could say anything Treville had turned his attention to Aramis, who understood what he was being silently asked as he straightened in his seat to address the man.

"Her collapse was mainly due to exhaustion and dehydration," explained the medic clinically. "Her wound was excellently taken care of initially but is showing early signs of infection now, likely due to the lack of attention to it during their trip back here." Constance flushed again at this, feeling like an idiot for ignoring the odd feeling in her wound over the last few days, her thoughts had been on proving D'Artagnan's innocence and getting aid for Porthos so she paid herself very little attention during those few days. "I've cleaned and rewrapped it though it would be best to keep an eye on it over the next few days."

Treville nodded, clearly relived to hear her collapse wasn't a sign of something being seriously wrong, turning his attention back to the woman in the bed he asked, "Can you stand?"

Constance opened her mouth to reply but Aramis cut her off before she could get a single syllable out.

"Best not if possible Captain, she needs rest."

Once again Treville nodded, "I thought as much," taking a deep breath he allowed a small crack to appear in his expressionless mask as both musketeers saw the exhaustion and worry weighing down upon their Captain. "Damien and the others have finished giving their testimony." This got both musketeers complete attention, both standing tall and tense as they waited for their Captain to continue. "The King is making his decision now and requested your presence if it could be spared."

"Of course," agreed Athos without hesitation, his words echoed by Aramis who nodded resolutely at the man, both musketeers doing what they could to hide the worry from showing on their faces.

"I'm coming too," demanded Constance as she made a move to get out of bed, only for her vision to swim dangerously and for her to be caught by Aramis before she fell off the bed completely.

"Absolutely not," demanded Aramis as he, with the help of Athos, got the young woman back into bed. "What part of _needs rest_ confused you? You're in no condition to be standing let alone walking right now."

"Aramis…"

The medic shook his head, "No. Constance you collapsed and were unconscious for over an hour, you're going to stay here and rest while we go and listen to the King," softening his expression he ruffled the now pouting woman's hair fondly, "We'll come to you as soon as a decision has been made, I promise."

Knowing there would be no convincing him otherwise Constance reluctantly nodded, easing herself back onto the pillows as she watched the three men leave the room, only allowing her fearful tears to flow from her eyes when the sound of their footsteps had faded from her hearing.

* * *

The atmosphere in the throne room could practically be cut with a knife, but it lessened fractionally when Aramis repeated his assessment of Constance's health, stressing, more for the Queen's peace of mind than anything else, that the red-head would be fine with rest and fluids.

However the tense atmosphere returned as Louis called for everyone's attention, either ignorant of or having chosen to ignore the fact that everyone's attention had been on him for some time now as they waited for his decision.

Sitting up straight in his throne Louis looked every bit the King he was supposed to be and despite the serious situation they were in Queen Anne couldn't help the fond and somewhat proud smile that tugged at her lips because of it.

"With regards to Phillip," started the King, once again either ignorant or choosing to ignore the reactions of the men who genuinely didn't care what happened to the former red guard, providing he paid for what he had done and tried to do to Constance. Looking at the now visibly cowering man Louis's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You're crimes are irrefutable and while I would like nothing more than to see you pay for them now, I will hold off from doing so for a few days."

To say the rest of the room was pleased with that would be an understatement and even Treville stepped forward to reason with the King, only to be silenced by a simple raise of his hand as the monarch instead continued to address the restrained man, his voice turning uncharacteristically cold.

"Do not misunderstand monsieur. Madame Bonacieux was the harmed person in your recent crimes; it is only fair that the woman get the chance to see justice be done. As it stands you will be sent to the Bastille until such a time that Madame Bonacieux has recovered from her ordeal enough to watch you hang."

Relief flooded through the hearts of everyone in the room barring Phillip, who was fighting the palace guards as they began to drag him out of the room.

Turning to Treville Louis addressed his next words to him. "There is another reason he still lives." The musketeer Captain looked confused but remained silent, waiting for the monarch to continue. "As Rochefort's right hand man he will likely know the location he is holding your man." Treville felt his heart speed up and noticed how Aramis and Athos both tensed at the mention of Porthos. "You have my permission to do whatever you need to get that information from him… I want this finished Treville."

The Captain nodded, before hesitantly approaching the subject each of the men was anxiously waiting to hear about. "Your Majesty, does that mean you've come to a decision regarding D'Artagnan's fate?"

Louis nodded once, his expression serious and stern, "Yes Captain, I believe I have."


	48. Decisions II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oooh my evil side very much enjoyed all your comments about the ending to yesterday's chapter :) Worry not though loyal readers we will be getting Louis decision tonight, hopefully it makes sense.**

 **We made it to over 400 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah she's as stubborn as D'Art lol :D I was tempted to have her worse off then she is but I figured that would only make things worse for D'Art and Porthos when they're all reunited and those two have enough to deal with. I have a plan for Porthos, don't worry about that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha well I figured she's a stubborn one so she'd probably be just as stubborn as him when it came to being a patient, though I think if she wasn't so desperate for news on Porthos and D'Artagnan then she'd probably be a much better patient for poor Aramis. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter46) Yeah not enough but its something and that better then him doing nothing, plus help may be coming his way soon. (chapter47) Mwhaha I know, I'm evil :D I have a plan for Phillip which we should hopefully be seeing tomorrow Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter46) We'll be seeing D'Art again very soon I promise, I'm hoping tomorrow though it may be the day after. (chapter47) Bwhaha loved your review :D can't apologize for the cliffy unfortunately, I'm loving everyone's responses to it too much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter46) We'll be seeing the King's decision tonight so we'll be finding out if they were able to do enough to save our pup. Haha yeah it was a bit gross to write as well but couldn't help but make things even harder and dangerous for our lovely Porthos :D (chapter47) Definitely, I think if anything happens to Porthos or D'Art she's not going to take it well. She knows everything Porthos's is suffering is probably being made worse because he helped her escape, something that's definitely not helping the guilt she's got going on right now. Bwhaha I can try to save my cruel moments for them but no promises :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep I'm an evil bitch like that lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thank you :D I got a bit giddy earlier when I realized we had reached (and exceeded) the 400 mark :D Hopefully the verdict wont disappoint :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Because I'm an evil sod lol :D Don't worry we'll be learning the verdict tonight so I wont be keeping you guys in the dark much longer. It was tempting to have Constance hurt worse than she is but I decided to be nice, figured our boys have enough to worry about right now, they really don't need to be adding her to it. I know! :D I'm loving that so many people have taken the time to review this story so it's reached that point, thank you for your support :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Decisions II  
**

"Hey Athos I…" started Aramis as he entered his brother's rooms, having separated from the man after the King's announcement of D'Artagnan's fate, the medic having gone to inform Constance like he promised while Athos returned to the garrison.

However the sight that greeted the marksman when he entered the room was not what he had been expecting. After hearing the King's announcement the pair were determined to return to searching for Porthos, but instead of seeing his brother packing, he instead saw the man tied to a chair, glaring at a familiar, feminine figure.

Unable to help himself Aramis felt his lips morph into a smirk as he took a few steps in to the room, chuckling lightly at his brother's predicament. "Keep this up and I'm going to start thinking you like this," teased the medic lightly, chuckling again at the glare Athos then turned on him before the marksman's eyes turned to the only woman in the room.

"I hope you have a damn good reason for this," stated the medic with false nonchalance, the anger he was trying to bury seeping through into his words just enough to be recognized.

Apparently unbothered by the anger in Aramis's voice Milady shrugged, looking all to pleased with herself, "For tying him up or for showing up again?" she asked innocently, her pleased expression only growing when Athos glared at her once more.

"Both," growled the swordsman, not bother to hide his anger for the woman before him.

Once more Anne shrugged, "You were hardly a gentleman last time we spoke dear husband, as I said last time we were in this predicament, a girl's got to protect herself… besides, your friend seemed more willing to hear me out than you, and considering the information I come baring, I would tone down the glares."

This made Athos and Aramis still, both men's curiosity getting the better of them as they waited for Athos's murderous wife to continue.

Anne waited until she was sure she had their complete attention, rolling her eyes as both men took up slightly defensive postures once Aramis freed Athos's from his restraints.

"I found D'Artagnan."

Those three words had the two men completely floored and staring, slack-jawed at the now smirking woman.

Athos was first to recover, taking a menacing step forward even as Aramis's hand shot out to hold his arm. "Liar," he hissed, unwilling to accept the hope that had bubbled up at her words, the hope that had been slowly brewing ever since the King's announcement only an hour or so earlier.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _Louis nodded once, his expression serious and stern, "Yes Captain, I believe I have."_

 _The tension in the room after that could have been cut with a knife. Both Aramis and Athos found themselves moving closer together even as they unconsciously stepped forward, the need to seek strength from their brother pushing them together, their eyes locked onto the King's face, mentally cursing him for apparently having decided to pause for dramatic effect before giving them the news._

 _"_ _The cause of D'Artagnan's treason charge came from conspiring and helping wanted fugitive Phillip to escape. Given the testimonies and evidence provided by those in this room, along with the successful capture and return of said fugitive, the charge against young D'Artagnan is dismissed."_

 _Athos felt the air leave his lungs at this, relief that he wouldn't have to watch his brother die hitting him hard and he knew, that if it hadn't been from Treville, who had stepped up beside him and subtly grabbed his elbow to steady him, he would have collapsed. As it was he could already feel the prickling of relieved tears gathering in the corners of his eyes._

 _"_ _Thank you Majesty," stated Treville sincerely, bowing low to the seated monarch, his action copied, almost immediately, by the other musketeers in the room._

 _"_ _I wouldn't thank me just yet Captain," said the King, his words making the regiment Captain tense as he looked up at him, confusion displayed, clear as day, on his face._

 _"_ _Your Majesty…"_

 _"_ _There is the matter of D'Artagnan's commission," stated the King, not missing how each of the musketeers tensed, clearly fearing the worse._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan gave back his pauldron to help alert us to what was going on," retorted Athos, not being able to completely muffle the snappish tone of his voice, though the King didn't comment on it, only nodding slowly at the musketeer's words._

 _"_ _While that may be true, he still abandoned his commission. I find myself unwilling to grant such an honor on someone who would hand it back only months later."_

 _All of the musketeers bristled at this, each of them knowing how hard it must have been for their young friend and brother to give up the thing he had spent well over a year working tirelessly for. D'Artagnan had gone through hell trying to earn that pauldron and the commission that accompanied it and to hear the King speaking so flippantly about it irked the men to no end, though Louis continued before any of them could potentially make matters worse by speaking up against it._

 _"_ _However my wife made several good points regarding the young man's dedication to his brothers to have given it up in the first place… So I will give him a chance… He brings me Rochefort, or at least significantly assists in his capture then I will allow him to return to the regiment, commission reinstated fully."_

 _"_ _And if he doesn't … or if he can't?" asked Aramis, his voice cold despite the gratefulness in his eyes he directed at the Queen for her part in helping their brother._

 _Louis shrugged, "Then his commission remains stripped and he will have to repeat the process everyone who earned the commission goes through to get it._

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

"Hardly," shrugged Anne, doing her best to not let her annoyance and slight hurt at being called a liar show. "My contact gave me a very vivid and accurate description of your boy."

Athos was unable to listen to anything else his wife said, every brotherly part of him crying out for him to follow up on the woman's information, his protective instincts going haywire at the need to protect the younger man they already knew to be injured… But the larger part of him couldn't forget the anger and downright rage he knew his wife held for him for what he did to her. She was vindictive and manipulative and as such he truly couldn't say that this whole thing wasn't a cruel ploy on her part to lead them into a trap, using D'Artagnan as bait having known how much he truly loved the Gascon like a brother.

It was only several long minutes later when Aramis lightly squeezed his arm that Athos came out of his thoughts, looking at his brother questioningly as he struggled to get his swirling thoughts under control so he could focus.

It took him even longer than he would probably admit to realize that some point during his mental overload his wife had left, having given the information to the two men who gave very little reaction to it.

Looking softly at his brother Aramis offered another gentle yet reassuring squeeze on his arm. "What do we do now Athos?"


	49. Fallout

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I ended up having the day off work today because of the snow... now a smart person would have, at the very least, considered doing writing during this extra time so they weren't staying up too late writing that night... Apparently I am not that person lol :D However I do like how this turned out so oh well :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah, glad you seemed to like it, I wasn't going to have that happen but I couldn't let go of the idea when it hit me lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Anne definitely saved the day with that one, though I would like the think Louis would have had the mind to see that D'Art was innocent all on his own. I really enjoyed writing Milady in yesterday's chapter, glad to see you seemed to enjoy her bit :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing what they'll do, probably tomorrow now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Glad it made sense, even if it wasn't the nicest result. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Cat (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aw thank you, always makes me smile to know people are enjoying my work :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you like her, I'm having a lot of fun writing her at the moment, definitely a change to how shes appeared in some of my other stories where I've kinda focused more on her bitchy/angry side. Having her have a bit of a playful(ish) side is definitely fun to explore :D We'll be seeing our pup tonight, worry not I've not forgotten him (though he may wish I had) :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hopefully he will, we'll have to see how evil I'm feeling later on in this story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Milady's been a lot of fun to write, plus her actions are bringing out Aramis's cheeky side too which is always fun :D I'm planning on him having a large part to play in Rochefort's downfall but who knows, if my evil mind gets away from me that could all change (doubt it but its possible) we'll have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, they need to decide if they can actually trust that her information is genuine and not a trap, especially as she's mentioned meeting up with Rochefort in a previous chapter... plus given their history Athos really doesn't trust her. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: Fallout  
**

Oblivious to the turmoil his brothers back in Paris were facing D'Artagnan continued his mission to return to Rochefort's estate, the thought of what his brother and beloved could be facing in his absence if they failed to escape motivation to push through the pain that was constantly threatening to drag him into unconsciousness.

Every piece of him was screaming in relentless agony but still, he refused to give up. His back was so badly damaged that he couldn't even twitch without it flaring up and it was near impossible for him to ease the lingering burning pain from his cauterized wound that made itself know with a worrying persistence.

These pains, along with everything else he had suffered meant that it was practically impossible to find a position that he could sleep in that couldn't aggravate one or more of them, meaning the only time he actually managed to get any sort of sleep was when his body was truly too tired to continue any further and ignored the pain as it all but shut down.

His progress was slow, halted even further when a burst of inspiration hit him and he diverted to set up something of his own. Thanks to the pain assaulting him however he soon lost track of time, only really registering the changing of days when he was forced to stop due to it being too dark to continue.

This had the unfortunate side effect however of making it harder for him to keep track on where he was actually heading, too busy being focused on not passing out, meaning he was caught, almost violently, off-guard when the sound of a pistol being primed for firing cut through the practically silent air.

* * *

"He want's what?" growled Athos as he and Aramis stood before their now haggard looking Captain, the man having returned from interrogating Phillip and what he had to tell them wasn't sitting well with either man.

"You heard me Athos," sighed Treville as he sat on the edge of his desk, the events of the last few days finally catching up with him as he felt exhaustion seeping into his bones.

"You can not seriously be considering it though," stammered Aramis, both men's protective instincts now on high alert.

"Do you think I **want** to?" spat Treville as he stepped away from the two men, pausing for a moment to take a calming breath before turning back to face them. "You said Milady paid a visit," Athos flinched at this but nodded anyway, "Do you trust her? Her information?"

Ever part of Athos wanted to say yes, if only to be finally allowed to act upon it, but there was that niggling voice in his head reminding him of how she couldn't be trusted, how she had betrayed him on numerous occasions and so instead he found himself letting out a long resigned sigh, shaking his head, "I don't know. She has every reason to betray me and little reason to be truthful. If the information is correct then I believe she is giving it as it benefits her in the long run but no, I can't say for definite that I trust her.

Treville nodded, having expected as such. "Then you understand why I **must** ask this. If the information Phillip gives up matches that of Milady then the likelihood of it being true increases and you can act upon it."

"But Captain," pressed Aramis, still not liking the idea, even if the promise of being able to head out was calling him.

"I dislike it as much as you do Aramis, but Phillip was adamant. Nothing any of us could do was getting anything from him. Rochefort picked him to be his right-hand man for a reason and clearly his ability to resist interrogation is one such reason. The only thing he said the entire time I was there was how he would only give the information we sought to one person, Constance."

"He tried to kill her! Three times!"

"And each time she's gotten the better of him," mumbled Athos, his voice grabbing the attention of the other two men despite how quiet it had been. "For a man like Phillip, it might have been enough to earn her some respect from him."

"Look Aramis," sighed Treville as he turned his attention back to the medic. "I only mentioned it to keep you both informed. I am on my way to ask her as soon as we're done here. I have two men missing and likely both injured and in the grasp of a madman who has a vendetta against them and this regiment. I don't have the luxury of saving her emotional pain or distress, the longer we delay heading out the more time Rochefort has to hurt them and the higher the chances are that they die. I'm asking her."

* * *

Elsewhere, stuck in his cell Porthos was doing everything he could to ignore the feeling in his leg as he glared daggers at the cuffs restraining his wrists as he attempted to use his smuggled fork to pick the lock keep them in place. He doubted it would work, even more so given how badly his hands were shaking but he knew he couldn't, and wouldn't, sit by like a damsel waiting to be rescued any longer, not without at least trying to get out on his own.

As focused on his task as he was, the musketeer hadn't forgotten to keep his ears open for any sounds of approaching footsteps meaning he had just enough time to hid the fork in the waistband of his trousers before the door to his cell opened and a very smug and pleased looking Rochefort all but sauntered into the room. The look on the man's face had alarm bells ringing in Porthos's mind and had his body unconsciously tensing in anticipation, even though doing so caused his numerous injuries to flare with pain.

"Rochefort," growled Porthos, watching the man warily as he waited to see what his next move was going to be.

"I come baring gifts musketeer," mocked Rochefort, looking all too pleased with himself as he watched the confusion flash across the musketeer's face, enjoying it for a moment before moving towards the door of the cell to get the gift, ignoring the rattling of chains that spoke to how Porthos was attempting to stand while he was out of the room.

Porthos felt his heart stop when Rochefort reentered the room, his breath halting in his lungs as every part of him seemed to just stop as he watched the former minister drag in, and then throw, a very familiar form into the room.

 **"** **D'ARTAGNAN!"** exclaimed Porthos, pain, worry and heartbreak filling his voice as he rushed as close to the boy as he could get given his restraints, growling in frustration when he ran out of leeway just before his brother, his eyes never leaving the barely conscious man's face, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he noted the glimpses of numerous pieces of white cloth peaking out from under his shirt, eluding to the many injuries his beloved baby brother had suffered since they last saw each other.

"Looks like the Spanish didn't finish him off after all," mused the former minister, smirking at the small flinch that D'Artagnan couldn't hide at the mere mention of his previous captors.

However Porthos's reaction was the one Rochefort hadn't been expecting. The larger musketeer had been running on anger as of late and that anger only intensified when he saw his baby brother's injuries and the way he reacted to the mere name of those who had tortured him and it was this intensified anger that the man would later blame for what happened next.

Acting without truly thinking Porthos grabbed the fork hidden in his waistband and launched himself forward, having thankfully had the foresight to place the majority of his weight on his good leg, before bringing the prongs of the fork down on his target with as much strength as he could muster, grinning in dark satisfaction as Rochefort screamed in pain as the dulled prongs pierced his skin.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" asked Treville softly, for what felt like the hundredth time. He hadn't lied to the two inseparables earlier, he did truly hate that he had to ask the healing woman to do this, but also, like he predicted, she was more than willing and eager to help, even though the thought of being in the same room as Phillip once again sent shivers down her spine.

Nodding weakly Constance gave the Captain what she hoped was a reassuring smile before reaching out for the handle of the door.


	50. Standing Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oh writers block you are an evil, heartless villain, took me ages to get this done, though I do quite like how it turned out so maybe it was worth it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter48) It was very tempting but I figured I'd be nice for a change lol. Haha love your comments about Milady, we'll be seeing soon if they can trust her. (chapter49) :D If you liked her then I think you'll definitely enjoy her part of tonights chapter. Rochefort's definitely not pleased I can promise that much. We are getting quite close to that moment now, I'm thinking probably only a few more chapters before we get there. Glad you're excited for it because so am I :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Nope, I'm an evil writer, no breaks for them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ooooh I haven't been on archive for a while, might have to check out your story when I've got time :D Haha yeah probably not, thank god its fiction I suppose, our boys can be made of heartier stuff XD I really like how this turned out so I'm hoping you like it too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Constance is definitely showing her strength tonight ... as for our boys... well we all know how much I enjoy making them suffer mwhahaha :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - I wont say much about D'Art's bout of inspiration but I will confirm it is to do with the box, we'll be finding out what its about fairly soon, but not tonight. Hope you enjoy Constance's chat with Phillip. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha yeah I think so, unfortunately Rochey didn't like it :) Liking the optimistic spin on the situation. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Our boys definitely need each other right now, both are going to be feeling guilty for what the other has suffered but their also going to be stronger together now they have something physical to fight for. Porthos could (just about) handle knowing his brother was being tortured but seeing the results of it was a different matter entirely, especially when Rochefort starts making comments about it. Think I must have rewrote their conversation/meeting at least 3 times tonight, I like how it eventually turned out, hopefully you will too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor D'Art's not having a good time, the extensiveness of his injuries makes pretty much anything and everything painful but he's relieved to be with his brother again, even if he would have preferred for the man to have escaped with Constance. Constance's chat with Phillip was interesting to write and I'm hoping you like how I eventually settled on it going, she's kinda coming back to herself and away from the fear which was fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty: Standing Up  
**

"And here I thought your little guard dogs would keep you from me," mocked a battered and bloodstained Phillip as he leaned against the wall of his cell, watching with no shortage of amusement as the woman bristled at his not so subtle insults against both her friends and herself, having insinuated she needed protecting, while somehow still flinching at the state of him at the same time.

"They said you'd only speak to me," remarked Constance coldly as she stood as far from the man's cell as she could without openly showing the fear she felt around him, her neck throbbing with a phantom ache of being strangled as she looked at him.

"Come on, don't be like that… Tell me, how much of fight did Athos put up?"

Constance rolled her eyes. "Why don't you tell me whatever you asked me here for so we can both move on."

Phillip let out a dark chuckle, "Move on? Sweetheart you are aware I'm a dead man walking here right? Why should I say anything?"

This time it was Constance who chuckled, ignoring the warning bells in her mind and the weariness of her body as she took several steps forward. "Because," she smirked, her confidence bolstered as she remembered he couldn't hurt her while locked up. "Rochefort is the reason you are, as you said, a dead man walking. Tell me," she mocked, mimicking his earlier tone, grinning as he glared at her for doing so. "Are you that much of a loyal little lap dog you'll take his secrets to the grave he all but dug for you?"

Constance barely had time to duck as Phillip, in his anger, threw his plate from his earlier meal at her through the bars, the plate shattering against the wall above her head.

"Watch your tone with me little girl," spat Phillip, glaring daggers at the red head as she quickly moved to reassure Treville, who had come in from his post by the door at the sound of the plate shattering, that she was okay and she didn't need to leave.

Once Treville was gone again though, that's when she changed, her previous almost fearful nature having been replaced by a strong, stubborn and more importantly angry woman.

"No!" she hissed stalking closer to the bars then she had been standing previously, noting with a small amount of dark amusement how Phillip's eyes widened at her demeanor change. " **You** watch how you talk to **me!** Do you not remember the King's words? You live only long enough for me to see you hang, he's already got people preparing for it." Phillip gritted his teeth, though he was unable to complete hide his reaction from his eyes, "As I see it all it would take is a single word from me to either of their majesties and you'll be swinging from that noose before the end of the day so either tell me what I want to know or I go to them right now."

Phillip was silent as he took in the fiery woman before him, watching as she waited a minute or two for a response before giving up with a huff and turning to head to the door. Having decided she would likely be telling the truth of what she would do if he remained silent he let out a long sigh, his words stopping her just as her hand reached for the door handle.

"He moved your friend to his estate."

* * *

For the first few seconds after he attacked Rochefort everything seemed to freeze, the only sound being the man's shouts of pain as he got over the shock of the attack and pulled out the fork, the now bloodstained piece of cutlery clinking against the floor of the cell as Rochefort let it fall, his hand coming up to press against the bleeding wound left in its wake, his expression darker than anything Porthos had seen in a while, but even with that acknowledgement he found himself unable to regret his actions, even taking a small amount of pleasure at making the man feel even a tiny fraction of the pain he had caused both him and his brother.

"You'll regret that musketeer," spat Rochefort venomously as he pulled back his arm, putting all his strength behind a punch that would likely be enough to crack a rib.

However to the surprise of both men, it wasn't Porthos who suffered the blow but instead D'Artagnan, the younger man having somehow made his way to his feet during Porthos's attack on Rochefort and, upon seeing the what his brother had done, knew that Rochefort wouldn't let that go without retaliation and so, without thinking, had stepped protectively in front of his brother just as Rochefort threw his punch, the blow sending him stumbling back in to Porthos's arms, gasping for breath as the air was stolen from his lungs and his ribs, much like the rest of him, burned once more with pain.

"D'ART!" exclaimed Porthos, worry filling him as he gripped the young Gascon with as much strength as he could, despite the fact that the added weight on the younger man had been too much for his legs and the pair of them had crumbled to the ground.

"You brother," spat Rochefort with a great amount of disdain as he glared at the Gascon, "has something I want. I'll be back in an hour, I suggest you get him into a talking mood by then otherwise I might decide that I gain more from you **not** breathing."

Porthos said nothing, glaring daggers at the man, waiting for him to leave before turning his attention back to the trembling Gascon in his arms, the younger man still struggling to get his breathing back under control whilst simultaneously dealing with the onslaught of pain shooting through his body.

"Whelp," sighed Porthos softly as he moved a hand to the boy's hair, hating seeing his baby brother in such pain.

Despite the pain threatening to overwhelm him D'Artagnan couldn't help but smile softly at the name and the feeling of his brother's hand in his hair. He allowed himself a minute to bask in the comforting feeling before he remembered something, his eyes filling with both panic and concern.

"Away," stated Porthos firmly, having known instantly what had caused that reaction in his little brother. "She got out, she's safe I promise."

* * *

Both Aramis and Athos shot up to attention when Treville stormed into the garrison, the two men having been trying to eat at their usual table while they waited but the absence of their two brothers made the simple task nearly impossible.

"Treville…"

The Captain ignored the call of his name, instead rolling out a map, pointing to the already circled area. "Turns out Milady was telling the truth. Apparently Rochefort has set himself up in one of the abandoned estates in the area… Phillip even confirmed Porthos was likely being held there if he wasn't in the basement where they had been held originally."

Athos felt his body tense as he stared down at the area circled on the map, "When do we leave?"

"A few hours, I need time to muster the men, the area's large and with no way of knowing where Porthos and possibly D'Artagnan are being held means we need all hands on deck."

Aramis nodded, opening his mouth to speak when a familiar voice spoke up.

"I believe I can help with that."


	51. Making Plans

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Bit of a short one tonight I'm afraid but I liked the idea of not ending it on a dramatic moment/cliffy for once :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I wanted to bring her back to her strong self, at least a little bit. Hmmm true, I don't think Rochefort cares either way at this point though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you liked it, I didn't want her to suddenly not be afraid of him but I also didn't want to make her a cowering mess, plus I figured she'd pull on her reserves of strength considering why they needed the information. Haha yeah he definitely had to have done something to be such a magnet for trouble now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Oh I'm completely with you on the fluff front, worry not we've got plenty coming our way :D I'm really glad you liked the confrontation, didn't want Constance to be a cowering mess nor suddenly unafraid of him so kinda tried for something in between :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding that out tomorrow but our pup has something in the works as well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter49) Oh I'm looking forward to that too :D I bet Athos is already planning what he's going to do to him. (chapter50) Couldn't have her being a cowering mess, just not her so figured I'd let her get some of her mental strength back and show him what's up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep, they're getting there :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha yep, she's sure showed him... figured if she didn't show him not to mess with her when she kneed him in the privates several chapters ago she's definitely done it now :) Our poor boys need all the comfort moments they can get right now so I couldn't resist giving them one. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ooh happy slightly belated birthday :D hope you had a great day :D Constance isn't one to be messed with and I think she just showed Phillip that. Our boys have a lead now so things are getting close to circling back to that ominous first chapter :D (can't wait!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Making Plans  
**

"Corbett?" said both Athos and Aramis as one, confusion at seeing the pleased smirk on the man's face clear as day on their faces, confusion that only grew when Treville seemed completely unsurprised by the man's appearance.

"What do you have for me Corbett?" asked Treville before grabbing one of the nearby musketeers and ordering him to spread the word to the others that he wanted them packed up and ready to head out within two hours.

"Enough to get him completely discredited and most likely arrested," smirked Corbett before turning serious, moving closer to the table to look at the map, pointing to an area within the circled area. "Rochefort's holed up in the old Durand estate. Our… friend, didn't have any information as to where in the estate he would be keeping prisoners but I figure it at least narrows down the search area."

Treville nodded, a matching pleased look on his face, though his eyes showed the relief he felt at having a smaller area to search for his men. "Henri?"

This time Corbett's smirked returned, "Escorting our friend to the city guards… As I said, our task was more than a little fruitful."

"Good, are you both up to joining us? I understand if not."

Corbett scoffed, "We're not missing this, I'll pack Henri's things, we'll be ready when its time to leave."

Treville chuckled at the mock offense the man showed at his assumption he might stay behind before nodding in thanks to the man, allowing him to depart to begin getting ready.

* * *

"What just happened?" asked Aramis, thoroughly confused, as was his brother, though Athos hid it slightly better.

Treville blinked, confusion of his own filling him briefly before he realized that, with everything that had been going on, he had forgotten to mention this particular mission to them. "I've had Henri and Corbett watching the red guard who gave up D'Artagnan to the King. Phillip was a musketeer operation and we've kept things tight since Moreau. No one knew what went down there, in particular D'Artagnan's part in it all aside from those who wear our pauldron and even then the numbers that do that know are limited. So when the King mentioned it I knew Rochefort must have sent word and thus have agents still in the city. Corbett and Henri have been tailing him ever since, reporting every now and then when they come across something important."

"Smart," grinned the medic, pleased to hear that the person responsible for D'Artagnan's situation getting worse wasn't getting away with it. Turning his attention to his brother he added, "We should double check our supplies. I want to see if I can take some more from the infirmary, I have a feeling we're going to need them."

Treville nodded even though the comment hadn't been directed at him, "Take whatever you feel you need, tell Etienne and Tristan to gather some supplies to come with us too, the more hands on deck we have the better I'll feel about all this."

Both inseparables nodded in agreement before heading off to do just that, leaving Treville alone to work out the plan, the man lost in his own thoughts as he stared hard at the circled area of the map.

* * *

"…Porthos," spoke D'Artagnan weakly, ending the soothing silence that the two had been sitting in for the last several minutes. The Gascon had recovered as best he could from Rochefort's attack and now his mind was somewhat clear he knew he needed to act quickly to prepare for the next part of the half-cocked plan he had created.

Porthos said nothing in response, instead tilting his head to look down at the younger man in his arms, his own pain having vanished as he continued to notice just how much pain his little brother was in and how much he had suffered for him.

"Can you walk?"

The larger musketeer blinked, having not expected that to be what his brother wanted to ask him, having figured it would be a question about either Constance or how he was feeling. Part of him wanted to lie, to hide just how bad he knew his condition was from his baby brother but there was something about the tone of D'Artagnan's voice that had him being truthful.

"If I have to," admitted the musketeer as he stretched out his injured leg, wincing as the movement caused pain to shoot up the limb. "Sporting two stab wounds and one's infected. Been doing what I can to keep it clean but…"

D'Artagnan swallowed hard as he nodded, understanding what his brother couldn't bring himself to say. Instead of lingering on the fear he could see flickering behind the walls Porthos was trying to build D'Artagnan continued to talk, running through his plan in his mind as he did so.

"What about running or riding?"

Porthos's confused expression morphed into a fond smirk, having realized that D'Artagnan must have something in the works for him to be asking this.

"So long as you don't tell 'Mis I did either I can push through."

This drew a chuckle from the exhausted Gascon and Porthos couldn't stop the fond smile that tugged at his lips.

"Get some sleep D'Artagnan," said Porthos softly as he gently pulled the young man as tight into his chest as either of them could endure, his arms wrapping around the Gascon's trembling frame in an attempt to offer whatever comfort he could to the younger man, knowing that whatever had happened to him since he had last seen him had caused more than just physical pain, something that was only made worse with how soon after what happened with Moreau this was all happening. "I've got you little brother," he whispered placing a soft kiss on the younger man's forehead.


	52. Last Chance I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm really liking how this chapter turned out, especially as I managed to get it done in like half an hour... got really distracted earlier reading a new fic that it was really REALLY late when I realized I hadn't even started to write yet and after not publishing yesterday I did't want to not do something tonight. Speaking of yesterday sorry bout that I ended up feeling all faint and dizzy (not a good feeling) so decided to just get some sleep instead of trying to write.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Plans are being made, action is being taken and we're getting ever closer to the hanging scene in the opening chapter :D Glad you liked the fluff :D Considering all they've been through I figured they deserved a moment :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I missed the lovely Corbett so figured now was as good a time as any to bring him back :D Rochefort will get what's coming to him but if you have anything you'd like to see happen to him let me know :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Ahh see now I can blame it on you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aw I'm glad you liked the fluff, with everything our boys have been through and will go through I figured they were well overdue for some adorable fluffiness. It felt slightly odd to write it again after so long without but I loved how it turned out. Got a little more of it today as well. Oh don't worry about that Athos's glare alone is enough to have the regiment racing like the wind lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I've missed Corbett and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to bring him and Henri (even if he didn't physically appear) back into the frame. I figured they wouldn't want to miss out on hunting Rochefort either :) Haha yeah Aramis has no idea just how much he's going to need those supplies. Thankfully Porthos is used to winging things on occasion so he'll trust D'Art and follow his lead. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I quite like what I have planned for D'Art and his frantically concocted escape plan, hopefully you'll like it too. Didn't want Henri and Corbett to miss out on hunting Rochey, plus I've missed them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yeah I've liked that too, although we're focused with just D'Art and Porthos (and unfortunately Rochey) tonight. Things should hopefully be easier to follow and remember now that they're in fewer groups. Porthos and D'Art are stuck with Rochey... Blaise and Alain (I haven't forgotten about them) are searching for D'Art... Constance will be staying in Paris... Athos, Aramis, Treville, Corbett, Henri, Etienne, Tristan, Issac, Favier, Damien and the rest of the regiment (basically everyone else minus Milady) are off riding to the rescue. D'Art's putting the plan in motion tonight but we'll get to see it properly tomorrow. We'll be getting a fair bit of Porthos/D'Art moments I think, although they've not gone through this together they've both been tortured and endured a lot of similar things (including guilt over the other being hurt) so they're going to be leaning on each other when they get through this. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Last Chance I  
**

For the rest of the hour they had Porthos refused to release his hold of his little brother, his heart breaking a little more with every hitched breath or whimper of pain that he heard escape the sleeping Gascon's lips.

The logical part of the larger man knew that the boy's injuries weren't his fault, that the blame landed solely on the shoulders of those that physically hurt him as well as Rochefort who sent him there in the first place, but even though he knew that, there was still a guilt-driven part of him that refused to be silenced, reminding him with alarming clarity that his brother wouldn't have had to suffer any of what he had if he had managed to fight off Rochefort's men and save Constance all those days ago. If he had kept his focus on the fight instead of his friend then he might not have been caught off guard and might have been able to overpower them. Three against one weren't the best odds but he had faced worse and made it through before, yet another fact his mind didn't hesitate to remind him.

He did his best to silence that part of him, knowing his brother was pushing himself beyond his limits to get the pair of them out safely and having him distracted by guilt drenched thoughts would only make whatever fragile plan the Gascon had concocted have an even higher chance of failing, something he was determined not to have happen, even if it meant only D'Artagnan got away.

Another whimper of pain from D'Artagnan drew Porthos's attention back to his little brother, immediately pushing all other thoughts from his mind as he lowered his head to rest gently on top of D'Artagnan's own, soft soothing words falling from his lips as he tightened his hold on the younger man ever so slightly.

Unfortunately for the pair of them, their time quickly ran out and all too soon Porthos could hear the sound of approaching footsteps, footsteps he had, unfortunately, come to recognize.

Unwilling to see what Rochefort would do to his injured brother if he entered to find the younger man asleep Porthos shook the sleeping man gently, frowning when even that drew a whimper of pain from the man. "D'Artagnan," he called softly, one of his hands moving to gently pat the Gascon's cheeks, smiling fondly at the pout that formed on his brother's face as he began to wake up. "Come on whelp, you need to wake up."

* * *

The sound of the door unlocking drew Porthos's attention away from his brother but he was relieved to noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, that the younger man was now awake.

"Where is it?" demanded Rochefort as he strode into the room, his sole attention focused on the barely conscious Gascon, ignoring the other musketeer entirely, something Porthos was actually grateful for as, in his haste, Rochefort had unknowingly kicked the fork he had left in the room earlier closer to the musketeer pair and, with the attention no longer on him, Porthos had managed to pick it up without the former red guard Captain noticing.

While he had no idea what Rochefort was asking, it was obviously clear that D'Artagnan did as the boy had straighten slightly, an air of defiance surrounding him that made Porthos smirk with pride, even if he feared what Rochefort would do to such defiance.

"Do not make me ask again musketeer," growled Rochefort as he took a step forward.

"I don't have it," remarked D'Artagnan, his voice appearing surprising strong to those who didn't know him well, but to someone who did, like Porthos, it was clear how nervous the Gascon was and how weary and exhausted he truly was. Wanting to offer his brother something, Porthos lightly tightened his hold on the younger man, offering a reassuring and grounding squeeze that would be unnoticeable to anyone else.

Rochefort glared, "Perhaps I was not clear," he snarled, his eyes flashing warningly to Porthos who had reacted, instinctively, to the anger in his voice. "You were not to return without it. I warned you what would happen should you fail and try to return without it."

D'Artagnan tensed as Rochefort pulled out a gun but he quickly forced it from showing on his face, once again adopting an air of defiance. "I hid it," he announce confidently, making Rochefort pause for a second before lowing his gun.

"Where?"

The Gascon shook his head, "I'm not stupid Rochefort," he spat, "You'll kill us both as soon as I tell you."

Anger flashed in Rochefort's eyes but, to the musketeers' alarm, his expression turned to a smirk, "What do you care?" he mocked, taking great pleasure in what he was about to say. "You resigned from the regiment you so valiantly fought to join and given that one of my men has already informed the King of your actions in helping Phillip escape custody, there is likely already a warrant for your arrest, if not for your death."

Both D'Artagnan and Porthos froze at this, neither having thought about that and the realization of what could be awaiting the Gascon hitting them both hard and fast.

For Porthos it sent a rush of ice through his veins, his grip on the younger man tightening in response to the threat while his thoughts then shot to his other brothers who he knew must be besides themselves trying to appear the decision. He could only hope the King wouldn't be cruel enough to make the regiment, their brothers' specifically, hunt their own. If it was just their brothers he was sure they could come up with a way to make their youngest disappear with his life, even if it meant they never saw him again, at least until everything was cleared up, but Porthos knew if the rest of the regiment was assigned the job too then D'Artagnan's chances plummeted. None in the regiment would turn on the boy willingly but there would be only so much they could do to delay matters before the King acted, sending out men who would be ruthless with either the capture or killing of the Gascon.

For D'Artagnan however the news had almost the opposite affect, causing the younger man to relax a fraction, knowing that he had very little to lose if he was a dead man walking anyway. His heart ached at the thought of not being able to see the rest of his brothers' again before the end, but if it meant that the last act he did was to return Porthos to them then he was okay with that.

Smirking up at the former minister D'Artagnan couldn't help but sass the man, "Then I've got nothing to lose and no reason to tell you."

Rochefort drew his pistol and aimed it at Porthos, "I could kill him."

Before D'Artagnan could respond, or do something stupid Porthos snorted bitterly, "You're going to kill me anyway, like the pup said, we ain't got nothing to lose."

D'Artagnan smiled sadly as Porthos backed him up, hearing the truth in his brother's words even if he prayed that wouldn't be the case.

Rochefort glared at the pair for a minute before turning on his heels, putting away his pistol as he moved. "The way you were riding when my men found you means it wont be hard to follow your tracks. I'll get it myself."

Taking a deep breath D'Artagnan waited until the door was open and Rochefort was about to leave before speaking up one final time, ensuring his voice was full of as much confidence and assurance as he could manage, his words making Rochefort freeze in place. "You'll **never** find it without me Rochefort."


	53. Last Chance II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I was going to have us see what D'Art's plan actually is tonight but now that will be happening tomorrow. I felt like it was a good point to end where I have - got a bit distracted by Porthos and D'Art so putting the actual plan on hold until tomorrow.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Athos and the others are coming as fast as they can, can't guarantee it'll be in time though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - :D In that case you might want to prepare yourself for parts of this chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I did debate that being the plan but no, I have something else in mind, hopefully it'll make sense when we get there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh I quite agree :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah unfortunately I don't think D'Art will be up for that, no matter how much he may want to. Hmmm I agree, hanging doesn't quite fit as a punishment, I quite like the idea of essentially setting Athos loose on the man so I think that might have to happen regardless to whether it actually kills him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos in comfort mode is adorable, I'm loving writing him like this, even if I'm putting him through the ringer a bit emotionally (especially today). I think that D'Art's kinda resigned himself to not living through this since the whole torture by the Spanish thing I put him through, it's kinda broke him a little bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, the mental image of protective Porthos essentially snuggling with an injured D'Art is very cute :D We've got some more moments between the two tonight but they're a little more on the heartbreaking side then cute but I really really liked how they turned out, hopefully they haven't made our boys appear ooc. The box isn't actually under the tree, D'Art (if you remember) only hid the box's contents, not the box itself, not that Rochey knows that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Ooh what good timing on your part, I was literally about to click upload for this chapter when your review came in :D I'm still trying to decide how I want Rochey to meet his end but worry not he'll be meeting it soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Last Chance II  
**

"I don't like this," growled Athos as he fought the urge to get up and pace. Their search party, consisting of nearly every member of their regiment, had been pushing their horses to the absolute limit throughout the day, ever since leaving the garrison that morning, but now they had lost the light and were forced to stop for the night, something neither of the inseparables were taking well, despite knowing logically that there was no other option and that riders and beasts alike needed the break.

"You and me both," sighed Aramis from his spot by his brother, neither man letting the other out of their sight, something that had developed since the true extent of what was going on had become known to them, their protective instincts pushing them to watch over and protect their last brother, ensuring the man didn't meet the same fate as the others. Unlike Athos however Aramis had found something to keep his mind busy before while on watch and had, with help from Tristan and Etienne, begun creating a batch of poultices and draughts ready for when they found their missing brothers, prioritizing those that fought infections and eased pain. Athos had tried to help, needing something to stop his mind from imagining increasingly worse scenarios, however he was too distracted to be much help and before long Aramis had been forced to put a stop to it before he cost them too much of their limited supplies.

Thankfully it seemed Treville noted his lieutenant's need to do some as he called him over to discuss strategy, a subject Athos typically excelled at.

Smiling at the look on his brother's face now his mind was on other things then imagining what they could possibly end up seeing, Aramis returned his attention to his latest poultice, having decided to finish this latest batch before turning in for the night, unexcited to do so but know he would be of little help to any of his brothers if he was exhausted.

* * *

Back in their cell D'Artagnan forced a smirk onto his lips, channeling a confidence he didn't truly feel as he stared down Rochefort, knowing he had to play things carefully if he had any chance of getting his brother out of this.

"Then you'll have to show me," snarled Rochefort as he stormed back over to the pair before grabbing the Gascon's arm roughly and violently pulling him from Porthos's embrace, smirking himself when the Gascon let out a cry of pain at the action.

"Let him go!" snapped Porthos as he forced himself to his feet, his hand wrapping around D'Artagnan's other wrist as he constantly reminded himself that he couldn't pull his brother back, no matter how much he desperately wanted to.

"Porthos comes too," breathed D'Artagnan after a few moments, leaning heavily on the larger man as he fought against the urge to either vomit or pass out _or both knowing my luck_ he added mentally with a bitter chuckle before forcing his rapidly diminishing attention back to his captor. "You want me to show you? I'm not leaving my brother here to be murdered by your goons."

Rochefort fell silent, thinking over the Gascon's demand. D'Artagnan on the other hand watched on nervously, his plan relying on getting Rochefort to agree to this. Breaking out of their cell and Rochefort's compound might have been doable had they not been so badly injured so D'Artagnan knew their best chance would be to already be outside. He was relying on the fact he knew Rochefort didn't consider either of them much of a threat given their current conditions, something he was right to have assumed as Rochefort grunted as he nodded his agreement before calling his guards to restrain the pair before dragging them out of their cells.

* * *

The Gascon fought to contain the smirk on his lips as they made their way to the box's location. Rochefort had been so intent on getting his hands on it he hadn't wanted them to delay them by trying to walk so had forced the pair on the older horse Yanis had loaned him when he left the physician's care.

"…Porthos," he whispered quietly, using the fact that he was in front of both his brother and most of Rochefort's entourage to hide what he was about to say. Porthos said nothing, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to them, choosing instead to tap his thumb twice on D'Artagnan's shoulder, the larger musketeer's restrained hands having been lightly resting on the younger man's shoulders for stability during the ride.

Feeling the taps D'Artagnan smiled weakly, forcing himself to continue looking forward and not back at his brother. "…If this works, " he began, knowing that what he was about to say would not go down well, "don't look back." He felt Porthos tense behind him and knew his brother understood what he was trying to say. "If Rochefort's man has the King's ear then he's right, there is no saving me… Do this for me Porthos, please. Get out of here no matter what… Get out and get back to Athos and Aramis, ensure Constance is safe and… and tell them all I love them, please Porthos."

Porthos felt his heart completely shatter at the broken voice his brother spoke in, his words hurting him worse then any physical wound Rochefort could ever have given him and while he wanted to protest, to offer words of comfort and promises of safety, he also knew his brother well enough to know the younger man would never believe them.

He had seen it, back in the cell, how D'Artagnan was barely keeping it together and if agreeing to this was what his baby brother needed to keep going, to keep fighting, then that's what Porthos would do, no matter how much it sickened him to do so.

"Okay whelp," he said softly, feeling like he had just been punched it the gut for agreeing to, essentially, abandon the boy should it come to that, but then he noticed his brother's shoulders sag in obvious relief and he knew, not matter how much it killed him to do so, it was what he needed to do for the Gascon at that moment.

* * *

For the next several minutes the pair remained silent, both trapped in their own thoughts of what was about to happen, but that didn't last long as before too long Porthos noticed D'Artagnan tense once more, the younger man deciding to risk Rochefort's ire and to ignore the demands of his body by shifting slightly in the saddle so he could look at his older brother's face, hands reaching to lightly squeeze Porthos's own as he whispered, "Remember your promise."

D'Artagnan waited for Porthos to nod, knowing how much he was hurting the man by asking him to do this, taking one last second to commit his brother's face to memory in case the plan fell through he then slowed the horse to a stop before turning his head to face Rochefort, "We're here."


	54. Last Chance III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmm I was really excited to write this but now I have I'm not too sure I like how it turned out... Hopefully you all think its alright and its just because I bigged up the scene in my head so much that I'm now unsure about it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Trust me I'm doing the same, I hated writing that but it needed to happen :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Treville understands what Athos is going through and also knows what he needs (I think its his papa instincts coming out lol) Oh Porthos's guilt is going to be eating him alive for some time I'm afraid :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - I wanted to cry writing it, I hated putting them through that but it needed to happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing what he was planning tonight, hopefully my idea for it makes sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art occasionally uses his brain but unfortunately its not going to work out completely in his favor. After everything he's been through, mainly the whole tortured by the Spanish thing, D'Art's mind/sanity is a little on the fragile side, getting Porthos out is kinda the only thing keeping him going right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding that out tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist checking in with Athos's group and exploring a bit on what our two safe musketeers are feeling right now. Yesterday was full of protective moments... today not so much :) We'll be seeing D'Art's plan come into fruition, hopefully you like what I have planned. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah it went downhill pretty quickly yesterday. No Athos or Aramis tonight but we'll be seeing them again tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: Last Chance III  
**

The look on Rochefort's face when he announced they had arrived sent shivers down D'Artagnan's spine and he had to force himself not to look back as he stumbled off of the horse, the movement clumsier than usual given both his injuries and that Porthos was being forced to stay on the horse, something that actually worked in the man's favour given what D'Artagnan had planned.

Despite not knowing exactly what his brother had planned Porthos knew the promise he had made and he was determined to keep it, even if it broke his heart to do so and so he said nothing as his brother was all but dragged off of the horse, silencing a retort behind his gritted teeth when the Gascon gasped in pain, stumbling slightly when his feet touched the floor once more. Instead the larger musketeer shifted forward in the saddle just enough to give him a sturdier seat for when D'Artagnan acted.

"I don't see it," growled Rochefort as he took over holding the young musketeer, his grip hard, unforgiving and likely leaving deep bruises on the man's already battered skin. "Do **not** test me D'Artagnan."

"I hid it," hissed the Gascon as he forced his arm out of Rochefort's hold, wincing internally as his body flared in pain at the movement. "I couldn't leave it out in the open," glaring up at the former red guard he spoke with pure venom in his voice as he added, "The Spanish are after it too lest you forget."

Irritation flashed across Rochefort's face for a moment before his mocking smirk returned, "Ah yes my old friends. Tell me D'Artagnan, just how did you manage to get away from them, they're not ones to give up a hunt easily, when my men found you I almost believed you had killed them all to escape."

Porthos stopped shifting position at this, his worry and anger for what his brother had endured making him want to know how he had escaped and if there was still another threat out there searching for him.

However the Gascon refused to answer, choosing instead to limp to where he had hidden the object that so many people seemed to want. "It's over here."

Unveiling the small box D'Artagnan turned back around to face Rochefort, catching Porthos's eyes as he did so, the larger man tensing in readiness as he caught the silent warning in his brother's eyes.

D'Artagnan didn't get a chance to even hand the box over before Rochefort was snatching it from his grasp, nodding sharply to one of his men who swiftly kicked D'Artagnan's feet out from under him, sending the younger man to his knees with a sharp cry of pain.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" cried Porthos as he began to move to go to his brother's aid before he felt the familiar point of a dagger pressing against his side, stopping him from both dismounting or moving further.

"Did you open this?" growled Rochefort as he noted the broken lock on the box he now held in his hand.

When D'Artagnan failed to answer right away the guard who had knocked him down pressed hard on his neck, unknowingly putting pressure on one of D'Artagnan's many whip wounds, causing him to cry out in pain.

Glaring at the former minister through the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes D'Artagnan took a moment to compose himself once more before doing his best to adopt a look of nonchalance. "The Spaniard did," he answered with a weak shrug. Besides, what does it matter if I did, I'm not stupid enough to think you'd let me leave here with my life even if it remained locked.

"Smart boy," mocked Rochefort with a sneer before his eyes dropped to the box in his hand, said hands moving to open it and thus causing him to miss the sharp look the Gascon sent his still mounted brother, who acted immediately, tensing himself for whatever was about to happen and to ride. His whole body was aching, his leg burning in from the infection attacking it and the lack of food the last day or two certainly wasn't helping matters.

Watching as Rochefort lifted the lid of the box D'Artagnan sent up a prayer that he had not forgotten his brother's lessons, which he had used to create this plan of his.

As it turned out he needn't have worried because as soon as the lid opened things progressed much as he had hoped.

The opening of the lid activated the trap he had managed to hurriedly put together, using the gunpowder he had managed to steal from the Spanish compound the Gascon had essentially created a small bomb that went off right in Rochefort's face, destroying the box as well as burning the former minister's hands. While too weak to actually kill the man the explosion served to knock him to the ground, hard, whilst also serving as enough of a distraction to create the perfect opportunity for himself and Porthos, who was now grinning at the boy like a proud father, to move.

"GO!" screamed D'Artagnan with so much urgency in his voice Porthos almost obeyed, only choosing not to when his brother cried out in pain as one of Rochefort's men grabbed his arm.

Torn between helping his brother and honoring his promise Porthos knew he had to make a decision, however he was unwilling to leave without doing something so, without really thinking about it, he threw the fork he had managed to smuggle out with them at the man holding his brother. It did little but graze across his skin instead of impaling him like he had hoped but it was enough of a surprise that the guard loosened his hold on the Gascon allowing him to escape.

D'Artagnan tried to make it to his brother, he honestly did but when it became clear that those former red guards not rushing to their bosses side, were beginning to surround them he knew he wouldn't make it.

"GO!" he screamed once more as he raised his fists, ready to cover his brother's escape no matter the cost. When Porthos still refused to move D'Artagnan had no choice but to add, "YOU PROMISED! **GO!** "

That was enough to put an end to Porthos's indecision, especially when added to the groan of pain now slipping from Rochefort's face. He felt sick to his stomach for what he was about to do but his brother was right, he had sworn to do this and he would not break that oath to the younger man now.

"Don't die!" he hissed back, his grip tightening on the older horse's reigns for a moment before he pushed away the part of him that was screaming at him to stay and fight and instead urged the horse into a run.


	55. Down But Not Out

**Evening My Lovelies  
**

 **Sorry if this comes across a little rushed, I got a bit absorbed in reading a new fic I found and completely lost track of time leaving me very little time to get this done if I wanted it up tonight, which I did :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Rochey definitely suffered at least a bit in that explosion :) I'm going to be a bit evil and leave you waiting on the D'Art front as we're with Porthos tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) I remembered during the whole Vadim thing that he had trapped the door to ignite the other fuses if D'Art managed to escape and decided to try and use it here. Rochey definitely suffered in that explosion, not enough in my mind but its just the start of what's coming to him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my friend :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the plan, I think Athos is going to be very proud of his protege when they all reunite (which is happening very soon I'm so excited!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Rochey's not happy and D'Art will pay for it but it was kinda worth it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes! I'm really glad you liked it, I think I was so excited to write it and had such a firm idea for what I wanted to happen during it in my head that once it was done I couldn't help but question/doubt it so I'm really happy by everyones comments about how much they seemed to like it :D D'Art and Porthos are kinda killing me at the moment (in a good way) I'm really looking forward to the scene's I'll be able to write for the pair once they're reunited with their brothers and are healing. Both have a lot of guilt to deal with and I'm looking forward to writing it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah it didn't work out completely as planned but it helped at least a bit. Porthos isn't going to be forgiving himself any time soon for leaving his brother, especially when he learns what I have planned :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: Down But Not Out  
**

Porthos had never felt like such a horrid human being then he did as he rode away from his little brother, even the pain radiating throughout his body from his physical wounds seemed to pale in comparison to the turmoil attacking his mind and heart.

The musketeer knew, first hand, what Rochefort was capable of, he bore the scars and wounds to prove it and in his mind he had just handed over one of the few people he actually cared deeply about over to him without protest.

With his thoughts taking darker and darker turns it was almost a good thing when the sound of gunfire had the horse he was riding rearing up in alarm, forcing him to gasp out in pain as he struggled to calm the frightened beast without falling off. In doing so he ended up facing the source of the shot, snarling when he recognized the red guard that had followed him as the very same man who had kicked D'Artagnan's feet out from under him, forcing him to kneel, only some minutes earlier when Rochefort took possession of the box.

Logically Porthos knew what he should do, that he should run, that he was in no condition to face someone like the man that stood, smirking, in front of him… but then he remembered the cries of pain that had torn their way free from his brother's lips from this man's actions and then, before he knew it, he was dismounting, anger burning brightly in his eyes as he raised his fists, preparing himself for what was about to happen.

His anger only grew when the red guard laughed mockingly before adopting a similar stance, only his was much looser, apparently not seeing the injured musketeer as much of a threat, something Porthos forced himself not to smirk at as he pushed the anger down so it was not ruling him.

Unlike the former red guard, who had likely entered his regiment the way most did, by paying his way in, Porthos had grown up fighting for his very survival so he knew, with confidence, that while he was in no way shape of form in peek condition, that he could still put up a decent fight.

The red guard moved first, having decided to put an end to things quickly. He threw a punch right at Porthos's jaw that the musketeer only just managed to dodge before throwing one of his own, which, while significantly less powerful than usual, met its intended target and had the man stumbling back with his hand raising instinctively to his now bleeding nose.

Looking at the blood now coating his palm the red guard raised his eyes to glare daggers at the injured musketeer, "You'll pay for that," growled the man as he drew his sword. He had not expected the man to fight back and now that he had not only fought back but also caused him to bleed, he was no longer messing around.

Porthos, in turn, grimaced slightly at the sight of the blade, though his mind was racing to find a way to use it to his advantage.

For the next several minutes however he had little time to continue these thoughts as the red guard kept him busy, the musketeer barely managing to dodge most of his attacks while several managed to catch his skin, leaving him with a couple of new bleeding wounds to add to his collection.

Unfortunately for Porthos it was after this assault that his leg decided that it could no longer continue to sustain his weight and buckled, sending the man down to his knees with a grunt of pain, his hands instinctively moving to hold his injured limb.

It was this moment of distraction that his opponent decided to capitalize on however when he charged at Porthos, sending the two tumbling to the ground and drawing a cry of pain from the larger man.

The two men tussled on the ground for several minutes with the red guard trying to find an opening to use his sword and Porthos doing everything he could to stop that from happening.

Somehow, and afterwards he would still be confused as to how he managed to do it, Porthos managed to turn the tables on his attack enough to put an end to the fight for good… With the red guard pushing his blade forward Porthos managed to twist his hold enough that the blade now pointed to the side, instead of at him. He then put all of his remaining strength in his good leg before kneeing the man, as hard as he possibly could, in the gut, causing the man to instinctively roll off of him as he tried to regain the breath that had been forced from his lungs.

However when he rolled he also loosened his grip on his blade enough for Porthos to move and the musketeer did not waste his opportunity, bringing the blade closer to him and slicing the red guard's neck in the process, causing him to bleed out beside him.

Afterwards all Porthos wanted to do was pass out, he was beyond exhausted and his whole body was screaming in pain but the sound of his horse stomping the ground reminded him why he was alone with the animal in the first place and of the brother now suffering for his freedom.

With his vision mostly obscured by the ever growing dark spots dancing across it Porthos somehow managed to both get to his feet and move to the horse, the animal seeming understanding the man's limitations as it knelt down to make it easier for him to get up onto its back and with one last look back towards where he knew his little brother to be Porthos urged the horse forward, managing to remain awake for all of a couple of minutes before slumping over in the saddle, completely passed out.

* * *

They had just finished setting up camp for the night when they heard it, hoof beats. It was faint at first but when it became clear that they were approaching them as they gained in volume the collection of musketeers drew their weapons, readying themselves for whatever was coming their way.


	56. Alarming Finds

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about yesterday, just wasn't feeling what I ended up writing, really didn't like how it turned out so decided to rewrite it today and it turned out a lot better :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing if it is Porthos right away tonight, I wont keep you waiting too much longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Anger's a hell of a thing it turns out, that and knowing his brother was truly dead if he didn't manage to get away and get help, both helped him get the strength to fight back... Plus I figured he'd be just as stubborn as our pup when the situation called for it which this did. No D'Art again tonight unfortunately though he will be returning soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Hahah yeah I couldn't resist :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing who it is right away tonight so don't worry, I wont keep you waiting much longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha true, though unfortunately for our pup things are going to get worse before they get better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Of course not that would be too simple :) I figured our man needed a chance to get some revenge on Rochey and his goons, especially given what both him and D'Art have suffered so when the opportunity presented himself he couldn't resist, plus he, like the pup, is too stubborn to give up :D I'm kinda hoping our musky's reactions tonight make sense, I have a reason they're acting the way they are so don't be too worried if they aren't acting how you would expect. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out right away, don't worry I wont keep you waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out right away, don't worry I wont keep you waiting long. Porthos is a stubborn sod, especially when it comes to his brothers so he was not going to give up the chance to get revenge on one of the people who hurt his brother, even while being hurt himself. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six: Alarming Finds  
**

Silence fell among the musketeer camp as they stared, wide-eyed, at the horse and rider that had stormed their camp, none more shocked then the two inseparables who felt their breath leave their lungs at the sight of just who the rider was.

"Aramis!" barked Treville, having been the first to recover from the shock, although when he saw the trouble the medic was having taking his eyes off of the unconscious rider the Captain couldn't help but growl under his breath, turning his attention to the other medics he had brought with them. "Etienne! Tristan!" both men jumped to attention at the sharpness of their Captain's voice. "Get him down from there."

It was the sound of the rider's painful distress at being manhandled, however gently, off of the horse that finally broke through the inseparables shock and had both men rushing to the rider's side, tears gathering in their eyes and anger growing in their bodies.

"P-Porthos," chocked Aramis as he helped guide the men carrying his brother to a nearby bedroll, his expression hardening with every new injury his keen eyes noticed, though nothing had him more concerned then the sweat gathering on the unconscious man's brow along with his labored breathing, all signs of a fever and in turn, signs of infection, something that could bode very poorly for the man if it was bad.

"Aramis?" called Treville worriedly, though he was largely ignored by the man who began, with the help of Etienne and Tristan, stripping his brother of his clothing, mumbled curses slipping from his lips with each new injury found.

"Aramis," breathed Etienne softly, the pain and worry in the other medic's voice pulling Aramis's attention away from where he had been assessing his unconscious brother's injuries. What he saw when he turned to his friend had him cursing violently in Spanish before pushing himself closer to the wound, Etienne moving away easily, having expected such a reaction.

"Aramis," snapped Treville, worry for his solider and friend causing his temper to be less contained than usual, however this time he did get an answer, only it was Etienne that answered, his gaze drifting worriedly to the injured man as he spoke.

"He's badly hurt Captain," explained Etienne softly, his own anger at his friend's state being pushed aside for the moment as he had noted that he would need a clear head to successfully help the man. "The worst we've found so far however is his leg. He has a couple of deep stab wounds that have not, like most of his wounds, been properly treated. One in particular is clearly infected and with his body already being weakened by the rest of his injuries…"

Treville felt his heart stop at Etienne's words, though he did his best to hide his distress from his face. His men needed to see him in control right now, not losing it in worry. "His chances?"

Unwilling to sugarcoat it Etienne spared one last glance at the unconscious man before returning his focus to his Captain. "Not good," answered the man truthfully. "If we can bring his fever down and get control of the infection before it gets any worse then his chances will increase, but… he's very weak sir. If I didn't know him personally I'd be surprised he even managed to ride with the condition he's in, as it is I image it was the ride that finally pushed him over his limits, leading to the unconscious state he is now in."

Treville nodded, letting the man return to Aramis's side to assist both him and Tristan with treating their injured friend. He then turned his attention to a couple of men nearby, ordering them to get torches lit near the medics, along with a smaller campfire, knowing full well they were going to lose the light soon and that Porthos had gone too long without proper care to waste time now.

Once this was being done Treville then turned his attention to Athos, having pushed thoughts of the man aside while he had listened to Etienne's assessment. He knew the man would be beyond worried and likely needing something to do, only as it turned out he didn't need to worry about finding something for him to do as the swordsman was making his back to his brother's side, holding one of the large cooking pots they had brought with them, the pot full of water from the nearby stream.

"Hot as well?" asked Athos quietly, his eyes never moving from Porthos's unconscious face despite speaking to Tristan, who was working on the musketeer's torso. When Tristan nodded the swordsman got up without another word and grabbed another of the pans, instructing the men to have the fire ready to warm it before he went to fill it with water.

While all this was going on Aramis was working rapidly to assess the damage done to his brother's leg. Thankfully only one of the two stab wounds was infected but the infection was bad and he found himself glad the man was unconscious for what he was going to have to do.

It had not escaped the medic's notice that the open wound had, at one point, been closed as there was evidence of stitches in the skin surrounding it. They didn't look torn from movement so Aramis was convinced they had been removed, likely in an attempt to clear the infection, something the medic was surprised Rochefort would care to do anything about.

With Etienne's help the two men worked tirelessly to drain and clean out the wound, neither so much as grimacing at the disgusting job, though both flinched at the cries of pain that tore their way, unconsciously, from Porthos's throat in response to their actions. When that happened both men had to harden their hearts to his cries and continue working, Aramis more than Etienne given the pair's bond and history.

Once the wound was as clear and clean as they could get it they doused it with a hearty amount of the strongest alcohol they had on hand before lathering it with a generous amount of one of the poultices they had created the night before, finishing it up by wrapping it, loosely, in a clean bandage.

Looking up Aramis was unsurprised to see Treville and Athos watching worriedly, both men's gazes frequently drifting to the white cloth now covering the wound.

"We need to keep a close eye on it," stated the medic tiredly as he washed his hands clean of his brother's blood while his eyes drifted over to the other wounds they still needed to look over. "I'm going repeat the cleaning process every hour or so, along with replacing the poultice. Hopefully the vigorous approach will be enough to get it under control."

He didn't add anything else, moving his attention back to the unconscious man in front of him but he didn't need to… both men were aware of the likely outcomes facing them if the medic's approach didn't work, though neither were truly to accept either as an option right now, choosing instead to focus on what the day ahead was to bring while also staying close enough that they could watch over their injured brother and friend without getting in the way. Something both men was extremely happy about an hour or so later when a soft groan from the man indicated that he might be waking up.


	57. Waiting

**Evening (or morning) My Lovelies!**

 **Ergh, god I am so tired... completely my own fault though I supposed seeing as I had the brilliant idea to put a youtube video on before starting to write... cut to several hours later and I hadn't even started meaning this now gets finished at like 4am *yawn* damn am I glad there's no work tomorrow. -.-**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Porthos is in good hands now though, remember that :) Oh I have no doubt Treville, Athos and pretty much every musketeer is mentally planning what they'd like to do to Rochey for what he's done :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah that would well and truly break them I think. We'll get to see if he's able to tell them tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I don't intentionally plan to have continuous cliffys but they just seem like such good places to end. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, definitely happy he's back, just the shock of his condition and worry for him is kinda overpowering the happiness a bit right now. We'll have to see if he's going to be coherent enough to tell them about D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha Oh don't worry I plan on it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm probably not, I'm definitely not intending to do so right now, I don't think I could handle writing such a scene. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was soooo tempting to leave you all waiting but I decided against it, though I suppose I am making up for it by making you wait for D'Art... The musketeers wont be moving for a few hours as its night time now so they don't really have the light to travel by but they will be moving on come morning, though will be leaving several men with Porthos as he's in no condition to travel right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked their reactions, I felt like the shock and worry about seeing Porthos would overpower the joy they felt seeing him again. Though we do get to see a bit of that joy tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven: Waiting  
**

At the sound of his brother's groan of pain Aramis immediately froze, his hands stilling above a gash on the man's shoulder he was in the middle of cleaning as his eyes locked onto Porthos's face, his heart racing in his chest while a desperate hope began to bubble up within him. So focused on watching his brother's face, Aramis almost missed Athos joining him, the swordsman placing a gentle hand on the medic's shoulder as he knelt down beside him, joining his brother in watching for any other signs of wakefulness from their other brother, the need for another sign growing even more desperate as the seconds ticked by.

"Come on Porthos," whispered Aramis brokenly as he placed his medical supplies on the ground so he could tenderly cup his brother's bruised cheek with his hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "Open your eyes."

For the next several seconds they watched with bated breath for any further sign from their unconscious brother but both inseparables felt their hearts break a little when nothing came, their brother remaining unconscious before them.

Seeing the hopeless look in Aramis's eyes Athos squeezed the man's shoulder once before passing him back his supplies, a firm look in his own eyes as he placed them in the medic's hands.

"Help him Aramis… You've got this… I'm not going anywhere, I'll watch him."

Aramis looked torn between needing to continue working and needing to see his brother wake but he quickly went back to work, a minute tremor in his hands now as he worked.

* * *

Silence fell over the group once more as most of the regiment settled down to sleep or take up watches for the night, each man trying to give the medic's the space and privacy they needed to save their comrade and brother-in-arms despite each wanting to see the man's condition for themselves.

"…Athos…" whispered Aramis some time later, exhaustion heavy in his voice as he moved almost robotically to treat each and every new wound he found marring his brother's skin, all while ensuring neither himself nor Etienne or Tristan forgot to check and tend to the musketeer's infected leg.

True to his word, Athos had not left either of his brothers' sides since earlier that night, moving only to refill the water kept on hand for the men and even then he returned quickly and resumed his prior position by Porthos's head, his hands absently running through the man's short crop of hair.

"…Athos if Porthos is like this then…" stated the marksman with a pained voice once Athos had hummed to let him know he was listening.

"Don't," interrupted Athos firmly as he drew his eyes away from Porthos's face to stare at the Aramis's pale face. "Don't think about that."

"How can I not!" exclaimed the medic, turning his body to face his brother head on, exhaustion making his grip on his emotions weaker than usual, something he noted absently when he felt the prickling of tears building up in the corner of his eyes. "D'Artagnan…"

"Is not you patient right now," snapped the swordsman, hating himself for how Aramis flinched at his tone. Softening it dramatically he moved his hands from Porthos and took both of Aramis's in his own, stroking the back of his palms gently with each of his thumbs.

"Porthos needs you focused Aramis," he stated softly, looking his brother in the eye and letting him see the worry that lied behind his own. "We can both guess how bad D'Artagnan is but that does neither of them any good right now. The only thing that will is if you get Porthos through this. Rochefort wouldn't have just let him go and you can't tell me you weren't as surprised as Etienne that he had managed to ride to us in his condition." Aramis nodded weakly at this, his eyes drifting over to Porthos's pale face, the skin a mix of colours courtesy of the bruises littering his skin. Like their friend Aramis had been surprised that Porthos had been riding, even more so when the true extent of his injuries became known.

"Then you know there is only one reason he's here with us right now," spoke Athos softly, pride filling his voice even as worry filled his eyes.

Once more Aramis nodded, a similar pride entering his own voice as he spoke, "D'Artagnan."

"He must have managed to get Porthos out, which means Porthos is our best chance of finding him quickly in the morning… So you need to focus on him. Help him so he can help us help D'Artagnan."

Determination filled Aramis's eyes as he took in his brother's words and he was about to return to his work when a weak, yet heartbreakingly familiar voice cut through the silence they had descended into.

"…H…He…. K…K…K-Knows…"

* * *

Both musketeers reacted instantly to the voice, their attention snapping to the face of their third brother, grins pulling at their lips as they watched the man struggle to both open and then keep open his eyes, but he was awake and that, at that point in time, was all they cared about.

"Porthos!" exclaimed Aramis joyously, practically pushing Athos out of the way as he all but launched himself at his brother, latching himself to the man's shoulders as he embraced him as well and tightly as he could while not aggravating the larger man's injuries, something that was easier said than done.

Porthos let out a weak, breathy chuckle at his brother's actions, a faint but fond smile tugging at his lips as he tilted his head to rest against his brothers. "…H…H-Hey 'Mis."

"It's good to see you awake brother," smiled Athos with relief palpable in his voice as his hand moved to rest gently on top on his brother's head. "You've had us worried."

That seemed to snap the barely conscious man out of the haze he had been in since waking only moments prior as his expression seemed to sharpen as he weakly turned his head to look the swordsman in the eye.

"…R-R-Rochefort," he spat out, somehow still managing to inject a substantial amount of venom into his voice despite how weak and exhausted it sounded.

Athos nodded grimly, "We know. We were on our way to rescue you when you found us."

"…C-Constance?"

This time Athos's expression was less grim as he remembered the fierce young woman who had demanded that they find the two missing men before they had left Paris, despite being so exhausted both physically and mentally after dealing with Phillip that she was barely able to stand without help.

"Safe in Paris," he answered, watching the obvious relief that was tinged with confusion that flooded his brother's features. "Damien is watching over her."

"…G-Good," mumbled the larger musketeer weakly, his words beginning to slur as he struggled to ignore or fight the exhaustion that was trying to pull him back into the abyss of sleep. "…D'd'n't lie then…"

Aramis's head tilted to one side as he sat up next to Athos, "Lie?"

Despite being barely awake and conscious Porthos managed to nod weakly, "…W-Whelp," he mumbled, not noticing how both his brothers visibly tensed at the mention of their fourth, their baby brother. "…Told 'im… she was safe."

"D'Artagnan, sighed Athos softly, the name slipping, unintended, from his lips, though it seemed to resonate with his injured brother as the man perked up slightly in alarm, something that didn't sit well with either man, though they knew Porthos would be too exhausted to do anything that would further aggravate his injuries.

"…D-D-D'Art…" breathed the larger man, panic in his eyes as he locked eyes with a now thoroughly tense Athos. "…R…R…Roche… he's gonna… kill him!"


	58. Break Of Dawn

**Evening (or early morning) My Lovelies**

 **Okay apparently I didn't learn anything from last night because I did the same thing again tonight... curse you youtube!**

 **We're very very very close to linking back to that ominous first chapter now, hope you're all ready :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I'm very tempted to have him collapse from everything but given what's happening right now I think I'll put that off until they've got D'Art back with them. They may have been expecting bad news from Porthos but it doesn't make it any easier to hear. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - They didn't understand but they will today as I'll be addressing it there. Medic mode Aramis is great, I love writing him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Yep, and its not any better today unfortunately :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos needed to know she was okay, he's been forcing himself to think that so he didn't worry about her so much so knowing that she is actually okay, it's a big relief for him. Oh I'm very much looking forward to Rochey getting everything thats coming to him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - We do actually get a little glimpse of D'Art tonight, we'll see more of him tomorrow but he is back tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Definitely, poor man. Thankfully he's in good hands now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Okay so your review totally made my day and definitely made it worth staying up to write that last chapter :D Not much Aramis tonight, focusing instead on Porthos and Athos... plus we get a bit of D'Art. I'm really really happy that you liked the last chapter, I was quite happy with how it turned out but your comments just made me feel even better about it :D Hopefully you'll like this just as much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah figured he'd want to keep his brother's on their toes lol :) He's doing a lot better now he's in caring hands but he's got a long way to go and the guilt that's eating him up definitely isn't going to be helping matters. He's awake again tonight so they'll be getting a bit more information. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight: Break Of Dawn  
**

Both Aramis and Athos were left with icy fear rushing through their veins shortly after Porthos's statement, the fear made worse when their brother passed out mere seconds later, his body finally having had enough, the pain and fever too much for him to handle while awake.

The two inseparables had sat in silence following that, only prompted to move again when Etienne quietly mentioned they had done all they could at this point for Porthos's injuries, causing the marksman to smile weakly in thanks before sending the two men off to get some sleep, knowing they would need it the following day, Tristan especially as he would be in charge of Porthos's care when they left to find D'Artagnan.

* * *

Porthos remained unconscious of most of the rest of the night, waking with a groan just as the very first lights of dawn were beginning to hit the sky.

"Easy Porthos," soothed Athos quietly as he dabbed a damp cloth on his brother's forehead, the skin still burning from the fever and infections wracking his body. "Take it slow and don't try to move… Aramis will have both our heads if you ruin his needlework."

"…'Thos?" mumbled the larger musketeer, his voice laced with confusion as he squinted his eyes, trying to get his double vision to settle so there was only one version of his brother before him, and as such he missed the look of alarm that flashed across said brother's face at his confusion, though the swordsman was quick to cover it up, smiling softly at his brother instead as he nodded.

"I'm here," stated Athos firmly, shifting slightly so he was more in his brother's line of sight, meaning the man wouldn't have to shift to look at him. "Aramis and everyone else is here too. What's the last thing you remember?"

Porthos was quiet for a few moments as he pondered his brother's question, the pain and fever clouding his mind and making it hard for him to think clearly but eventually he settled on what he was sure was the last, clear, memory in his head.

"…Red guard," mumbled the musketeer, this time not missing the alarm and anger that flashed across Athos's face, though his brother remained silent, letting him finish. "…D'Art… he made me promise… so I went but… but he hurt him…" Athos growled under his breath at the thought of someone hurting his brother but quickly pushed the anger down, knowing it wouldn't help him in getting the answers they needed and nor would it help Porthos, who in his current condition, could easily think the anger was aimed at him.

Ignorant of the turmoil going through his brother's head Porthos continued. "…He… he followed me and… and I got angry and fought back… after that I… I don't know… where are we?"

Porthos's voice sounded so small at the end that it broke Athos's heart, the swordsman pushing aside all his anger and instead focused completely on the man before him, putting down the damp cloth so he could take both of Porthos's hands in his own as he explained the situation as best he could, hating the guilt, shame and pain that flashed across his brother's face whenever he mentioned D'Artagnan's name.

"Porthos," spoke Athos softly several minutes after he had finished his explanation, the larger musketeer having gone silent during it, remaining so afterwards as he struggled to process what was going on. "Porthos," Athos tried again, waiting until Porthos looked at him before continuing.

"You were awake before," Porthos frowned at this, a hazy memory coming to his mind but it was not clear enough to make sense of, though he had little time to process that as Athos was continuing. "Aramis and I were talking about D'Artagnan and his condition, and you said _he knows,_ do you remember what you meant by that?"

Porthos was about to shake his head, the pain was making it hard to think and he didn't even remember being awake before, let alone what he had said, but then it hit him and he let out a small keening noise as he realized the only thing he could have meant given the topic his brother's had been talking about.

"Porthos?" questioned Athos, worry clear in his voice, not having missed the keening noise that damn near broke his own heart, even as it sent another wave of fear through his veins.

Every part of him didn't want to have to tell Athos what he knew, but even in his barely conscious state Porthos knew he had to and so with a heavy heart he turned his head to look his brother in the eyes. "…Dead man walking," he breathed, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes as he noticed how quickly his brother lost all colour from his face. "…By Rochefort… the King… or his own… own injuries… That's what he knows…"

Athos let out a string of quiet curses, his hands tightening into fists as he fought to contain the urge to shout or punch something. Instead he glared up at the sky, noticing for the first time how much lighter it had become since Porthos had first woken up. It wasn't bright enough to really be setting off but Athos didn't care, letting out one more curse before shifting so he could get up.

Pausing he looked down at Porthos, who looked torn between giving into the pain and copying his brother's actions, having guessed what his brother was about to do.

"Get Aramis up for me would you," asked Athos with a strained smile, nodding to the lightly snoring marksman who was sleeping next to the injured musketeer. "I'm going to Treville."

* * *

Elsewhere D'Artagnan let out a strangled cry of pain as his arm was violently forced behind his back, the excessive force tugging painfully on the barely healed joint and the Gascon was almost sure he felt something tear, especially is the sheer stabbing pain shooting from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers was anything to go by.

For the last several hours following his little explosion he had been mostly left alone, aside from the occasional punch or slap from one of the men who wanted something to amuse them while they waited on orders from Rochefort, who's hands had been violently burned in the explosion, something that gave the gascon no end of pleasure, especially when he heard the man shouting in pain as his medic tried to treat them. Part of him was worried about the enjoyment he got from hearing a man in pain but then he remembered what said man had done to his brother and then he found himself disappointed that his explosion hadn't done worse.

Now though, now Rochefort was back and D'Artagnan knew his time was up. They had left him tied to a tree during the night but as soon as morning had arrived he had found himself dragged from said tree by his arm before being forced to his knees, with said arm pulled behind his back, in front of the very man he had hoped to kill only hours earlier.


	59. Dead Man Walking

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay I'm loving this chapter, you might recognize parts of it near the end because guess what? WE'VE ARRIVED! We're now at the point the first chapter started at so I've used a lot of that in this to link back to it.**

 **Also only need 4 more reviews to reach 500!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - It was sooo tempting to have Athos go off alone but he knows, despite wanting to leave on his own, that he'll need the additional back up to help him protect his brother and get him out of Rochey's clutches alive. Yeah poor Aramis has no idea the sleepless nights about to hit him, hence why I let him get the sleep he could during yesterday's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - It wasn't pleasant to write either but don't worry, our boys are on their way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Definitely a punch in the gut, making him think twice about having dismissed Milady's words when she gave them then location before they left. Rochey's pissed that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah D'Arty's not having a good time lol. I was going to have Aramis there but I wanted some Athos/Porthos moment so figured Aramis could be using that time to sleep, he's not going to be getting much of it when they find D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - It'll be close but they are on the move. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yep poor D'Art's times running out, thankfully our boys are on their way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Good, I'm glad you're ready because we are here, the scene from the opening chapter has arrived. We'll be seeing more of it tomorrow but I'm hoping you'll still like how this turned out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos's confusion was worrying but he'll be okay, its mainly the exhaustion and fever making it hard to think. Athos isn't handling this too well at the moment and is trying (not completely) successfully to bury his emotions and focus on the task at hand. Something that might turn out to be a good thing as D'Artagnan needs them to act right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine: Dead Man Walking  
**

"Treville," snapped Athos as he roughly shook his Captain's shoulder, uncaring of the rudeness of his awakening of the man, who woke with a start, hand gripping his weapon in alarm until his barely awake mind recognized his lieutenant.

Glancing up at the sky Treville knew it would easily be another hour or two before they were planning on leaving so knew something must be wrong for Athos's appearance by his side now. Fearing the worst Treville forced himself to sit up, leaning to the side slightly to glimpse at Porthos, who was being looked over by a rather bedraggled Aramis. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning his attention back to the lieutenant, the man's anxious and tense posture setting off alarm bells in the Captain's mind.

"I spoke to Porthos," started Athos, his voice tight with emotions that he was struggling to contain, knowing they would do his little brother little good right now. D'Artagnan needed him focused, not distracted and emotional. "D'Artagnan's condition is a lot worse than we thought. Apparently D'Artagnan considers himself a dead man walking." Both men flinched at that and Treville suddenly found himself wide awake as he turned his head to look for the men who had been on watch, seeing them he gestured for them to come over while he continued to listen to Athos's explanation.

"Porthos said D'Artagnan fully expects to die, either from his own injuries or by Rochefort's hand," explained Athos, a slight pain in the palms of his hands telling him that he had been clenching them in fists too tightly and that his fingernails had pierced his skin.

Treville's face hardened, anger burning brightly in his eyes, "Not on my watch," he snapped before turning to the men who were now watching him with curiosity and concern. "Get everyone up, I want to be on the move within the hour.

"Porthos?" Treville asked once the men had scampered off to do as instructed, the tone of their Captain's voice having them acting with even great rush.

"Coherent," offered Athos grimly, knowing there would be little improvement for some time and that now it was simply a case of waiting and watching to ensure his infection didn't get worse. "Tristan's staying with him though I think Aramis is doing his own check up on him before we leave."

Treville nodded, "Tell Etienne to stay as well, the three of them used a lot of their ready made supplies to treat Porthos last night. If D'Artagnan's condition is as bad as Porthos fears then the more supplies we have to hand the better his chances will be."

Athos smiled gratefully before moving to do just that, leaving the Captain to his own preparations as the whole musketeer camp quickly came to life with the sounds of men rushing to get prepared to leave.

* * *

"I see my men let you off easy last night," growled Rochefort as he stared down at the Gascon. A large part of his face was covered in a bandage, the explosion having caused some burn damage to his face, nothing that wouldn't heal fine in time but enough that it had required treatment. The man's voice was slightly raspy, likely a result of screaming in pain as his hands were treated, something D'Artagnan still continued to get a sense of gratification from, even more so when he saw the thick bandages covering the former minister's hands.

"Clearly not as loyal as you thought then," spat D'Artagnan, his voice significantly weaker than he would have liked, but even as pathetic as he felt the Gascon was determined not to break… He didn't break for the Spanish so he'd be damned if he broke for their abandoned pet.

Unfortunately Rochefort merely chuckled at his response, a dark, cold chuckle that sent shivers down D'Artagnan's spine and had him having to force his body not to physically flinch back when Rochefort took a step closer to him.

"They left you alone because I ordered them to," stated the man, making D'Artagnan frown in confusion until he continued, then all D'Artagnan felt was fear. "You've caused me enough trouble to last a lifetime, I will not miss another second of your agony. I intend D'Artagnan," he spoke, practically spitting the Gascon's name. "To be the very last face you **ever** see."

D'Artagnan couldn't have responded to that, even if he had wanted to, because as soon as Rochefort finished speaking, he was being forced to his feet before being dragged across the clearing. The force being applied to his arm had him seeing stars, the pain threatening to overwhelm him as screams of pain ripped their way from his already raw throat.

Before he knew it he was forced to stop, the man pulling him practically forcing him up onto a overturned wagon he hadn't noticed the night before, though he had no time to ponder it as both of his arms where then violently forced upward as they were tied to a branch overhanging the wagon. D'Artagnan was sure he felt his shoulder tear its ways from its socket once more but his captors paid his screams little mind and before long that pain would be forgotten as the Gascon noted one of the red guards approaching with a whip in hand.

* * *

Athos cursed internally as he urged his horse forward, fear and panic gripping him as he sent up a series of numerous prayers to a God he wasn't sure would even hear him that he wasn't too late, that he hadn't let things get so away from that his brother would pay the price.

A glance to his left confirmed that he wasn't alone and for that the swordsman was eternally grateful, while he thought himself strong enough to handle most things he didn't have confidence in himself that he would be able to endure this alone should they be too late.

The closer they got to their destination the worse his guilt grew. Milady had approached them days before they had left with information pointing to their brothers' whereabouts but he had dismissed them, thinking she only sought to hurt him and the family he had made among the regiment… but she hadn't and that truly surprised him. She had been honest and if he hadn't dismissed her words as lies then they could have been on their way earlier and then maybe his gut wouldn't be telling him he was about to lose his brother.

Aramis had supported his decision to dismiss her, he knew this but he reasoned that Aramis had done that purely because he trusted his judgment, meaning the fault still lied with him if they lost D'Artagnan, something he would never forgive himself for and, he knew, neither would Aramis.

Unfortunately for the musketeers, they were alerted to the fact they were nearing their destination when an all too familiar cry of pain pierced the air, barely audible over the sound of the pounding hooves of their horses.

The sound of their brother in pain had the two members of the inseparables acting before any of the rest of their unit could react. Both men's protective instincts had surged to the surface, making them force their horses to go even faster as they weaved their way through the thinning trees, eyes focused on the goal in front of them.

Athos, being further ahead than his brother, spotted their target first, his breath catching in his throat as he saw his beloved brother, seemingly barely conscious if the about of blood covering him was any indication, with a thick rope being tied around his neck.

"No," gasped his companion as he too spotted the scene in front of them.

Neither man paid any attention to the men loitering in the area as they once again urged their horses forward, their complete focus on reaching their brother before the worst could happen.

Having noticed the pair's approach, an order was given to knock over the support that was keeping their brother stable and the rope slack.

Athos, being the once closest, snarled in unbridled fury as he launched himself off of his horse and towards his brother just as the support was kicked out from under him and the rope snapped taut.


	60. Dead Man Walking II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oh the comments for the last chapter really made my day :D hopefully you like how this chapter carries on from that last one... I, in particular, like how this one ends :)**

 **OVER 500 REVIEW! WHOOP! WHOOP!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Its tempting to have Rochey escape but I also really want to kill him off... either way I have plans to have D'Art get his commission back so no need to worry about that. Both men are going to be blaming themselves for not trusting Milady, even though that was possibly the smart thing to do considering their history with her. We'll find out if he made it in time right away so now _hanging_ around :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC Guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooh you're back, its been a while :D Haha yeah I know Porthos and Athos are usually the ones who suffer the least in my stories so I had a lot of fun with the Porthos whump :) OOOH I'm really glad you mentioned Alain and Blaise because don't worry I definitely haven't forgotten them. I have a scene in mind for the pair of them that's coming up relatively soon (I think). I would have brought them back sooner but it just didn't quite fit with what I had in mind for the last few chapters so I've been putting it off for a bit, though I am very much looking forward to writing their return. I think their scenes will have a few flashbacks to show what they've been up to but we'll see how it goes when it actually comes to writing it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha don't worry I won't keep you _hanging_ for much longer :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - That was kinda the reaction I was hoping for so I'm smiling now :D Oh and congrats on being the 500th reviewer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville's papa bear is showing lol :D Oh Athos is channeling everything he has into speed to reach his brother that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - It was tempting to have Athos go alone but then he wouldn't have been able to save his brothers as Rochey's men would have stopped him, hence the back up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Athos is stubborn and determined, a good combination for what's going on right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - They're moving as fast as they can, Athos is determined so that works in their favor. Rochey's pissed but thankfully he wont be able to do anything else now our muskys are here. I have a plan with regards to D'Arts commission so don't worry about that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha I think if he was going to die from my treatment of him that would have happened several stories ago lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thanks for the congratulations and for sticking with me and all the lovely comments you always send, they never fail to make me smile :D Rochefort is definitely turning his evilness up to max for these chapters, its a lot of fun to write :) though I am looking forward to him getting his comeuppance. Hopefully this is just as good if not better than whatever scene you have been envisioning in your mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty: Dead Man Walking II  
**

Things moved quickly after that and Athos barely had time to revel in the frantic gasp of breath coming from above him that confirmed he had reached his brother in time before shots began firing as the musketeers engaged Rochefort and his men.

"ARAMIS!" bellowed Athos in panic as he adjusted his stance slightly. He was doing all he could to take the pressure off of the rope around his brother's neck, but he could tell his efforts were doing little, especially given the short gasping sounds coming from the man.

Aramis, who had been forced to abandon his initial plan to help his brothers when one of Rochefort's men tried to get close, glanced up from his fight to see his brother desperately trying to stop the rope from killing their youngest.

Growling under his breath the medic knew he had to do something, the rest of the regiment too far away or too deeply engaged in fights to be of much help. So, in one fluid movement he brought his sword up to parry a blow from his attacker, using the force to his advantage as he pushed the man backwards, causing him to stumbled slightly, providing the medic with just the opportunity he was waiting for. Aramis didn't waste a second, his baby brother's gasping breaths echoing loudly in his ears, even though they were barely audible in reality. With his attacker still recovering from his stumble Aramis thrusted his blade forward, letting go of the hilt as the surprised red guard collapsed to the ground dead.

With his dominant hand now free Aramis pulled his pistol from his belt and fired a single shot at the rope threatening his baby brother's life before quickly holstering the weapon so he could pull his sword from the now dead red guard's chest, flicking the excess blood off of the blade as he moved, the medic then began to head towards his brothers, driven by the single motivation of reaching the pair of them and ensuring their safety.

At first Athos was sure Aramis's plan had failed as the rope remained tight and because of this he was about to scream at the man to do something else when it finally gave way, the sudden loss of it causing both men to tumble, rather painfully, to the ground, collapsing in a heap with D'Artagnan awkwardly on top.

"D'Artagnan," groaned Athos as he eased himself out from under his protégé, his body crying out in a familiar pain that told him he had likely broken at least one rib, not that he cared about that much, his complete attention was on the now unresponsive D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan," he tried again, panic entering his voice now as he eased the younger man into a more comfortable position, doing all he could to ignore the feeling of his brother's blood coating his hands as he worked. He was sure he would have lost it completely had it not been for the slight wheezing sound that escaped his brother's lips with every breath, reconfirming to the swordsman, that his brother still lived.

"Athos," Aramis demanded frantically as he dropped to his knee's on D'Artagnan's opposite side, his hands automatically moving to pull his medical bag from his shoulders as his eyes scanned the boy's body for signs of injury.

"The fall must have knocked him out," explained Athos, his gaze flickering from his brothers to their surroundings. Thankfully the rest of the regiment had guessed that neither man would desire to fight with their youngest in the condition he was in and as such they were relentless in their efforts to keep the red guards and Rochefort away from the trio, giving them the space they need to work, even in the dangerous surroundings they found themselves in.

With little care for their situation or surroundings Aramis ripped open D'Artagnan's tattered shirt, exposing his chest, or it would have done had the Gascon's chest not been covered in a tight, if somewhat bloodstained, bandage, the sight of it making Aramis's brows furrow in confusion and slight relief.

"Rochefort didn't do this," he mumbled, mostly to himself as he lightly traced the bloodstained cloth with his fingers. He had seen the 'care' Rochefort had taken with Porthos's wounds, it was mediocre at best but this, the wrapping alone spoke to someone who had experience in doing so, something he doubted, given the extent of the bandages, D'Artagnan had been in any condition to do himself.

 **"** **WATCH OUT!"** screamed Athos, taking his brother off guard as he practically tackled Aramis to the ground just as the bark of the tree behind them exploded as a bullet impacted. Panting heavily Athos had to give himself a moment before he was comfortable enough to force himself up and off of his brother's body, sending up multiple thanks for the luck that had him noticing the rifle aimed their way just before it's owner took the shot. The bullet had impacted where Aramis's chest had been just moments before… he couldn't say for definite if that would have killed the man but it would have been enough to seriously injure him, something Athos wasn't sure he could even handle thinking about right now.

"T-Thanks," breathed Aramis as he too sat up, his voice shaking slightly as he felt the sudden burst of adrenaline slowly began to fade away.

"You need to get out of here," instructed Athos firmly as he whistled for his horse, the loyal, unflinching beast not having strayed far after his rider had suddenly jumped off.

Aramis's eyes went wide, "Athos, no…"

"No Aramis," snapped Athos, the look in his eyes silencing any retort that may have been brewing in the medic's mind. "D'Artagnan needs help and you can't do that here. Take my horse, he can carry the two of you faster than your mare. Get him out of here and save him."

Those last two words were all the motivation Aramis needed to push through his fears of leaving his brother alone, even though his mind wasted no time in reminding him of the many other musketeers who stood ready to help if needed

With a firm nod the pair then began the quick, but nerve wracking job of getting D'Artagnan onto the stallion, both men's hearts breaking at the small whimper of pain that escaped their youngest lips.

"Ride hard and safe," instructed Athos as he handed the reigns over to his brother, his eyes drifting to check they weren't about to be attacked… thankfully the regiment had picked up quickly on the pair's plan and had increased the ferocity of their attacks on Rochefort and his men, leaving their opponents' with no alternatives but to give up on trying to reach the three men and instead focus their attentions on their own fights.

Aramis knew full well why his brother wasn't riding out with them, despite how much he knew the man desperately wanted to and it was one of the may reasons he loved the man… Athos knew neither of his brothers would ever be able to rest easy with Rochefort still breathing and as much as he trusted his comrades-in-arms to handle the former minister, the swordsman was determined to ensure the man paid for all the pain and torment he had caused to those dearest to them.

"Athos," breathed Aramis as he grabbed his brother's arm, staring hard at the swordsman's eyes, seeing a fiery determination that was likely mirrored in his own. Taking a breath he uttered only three words before urging the stallion into a gallop. "Make him pay."

"With pleasure," snarled the swordsman under his breath as he allowed himself a few seconds to watch his brothers ride away before he returned his eyes to the battle going on behind him, his eyes searching for one figure in particular and narrowing once they landed on him.


	61. Little Brother's Pain I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for the lack of a chapter last night, I went to see the new Tomb Raider film after work (which was awesome!) and by the time I had gotten back and eaten something I just wasn't in the mood to do anything but go to bed.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - Athos isn't going to let Rochey off easy that's for sure, though I'm going to keep you waiting on what he's actually going to do to the man a little longer as we're Aramis/D'Art focused tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah Aramis was a bit of a badass :D It was tempting to have him miss but figured after everything I've put poor D'Art through I should at least let him get rescued okay. Oh Athos is pissed off, royally, with Rochey so I'm really looking forward to their confrontation which is coming up soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry about that, Athos and Rochefort's confrontation is something I'm very excited to get to, though we have a little bit of wait until we get there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It creates a bit of a badass image so I was looking forward to it and couldn't resist adding it. Yeah poor D'Art's neck is in a bad way, it likely wont scar like Milady's but it'll be painful for a while. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - He was in trouble the second he captured Porthos and Constance but yes, now they've caught up to him he's in serious trouble. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC Guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad to hear it, we've got a bit until they return but providing I can write it right it should end up being a good chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Well you know me, I love me some drama :D Aramis is kinda in hyper-medic mode at the moment but he does have some moments in this chapter that I think you'll like. Afraid you'll be waiting a little before seeing the Athos/Rochey confrontation as I'm sticking with our pup tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well I couldn't have it go smoothly without a bit of drama lol :) D'Arts a stubborn one, he wont be giving up so easily, even if he may want to as it hurts so much. Thanks for the congrats and for sticking with me. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It was tempting to have them stick together but D'Art needed Aramis so I couldn't see him being comfortable enough to leave him alone to hunt Rochey. I'm still toying with a couple of ideas for Rochey's end (really need to make a decision as its happening soon) if you have a preference for something to happen let me know :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter52) Oh yeah theres guilt for everyone going around right now. I'm planning some during healing angst relating to D'Art so you'll have to wait and see for that one. (chapter53) Yeah D'Art and Porthos might be physically hurt but Aramis and Athos are psychologically hurt and likely going mad with worry while imaging different, worsening scenarios. Haha yeah Porthos would definitely react like that, hadn't really considered that before but now I'm definitely going to see if I can include that scene :D (chapter54) Our pup's a genius when he needs to be, I like to imagine Porthos having taken the boy aside at some point to teach him how to blow stuff up, hence Porthos's pride in the Gascon's plan lol. I will get to what was in the box before too long so don't worry about that. (chapter55) I wasn't going to have a fight scene to begin with, given Porthos's condition but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head so I had to do it, really glad you enjoyed it. (chapter56) haha Yeah it's only taken 56 chapters for it to happen but it happened :D Afraid the heartache will be continuing for a while so best prepare yourself. Poor Aramis is likely to pass out once this is over from working himself ragged over his brothers injuries that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One: Little Brother's Pain I  
**

"Hang on D'Artagnan," whispered Aramis as he tightened his hold on his little brother, ignoring the blood soaking through what remained of the younger man's clothing and onto his own.

The pair were racing through the countryside, the sounds of battle slowly fading behind them. D'Artagnan's breaths were becoming increasingly labored however, speaking to a deterioration of his condition. It was clear the hard, relentless pace Aramis was setting wasn't helping but the medic also knew it was necessary for them to get somewhere safe so that he could actually help him.

"We're almost there, just a bit longer," he offered the unconscious man, forcing himself to ignore the occasional whimper of pain escaping his baby brother's lips. Every part of him wanted to stop, to get the younger man away from what was causing him even more pain and he had to force himself not to do so, tightening his hold on either the younger man or the horse's reigns whenever that desire hit him. Logically he knew that carrying on was the best thing for the Gascon but after being separated for so long only and then for the next meeting of the pair to have the younger in such appalling condition, logic was hard to accept.

The medic was pulled from his thoughts however when he noticed the familiar landscape. With strong emotions threatening to burst from him the marksman tightened his hold on the horse's reigns before urging it forward, smiling faintly when the beast responded easily to his request, adding a small burst of speed to the final journey.

* * *

"ETIENNE!" bellowed the medic as soon as he decided they were close enough for the man to hear him. He had to repeat the shout several times before the musketeer appeared and, given the horrified look on the man's face, he and D'Artagnan must have made a startling sight.

"Help me with him," begged Aramis as he slowed the horse to a stop in the middle of the camp, relief filling him as he noticed an area close to where Porthos, who was now sleeping soundly, that had been clearly set up in readiness for the younger man. Several blankets laid on the ground to help cushion the younger man from the hard ground, medical supplies were laid out on both sides for easy reach and a bowl of water sat next to a nearby campfire, ready to be warmed as soon as needed.

Without commenting on the Gascon's appalling condition Etienne moved to assist his friend get the younger man off of the horse, both me wincing in sympathy when their unconscious friend cried out in pain.

"Athos?" asked Etienne quietly as the two men carried D'Artagnan over to the makeshift bed, moving to start cleaning the blood off of him as soon as he was settled, his own eyes widening fractionally in surprise at the sight of the bandages covering most of the younger man's body.

"Rochefort," spat Aramis coldly as he mirrored his friend's actions, not missing the understanding nod from the man as they worked to clean D'Artagnan's skin so they could see what they were dealing with.

* * *

"Damn," hissed Etienne in sympathy as he pressed lightly on the dark blue, almost black bruise encompassing D'Artagnan's entire shoulder, the joint had looked out of place so he had wanted to reset it before it could get worse but it seemed like it was too late for that.

"This one too," growled Aramis in anger at what his brother had endured. The bruising on this arm was just as bad, but thankfully the joint had remained in its socket, a small mercy all things considered. "This doesn't come from one dislocation, there's extensive damage here… We're going to have to bind both arms when we're done I think."

Etienne nodded in agreement, neither man wanting to see the youngest do irreparable damage to himself when it was simple enough to stop him from being able to do so in the first place.

"D'Artagnan," breathed Aramis brokenly as he ran a hand gently through his brother's damp hair, mumbling his thanks to Etienne as he handed him a warm, damp cloth, which the medic then proceeded to place gently on the bandage covering the Gascon's lower torso, his heart breaking slightly at the cry of pain that escaped his brother at the pressure on his injury.

"I know D'Artagnan," soothed Aramis as he returned his hand to the Gascon's hair, knowing from past experience that the action always helped sooth and calm the younger man. "The bandage is stuck to your skin, it'll hurt more if we don't do this… Just breathe, I've got you."

Etienne watched with sympathy as Aramis comforted the unconscious man, he hated seeing any of his friends so badly hurt but it always seemed worse when it was their youngest who was hurt. It may not make sense to those outside the regiment but for those a part of it, the regiment and those within it were family and the older members often saw themselves as protectors and brothers to the younger members they ended up mentoring and he imagined that was why this seemed worse. D'Artagnan was the youngest in the entire regiment by several years and this had brought out the protective instincts in many of the others, not just the three men he was closest too. Etienne knew, without a doubt that D'Artagnan's horrid condition would be stuck in the minds of many of his brothers-in-arms for days to come.

"Let's try this again," spoke Aramis after several minutes, carefully removing the cloth from the bandage while sending up a prayer that the wrapping came off easier this time as he had no desire to cause his brother any further pain but he had to get it off to assess him properly.

Thankfully the damp cloth had done its job and the Gascon's bandages came off with little resistance, though what they uncovered under them had both men cursing in anger and sympathy.

Aramis however was cursing for another reason as he stared at the clearly cauterized wound. It may have been a little while ago that it happened but the marksman had not forgotten the exact moment that injury had occurred and right then, as he sat staring at the burned flesh, he made a solemn promise to himself that he would not mention it to Athos.

Knowing he had shot his brother, again, had been bad enough for the swordsman to handle, even more so when the link between the Gascon and Rochefort became known and the chances the younger man would have had time to treat said wound dwindled, so Aramis knew that if news reached Athos that the wound **he** had caused their youngest had gotten bad enough that it needed cauterizing, that the man would not handle it well and both of their injured brothers needed him right now, needed him by their sides not drowning his sorrows in misplaced guilt.

"Not a word of this to anyone," demanded Aramis as he looked up from the slightly blistering wound to look Etienne in the eyes, "Especially Athos."

Etienne looked more than a little surprised at the order but realized quickly there must have been a significant reason behind it for Aramis to want to keep information regarding D'Artagnan's condition from the lieutenant, who everyone could see, treasured the younger man.

Aramis kept his eyes on Etienne's until the man nodded his agreement; only then did he let his gaze drop back to his brother. The younger man's breathing was coming in short bursts that had the medic worried, especially when he noticed the gleam of sweat coating the man's skin. He found himself hoping that it was just a reaction to their treatment of him so far but he knew they probably wouldn't be so lucky and that it was likely a sign of a fever and possible infection.

They needed to move quicker, this is what he had decided and was about to verbally express this while preparing to move his brother so they could attend to his back when both he and Etienne froze at a soft, but incredibly pained mumble from D'Artagnan's lips.

"…'Mis…"


	62. Little Brother's Pain II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Right guys... Dear old Rochey will be meeting his end very very soon. I have an idea for what will happen but if any of you have any ideas or preferences as to what you would like to have happen to him then let me know and I'll see what I can do :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah he's definitely going to find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Aramis knows that telling Athos will only cause pain to all involved and they all need to be focused on getting their two injured friends back to health so he's keeping it secret for now, but I can promise it wont stay secret :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately he wont be able to keep it secret forever, Athos will find out eventually :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha very true, poor D'Art does have bad timing, fortunately for him though he wont be awake for long. Aramis and Etienne still have a lot of work to do so its probably best he's out for the rest of it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Still not all together tonight unfortunately but they will be in the next chapter or two I promise! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter57) Athos's calm head isn't hanging around for long though, especially in the coming chapters with Rochey. We're so close to actually having the four of them together again, I'm excited of it too :D (chapter58) I assume by absentee musketeers you mean Alain and Blaise? Don't worry I have plans for them, still have several chapters until they reappear though but don't worry, I haven't forgotten them. (chapter59) Haha yeah Treville's great! It was very tempting to blind him but I need him somewhat whole for what I have planned. I think part of him would blame Athos if D'Artagnan died, if only to have someone to take his anger out on (because if D'Art died there's no way Rochey would ever survive) but deep down I think he would know it wouldn't be Athos's fault. (chapter60) Haha yeah gotta love Aramis's badass moments :) I loved the mental imagery of that scene so I couldn't not write it. Yay I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Haha oh yeah Rochefort has no idea what's coming for him :) (chapter61) Oh I am ridiculously excited of infinity war, its going to be epic! Yay I'm glad you liked the chapter, I do enjoy showing things from "outsider" viewpoints at times so I'm glad you enjoy reading those too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We're seeing a bit of Athos tonight but more will occur tomorrow. Hmm I wouldn't say D'Art's aware exactly... you'll see what I mean :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Poor D'Art is definitely in need of help. As for research, I've done some before for previous stories so I rely on that a lot and I've looked up herbs and stuff before but I don't think I've ever actually mentioned specific herbs. Speaking of researching things I really do worry if someone had too look up and see what things I end up researching when writing because I often go looking for historic torture or execution techniques lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - :O slightly scared you might be physic or something as that's exactly what I was planning out when your review came in! We'll be seeing more of it in the coming chapters but we get a little bit of it tonight. I really enjoy writing scenes where Aramis is treating one of his brothers as its a perfect way to show their bond, even if its painful for both men involved. The wound wont stay secret for too long that's for sure but Aramis is determined to keep it quiet as long as possible. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah D'Art's not going to make things easy for them, he's got quite the list of injuries that need treatment, plus he's not the best patient at the best of times... I feel for poor Aramis's stress levels lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Two: Little Brother's Pain II  
**

Aramis's breath caught in his throat at the sound of his little brother's voice, as he turned to look at the younger man's face he had to force himself not to give into the hope now trying to surge through him. Athos had told him how Porthos had suffered from confusion when he had woken up earlier that day and his condition wasn't as bad as D'Artagnan's, though that did little to comfort the part of him that reacted on instinct to his baby brother's words.

"I'm here D'Artagnan," he said softly, moving slightly to better be in the younger man's field of vision, his growing hope stopping in its tracks when he noted the near vacant look in his brother's eyes. "D'Artagnan?"

D'Artagnan blinked sluggishly, neither man noticing Etienne getting up and moving away to give the pair a minute. It took several moments for D'Artagnan to respond but when he did, the words he spoke shattered any and every bit of hope his brother had for his lucidity.

"…You're b'ck," mumbled the Gascon, his fingers twitching as if he wanted to reach out to the marksman only to stop himself before he could. "…Thought… you left me."

Aramis's heart broke at this brother's words and he found himself responding even if he had no idea what the younger man was talking out.

"I'd never leave you D'Artagnan," he vowed, moving his hand to his brother's hair, not missing the slight flinch from his brother at the contact, though it seemed as though the boy himself didn't realize his reaction.

D'Artagnan's brows furrowed weakly as if he was confused by his brother's statement but before either man could comment on another thought hit the Gascon and he found himself speaking before he could stop himself, his weakened limbs twitching slightly as he tried to force them to move.

"…P'thos," mumbled the Gascon, his eyes becoming increasingly glassy the more he spoke and Aramis knew he was losing the boy to whatever scenario was playing out in his mind and it would only be a matter of time before he likely passed out again. But even knowing that, he couldn't stop himself from responding, wanting to offer some form of comfort to the younger man even if he wasn't entirely present to receive or benefit from it.

"He's okay," reassured the medic, shifting slightly so the Gascon was now looking towards the makeshift bed where Porthos lay sleeping, Etienne and Tristan conversing near the sleeping man as Tristan worked on preparing some food for the group, particularly some broth for the two injured men. "You saved him," added the marksman softly, "He's hurt but he'll be okay."

"…H've to go," mumbled D'Artagnan as he stared vacantly at his brother's sleeping form, his limbs once again twitching as if he was trying to force them to move, though his extensive injuries coupled with his exhaustion mean the lacked the strength to even move his head let alone the rest of his body.

"D'Art," sighed Aramis as he reached out once more to the man, frowning as he felt the heat now radiating off of his brother's skin whilst also cursing himself for not having noticed this before. He had seen the signs of a fever but he had been too wrapped up in the extensive physical injuries littering his brother's body to really monitor the fever as he should have and in the hour or two that they had been back it seemed the boy's fever had spiked.

"…'e…n'eds… me," slurred the Gascon before promptly passing out, causing a spike of worry in the medic until he deduced that he was okay and was merely sleeping.

* * *

"Everything okay?" asked Etienne softly, having approached the medic several minutes after D'Artagnan had fallen asleep once more. He didn't like the look on the marksman's face and he knew the man was struggling with all this a lot more than he was allowing them all to see.

"He has a bad fever," responded Aramis sadly as he placed a cool cloth on the younger man's forehead, smiling fondly when D'Artagnan let out a small, almost pleased-like sound at its coolness. "He wasn't very coherent but he recognized who I was at least… seemed to think I left him though which didn't make much sense but I'm putting that down to the fever."

Etienne nodded, not wanting to add that maybe whatever torture the young Gascon had suffered had been too much for him and had caused his mind to crack, though he had a suspicion that this was something the marksman was also considering and fearing, deeply.

* * *

Back with the rest of the musketeers Athos wasn't even registering the fights going on around him as his eyes remained locked on his target, as he stormed towards the man he felt the pain in his ribs, reminding him of the injury he had sustained but he paid it little attention, his one and only goal right now was to ensure the man who had hurt both of his brothers' paid with his life, only then could he face either man.

 **"ROCHEFORT!"** he bellowed, drawing his sword from its sheathe. His shout caught the man's attention away from the fight he was currently engaged in with Treville, though the musketeer Captain was sporting very few injuries.

"D'Artagnan?" asked Treville, not taking his eyes off of the former minister as Athos came to stand slightly in front of him.

"Breathing," stated Athos coldly, hating that, that was the only report he could give for the younger man. "Aramis has him."

"Stubborn one that boy of yours," mocked Rochefort as he glared daggers at the two men. He wasn't in the best condition to fight, he knew that, thanks to D'Artagnan and the explosion he created, his hands had been badly burnt, meaning it was causing him near excruciating pain to keep hold of his sword. Despite this the former minister was not about to let either musketeer see his weakness more than the bandages covering his skin, they had no idea how bad the injury was and he had no intention of letting them know, it would only work in their favor if they did. "Either that or too stupid to die."

Athos didn't know if there was more Rochefort was going to say but he didn't give the man a chance to do so, launching himself at him, the former minister barely being able to bring his own blade up in time to block Athos's attack, but the ensuing blow caused Rochefort to visibly wincing in pain, something Athos didn't miss, causing the musketeer to smirk, pride glowing brightly in his eyes.

"Smart enough to do that to your hands," he commented before pushing forward, the force, coupled with the pain in his hands causing Rochefort to stumble back a few steps, his grip on his sword visibly weakening, something that only caused Athos's smirk to widen.

"Athos," spoke Treville, stepping forward and placing a hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. "I've got this, go to D'Artagnan."

Not that he was overly surprised but Athos shook his head, his eyes never leaving Rochefort, not trusting the man to act honorably in this fight. "All due respect Captain but he's mine."


	63. Elder Brother's Anger I

**Evening (or very early morning I suppose) My Lovelies!**

 **Urgh sorry this is late tonight. I stopped what I was doing at a decent time to start writing and decided, _"I'll just read one chapter of this new fic to see if its any good and then I'll get started..."_ Then next thing I know its 140K words later, gone half 3 in the morning and I'm finishing the story. Honestly surprised I managed to get anything written but didn't want to leave you guys without seeing as how I didn't publish anything yesterday... Unfortunately this chapter is quite short but the ending just seemed like the perfect point to end it and I didn't want to add anything on the end and adding anything else in the middle could have ended up with me just waffling on (much like now lol). Hopefully you'll like it anyways though :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry he will, he's dying to get back to his brothers so he wont be prolonging it too much. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah Rochey's definitely not thinking things through, especially tonight... maybe the explosion rattled his brain a bit more than I thought lol :) I think Treville knew Athos would demand to be the one to handle Rochey but he had to try anyway. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha well they do say great minds think alike :D The puppy pile is still a little way off unfortunately, our boys aren't in the best condition for it right now but I promise it is coming :D Athos isn't going to return until Rochey's gone but thankfully he wants nothing more than to go back to his brothers so he wont be dragging the fight out too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis's brotherly moments are really sweet to write. He's the one most in touch with his emotional side (at least in my head and stories anyway) so it means I can let loose a bit when it comes to his tender moments. Unfortunately for our lovely medic though, this wont be the last time D'Art thinks he's a hallucination so expect a bit of angst coming their way :). Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - D'Art had pretty much given up on any hope of rescue or seeing his other brothers again so when he saw (or heard as he heard Aramis before he saw him) his brother again he automatically came to the decision that he was hallucinating again and unfortunately for everyone involved this wont be the last time it happens. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwhahaha yeah I'd definitely be put on some sort of watch list lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yeah our pup is trapped in his own head at the moment so he doesn't and wont be believing that his brothers are actually there for a while so be prepared for some good old angst where thats concerned :) D'Arts last coherent memory was of being trapped with Porthos so he's instinctively seeking the man, needing to make sure he's okay. Haha I'm not sure if I want to travel down that route either but I really like the idea of it... I suppose if I decide not to I could always write a little one-shot alternative chapter once this story is over where that was the case... who knows, I've got a little bit before a decision on that needs to be made so we'll see how it goes. Oh if you like revengey Athos then I think you'll like this and the next chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Three: Elder Brother's Anger I  
**

Every part of Treville wanted to protest, it was **his** men Rochefort had targeted, **his** men that were now fighting for their lives and **his** regiment that was once again being threatened by the King's ever changing mind because of Rochefort's actions… but then he looked at his lieutenant, truly looked at him and he found his protests dying in his throat. Being Lieutenant meant that Athos was out among the men far more than he was, while Treville slaved away in his office or in meetings with the King it was Athos who went out on missions with them, Porthos and D'Artagnan weren't **men** to Athos, they were **brothers... family** and Treville knew he had no right to intrude on that. He could see, even in just a passing glance, how much being away from his injured brothers was hurting his lieutenant, how much he blamed himself for their injuries even though they themselves would never hold him accountable and so, while he might have wanted to be the one who ended Rochefort's miserable existence it was Athos who **needed** to do it. Realizing this Treville nodded his agreement, moving instead to help the rest of his regiment with dealing with the last of Rochefort's men. They had managed to catch them off guard and that coupled with their extensive training and numbers meant the musketeers were quickly overpowering the former red guards and mercenaries.

"Is he really worth this Athos?" sneered Rochefort as he righted himself, cursing internally for allowing the swordsman to see his brief moment of weakness earlier. He knew, especially in his current condition, that he would have a very hard time in emerging victoriously in a fight with someone as skilled and as angry as Athos… However he also knew how anger worked and he was now banking on the hope that he could manipulate the musketeer's anger towards him into his advantage, something he felt was likely as he watched Athos's grip on his blade tighten at even the slightest slur against one of his precious brothers. "He abandoned you once, what's to say he wont do it again once all this is done."

Athos said nothing and Rochefort took it to mean the musketeer was considering his words and so his smirk grew and he continued to speak, his hope and arrogance growing with every continued moment that Athos remained silent. "Did he even stop for a moment when I sent my gift to him? He didn't. He could have brought my threat to you or any member of your regiment and none of this would have happened… He didn't though, what do you think that means for his trust in you?"

Again Athos remained silent, his face impassive as he stared down the former minister, who's stance was slowly beginning to relax as his confidence continued to grow.

"Even without that, the boy you're fighting so hard for will **never** be the same after all this." Now this got a reaction from Athos, it was a simple tightening of his jaw and tensing of his frame but Rochefort counted it as a win and smirked broadly. "You've seen his wounds yes?" he mocked, his eyes practically glowing with dark amusement as he stared the musketeer down. "Not **all** my work unfortunately but I am familiar with those whose work it is and I can promise you, no one is **ever** the same after that."

This realization clearly amused the former minister as he started to laugh darkly, his mocking expression never leaving his face.

The first words from Athos in minutes put a swift end to that however…

"Are you done?"

Athos's voice was cold, harder than anything the former red guard Captain had ever heard the man use before, even in his previous dealings with him but what worried him… what really chilled him to the bone was not the tone of his voice, nor the stance he seemed to unconsciously slip into but the look in his eyes. He had expected anger, hoped for it even, knowing that fighting angry would make the man sloppy and reckless, something he could use to his advantage. Instead he saw pure, unbridled and all-encompassing rage.

Athos had known, from the second Rochefort began to taunt him, what the man had been up to and while it took everything he had, he refused to give in and act the way the snake before him was relying on. Instead of giving in to his anger and letting it control him he bottled it, holding it back just enough that it was contained. Images of Porthos's wounds and D'Artagnan hanging from a tree swirled relentlessly in his mind but he refused to break. Both his brothers needed him to put an end to this and he couldn't do that if he fought blindly, overwhelmed with anger. It was taking everything he had to do it but the swordsman was determined to channel it, turning the anger he felt threatening to break him, into strength he could use to put an end to Rochefort once and for all.

When he saw the unease in Rochefort's eyes Athos finally let his near perfect expressionless mask fall away as a predatory smirk slowly morphed on his face. "I'll ask again… Are you done?"


	64. Elder Brother's Anger II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oooh I seriously can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter, I really really really like how it turned out :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Treville may have wanted to fight but like you said, he knew Athos needed to do this for D'Art and Porthos. Haha I know, almost feel sorry for Rochey, he has no idea what he's gotten himself in for :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Rochey's definitely going to regret riling Athos :) I'm really hoping you like how the battle turned out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwahaha very true, though I think Rochey's stupid started showing when he first kidnapped Constance and Porthos. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hahaha I'm loving how the general consensus seems to be that Rochey's an idiot :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter62) Hoping you like how I've dealt with Rochey and we're getting to see a bit more of D'Art tonight too, can't promise he'll be any more coherent though :) (chapter63) Yay I'm really glad you liked it, I really like how this chapter follows on from that so fingers crossed you like it too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha me too, he has no idea what he's gotten himself in to :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah don't worry I don't think I'd be able to have it end badly if I decided to write it... I'm still leaning towards including it in this story, its just working out how best to write it and seeing if it will fit in with the later chapters I'm already looking forward to writing. Hopefully you like what's happening to Rochey tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - I agree, so I wanted to make him suffer, even just a little bit before he died so hopefully you like what I've done to him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, figured if there was anyone who would try trash talking it would be Rochey, not that it would work on Athos but hey it was fun to write :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think Treville knew that too, hence why he let him take over. Haha yeah I know Rochey definitely hasn't thought things through, he has no idea what he's just gotten himself into :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - It was harsh but I think both Athos and Aramis will be fearing that exact thing when the whole truth of D'Art's injuries come to light. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Four: Elder Brother's Anger II  
**

Unwilling to let the former red guard Captain speak any more of his poison Athos brought up his blade, swinging it with expert precision towards the man, his smirk only growing when the two swords clashed, the clang of metals seemingly echoing throughout the clearing as the two matched each others swings, blow for blow.

Athos, while keeping his attention on the fight, occasionally let his eyes drift to the former minister's hands, he was honestly surprised the man was even able to fight with them in the condition he suspected they were in, especially if the heavy padding constricting his grip was any indication.

Part of him knew he shouldn't be drawing this out, that he should fight with everything he had and put and end to the fight sooner rather than later, more so that he could return to his brothers that needed him but also because it was hardly honorable to intentionally drag out a fight so that ones opponent was forced to endure more pain, but that was exactly what he found himself doing.

Rochefort was a skilled swordsman, that was never in doubt and Athos knew that had the man's hands not been damaged like they were then this fight could very well be going a different way. However given the damage he suffered courtesy of D'Artagnan's improvised bomb, Rochefort's ability to even hold his sword was greatly impacted. It also meant that whenever the man was forced to block or parry a blow from Athos it pushed the harsh metal of the hilt deep into the tender skin of the man's hands, which in turn would send agonizing stabs of pain through the former minister, which would not only be distracting but would also force him to consciously tighten his grip on his sword as his instinctive reaction would be to drop the thing causing him pain, only by tightening his grip it would, once again, cause the pain in his hands to ignite.

 _Nicely done D'Artagnan,_ thought Athos with no small amount of pride as he watched another flash of pain cross Rochefort's now glistening face, the pain causing him to sweat more than normal, another thing the swordsman to pleasure in.

He knew what he was doing wasn't honorable but with the constant stream of images floating around his mind of both of his brothers so bloodied and beaten he found himself caring less and less what the honorable thing to do was.

* * *

"Merde," cursed Aramis violently as he glanced down at his baby brother, he was sure his hands were shaking but he could care less. They had just finished treating all of the Gascon's frontal wounds and had carefully moved him so they could attend to his back, the medic having noted he had been injured in some respect there during their ride back to the camp… However what greeted him was something he was solely unprepared for, even after seeing the other injuries he had already sustained.

"Mon Dieu," cursed Etienne, echoing Aramis as he too stared down at the unconscious musketeer's back, feeling, not for the first time, like he was going to lose his lunch, though he pushed the nausea aside, D'Artagnan was the one who was injured, who, if the mess in front of him was any indication, wasn't even able to so much as twitch without being in pain… he had no right to give into his nausea or complain about how tired he was feeling, not when one of their own was suffering so.

"I…I don't even know where to start," commented Aramis numbly, his gaze remaining fixed on D'Artagnan's back.

The skin was horribly shredded, so much so that it looked like no part of it had been spared the touch of a whip. Many strikes had clearly hit the same place more than once as the wounds were deep, bleeding freely and, if he wasn't mistaken, providing glimpses of bone.

Aramis couldn't even imagine how long this must have gone on for, for D'Artagnan to sustain as much damage as he had.

"Aramis," spoke Etienne, the curiosity in his voice finally pulling Aramis's attention away from his brother's mess of a back. Once he was sure he had the medic's attention he pointed to several gashes near D'Artagnan's left shoulder, "Look."

For a moment Aramis didn't see what was so important about those particular wounds, not when the Gascon's whole back looked like that but the expression on Etienne's face had him looking again and he felt his eyebrows rise to his hairline as he noted, what appeared to be, signs of stitches. The threads had been torn, likely courtesy of the latest whipping his brother had received thanks to Rochefort and his men before they arrived but the evidence of their presence clearly remained.

"He couldn't have done this himself," murmured the medic as he lightly examined the wound, frowning when he heard his brother whimper in pain, even at his nearly ghost like touch. "I wonder if this was done by whoever cauterized his other wound.

Etienne was about to comment when D'Artagnan answered for them, his voice weak and keening as he appeared to be calling out for someone.

"…Y-Y-Yanis!..."

He knew it was hardly fair to be feeling so but Aramis felt his heart break a little that his brother was calling out to someone who wasn't him when in pain, but then the fact that the Gascon seemed to be awake again hit him he pushed that away and move so he was back into his baby brother's line of sight.

"D'Art!" he exclaimed, his bloodstained hand moving to rest lightly on his brother's cheek, neither man seeming noticing or caring about the bloodied print it left on the Gascon's skin. "D'Artagnan its Aramis, can you hear me?"

Unfortunately D'Artagnan's eyes quickly screwed shut as another wave of pain shot through his already overwhelmed body. "…Y-Y-Y-Yanis… H-H-H'rts…"

The Gascon passed out once more after that and Aramis was left to glance up, helplessly, at Etienne who could do nothing but look at him in sympathy, knowing there was nothing he could offer that would make what was going on better.

* * *

"ARGH!" cried Rochefort as he felt the pain in his hands become too much as his sword dropped from his grip. Blood was now soaking through his thick bandages and he could only imagine what his hands must actually look like under all that wrapping.

However he had little time to think of this as quickly, before he could even think to react, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed, violently, into the trunk of a nearby tree, the force causing him to chock out a groan as he felt the air forced out of his lungs.

Looking up the former minster was met with the burning inferno of rage that was Athos's eyes and he knew his time was running out.

Athos had seemingly abandoned his own blade once he had lost his, choosing instead to continue the fight with his fists. He was no Porthos but that didn't mean the swordsman lacked skill in hand-to-hand, something he was clearly willing to show as he reigned blow after blow down on the former minster.

Rochefort was struggling to do anything but weakly attempt to block the musketeer's blow when an opening finally appeared when Athos shifted his stance just a little, opening his legs just a little more and giving the former minster the opportunity to bring his knee up hard into the musketeer's groin, the sharp, sudden pain being enough to have Athos stumble back several steps as he cursed in pain, allowing Rochefort the time he needed to pick up his discarded blade, doing everything he could to ignore the pain even gripping it caused, before charging at the distracted musketeer.

Having not expected the attack, Rochefort's tackle sent both men tumbling to the ground where they promptly began wrestling for the blade, the swordsman cursing his earlier lapse in judgment that had him abandoning his own blade when the opportunity to cause the man some pain with his own hands appeared.

Thankfully for Athos, Rochefort was weakened due to his hand injuries and the blows he had suffered only minutes earlier. This meant that, after pinning the former minister's leg with his own, he was able to force the blade away from him before plunging it deep into the man's chest, his eyes never leaving Rochefort's face as the man's eyes widened with pain as he soon began to struggle to breath.

"Looks like I caught your lung," commented Athos coldly as he eased himself up off of the dying man, blood was now trickling from the corner of Rochefort's lips as he frantically gasped for breath and Athos couldn't stop the smirk that tugged at his own. "Drowning in your own blood seemed a wretched way to die… guess its appropriate for you then," he chuckled before turning to seek out his Captain, having deemed the quickly dying man to no longer be a threat.

Something he would come to regret only moments later when, in his last few moments, Rochefort managed to grab the dagger hanging at he belt, gripping it in shaking hands before throwing it directly at Athos's back.


	65. Relief

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmmm not sure what I think about this but I'm eager to get to the angsty/fluffy/comfort moments for our boys (and to finally have all four of our boys together again for the first time this story!) so I'm afraid you'll have to just put up with this if it's not very good**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you asked about Yanis :D I have a plan for him to return... fairly soon now that I really think about it :D I don't think he'll be in for too long but yes, we will get to see him again :) It was soo very very very tempting to have Athos seriously injured but two things stopped me... 1. Rochefort's weak and dying so wouldn't have been able to put a whole lot of strength behind his throw & 2\. Poor Aramis has enough going on to drain his energy reserves and raise his stress levels, seems a bit wrong to add more it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha yep he did indeed, thankfully it wont have disastrous consequences. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - To the rescue indeed :) Couldn't have Rochey going down without one last attempt on his part :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah I think he could be forgiven for not fighting with honor when dealing with Rochey. Athos doesn't know exactly what D'Art did to injure Rochey but he knows he was the one who had done it, hence the pride :) Thankfully I wont keep Aramis waiting too long with regards to Yanis as he will be appearing fairly soon :D Bwhaha yeah poor D'Art's probably got the whole regiments quota of injuries for the year lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha yep, just couldn't help myself, I figured Rochey wouldn't go without one finally attempt :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I LOVED how it turned out so hearing that has really made me smile :D Hahaha I know! Athos had a bit of a stupid moment for walking away from Rochey before he was properly dead but he just couldn't stand to be in the man's presence any more... doesn't justify turning his back on him I suppose but still... oh well too late now, thankfully I'm feeling generous so it wont have too bad consequences. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh it practically tore at poor Aramis's heart to have D'Art call for someone else while in pain, though he will understand when our lovely Yanis reappears fairly soon :D Haha I know, I wasn't intended to leave it on a cliff hanger but I just couldn't resist once that idea hit me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Arts pretty much a hot mess in terms of injuries right now and they keep finding more, not something they're coping with very well considering who their patient is. Aramis is hurt about D'Art calling out for Yanis and also slightly jealous but he'll understand and be thankful even when the man's identity is revealed when he reappears in a few chapters time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Five: Relief  
**

"ATHOS!" cried Treville in alarm, having turned to check on the man, his own fight having recently finished, just in time to see Rochefort, bleeding and dying on the ground, throw a dagger towards his lieutenant.

As it turned out he didn't need to worry as Athos reacted instantly to the sound of his voice, moving with speed he was honestly surprised to see given how long the man had been awake for and how exhausted he must be feeling.

Treville's warning had given Athos enough time to move, mostly, from the blade's path, hissing in pain as the blade caught his upper arm, though he knew it could have been worse had Treville not warned him.

Anger once again boiled up inside the typically stoic swordsman and Athos found himself storming back over to Rochefort's prone form, ready to confront the man once more, only to be disappointed when he saw the man's still chest.

"Athos?" inquired Treville as he made his way over, instructing a nearby musketeer to organize the men and get them ready to leave, the Captain content to leave treating any injuries until they got back to their earlier camp, unless of course any of his men had suffered serious wounds, however at first glance that didn't appear to be the case, much to his relief.

Silently Athos knelt down by the former minister's side and placed two fingers on the side of the man's neck, waiting several seconds before standing once more, turning to face his Captain with a relieved smile tugging at his lips as he shook his head, confirming, once and for all, that they were now free from Rochefort's torment.

"Finally," breathed Treville, practically sagging in relief as he allowed himself a moment to revel in the news before turning back to his men, cheers erupting among the men as the news spread.

"How bad?" he asked, having turned back to his lieutenant to see the man wrapping a torn piece of cloth around his arm where he had seen the dagger cut him only minutes earlier.

"Grazed," shrugged Athos, exhaustion slowly beginning to creep into his voice and the man found himself somewhat regretting putting off sleep the night before to watch over Porthos as he was definitely feeling the consequences of doing so now. Originally he and Aramis were supposed to take the night in shifts but Athos knew, in his gut, that D'Artagnan would be in worse shape than Porthos and so it was more critical that Aramis got the rest, as he would need it to get through what was to come. "Bleeding but not deep enough to need stitches."

Treville smiled, nodding in relief, "That's good to hear… Aramis has enough on his plate without another brother to treat right now."

Despite his words lacking it Athos practically flinched at them as if Treville had intended them to have some sort of bite or chastisement behind them. Before he could comment on it however he noticed a look of longing enter the swordsman's eyes and he found himself chuckling fondly at the man before nodding toward the direction of their camp.

"Go," he instructed firmly, "The men and I can take care of the clean up here, get back to D'Artagnan."

Not needing any more prompting Athos smiled gratefully at the man before heading off to seek out Aramis's mare, knowing the horse was trained enough not to wander far from the area, even if its rider had disappeared. Finding the beast quickly Athos wasted no time mounting it before urging it into a run, forcing several of his brothers-in-arms to scamper out of the way as he rushed towards his brothers.

* * *

Back in the camp they heard Athos's approach before they saw him and Aramis felt his hands twitch towards his pistol until he heard the faint shout of his name from his brother's lips. Looking up from the task he was working on he sent a silent request to Tristan, who had moved away from Porthos to help them with D'Artagnan a little while ago. The trainee physician nodded once, smiling reassuringly at the man before moving to his feet, heading towards where Athos had just entered the camp, intending to cut the man off before he could disrupt what Etienne and Aramis were working on.

"How is he?" demanded Athos as soon as he pulled the horse to a stop in front of Tristan, not missing the exhaustion lining the physician's face, however he was too concerned with learning of D'Artagnan's condition to think of much else right then.

"Weak," admitted Tristan grimly, stepping back to allow the musketeer off of the horse, only to step forward again to place a hand on Athos's chest to prevent the swordsman from going to his protégé's side.

"Tristan…" growled Athos dangerously, the adrenaline from the earlier fight still flowing through him, coupled with the anxiety and overwhelming need he had to check on D'Artagnan made his temper control practically non-existent.

Resolutely Tristan shook his head, "D'Artagnan's in a lot of pain right now, even with the pain draughts we've been giving him. Aramis and Etienne are almost done but D'Artagnan's injuries are extensive and cause him pain whenever he moves, charging over to him, even in his unconscious state, could cause an instinctive reaction that'll result in even more pain for the young man."

Athos blanched at this, knowing that his baby brother's condition must indeed be dire if Aramis felt he needed to be warned about this, but he trusted his brother and while it killed him to do so he remained where he was, allowing his brother and friend to finish up on D'Artagnan without interruption.

The wait became even more hard when it appeared that they had finished and Aramis still had yet to come over to fill him in, the medic in, what appeared to be, deep conversation with Etienne, both men occasionally nodding at something the other had said before Aramis finally got to his feet, somewhat unsteadily given that he hadn't moved from his kneeling position for some time and as a result both of his legs had begun to go to numb.

It took a minute for Aramis to, shakily, make his way over to him, nodding his thanks to Tristan, who in turn nodded back before heading to check back on Porthos.

Turning back to face his brother Aramis opened his mouth, prepared to give him an in-depth explanation of their youngest injures when the hastily wrapped injury on Athos's arm caught his attention, making his eyes narrow as he practically glared at the lightly bloodstained cloth.

"What. Happened?"


	66. Explanations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about yesterday, writers block had me in its grasp yet again (its beginning to get very annoying *sigh*)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I was going to have it hit him in the back but figured this works better, Athos is able to hover over D'Art and Porthos more if he's not too injured :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha that's exactly the sort of look I was picturing when I wrote that line :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - We've got lots of healing and angst ahead, not expecting any whumpage but who knows I'm a bit of an evil sod when it comes to things like that lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're looking forward to Yanis's return, got a couple of chapters but it is happening soon. I was originally going to have Athos more hurt than he was but figured his better equipped to hover over his injured brothers if he's not injured himself lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I doubt they'll meet the Spanish on their way back but they will appear again :) We'll have to wait until tomorrow to see if D'Art recognizes him. Sorry about the lack on injury on Athos's part hopefully this chapter will make up for it even just a little. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I know! *throws confetti* It did feel good to kill him off after all he's done :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Oh well if he's breaking your heart now I feel for how your going to handle the next several chapters I'm planning, D'Art's got quite an ordeal ahead of him if I can write it right :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - It was originally going to be something serious but it changed when I started writing and I'm quite pleased I did given how that chapter turned out. I was thinking of something more drawn out and painful, likely back in Paris but then there were quite a few people wanting Athos to finish him off and get back to D'Art and then I couldn't have Athos leave him alive, not after what he had done to his family so he had to die. I went with something I figured would be painful and likely terrifying, so hopefully that makes up for it not being a long drawn out affair :) Haha I know, I think that's a record for me but they're together again now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Athos has a moment or two in this chapter I think you'll really like :) Now the threat of Rochey is gone he's slipping back into protective big brother mode with regards to hovering and coddling the boy :D He understood why he couldnt go over to him but didn't make waiting any easier, thankfully he'll be allowed near our boy today :D Haha yeah I think keeping them apart for 65 chapters is a record for me XD but damn does it feel good to have them all together again, even if two are injured and out of it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was originally going to have him seriously injured, or at least more seriously injured than he was but changed it at the last minute, something I'm actually quite happy about given how that last chapter turned out :D Explanations abound tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Haha nope, unfortunately for Athos, Aramis wont be letting him off easy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Six: Explanations  
**

"Aramis," sighed Athos tiredly, he could practically feel the exhaustion in his bones and wanted nothing more than to bypass the questioning he could see brewing in his brother's eyes and simply sit by D'Artagnan's bedside, to reassure himself that his beloved protégé was alive and breathing.

Unfortunately for the swordsman it seemed like Aramis was not willing to let that happen as he shot his own arm out, grabbing Athos's hand and pulling it towards him before deftly undoing the hastily wrapped bandage that covered his brother's injury.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's actions Athos knew better than to protest at this stage and simply settled for reassuring the man while filling him in on what happened. "Its just a graze Aramis. Rochefort's last attempt that clearly failed, I'm fine."

Aramis nodded along, silently agreeing with his brother's assessment and relaxing slightly when he confirmed how minor the injury was – it would likely pain his brother for few days when he moved the limb but it would be more of an annoyance than anything else – however shortly after that the rest of Athos's words registered in the medic's mind and his head shot up, his eyes searching his brother's face, looking for any sign of a lie or that his had misinterpreted their meaning.

Seeing this Athos's expression softened and he gently nodded his head, "He's gone Aramis. Confirmed it myself."

Aramis let out a long shaky breath, his whole body practically shaking in relief, the knowledge that his brothers and friends were safe from any further harm from the man nearly bringing him to his knees until he remembered the pain they had already suffered and then his expression turned hard. "Was it painful?"

Athos knew what his brother was asking and part of him hated it. Rochefort may have physically harmed his other brothers but Aramis, despite his skills as a solider, was a healer at heart and hated the idea of drawing out a person's suffering at the end, yet here and now he was actually hoping for it… However then seeing Etienne, out of the corner of his eyes, checking on a slumbering Porthos before moving to change the poultice on his leg and then his own expression turned hard as he nodded, pulled Athos's attention. "Caught his lung," answered the swordsman, watching as his brother nodded, his medic training telling him just what the outcome of such an injury would be.

The two men stood in silent for a few moment, simply enjoying the fact they no longer had to deal with Rochefort and his schemes, but that moment soon passed and Athos's gaze moved from his brother's face and over his shoulder to lay on D'Artagnan's distant form.

Noticing this Aramis offered a weak smile, gesturing for the man to follow him as they made their way over to the unconscious man's side.

"It's the best position," stated the medic as he saw Athos's brows furrow at the slightly odd position D'Artagnan had been propped up in on the makeshift bed. "I can't lay him on his front as he has several broken ribs and his back sustained heavy damage, even with thick padding it will cause him agonizing pain to lay on it." Athos's jaw tightened as he listened to Aramis's explanation and he wasn't sure if he wanted a more in depth explanation of the boy's injuries or if the broad scope he was currently being was too much already. "I wanted to try and keep the pressure off of his arms as much as I could as well… Ideally they need binding but it felt wrong to incapacitate him like that after everything he's been through without at least making him aware of who's doing it."

Athos's brows furrowed, "His arms?" looking down at the boy asleep next to him he then noticed the deep, dark bruises peeping through the heavy amount of bandages covering an extensive amount of the younger man's body. It felt like it physically hurt to see the Gascon in such a state and Athos could hardly believe the younger man was even still alive if the damage done to him was any small indication of what he had been forced to endure. It was then that his mind went back to the taunting words Rochefort had thrown his way moments before their fight about how D'Artagnan would never fully recover from what had happened to him, how the trauma might break or change him completely even as his physical wounds healed and faded. He hadn't believed it then, believed his brother strong enough to beat anything in front of him but now… He knew how close Moreau had come to breaking the boy, how he still suffered from nightmares and pains from the injuries he had endured and it was because of this that Athos now, genuinely, began to fear for his beloved brother. D'Artagnan had been through an extreme amount of trauma in a fairly short span of time, it would be enough to break most people and while he prayed it wasn't the case with D'Artagnan he feared the Gascon might be lost to them forever even with him lying not even a foot in front of him.

This fear had Athos instinctively reaching out to the Gascon, one hand finding its way to the young musketeer's sweat drenched hair while the other rested lightly on top of the boy's nearest wrist, his fingers instinctively seeking a pulse point, his tense frame relaxing slightly at the feeling of the strong pulse below under his fingers.

Seemingly ignorant of his brother's growing fear and turmoil Aramis focused on answering Athos's question. " – dislocated several times, the muscles are likely torn, he's got a lengthy recovery for those alone."

Aramis went silent after finishing his explanation, watching for several minutes as Athos instinctively slipped into his protective big brother mode. The man's eyes scanned every inch of the younger man's body, mentally mapping the injuries littering his brother's skin before settling himself closer to the Gascon's side, gently lifting D'Artagnan's head off of the makeshift pillow Etienne had fashioned for him before settling the boy so he was now resting on Athos's thigh, his hand once again returning to running through the boy's hair.

"Has he woken at all?" asked Athos quietly, not honestly sure what he wanted the answer to be. On the one hand the fact that D'Artagnan had woken would be a promising sign to his recovery, however the other had him feeling slightly sick at the thought that his brother might have had to be awake during some of Aramis's treatment of him, treatment he knew could likely be just as painful as the events that caused the injury in the first place.

Aramis nodded, his expression turning slightly grim as he answered his brother's question, "A couple of times, only briefly though, a minute or two at most."

Athos felt a relieved smile tugging at his lips until he registered the expression on his brother's face. "What?"

Despite knowing he needed to speak Aramis seemed hesitant to do so, shrugging helplessly before a stern look from Athos had him letting out a resigned sigh.

"He wasn't exactly coherent. Accused me of leaving him the first time, then seemed to think Porthos was still a prisoner and then…"

Athos raised an eyebrow, concern warring with slight amusement as he recognized the look on his brother's face as something akin to jealousy. "Then?"

Aramis shifted uncomfortably, knowing it was wrong to feel jealous but being unable to help it, "He was in pain," explained the medic, "We were treating his back and the pain woke him up…"

Athos kept the eyebrow raised, "And?"

"He was calling for aid, calling for someone called Yanis…"


	67. Terrified and Traumatized

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about the lack of a chapter yesterday, went out with friends and just ended up falling asleep when I got back. Hopefully this will make up for it though :)**

 **Also who's noticed how close we're getting to 600 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yes we are getting Yanis fairly soon. Currently I'm thinking he should appear in the next two or three chapters :) I'm very much looking forward to bringing him back for a bit :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Yes a very long road ahead for our lovely pup but its good for us in terms of angst :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Understandable and possibly growing given tonight's chapter :) Haha yeah our pup's a stubborn one, he wont give up easily :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Oooooh I like your thoughts on what Alain and Blaise have been up to, I wont say anything about it though in case it spoils their return in a few chapters time so you'll have to wait until then to see if you guessed right :D Oh I think Aramis would be positively vindictive if given the chance to someone like Rochey who so badly hurt those he cared about so it was possibly a good thing Athos got to him first lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha don't worry no it doesn't :D and yes the hands are in the hair :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hehe I had a feeling you would like that, I can't really do a puppy pile just yet so getting my fluff where I can :D Porthos will be awake properly tomorrow so I'm looking forward to writing that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Caring, tender Athos... particularly with D'Art just produces such a cute mental image for me in my head that I just can't not write it :D D'Art will eventually get to telling them of his visions of them and how he got out etc, something else I'm really looking forward to getting to :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oooh I had completely forgotten I had busted his ribs a bit, thank you for the reminder! Athos's fears about D'Arts mental state might continue to grow after tonight's chapter :) Oooh now you've asked that about Rochey the evil part of me has perked up but no... as of right now everything regarding Rochey is done and handled (apart from the Spaniards I suppose they're still in the wind currently though I have a plan for them) but I'm not opposed to something else if inspirations strikes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven: Terrified and Traumatized  
**

 _The harsh_ , _unrelenting pain of the whip hitting his skin, digging deep into his back had his gasping for breath as his eyes shot open, his body instinctively trying to move away from the source of the pain only to then be made aware, by the excruciating pain that shot through him, that he was once again hanging from his arms, a chocked sob leaving his throat as his shoulder once again popped from its socket, the pain too much for him even to scream any more._

 _"_ _Well look here," spoke a heavily accented voice and the horrifying familiarity of it had D'Artagnan flinching reactively, only to let out another sob as his instinctive movement caused another surge of pain to shoot all through his body._

 _D'Artagnan knew what the man was after, that he was hoping for some sort of reaction and the Gascon hated himself for giving even what he had by reacting the way he had but there was a ever growing part of him that was slowly coming round to the mindset of '_ what was the point?' _and he feared that it was only a matter of time until he broke completely._

 _"_ _Ey!' called the Spaniard to his companion, who was just walking into the cell. "D'Artagnan's awake."_

 _This had D'Artagnan's head shooting up in alarm, he hadn't told them his name, it was the one thing he absolutely refused to give up, he hadn't told them… had he?_

 _A sickening feeling started to grow within the younger musketeer as blurry, hazed out memories flooded his mind… Of a kind man treating his wounds and helping him as he set out to rescue his brother, even though it was clear he doubted the rightness of sending out a man as injured as he remembered being… Of being reunited with one of his beloved brothers, of concocting a plan to get him away from Rochefort once and for all… Of seeing the worried yet also relieved face of his other brother as he spoke in soothing words to him._

 _The more blurred those memories became as he tried to force more to the surface the more D'Artagnan began to fear that he had simply imagined it all. That in his overwhelming desires to be free of his captors and to see his brother he had allowed his subconscious to create a scenario in his mind that gave him those moments, only for them to be cruelly taken away when he was once again forced to wake up to more pan._

 _The defiant part of him protested this, remaining adamant that he never told the Spaniards his name but seeing as how he couldn't even remember how he had come to be hanging once more from the ceiling the Gascon pushed that part of him to the side as fear and despair began to tighten their grip._

 _"_ _I think we've broken him," commented one of the Spanairds and D'Artagnan was too lost in his despair to even react, not that he thought he would be able to muster much of a protest at this point anyway._

 _"_ _Nah," chuckled the other darkly, his voice quickly followed by footsteps and the jangling of chains that sent off alarm bells in D'Artagnan's mind, the Gascon barely having time to brace and prepare himself before the chains keeping him off the ground went slack and he was sent careering to the ground only to be jarred to a stop moments before he would have hit the ground._

 _The scream that tore its way from D'Artagnan's throat was, in his mind, the loudest yet and seemed to echo for an age around the room, so much so that he couldn't hear what the two Spaniards said next._

 **"** **D'ARTAGNAN!"**

 _The Gascon was dimly aware of someone calling his name, someone without an accent but he was too lost in the pain to comprehend it or put a name to the familiar voice… There was part of it though that soothed a fraction of his pain and he so desperately wanted to latch on to it, to let it soothe the rest but before it could the Spaniard repeated his previous actions, sending him tumbling to the ground only to catch him before he hit the ground, only this time D'Artagnan was certain he felt something tear in his shoulder._

 **"** **D'ARTAGNAN! D'ARTAGNAN WAKE UP!"**

* * *

D'Artagnan woke with a strangled scream as he thrashed weakly in Athos's arms, the swordsman tightening his hold on the younger man as he tried to keep him from injuring himself further.

As soon as the thrashes began to calm Athos wasted no time in lowering his head to his brother's ear as soft, soothing words – promises of safety – flew from his lips in a desperate hope of calming his terrified and traumatized brother.

Dimly Athos was aware of Aramis's attempts to keep Porthos, who he had been checking on when the nightmare began and who had woken in full protective mode at the sound of their youngest screams, calm as the man, in his fever-induced confusion, was ready to defend the unconscious boy from whatever was causing him to scream in terror like he was.

It took several long minutes, during which Athos continued his mantra of soothing words and promises, but eventually D'Artagnan calmed enough that his thrashes stopped completely and his frantic breaths calmed to a less worrying level.

It was at this point that D'Artagnan seemed to become somewhat aware that he was in someone's arms as he started to attempt to move his head to look at whoever was holding him.

"Easy D'Artagnan," whispered Athos gently as his moved one of his hands from where it had been restraining the frantic man to the boy's hair as the swordsman ran his fingers soothingly through the Gascon's damp locks, smiling sadly when the younger man seemed to lean into his touch, though he couldn't be sure he wasn't just imagining that. "I've got you D'Artagnan," promised Athos firmly, his tone almost daring anyone, friend or foe alike, to attempt to come anywhere near his young charge right now. "You're safe, I've got you."

Athos wasn't sure if it was the sound of his voice, the promise of safety or simply the exhaustion and pain being too much but mere moments after he had finished making his oath the Gascon had promptly passed out once more, only this time his hand, which had ended up on Athos's other arm during his earlier thrashing, weakly curled up into a fist, tightening its hold on the cloth of Athos's shirt, something that both made the swordsman smile fondly and caused his heart to break simultaneously.

* * *

"Athos?" called Aramis worriedly, longing clear in his eyes as he looked over at his two brothers, however in his earlier attempts to get to the Gascon, Porthos had somehow managed to tear out one of his set of stitches so the medic had to treat that before he could check on his youngest brother, Etienne and Tristan having gone off to rest before Treville and the others got back and they would be called upon again to treat their injured brothers.

"Out again," grunted Athos, a pained wince flashing across his face as he shifted uncomfortably. He had completely forgotten the damage catching D'Artagnan earlier had done to his ribs, having been able to push it to one side as he focused on fighting Rochefort and then again as he focused on D'Artagnan. Unfortunately during the Gascon's thrashing the younger man had managed to land a blow on his chest, it was weak and usually wouldn't bother him but somehow his little brother had managed to hit the exact rib he was sure was broken and now pain was shooting its way through he chest.

"Athos?" called Aramis again in alarm, not having missed the wince on his brother's face, however he was largely ignored by the swordsman, who dismissed him with a weak wave of his hand and Aramis was about to protest and demand answers when a pained groan from the man beside him caught his attention.


	68. Explanations II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We get some Porthos/Aramis moments tonight so I hope you all like it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - D'Art's not entirely sure what's real any more and that nightmare definitely didn't help matters. Don't worry Aramis wont forget about what he saw, he'll insist on checking the injury out before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Worries that wont be going away any time soon, not even when they get home :) Porthos's condition is bad though his doing a bit better he still has a long way to go. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked him :) Him with D'Art, especially when D'Art's vulnerable and in need of comfort is always a cute scene :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Glad you're excited to see him again, I'm thinking he should appear at the end half of tomorrows chapter or the beginning of the day after's chapter, so very soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh there are unfortunately plenty of nightmares coming our pup's way but he'll have his brother's there to help him out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hahaha yeah I wouldn't feel safe either, evil thing that cat, definitely lives up to her name :D At least you managed to read the chapter lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for our pup he'll be dealing with those nightmares for a while to come, thankfully though he'll have his brothers to help him through it. Considering Athos shot him at the beginning of this story I think its only fair D'Art got to hurt Athos a little lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Athos's isn't going to want to let the pup out of his sight any time soon and given the nightmares tormenting him I don't think D'Art will be wanting him to either. He and Porthos are going to have some bonding moments over their nightmares, both having been tortured (even if D'Art's was worse) I'm glad you liked the little fluffy moments such as the gripping of the shirt, the mental images are just too cute to ignore :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yep, lots of pain going around right now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight: Explanations II  
**

"…'Mis?" grumbled the sleep-filled voice of Porthos as he forced his eyes open, squinting at the sudden light as he struggled to make out his brother's relieved face above him.

"You've had me worried," scolded Aramis lightly, though his voice was thick with emotion, which he was struggling not to let overwhelm him as he looked down at his brother and best friend.

Whether he heard said emotion in his brother's voice or simply knew the man well enough to know how he would reaction Aramis wasn't certain but Porthos's entire face softened after he had spoken, the larger musketeer gritting his teeth in pain as he lifted his arm to place a hand on his brother's shoulder, every muscle in his body feeling sore and exhausted despite the rest he had just woken from.

Aramis let out a soft chocked sob at the action and instantly brought up his hand to rest on top of Porthos's own, lightly squeezing the limb as he reassured himself the man was alive and safe. "How are you feeling?" asked Aramis softly once he had taken a deep breath to ground himself as he pushed aside his overflowing emotions.

"…Sore," admitted Porthos weakly as he furrowed his brow, his mind still covered in a pain and fevered induced fog that was making it hard to think and remember. "…Hot…"

Nodding Aramis moved to replace the now lukewarm cloth on his brother's forehead with a fresh, cool, cloth, smiling when Porthos let out a soft sigh of relief at the coolness. "I'm not surprised," spoke Aramis as he set about preparing the supplies he needed to replace the man's torn stitches. "You've got quite a fever, your leg's infected… Its early days but it seems to be reacting well to treatment, your fever's beginning to break at least."

Porthos nodded absently, losing himself in the slowly clearing memories as Aramis worked on replacing his stitches, the larger man barely registering the pain of the needle going in and out of his flesh.

"…'Mis?" inquired Porthos softly, the confused tone of his voice both breaking Aramis's heart and gaining his attention just as he finished tying off the last stitch. Porthos waited until the medic's attention was complete focused on his face before speaking again, "…'Mis what happened?"

This made Aramis frown as he remembered Athos's explanation of the man's confusion when he last awoke before the set off after D'Artagnan. "What do you remember?" he asked instead, hoping he could prompt the memories to resurface and that it was just the exhaustion, pain and fever that was keeping his brother from reaching them instantly himself.

Now it was Porthos's turn to frown as he tried to force his way through the fog in his head to recall any memories only to then confuse Aramis when he smirked, a gleam of pride pushing aside the pain in his eyes.

"Porthos?"

"D'Artagnan," breathed the musketeer, missing how his brother flinched at the mention of their youngest, "He… he blew up Rochefort…"

Aramis's eyebrows shot to his hairline… Of all the things his brother could have told him then that was definitely the last thing he was expecting. He had only glimpse the former minister during their rescue mission and while he had noted that the man was clearly injured he had been too far away and too focused on D'Artagnan to register what injuries the man had actually sustained or how badly he was hurt.

Unfortunately this memory seemed to open the dam in Porthos's mind and he was reminded of how his baby brother had forced him to go on ahead, leaving himself alone with a furious Rochefort and his men.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" exclaimed the musketeer in alarm as he shot up, surprising his brother enough that the man was knocked off balance and sent to the ground, landing on his back. The sudden movement was not appreciated by Porthos's many injuries and they didn't hesitate to make their disapproval known as almost as quickly as he had moved he followed it up by curling into a ball as each of his injuries and wounds screamed in pain, making dark spots dance across his vision.

"PORTHOS!" cried Aramis with equal amounts of alarm as he scrambled upright and back to his brother's side, exerting a bit of strength over the injured man to get him to lie back down, unable to help himself from tutting over the torn stitches littering many of his friend's wounds as he did so.

"D'Artagnan," stressed Porthos once more as he tried, again, to get up, only to be forced back by Aramis's hands and his own injuries.

"He's okay," stated Aramis firmly, praying he wasn't lying to his brother by saying so. Nodding toward the Gascon he directed Porthos to their youngest. "He's in a bad way, worse than you and you were bad. He's woken a few time but doesn't seem to realize that we're here with him or that he's safe… he tried to get to you at one point," he added lightly, knowing that last point would definitely get his brother to stop his attempts to move as he focused his complete attention back onto the medic.

"W-What?"

Aramis nodded, sighing once before beginning the explanation, "The last thing he seemed to remember when he woke up was being with you so he tried to get to you, though his extensive injuries kept him from doing much more than shifting lightly before passing out." Alarm flashed across Porthos's face at this but he didn't get a chance to say anything before Aramis continued. "For the best really considering we were still treating him at the time. He's going to have a long recovery, possibly even longer than after Moreau. You'll be on bed rest too for a while when we get back to Paris."

Porthos looked ready to protest, much to Aramis's amusement, when the sound of approaching horses caught the camp's attention, the few musketeers left behind to provide additional protection for the injured readied their weapons, even though Athos had confirmed the fight with Rochefort and his men was largely over when he had left them earlier, none of the men willing to risk their injured brothers.

They were able to relax moments later however when a large group of musketeers, headed by a tired looking Treville, entered the campsite. Aramis watched with relief as Treville dismounted, ordering his injured to seek out Etienne and Tristan while the rest were free to relax.

Aramis's eyes widened however when he saw his Captain begin to head over to Athos, who was still cradling their youngest in a protective grip.

"Captain!" he called, gesturing with his head for the man to join him by Porthos instead, knowing that Athos's current mood would not be pleasant to be around right now, at least not until D'Artagnan woke again or began to show signs of improvement, something Treville seemed to grasp, thankfully, when he looked back over at the pair before making his way over to Aramis.

"Aramis, Porthos," greeted Treville as he sat down next to the injured man, smiling tiredly at him as he added, "it is good to see you awake."

Porthos nodded weakly, smiling back at the man but it was Aramis who spoke, attempting to alleviate some of the tension still resting in the air. "You've arrived just as Porthos was about to explain how D'Artagnan managed to blow up Rochefort."

Porthos chuckled, smiling in pride as Treville's eyebrows rose in surprise. "He did that? I saw the injuries but…"

Still chuckling Porthos nodded before launching into a retelling of D'Artagnan's escape plan and how it had involved an explosion to Rochefort's face.

After the explanation Porthos's exhaustion began to make itself known once more and Aramis was quick to force some more medication down his brother's throat before ordering him to get some sleep, after stating he would be waking him in a few hours for food, the mere thought of which had the larger musketeer's stomach churning with nausea, though he kept that quiet, all too happy to comply with the order to sleep, though he did ensure his hand was once again resting on Aramis's before his eyes closed once more.

"…We need to get to Paris," stated the medic quietly minutes later once he was sure his brother was truly asleep once more. While he was speaking to the Captain his gaze remained on his brother's face and his voice remained quiet enough that only Treville could hear what was being said.

"Aramis?"

"Porthos's wound is already infected and D'Artagnan's condition is bad enough that right now an infection could possibly kill him." Treville flinched at that, his eyes instinctively seeking out the slumbering Gascon, who appeared to be in the beginning stages of another nightmare if the way Athos appeared to holding and whispering to him was any indication. Ignorant or unbothered by his Captain's reaction Aramis continued, "The stress of travelling is going to be bad enough but staying out in the open like this is only going to encourage their wounds to get infected."

Treville nodded, pausing slightly to mull over his options before speaking, "The men are in no condition to move out tonight. We'll take the rest of the day to prepare and head out at first light. I'll send a couple of men ahead of us. Without the injured they'll be able to reach Paris much sooner than us and can ensure that Gerald and Gaspard as prepped and ready to receive the pair of them." Aramis nodded at this, seemingly sagging in relief that his Captain was not dismissing his concerns, not that he had thought he would. "Make a list," continued Treville, "of their injuries and what's happening to treat them, then they can ensure they have the right supplies on hand for when we arrive."


	69. Heading Home

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmm I'm not sure what I think of this chapter... I'm eager for our boys to get back to Paris and I think it shows here so I'm apologizing in advance!  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for Porthos one of his last memories of his little brother is of the pup screaming in pain, hence his frantic worry for him when he wakes up. Haha I could really see Porthos being quite proud of the pup for that explosion and wanting to tell anyone and everyone about it. It was going to be a smooth trip but now... everyone seems to be expecting some drama so who am I to disappoint :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Porthos is quite proud that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I think Aramis has been treating his brothers for long enough that Treville knows his opinion can be trusted. Aww I'm glad you liked it :) Not as many tonight but maybe in a chapter or two :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm who knows :) My evil mind is coming out of its cage a bit tonight... everyone seems to be expecting drama on their way home and who am I to disappoint :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Wow that's dedication, I wasn't even up then! (though I feel that was allowed given its my day off lol) Haha I could just picture Porthos being so proud of what D'Art had done to Rochey that he wanted to tell anyone and everyone :D Worry not they are on the way back to Paris tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately not before this chapter was up as I ended my night on 599, though I'm just happy people are taking the time to review to be quite honest :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Both in terms of getting home and healing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - It was tempting to have Porthos still be out of it but I figured Aramis might just break down from stress if that was the case lol. Haha Porthos is a proper proud big brother wanting to tell everyone what his little brother had done to the evil Rochey :D Traveling is not going to be easy for either man unfortunately :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I loved writing those Aramis/Porthos so I was really happy to hear how much everyone seemed to like them, we've got more coming but not so much for tonight. I think Aramis might just give up and break down from the stress if I had Porthos out of it like D'Art is so he had to be lucid lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine: Heading Home  
**

True to his words the following morning saw the musketeer camp alight with activity as they prepared for the long journey back to Paris. Treville had sent several men ahead of the group, leaving at first light. A couple of those men would be continuing all the way to Paris to ensure the garrison was ready to receive the injured men, whereas the other couple of men were to head to a town Treville estimated that the rest of group would reach come nightfall, the two men's jobs being to ensure supplies and rooms were prepared for their arrival.

"How's he doing this morning?" asked Tristan quietly as he settled himself down by Athos and D'Artagnan's side, his eyes trailing over the boy's bandage covered body. Thankfully the _do not approach_ stance that Athos had taken up the night before had now eased off after D'Artagnan was able to get a few hours, nightmare free sleep.

"Resting," mused Athos, relief obvious in his voice as he lightly stroked his little brother's hair, the younger man's hand still clutching the sleeve of his shirt as he slept. "He woke a few times with nightmares, never seemed to realize where he was or who was with him though," added the swordsman sadly a moment later. He hated what that one statement possibly alluded to but he also knew he would hate it more if a possible condition was made worse, or missed entirely, because he decided to keep this symptom to himself.

Tristan nodded, his face as expressionless as he could make it. "Its likely the fever coupled with his mind trying to make sense of what's happened to him. We'll keep a close eye on it."

"Are they ready for him?"

Tristan paused, looking over his shoulder to where several men were doing what they could to line a wagon to make it as comfortable as possible for the long journey home. Thankfully they had found the wagon in a barn that was full of straw, which they had not hesitated to use, padding the area as much as possible before laying several of their thickest blankets and cloaks on top to ensure neither man would find their wounds aggravated by any pointy pieces of straw.

"Almost," answered the physician's assistant. "They're going to bring the wagon over here when they're done though. D'Artagnan's injuries are extensive and moving him is going to cause him a considerable amount of pain." Athos's eyes narrowed instinctively at this and Tristan could do nothing but send him a sympathetic smile that even he could tell was strained. "…Did you want to sit with him?"

Athos's eyes shot open as his head shot up, "What?"

Tristan's smile was less strained this time, "The wagon's big enough to fit both D'Artagnan and Porthos while still leaving enough room for someone else as well. D'Artagnan will probably handle the jostling of the journey easier if he was propped up on something," he explained, nodding to the position the two inseparables were currently in. "I imagine he'll rest easier with you there as well."

Athos's tired face morphed into a genuine smile as he nodded, grateful for the young medic's suggestion, something the man seemed to notice as he beamed back at him.

"Great," nodded Tristan as he shifted positions slightly, "I'll let Treville know before we get started on moving anyone. The Captain did ask me to conduct a last examination of our young friend before anything happened though." To which Athos could only nod, shifting his own position slightly to give the medic as much room to work as he could without moving away from his baby brother, who had let out a small noise of protest when the swordsman attempted even the slightest move.

* * *

Several feet away Aramis watched the examination with growing tension as he and Etienne worked on completing their own examination of Porthos.

"'Mis?" questioned the larger musketeer as he looked up at his brother, worry building in his gut at the look in his brother's eyes, however it was not his brother who spoke next but Etienne, who reached across the lying musketeer to place a hand on Aramis's shoulder.

"Tristan knows Aramis," he reassured, still uncomfortable with the situation but respecting the senior musketeer's wishes. "He wont say anything."

Porthos's eyebrows furrowed, "Say anything about what?"

This seemed to break Aramis out of the trance he had lost himself to as he was quick to glance down at his brother before brushing his concerns off with a weak smile and a shake of his head.

"Keep your secrets if you must 'Mis," sighed Porthos, gritting his teeth as Etienne pressed on a particularly tender wound. "I know you must have a good reason for them but you know how 'Thos'll react when he learns you kept something about the whelp from him."

Once again Aramis said nothing, focusing instead on finishing his examination and ignoring the exasperated sigh from his brother when he didn't reply to his comment.

* * *

None of the men were more grateful to see the town they would be spending the night in more than Athos when the group arrived several long hours later.

True to Tristan's earlier comments, getting both his brothers, though D'Artagnan in particular, into the wagon had caused a great deal of pain to the two men and he was sure his heart broke slightly at the sound of their cries of pain that seemed to echo around the clearing, even after a strong pain draught had been given to both men before any sort of movement was attempted.

The journey hadn't been any easier on either injured musketeer. The roads were practically non-existent where they were so the first few hours of their journey caused even more pain to both men, it being so much that at one point it was enough to bring D'Artagnan around, his whole body screaming in agony despite Athos's attempts to act as a buffer against the jostling.

Unfortunately the Gascon still had no idea what was happening around him, although this time it was easy to put it down to the pain he was in as Porthos, who had been, thankfully, lucid since waking the night before, had lost himself to the pain shooting through his body, making him unresponsive to any calls of his name or attempts to get this attention.

As soon as the terrain evened out and something resembling a road appeared, all three medics were quick to demand a break, their worried eyes locked firmly on the two pale as sheet men lying, now unconscious, in the back of the wagon.

Once the wagon had come to a complete stop Aramis wasted no time in jumping in beside his brother's, his attention instantly going to Porthos, as he knew Athos would check over D'Artagnan. Unfortunately he knew they couldn't afford to stop for long if they wanted to meet up with the other men in town that night, so the medic was quick to check over all of Porthos's wounds to ensure none of his stitches had torn, cursing under his breath when a particularly nasty one on the man's ribs had reopened during his earlier thrashing around.

While Aramis quickly cleaned and restitched the wound Etienne passed Athos a water-skin he had prepared earlier that was mixed with a weak pain draught, instructing him to get D'Artagnan to drink as much as he could while Tristan took advantage of the stop to change the poultice on Porthos's leg before handing both musketeer's a cloth made damp with water from his canteen, allowing both men to give their respective patients a cold compress in an attempt to curb their fevers.

"How are they doing?" asked Treville quietly once they were back on the move again minutes later.

Aramis looked uncomfortable and the man couldn't stop himself from glancing back at his still sleeping brothers before speaking. "Their fevers are getting worse. We might had to ensure we take more breaks tomorrow as neither are handling this travelling well."

Treville had nodded and the group had continued in silence for the remainder of the journey, though none of the medics strayed far from the wagon for the remainder of that leg of their travels.

* * *

"Corbett?" inquired Treville as the man approached the group upon their arrival at the inn, the tone of the Captain's voice making Athos practically groan in annoyance as he suspected Corbett's expression was one of someone coming with bad news.

"I managed to get us a bunch of rooms inside, all ground floor," stated the musketeer and now even Athos could hear there was something he wasn't saying. "and Henri's got new supplies for us as well as assurances that if he goes to the baker's before we leave he'll ensure there'll be a selection of bread for us to take with us as well."

Treville nodded once before his expression turned serious, "What is it Corbett, something is making you nervous."

The musketeer let out a sigh before beginning his explanation, knowing full well his Captain and brothers would need to know. "When I was speaking to the inn-keepers wife about getting rooms for the night she mentioned that the town's had some trouble with bandits these last few weeks." Treville and the rest of the men froze, their bodies tense, as they listened to Corbett's explanation. "She suggested going one of the back roads if possible as the bandits were bold and didn't hesitate to attack even armed men on the main roads."

Treville contemplated the man's words for a moment while watching Aramis out of the corner of his eyes as the marksman whispered, what he assumed were soothing words, to the sleeping Gascon as he stood by Athos's side outside of the wagon.

Letting out a sigh Treville shook his head, "We'll have to risk it," he announced, "I'm not forcing either of them to endure more pain then they have to by going the back roads. We have impressive numbers as well so, bold as they are, I should think they'll think twice before attacking us."


	70. Trouble On The Road

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Sorry about the lack of chapter last night, writers block hit me hard... On the plus side to make up for it I present not only the longest chapter I've written in a while but one I really like too :D I've kinda skipped a lot of their journey home as I wanted to get them back to Paris ASAP but hopefully you'll like what I've done despite that :D**

 **Also... Over 600 Reviews! Have I said lately how much I love you all!? Cause I do! xxx**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - It'll cause a bit of trouble but no way a group of bandits can take down our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yep things aren't going too well for our boys but they'll be home very soon so that's something :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - It's definitely the last thing they need right now but I'm evil so they'll have to make do mwhahaha! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, that was too cute of a mental image to pass up. D'Arts still pretty out of it today but that'll all change very soon :D Ooooh I hadn't considered that :D I'm definitely doing that! Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis is hiding the whole cauterized gunshot thing that he didn't want to tell Athos about. Athos was pretty distracted with everything else our pup and Porthos have suffered that he hasn't really thought about it but he'll find out soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep, I'm an evil writer :) mwhaha! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah the journey's not going to be easy on them, but things will improve when they get back to the garrison. Thanks on the congrats and for sticking with me, I love reading your reviews so thanks for taking the time to always send them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thanks! This story has gone on a longer than I originally planned but I'm thoroughly enjoying writing it (even though writers block refuses to leave me alone) and getting such lovely reviews from people like yourself every day definitely helps with that :D I loved the mental image of D'Art refusing to let go of Athos's shirt so I couldn't not include it :D We get a kinda fluffy moment with our pup and Aramis today so there's that to look forward to... plus we're super close to Paris which means we're getting closer to the puppy-pile! :D Athos will be finding out what Aramis is keeping from him very soon and he's not going to be happy. Its not the same inn (though that would have been good) I do plan to kinda revisit the whole inn thing in the next chapter or so. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy: Trouble  
**

The following morning saw the appearance of two very tired musketeers, much to Treville surprise and concern.

"Nightmares," stated Athos having seen the concern in his long time friend and commander's face, though his own attempts at appearing fine failed massively when he then let out a long yawn that had tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

Understanding and concern settled on the Captain's face as he turned to check on Aramis, the clearly exhausted medic was helping a sleeping, or possibly unconscious D'Artagnan drink a cup of weak broth.

"They reacted to the others nightmares," explained Aramis and Treville could hear the exhaustion in the medic's voice. After the pain the two injured men had endured getting into the wagon they had been hesitant to move them out of it just so they could rest in a bed for the night, only to then have to move them once again the following morning, so they eventually settled for leaving them in the wagon with Athos and Aramis opting to stay by their brother's sides and sleep in the stable, something that didn't surprise any of the regiment. "D'Artagnan's are more frequent," continued the medic as he ran a hand over his face in an effort to wipe away the tiredness and Treville was certain he had seen it tremble slightly. Letting out a yawn of his own Aramis glanced back over his shoulder at Athos, knowing that their brothers' nightmares were affecting the swordsman more than he was letting on. "He's too weak to really thrash or move about though so he tends to be more vocal… Porthos on the other hand," sighed the medic as he let his gaze drop worriedly to his other brother and best friend. "Porthos is either better at hiding visible signs of his nightmares or his aren't hitting him as often… They're… they're violent though and the cries of pain that… it's making me honestly wish Athos hadn't killed Rochefort so quickly."

"You and me both," agreed the swordsman gruffly before he dunked his head in a bucket of cold water, ignoring the amused looks both his friend and Captain were now sending him. The act was something he often did when he woke up hung over but now he was hoping it would simply help keep him awake for the next part of their journey.

Treville might not have liked the anger and hate he saw in both men's faces but he couldn't deny that he understood it, even felt it himself, so instead of commenting on the medic's statement he instead returned the focus to their injured.

"You said they reacted to each other's nightmares?" inquired Treville, waiting until Aramis nodded before continuing. "Are they okay to continue this morning or do you need longer to get them prepped?"

Aramis smiled gratefully at his Captain, knowing the man would be more than willing to push their departure back several hours if that's what they needed. "We should be good to go on time. Porthos tore several of his stitches but I've sorted them and Tristan and Etienne offered to do their examination this morning so I could wash up and get ready. I can't see either finding anything that will delay departure but I'll leave that up to them."

Treville nodded understandingly, though inwardly he was slightly shocked by the ease the medic seemed to be accepting someone else's judgment on his brothers' care, but then he noted the dark circles under the medic's eyes and realized the man was likely just too tired to put up a protest, choosing instead to focus what energy he did have on his friends and not on fighting.

"Stay in the wagon today," instructed Treville, ignoring the confused look being sent his way by the man. "You're likely to fall off your horse as tired as you are right now." Aramis went to protest but Treville silenced him with a raise of his hand. "It'll be a tight fit but I think you four should be able to fit in, if not then you and Athos can take turns, swapping out when we stop for a mid-morning break. You can help brace D'Artagnan while getting some sleep. You're no good to either of them as deprived as you are… I can see you're shaking Aramis."

This got Athos's attention, having been too wrapped up in his injured friends to notice this. "What?" demanded the swordsman as he stormed over to his now sheepish looking brother, forcefully grabbing the man's hand in his own, his eyebrows rising when he too felt the minute tremors under his grasp. "You're taking the wagon," stated the musketeer, the tone of his voice offering not chance or option for protest. "Go get something to eat, I'll wait for Etienne and Tristan."

Aramis looked uncomfortable with the arrangement but one glance from his brother to his Captain told him there would be no getting out of this and so, with one loud, overly dramatic sigh he nodded his head, shifted himself out of the wagon and into the inn, where the rest of the regiment were already devouring their breakfast.

* * *

They had been on the road for several hours when the first sign of potential trouble appeared, making the men tense and reach, instinctively, for their weapons.

"Calm," stressed Treville quietly, his eyes never leaving the horizon where they had spotted, what appeared to be, a makeshift road block. He didn't want his men to act without provocation, especially on the off chance they were wrong about what they were facing but his gut told him to prepare for trouble. "Athos," he called quietly, smirking internally when the man understood the silent order without need him to continue as the swordsman inched closer to the wagon, his eyes also never leaving the horizon as he reached an arm down to lightly shake Aramis awake, the medic having curled protective around their youngest to help shield him from the rocking of the wagon.

As soon as Aramis opened his eyes he knew something was going on, the look on Athos's face was enough to tell him that but it was when the man lifted his arm slightly, showing his hand was gripping his sword that he truly understood what was going on and he too reached for his weapon, choosing his rifle instead of his sword as he had no intention of leaving his brothers unprotected in the wagon if he had any choice in the matter.

"Look what we've got here boys," smirked the obvious leader of the bandits, the relatively small group standing heavily armed before the group of musketeers, their eyes landing greedily on the expensive weapons each soldier carried.

"You're outnumbered," stated Treville emotionlessly as he stared the man down. "My men may not wish a fight but we will defend ourselves, you and yours will die so I would reconsider whatever ill thought out plan you have in mind here today."

The bandit leader let out a loud, barking laugh that had a still unconscious D'Artagnan flinch at, calming only when Aramis dipped his head to his ear, whispering soothing words for his ears only.

"I think not musketeer," spat the leader, his men stepping forward alongside him. "We're not as outnumbered as you think so it is **you** who should reconsider… Hand over weapons and valuables and maybe, just maybe we'll let some of you live."

Had they just asked for coin then Treville was fairly confident he would simply have paid, not willing to risk his already gravely injured men in a fight but he refused to order his men to surrender their weapons, especially not to men such as the ones they now found themselves in front of. His refusal must have shown on his face as it was only moments later that the areas erupted into battle, bandits materializing from the trees to aid their comrades who leapt into battle against the, thankfully prepared, musketeers.

Fearing for their injured friends several of the men, as discussed the night before, formed a protective circle around the wagon, effectively keeping any bandit stupid enough to head their way away from the unconscious men. Passed that stood Athos defiantly at the back of the wagon, his sword abandoned in favor of pistols as he helped take out any bandit who got close.

Aramis was torn, wanting to help his brothers but also feeling the need to comfort his injured brothers, both of who were not reacting well to the noise of the fight. Eventually it was a grunt of pain from Treville that made the decision for him. Looking up from Porthos's shifting form Aramis watched as his Captain was elbowed violently in the stomach, likely knocking the air out of his lungs by the bandit leader.

Growling under his breath Aramis wasted no time then, especially when he saw said leader preparing to follow up that attack on a now unprepared Treville, grabbing his rifle he used the side of the wagon to steady the gun before firing, smirking darkly as the bandit leader stumbled back, howling in pain. His shot hadn't killed him but it gave Treville the time he needed to breath and refocus on the fight, the Captain spinning on his heels while bringing up his blade, thrusting the sword deep into the leader's gut, forcing it in deeper as he glared daggers at the man, the two of them now almost close enough to touch noses.

The loss of their leader seemed to faze the remaining bandits, making them falter slightly while it empowered the musketeers, rallying them for one final burst as they took out or incapacitated the remaining men, leaving them victorious after an intense fight.

"Anyone in need of immediate attention?" called Treville as he wiped away some blood on his lip, smirking when there was no answer to his call. Pride filled him as he looked back at his now disheveled men. "We'll continue for an hour to put some distance between this, we'll treat any injuries then."

* * *

Thankfully the rest of the journey home was free from any bandit or combative encounters. There was a worrying moment for the men when D'Artagnan, during a particularly violent nightmare, managed to tear most of the stitches on his back and the rest of the regiment got their first true glimpse of the pain their youngest had endured these last few weeks. This situation was made worse when D'Artagnan woke up mid-stitch, still lost in the haze of his mind and fought against Aramis's attempts to help him causing the medic to essentially stab one of the deeper wounds with his suturing needle, which had the Gascon howling in absolute agony before passing out. Aramis was quick to finish suturing the boy's wounds but absolutely refused to remain in the wagon any longer and couldn't look at the Gascon without guilt and worry filling his features, even as Athos and the rest of the regiment tried to reassure him that what happened wasn't his fault and that D'Artagnan wouldn't blame him.

Athos had been particularly eager to get back to Paris as, during the final leg of their journey, Porthos's fever, which had been showing signs of breaking, had returned with vengeance, leading to his brother having enough heat coming off of his skin that he was drenched in sweat.

What did surprise the men however was the welcoming committee they had as they pulled into the courtyard of the garrison.

"Alain? Blaise?" blinked Treville, worry filling him as he took in the obvious injuries on both men, barely sparing a glance to the third man standing beside them, though both Athos and Aramis noticed and noted the way the man was staring at the wagon, making both men shift protectively to cover their brothers.

"Sorry about not joining you Captain," stated Blaise with a relieved smile on his face as he took in the return of his brothers and friend, "We ran into a bit of trouble and after that it seemed more important to be here for when you returned."

Treville was about to question what the man meant by more important but before he could Athos spoke up, his eyes still focused on the third man beside the two musketeers.

"Who's this?" he demanded, not comfortable with a stranger hanging around with his brothers' in the conditions they were.

Blaise opened his mouth to respond when a quiet, shaky yet relieved voice cut him off.

"…Y-Yanis."


	71. Yanis

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about last night, I wasn't feeling too good so didn't feel up to attempting to write... thankfully doing a lot better today courtesy of some paracetamol and a decent nights sleep for once :D Unfortunately (possibly) this chapter is fairly short tonight but it seemed like the right place to end things so... yeah...**

 **P.S I've just realized that I have Aramis in the wagon tonight which kinda goes against part of yesterday's chapter... just go with it if you don't mind, it works better with Aramis being in the wagon and I don't really want to change it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I did intend to have the fight more drawn out but my head was filled with ideas for when our guys were back in Paris and I think that led to me rushing the fight... sorry about that! :) D'Artagnan definitely doesn't need any more trouble that for sure :D I don't celebrate it but thank you regardless and the same to you, happy Easter! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah well it just wouldn't be one of my stories if I let them get home safe with no trouble lol :) Athos and Aramis are definitely curious but also a little jealous :) something I've tried to show here... more so Aramis as Yanis was who D'Art called for when in pain instead of him so he's a little jealous :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Loving the love out there for Yanis, I'm enjoying having him back, especially with some of the scene's I'm thinking of. Yep, no break coming Aramis's way anytime soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the fight, I feel like I kinda rushed it a bit because I was so excited to get our boys back to Paris so its a relief to know people enjoyed it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC Guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - It might not be comfy but I'm sure Aramis and Athos make good pillows for our little pup :D We don't see much of Alain or Blaise tonight, they'll be appearing heavily in tomorrow's chapter though :D ... I will be being mean to them but moreso in flashbacks, hopefully that'll suffice :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep :D There's a lot of love out there for him so I just had to bring him back :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Unfortunately I think sleep is something that'll be evading those two for the considerable future. Haha yeah those bandits had no idea what they were about to bring down on themselves. Aramis is a little put out but that'll fade fairly soon. I just liked the idea of attempting to write a jealous Aramis :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah I figured Aramis is the type to push himself until he drops unless someone (like Treville or Athos) stops him. I felt like this wasn't the first time this had happened (especially given the danger magnet our lovely pup is) so Treville is fully aware of what signs he needs to be watching for... Athos would have noticed earlier had Porthos and D'Artagnan's conditions not been so dire... plus he's exhausted too. We get another snugglyish moment for our pup and medic tonight :) We get a bit of jealous Aramis tonight too and I had SOOOO much fun writing him, hope you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-One: Yanis  
**

Aramis's eyes went wide at the name that left his younger brother's lips, the Gascon having been propped up against his chest, his head nestled in the crook of the medic's neck. Despite hearing the relief in his brother's voice and logically knowing the man before him had to be the reason said brother had survived as long as he had Aramis found himself tightening his hold on the now barely conscious boy, afraid to speak in case it brought the Gascon out of this brief moment of lucidity he appeared to have found, another thought that brought a frown to the marksman's lips.

Hearing the pain and exhaustion in the younger man's voice Yanis's eyes went wide and he took several steps forward, getting as close to the wagon as he could before a wary looking musketeer stopped him. "You're not looking so good kid," sighed the ex-physician, his eyes raking over what he could see of his former patient, guilt and shame filling him as he took in just how much worse the boy looked to when he had seen him days earlier. "I shouldn't have let you leave… I knew you weren't ready."

Fire ignited in Aramis's eyes as his head snapped away from watching his brother to, instead, glare at this new arrive. "And you let him go regardless!"

Yanis looked a little surprised by the man's anger and bristled defensively on instinct but then he noted the clearly protective hold he had on the injured man and then he understood and softened, letting the anger leave him as sincerity took its place. "Considering he had already tried to leave my home several times before that point, despite his injuries, and from everything I've heard from these two," he smirked gesturing over his shoulder to a now sheepish looking Blaise and Alain. "I'm honestly surprised I was able to get him to stay as long as I did Monsieur Aramis."

Aramis looked both ashamed of his earlier anger and surprised the man knew his name but before he could question it he felt D'Artagnan's grip on his shirt tighten as the Gascon's head shot up, an impressive feat considering the boy could barely move without passing out and Aramis would have been happy for the progress if it wasn't for the obvious fear now filling his baby brother.

Unfortunately for D'Artagnan the sudden movement left him unable to speak for a few moments and it was during this brief lull that Aramis sent a worried look over to Athos, the swordsman having noticed his protégé's reaction as well and had shifted closer to him on instinct.

"…Y-Y-You see them too?" breathed D'Artagnan, his voice weak and raspy but no one who heard it could deny the frantic hope underlined with fear in the boy's voice.

"What?" murmured Aramis, sending another worried look Athos's way before the two glanced at Yanis who, despite looking worried by the question, didn't appear surprised by it.

Ignoring the warning and questioning looks being sent his way the former physician simply stepped forward with a determined expression on his face until he was standing directly in front of the sickly Gascon, his heart breaking at the emotions in his glazed eyes.

"Yeah kid," sighed the man softly as he gently ruffled the man's hair before looking up at the protective musketeer holding him. "We should speak, somewhere private. I've treated your friend before; I can help with his treatment now if you'll allow it.

Aramis was about to protest, not wanting someone he didn't know or trust treating his brother but he was immediately cut off by Treville who had been silently listening to the exchange, "That's fine," he stated firmly, ignoring the shocked and slightly betrayed look being sent his way by Aramis. "We need to get the pair of them inside anyway, you can explain what's going on to my men while you help out, they'll fill me in later."

Yanis smiled gratefully at the Captain, nodding once before moving to help the men who, during their exchange had grabbed stretchers, move the two injured men into the infirmary.

"ATHOS!" called Alain suddenly, just as the swordsman was about to follow his brothers into the infirmary. "Here," offered the younger musketeer as he handed over a small bag to the lieutenant. "I think D'Artagnan meant for you or Aramis to get this," he said with a shrug before wincing as the action pulled at his own injuries.

Noticing this Athos's hands tightened around the package as his eyes roved over the younger man's body, "You okay?"

Smiling tiredly Alain nodded, though Athos could see the man was physically stopping himself from looking back at Blaise, this speaking volumes about who had ended up worse out of the two. "I'll be sore for a while but Yanis took care of us… He's good Athos, you **can** trust him."

Unwilling to comment Athos simply nodded before returning to his previous mission to follow after his brothers, absently noting hearing Treville now turning his attention onto the other two men, demanding to know how they had been injured themselves.


	72. Memories Of A Hunt I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Good god was this chapter frustrating! I started with a clear idea in my head with what I wanted to happen in this chapter but getting them out of my head and typed up seemed to be a problem (Damn Writers Block! *shakes fist at the sky in anger*) I spent ages last night just staring at the screen trying to figure out how to write it and then when I FINALLY got something down I really didn't like it so had to edit it all today and rewrite like half of it and I'm still not 100% with it as it doesn't quite match what I have in my head for it but on the other hand I'm just so happy to actually get it to a point where I could count it as done that I think I just gave up *sigh* hopefully my negativity about it is just down to the frustration it caused me writing it and its not actually that bad... hopefully.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thank you, I'm doing better now, not doing much this weekend but its nice not to feel like death warmed over on my days off lol :) Aramis's distrust wont hang around forever but he might not be the nicest to Yanis at first, though you'll have to wait a little bit before we see that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He spent so long hallucinating them that when they showed up he didn't allow himself to give into the hope that they were real, especially considering how hard it was for him when he realized the first time that he had been hallucinating them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Aramis's stress levels are beyond their max right now with both his brother's being in the conditions they are so it wont take much for his control to break and I think Yanis's arrival might just be the thing that causes it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

untamed canine: Thanks for the review - Aramis will get on it soon, promise! :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I was going to have him completely understanding what was going on but it just wasn't angsty enough :) so I decided D'Art needed to lose it a bit :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Its not the box (I have a feeling that its going to be a bit of an anticlimax when we do get to the box's contents given the importance I've placed on it lol) but we will be learning what Alain gave him today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha at least I warned you about the shortness though and you should expect cliffhangers and stuff from me by now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis isn't in the best of moods right now what with all the stress he's under and Yanis's arrival might just be the tipping point that causes him to lose what control on his temper he currently has. We'll be seeing what Alain passed over to Athos tonight but more Yanis moments will have to wait a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked him. Jealous Aramis was a blast to write and I'm excited to have more of him (even if just for a little while) in a coming chapter :D I figured that after everything that had befallen his brothers Aramis would be, at least, a little possessive of his brothers... I actually had a little mental image of Aramis possessively holding D'Art while hissing like a cat at Yanis as he tried to get closer to the wagon in my head when I wrote that bit (it was very amusing lol) I'm very much looking forward to the next time we see D'Art and the others as we'll be focusing on his hallucinations that aren't really hallucinations so it should be very angsty, though we've got a little wait for that as we're with Blaise and Alain tonight. and yes, we are getting very close to a puppy pile... even better news is I've recently come up with an idea for another one which will occur sooner than the one I had originally planned so now there are 2 confirmed puppy-piles on the way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Two: Memories Of A Hunt I  
**

Treville allowed himself a moment or two of relief as he watched his two injured men disappearing into the infirmary where it was, hopefully, not too late to reverse the damage done to them, before he turned to Alain and Blaise, his eyes narrowing as he mentally catalogued the injuries those two had somehow suffered.

"Lets talk in my office," he stated firmly, nodding towards the closed door, the two men's faces turning serious as they nodded once before heading in that direction, Treville pausing only to instruct the rest of the men to get something to eat before getting some rest.

As his office door closed behind him Treville watched with poorly veiled worry and sadness as both musketeers stopped hiding behind the masks they had been wearing since the rest of the regiment's return, letting the Captain see the pain they were feeling.

"Should you be resting?" asked the Captain softly as he moved to sit at his desk, his expression gentle as he watched the two men. "As much as I want to know how your injuries came to be, I can wait until morning if you need time."

Both musketeers seemed surprised by the offer and while Alain was looking like he might be considering accepting it, if only on Blaise's behalf if the looks he was sending the man were anything to go by, it was Blaise who shook his head.

"We've been tended to Captain," he informed the man reassuringly, though the pain lines on the man's face did little to help reassure the Captain. "You should know what happened."

Knowing there would be no convincing him otherwise Treville nodded once before gesturing for the pair to begin, his own curiosity growing. "Start from the beginning," he instructed, pouring the three of them a hearty helping of brandy as he spoke, "I want to know everything that happened right from when you split up from Issac and Favier's group.

"Very well," nodded Blaise, grimacing slightly as he shifted in the chair, his arm coming to wrap around his torso as he struggled to get comfortable. Treville looked ready to question him but Blaise cut him off by continuing his explanation before he could even open his mouth. "We had a rough location of where the man who delivered D'Artagnan's letter had met him so we headed there…"

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"_ _Well, this is the location that man gave you," mused Blaise as he scanned the area. He knew it was unlikely they would find anything, especially after so much time had passed, but he also knew he couldn't walk away and head back to Paris with at least trying to find their regiment's youngest._

 _"_ _There are a lot of tracks here," sighed Alain despondently, part of him having hoped, despite how naïve it was, that there would have been only one, maybe two sets of tracks that would make following them easier. His mind kept replaying images of the bloodstained cell they had found with their brothers several days ago and he knew that if Porthos had been treated that badly then D'Artagnan had likely suffered similarly, if not worse given the man's habit of provoking his captors if he sees a chance to draw the attention away from those he cares about._

 _Blaise knelt down, his eyes staring at a small dark reddish-brown stain on the ground that he was sure was blood and was even surer whom it belonged to. "There's an inn not too far from here if I remember correctly," he stated thoughtfully, his mind trying to remember the last time he had passed this way on a mission. "It's the only one around these parts so they do good business from travellers."_

 _Alain's eyes glimmered with hope as he stepped closer to his brother, "Travellers and wayward musketeer's maybe?"_

 _Glancing at his brother Blaise felt a mirrored smirk tugging at his lips as he nodded, agreeing with his brother's idea. D'Artagnan was injured, they knew that much for certain and despite the teasing the young Gascon had endured countless times about being reckless, he wasn't someone who would risk infection by choosing to sleep outside when the option of an inn was available._

 _"_ _Let's go."_

 ** _FLASH BACK PAUSED_**

* * *

"Please tell me you didn't get those injuries in a tavern brawl," sighed Treville tirelessly, knowing that luck seemed to be against him lately so his statement being true wouldn't honestly surprise him at this rate, though he couldn't stop the relief from showing on his face when the two musketeers before him vehemently denied his accusation.

"Good," relaxed Treville, "Because the way things are going for us lately, that would get back to his Majesty and he'll find some way to take it out on the whole regiment.

Both musketeers smiled sympathetically at their Captain's obvious frustration at the King's ever changing moods lately and out of respect for the man they waited until he gestured for them to continue before restarting their explanation.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK RESTART_**

 _Entering the inn both men could tell Blaise's earlier statement of the establishment doing good business was not a lie as the tavern was surprisingly busy despite the inn's out of the way location._

 _"_ _There," gestured Blaise, pointing towards the bar where a young waitress was giggling at something a clearly smitten young man had said. Part of the musketeer felt guilty at interrupting the man's obvious attempts at flirting with the young woman but there was no one else that was as free as she appeared to be given her focus on the conversation._

 _"_ _Excuse me miss," started Alain, smiling politely as he sent up silent prayers that they might finally get information on their missing friend. The younger woman startled slightly at their approach, flushing brightly at having been caught dodging work and she opened her mouth to respond when her eyes landed on the pauldrons on their shoulders, her eyes going wide at the sight._

 _"_ _Musketeers?" she questioned, the tone of her voice making both men raise their eyebrows in question._

 _"_ _Yes, We –"_

 _"_ _Oh the mistress wanted to know as soon as any musketeers arrived," interrupted the woman, smiling widely, "I'll go get her," and before either man could even think of a response to that she had disappeared into the back room, leaving the two musketeers staring, dumbfounded, at where she had been only moments before._

 _Thankfully it didn't take long for the woman to return with a slightly older woman in tow, the older woman relaxing when she saw the pauldrons on their shoulders._

 _"_ _Been waiting for you," she said kindly as she moved closer to the edge of the bar, "You're here about the boy right? Tall, brunette, skinny…"_

 _Alain's eyes widened with hope as he listened to the woman describe his missing friend, "Yes," he answered quickly, interrupting her mid question in his haste for answers. "He was here?"_

 _Nodding the woman reached under the bar and pulled out a small drawstring bag, instantly gaining curious looks from the two men. "He's not in trouble right? He swore this wasn't illegal, I don't want any trouble in my inn but he seemed so desperate I couldn't say no."_

 _"_ _No madam," smiled Blaise reassuringly, subtly placing a hand on Alain's wrist to stop the younger man from reaching out for the bag. "He's a friend. We believe him to be hurt and are looking for him."_

 _The pain in his voice as he spoke about D'Artagnan seemed to convince the older woman as her expression softened greatly, handing over the bag with a sympathetic smile. "I've not looked inside but he handled it like it was precious. He asked if I would hold onto it until either he returned for it or until musketeers arrived, not wanting to lose it while he completed a task."_

 _"_ _Task?"_

 _The woman shook her head, "He didn't say and I didn't ask. He was heading north, I think, if that helps."_

 _Reaching out Alain took the bag, holding it almost reverently, "It does… Thank you."_

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

"He left something for you?" queried Treville as he filled up the glasses once more, his eyes staying on Blaise for longer as he noticed how uncomfortable the man seemed to be as he shifted frequently, but the way he held himself told Treville he had broken at least one rib, hence the discomfort when sitting down and it was because of this that the Captain held his tongue about keeping the man away from medical attention, knowing there was little that could be done for an injury like that, choosing instead to simply add a little more brandy into the man's glass, something the musketeer both noticed and appreciated, giving the Captain a small smile as he picked up his refilled glass.

"It was intended for Athos or Aramis I think," answered Alain, recalling the bag he had given the lieutenant not even an hour earlier.

"We think it was how Rochefort got D'Artagnan's attention in the first place," expanded Blaise, his expression turning grim, "as it contained a broken necklace and a bloodstained bandana I know to be Porthos's."

This made Treville curse, understanding now how D'Artagnan had learned of the pair's capture and why he had acted with such hast instead of reaching out to himself or his brothers. The items alone would have been enough to spur the impulsive Gascon into action but it was the blood staining them that had truly pushed him over the edge.

Letting out a loud sigh Treville sank into his chair, exhaustion clear on his face, "What happened next?"

Looking at each other the two musketeers then took it in turns to explain how they had followed D'Artagnan's trail north, only being certain they were in fact on the right trail when they found their missing friend's horse, munching happily on some nearby grass. Alain interrupted at this point to add in that they had brought the animal back with them and it was back in the stables and bore no injuries from everything.

"…It wasn't too long after that, that this happened," grimaced Blaise as he gestured to their obvious injuries, not missing the way Treville tensed at his words.

"Who?"

"Spaniards," growled Alain as he absently moved his hand to rest lightly on one of his bandaged wounds.

Treville's hands clenched into fists so tightly that the two musketeers could hear the groaning on his leather gloves, "What?"


	73. Memories Of A Hunt II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so tonights chapter was a little less frustrating to write, well after getting through the block of yesterday (hence the lack of chapter last night) that had me writing and rewriting things for a while before giving up. Thankfully today was easier and I can actually give you guys a chapter :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I'm thinking Aramis is indeed going to blow, though we'll have to wait until tomorrow to know for certain. Aw I'm really glad to hear your comments on my story/ideas, definitely makes dealing with the annoyance that is writers block easier :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - They are indeed and we get to hear about our lovely OC's encounter with them tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Good point :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked their chat :) I think she could tell D'Art was troubled so wanted to help. Oh D'Art should definitely have gone to the Captain, something they'll be driving home to him when he's okay. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep they're back, only briefly though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Phew I'm glad you didn't think it was bad, I think the frustration I felt with it was giving me doubts so it's a relief to hear people enjoyed it :D Our lovely OC's have indeed had a bit of an adventure, a bit more of which we'll be seeing tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you might like that mental image :D Our first puppy pile will definitely be happening very soon... within the next 3 chapter! :D I'm so excited to write it, I've missed the adorableness that is a good old fashioned puppy pile :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Three: Memories Of A Hunt II  
**

"Spanish?" queried Treville, barely contained anger in his voice as he took in the injuries of the two men in front of him in a new light, even more so when he remembered the information they had found regarding Rochefort's own connection to the country that eventually led to his initial arrest. The thought of Spain being involved put him on edge, the two countries were barely keeping the peace right now and Treville knew that if the announcement that Spaniards had been involved in at least one attack on French soldiers, on French soil, were to reach the King while he was in a particularly vengeful mood then it could very well be the thing that ignites a war between the two countries. "You're sure?"

"Would recognize those accents anywhere Captain," nodded Blaise. "They were investigating a burnt out compound when we came upon them…"

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"_ _What did you see?" asked Blaise once Alain returned, the two having split up some minutes earlier, the younger of the having offered to scout ahead slightly while the older finished dismantling their makeshift camp. Blaise hadn't been sure about splitting up at first but he had quickly recognized the look of a man desperate to do something productive the night before when the idea had been floated to him so he found himself unable to deny the request._

 _It had been risky, especially given they had no idea what they could possibly be facing but Blaise had been comforted by the knowledge that Alain was quick and could be surprisingly stealthy if and when the situation called for it, the younger man was also desperate to see their young friend alive and safe once more and so wasn't likely to act impulsively and put that at risk._

 _"_ _Group of men," spoke Alain, panting softly as he recovered from the faster pace he had set to get back to his brother. "They're investigating a burned out building not far from here."_

 _Curiosity grew on Blaise's head as he took in his brother's report. "What's wrong? You wouldn't have rushed back otherwise."_

 _Alain nodded, "They're all armed," he explained, not missing the way his brother tensed at the information, "I couldn't see how heavily from where I was but definitely not scavengers… Plus I heard one of them speak… they're Spanish Blaise."_

 _Now Blaise's eyebrows rose in shock, the King had tightened everything relating to the country when news of Rochefort's betrayal and double-agent status became known so it was a great risk for the men to be so openly in the country… However it was then that he realized this could be the break they were looking for, Rochefort might have had the loyalty of the red guard when he escaped Paris but none of those men could offer him the sort of safety or support that their neighboring country could._

 _"_ _Let's go," stated the senior musketeer firmly moments later after having explained his reasoning's to his brother._

 _He had hoped to catch the Spaniard's off guard and question them, however that didn't work as one of them spotted them fairly quickly and after a shout of "Musketeers!" the small group of Spaniards were attacking._

 _The fight was quick and brutal, the Spaniards quickly getting the upper hand given their superior numbers over the two musketeers, separating the two quickly, meaning the men were now fighting three-on-one._

 _"_ _Argh!" cursed Alain, pain shooting instantly through his arm as one of his attackers managed to get through his defense to cause a deep looking gash stretching from the crook of his neck to just before his inner elbow._

 _The sudden pain caught the younger man off guard but before he could even really let it register in his mind there was another attack coming his way and because of his split second distraction he barely had time to bring him his own sword to parry the blow, the lack of preparedness meaning he hadn't braced himself against the blow and subsequently stumbled back a few steps… Right into the reach of his third attacker, who wasted no time throwing a punch right to his jaw, sending the, now slightly dazed, musketeer to the ground, Alain barely having time to roll out of the way as three sets of heavily booted feet were stomped down, right where he had been only moments before._

 _"_ _Parece que el perro callejero tiene algo de pelea en él,"(looks like the mutt has some fight in him), mocked one of the men as the three of them watched the young musketeer quickly got back to his feet, immediately settling back into a fighting stance and bringing up his blade._

Definitely Spanish then, _mused Alain absently as he threw himself back into the fight once more, smirking when his sudden movement caught one of them off guard, the man having been too caught up in laughing at this companion's earlier statement, giving Alain the perfect moment to throw a dagger, mentally thanking Aramis for the help he had given him with his aim as the small blade found its target in the laughing man's throat, his laughter turning, quickly, in gurgles as blood filled his mouth and he collapsed to the ground, the laughter of the other men silencing instantly, surprise and anger quickly taking its place._

 _Elsewhere Blaise found himself in a similar situation, however his attackers had been ruthlessly relentless from the start and he was beginning to feel the effects of constantly parrying blows in his arms. He knew he was losing strength fast when he felt his whole arm shake after he parried a particularly violent blow._

 _"_ _W-What are you doing here?" demanded the musketeer, jumping backwards in an attempt to dodge a wide swing from one of his attackers, the tip of the blade just grazing the skin at the bottom of his neck, leaving small pinpricks of blood in its place._

 _"_ _Collecting on a debt," spat one of the men, his heavy accent making it hard to understand what he was saying. "I'll admit the brat was smart in his escape but he can't have gone far and we wont have the King's perros (dogs), getting in the way of us retrieving what is owed to us."_

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

"D'Artagnan?" whispered Treville brokenly, the atrocious condition of his youngest soldier now making perfect sense.

Blaise nodded grimly, "We suspect so. We were able to interrogate one of the men before they died, from what he said D'Artagnan never spoke to them or gave them his name, but the description he gave does match D'Artagnan."

Treville nodded, a sense of guilt and failure filling him as he thought of what the Gascon must have been forced to endure while keeping his silence. He had become Captain to protect the men in his regiment and yet he had spectacularly failed that man twice now. First he had been too distracted with things with Porthos that he didn't notice the Gascon was in trouble until he collapsed at the start of things with Moreau and now the younger man hadn't felt like he could come to him for help and as such had been forced to endure vicious torture at the hands of the Spanish.

Looking up Treville saw the looks of concern on the faces of the two men before him and he was then quick to push all that aside, burying it deep to be dealt with later. "That doesn't explain all your injuries though."

Blaise shrugged weakly, gritting his teeth against the pain that shot through his ribs at the action. "I was thrown against a tree," he explained, shifting uncomfortably against the pain. "The man that threw me then started punching the hell out of my ribs. My chest is now a lovely shade of dark blue and Yanis said I have three broken ribs and two that are likely cracked… He's wrapped them but there's not much else that can be done for them." Treville cursed at this, sympathy filling his eyes as he looked at his solider, though before he could speak Blaise was continuing. "While he was hitting me I managed to bring up my sword and take him out. I managed to take out another like that, though minus the assault on my ribs. It was the third man that was the main problem, he was also the one managed to interrogate a bit before he killed himself."

Treville's eyebrows shot up, "He killed himself?"

"That's not all he did," growled Alain angrily, though Blaise seemed to ignore him as he nodded in response to his Captain's question. "Didn't want to face the King's punishment I guess. He waited until we were feeling confident with how the interrogation was going before he slit his own throat… We're still not sure how he managed to get his hands on a weapon as he frisked him before starting our questions… We tried to stop the bleeding but he was dead within moments."

"Good riddance," scoffed Alain, sending a look to his brother when he once again seemed to be ignoring what Alain was hinting at.

"Alain?" pressed Treville in curiously.

Looking all too pleased that the Captain was addressing this subject Alain was more than happy to speak, sending his brother another look as he did so. "What Blaise isn't mentioning is that during his fight with the man earlier our dead Spaniard had practically run him through with his sword."

"WHAT!"

"It wasn't that bad," denied Blaise weakly, his hand instinctively moving to rest lightly on the bandaging now covering said wound.

"Really?" scoffed Alain, "You collapsed almost right after the Spaniard killed himself and could very well have bled out if Yanis didn't find us when he did seeing my attempts to staunch the bleeding wasn't working."

Blaise looked uncomfortable at the looks now being sent his way but did respond to the clear pain and worry in Alain's voice by reaching out and squeezing his brother's hand once.

"Yanis?" asked Treville a few moments later after receiving confirmation from both men that Blaise's serious injury had indeed been treated.

The name of the former doctor brought smiles to the faces of both the musketeers, the two of them having quite enjoyed spending time with the man who had helped them out after the attack.

"He said he was following a trail of a patient of his he had treated," explained Alain somberly, his mind replaying the moment he had heard the extent of his brother's injuries from the doctor when the man had come to the conclusion that they could be trusted with it. "He said he had stumbled across the badly hurt man and now wanted to find where his injuries had occurred, the man having spoken of several people during his recovery. Yanis stated he wanted to ensure there wasn't anyone suffering like his patient had."

Blaise then took over explanations; "He treated our immediate injuries before allowing us to follow him to his home where he then proceeded to treat the remaining wounds. We stayed a few days to recover well enough to travel and it was during that time we learned that his patient had been D'Artagnan, at which point we knew we had to return to the garrison and we asked Yanis to come as he had treated D'Artagnan before so he already knew the extent of his injuries."

Sitting in silence Treville nodded, his mind struggling to process everything he had learned while his thoughts drifted to the infirmary and the two injured men now residing there.


	74. Rising Tensions

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I'm loving the ending of this chapter... Initially I had planned for this to be longer than it ended up being, especially after not publishing anything last night, but then I wrote the bit that now ends tonight's chapter and it just felt like the perfect bit to end on.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We're getting to see a bit of angry Aramis tonight :D I might bring him back in a later chapter as it doesn't feel like quite the dramatic blow up I was planning so we'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah, there's a right story time going on while he's snoozing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - D'Art's being tended to don't worry :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Treville's really feeling the guilt right now. Hmmm I don't know about Treville hiring another physician but I might have an idea in mind for him that'll let him return to being a physician again if that's what he wants. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I was going to have them live a little longer for some drama on D'Art's part but figured his subconscious could do that for me and so I was okay to kill them off :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I loved writing that fight scene, I think Alain needed to fight them to settle the part of him that was desperate to do something to help D'Artagnan. Yanis is such a good man, I love writing him, especially in tonight's chapter :D I do think he and Aramis would get on when things have calmed down a bit but right now tensions are pretty high between the two. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Four: Rising Tensions  
**

"His back had sustained the worst of the damage if I remember correctly," commented Yanis after they had gotten the two injured musketeers settled into their infirmary beds, Aramis having insisted the two were situated as close to each other as possible while still leaving room for them to maneuver around them for treatment. "That's where I think we should start," continued the physician, not missing the strained tension surrounding the pair of them, though he was doing his best to ignore it and focus on the injured young man in the bed in front of him.

Aramis was torn as he stared at his two gravely injured brothers. He knew he needed to check on Porthos. He had not missed the fact that the man's fever had spiked over the course of the trip home but he found himself unable to move from D'Artagnan's side, his protective instincts not allowing him to leave his brother's care to a man he didn't know, even the fact that the man had the trust of two of Aramis's friends wasn't enough to calm that roaring, protective big brother instinct.

Before Aramis could respond to Yanis's suggestion the door to the room opened once more and a pensive and slightly angry looking Athos entered, followed quickly by Tristan who was carrying a selection of premade medications.

"Athos?"

"Alain gave me this," explained the swordsman as he handed the bag to Aramis before moving to his protégé's side, brushing his hair from his eyes before placing a soft kiss on his forehead before moving to Porthos's side, reaching out almost robotically to place a cool cloths on his burning skin, hoping the cold would help his body fight the fever raging through his worn out body.

Meanwhile Aramis was opening the bag, his eyes going wide as its contents fell into his hand, he recognized both instantly, having seen Porthos wear the bandana more times than he could count and having spotted his youngest brother giving Constance the necklace after he brought it, something he had teased the younger man relentlessly about for days afterwards.

He wanted to rage against the whole situation but he knew there would be time to give into his ever growing emotions later, once both his brothers were on the mend. Right now he had to tend to them, neither had made the journey without trouble and they needed him right now.

Grudgingly Aramis accepted Yanis's help in the immediate assessing of their youngest, relaxing slightly having seen Tristan checking over Porthos, Athos doing what he could to help the physician's assistant.

"These have been re-stitched," commented Yanis quietly, almost to himself as he observed the mess of lashes littering D'Artagnan's back, sympathy filled his eyes as he looked up at the musketeer beside him, "He tore them open?"

"Obviously," huffed Aramis dismissively as he began checking that the last leg of their journey home hadn't resulted in any more torn stitches before gently applying a hearty lathering of an infection fighting poultice, his nose crinkling at the pungent smell, though he reminded himself that his brother wasn't strong enough to endure an infection right now and needed the strongest stuff he could provide.

"Look," sighed Yanis, his own control of his temper straining at the constant attitude from the man beside him. "You don't trust me, I get that but two of your regiment do and the kid clearly does given his relief at seeing me," Aramis's eyes narrowed at this, though he kept his attention focused on his work. "Surely the fact that **they** trust me should be enough for you to at least give me a chance to help, I helped save him once, I can do it again."

Apparently that was the worse thing to say to a barely controlled Aramis as the marksman wasted no time in slamming his bowl of medicine down on a nearby table before turning to face the stranger.

"Aramis," warned Athos as he took a step away from Porthos's unconscious form to move closer to his other brother who was quickly losing what tender control he had left on his emotions.

"You **saved** him?" hissed Aramis, ignoring the warning in his brother's voice as he stepped a single step closer to Yanis, the other man staring at him with a wary but resolute gaze. "Is that what you call this!?"

"What has befallen your friend is no fault of mine musketeer," hissed Yanis defensively, though he did try to regain control of himself by reminding himself of how much the man in front of him was clearly worried about the unconscious boy, not that it justified the abuse he seemed all too willing to dish out to him though.

" **Brother,** " snapped Aramis angrily, shaking off Athos's hand that the man had placed on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "He's my brother and he's like this because of you! What kind of physician allows their patient to leave in the condition D'Artagnan's in? You allowed him to go right back into a situation you would have to be blind to not know was likely to kill him and now you have the audacity to come here and offer to **help?** "

Athos blinked, surprised by the anger in his typically calm brother's voice. He could understand part of it as he too was struggling to accept that Yanis had allowed his brother to leave in the condition he was in but he was also calm enough to realize that they had no idea what condition he had left the physician's in and what of D'Artagnan's injuries had occurred after he had left the physician's care. There was also a large part of him the recognized the fact that the only reason D'Artagnan was even still breathing was likely because of him and that alone was enough to push the anger he felt aside.

"The kind that took a stranger into his home so said stranger wouldn't bleed out or suffocate face down in the dirt that he had found him in," hissed Yanis, the anger in his own voice cutting through Aramis's own, surprising him just enough that he couldn't respond before the physician was continuing. "I didn't have to take your brother in musketeer. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, struggling to breathe when I found him. He would have died had I not helped, of that I am certain. I may not be a soldier like yourself but even I can tell when someone is scared and your brother was terrified when I told him he **couldn't** leave, the kid practically had a panic attack every time I had to stop him from leaving, so why don't you tell me how I was supposed to keep him with me when he was in that state and when all he would talk about was a brother who would die if he didn't get back. I forced him to stay as long as I could, ensuring he could at least stand and move on his own. I gave him my horse so he wouldn't stress his body by walking, something else I didn't have to do so that, musketeer, is what kind of physician **I** am."


	75. Tears

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I am officially well and truly sick of writers block right now, especially when I can picture the scene I want to write so clearly in my head but can't seem to get it to translate into actual typed words *throws hands up in frustration* I spent about an hour last night just writing and rewriting the opening of this chapter, completely stuck on what to do before giving up and this chapter ended up taking hours longer tonight to write then it usually does for me to get something down hence why its gone 4am and I'm only now getting this up... Right... rant over :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis's emotions are all over the place right now... not that that excuses his actions/words but it is a reason for it... he'll sort himself out fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah it wasn't what I had in mind originally either, we might get to see another blow up soon though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aramis is a mess emotionally right now and unfortunately our lovely Yanis will be facing the worst of it. Fortunately Yanis can hold his own :) Guilt is definitely a motivator in Aramis's actions right now and you're right, once things are all on the mend and Mis has had some sleep he'll be able to think clearly once more and will make amends with the doctor :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about it, I'm just flattered and grateful you take the time to review as often as you do, I always enjoy reading your thoughts on the chapter :) We're getting a bit into D'Arts hallucinations today and I quite like the little scene it creates but there is still more on that to come. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Five: Tears  
**

Silence followed Yanis's outburst as the two musketeers took in his words with varying looks of guilt on their faces.

Athos's guilt came from how it had fallen to someone else, a stranger, to protect the brother he had always vowed to. After he had lost Thomas he had, valiantly, tried not to get close to anyone, not confident he could survive the pain of losing anyone else. But then he met his brothers, men who refused, despite his best efforts, to leave him to wallow in his grief and anger, and then he slowly found himself healing from the agonizing pain Thomas's death had caused him and this, subsequently, led to him making a personal vow that he would never let either of those me fall while he still had breath in his body. Then D'Artagnan came and Athos subconsciously found himself desperately clinging to the young man who, in the early days, looked at him with no small amount of hero worship. The big brother in Athos had attached itself to the young Gascon, recognizing the boy's need for guidance and protection, much like he had once given Thomas and so he quickly found himself extending that vow to include the newest member of their makeshift family.

D'Artagnan's injuries alone showed how he had failed in keeping that vow and Athos knew the guilt bubbling up inside of him because of that wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Aramis's guilt on the other had came from how he had treated the man who, so far, had only helped them and theirs, however despite knowing he was in the wrong, at least for what he had said and insinuated, he found himself unable to apologize, his swirling mess of emotions running too high for him to calm down at that point in time so instead Aramis refocused his attention on to his patients, deciding to ignore his own earlier actions until he was in a better emotional state to deal with them.

"Tristan?" he inquired, glancing up from his work to look over at the clearly uncomfortable physician who was tending to Porthos.

Understanding why he had been called Tristan wasted no time in answering the medic's unasked question. "The infection is still responding to the poultice so I think the rise in his fever is more due to the stress of travelling. I'm going to make something a bit stronger for his fever though as its still quite high and I think we should try and wake the pair of them up soon, neither have really eaten anything in a while."

Aramis smiled gratefully, a small amount of worry leaving his shoulders at the news that Porthos's infection wasn't getting worse. It had been bad to begin with and if it got worse the medic was worried they would have to look at considering amputation. Sparing his best friend and brother one last look Aramis then moved to focus his attention back on their youngest, his eyes widening in shock when he noticed the Gascon's eyes were open, still glazed over in pain and fever, but open.

"D'Artagnan!" he exclaimed joyfully, moving quickly to kneel in front of the boy's eyes, his hand instantly moving to cup the Gascon's clammy cheek, his thumb stroking the skin there gently.

Athos's eyes had widened in surprise at Aramis's call and he barely though to send Tristan a nod in thanks when the physician moved to take the supplies out of the swordsman's hands before he too moved to the Gascon's bedside, not missing the slight widening of the boy's eyes when he registered he was kneeling next to Aramis, nor the tears building in those glazed over eyes.

"D'Artagnan," breathed Athos softly, relief filling his entire being at seeing his beloved brother awake, as he spoke the swordsman's hand moved to rest lightly on the Gascon's head, his fingers idly playing with the boy's hair.

D'Artagnan let out a small whimper at Athos's voice, the two musketeers heart's breaking at the sound, though they truly shattered at what was likely the first coherent word he had said since they had found him.

"…R-Real?" breathed D'Artagnan, his voice small, shaky and full of a desperate hope.

"Real," nodded Athos firmly, ignoring the pain that shot through his heart that D'Artagnan even had to ask that. "You're safe D'Artagnan," he continued, ensuring his voice was soft yet firm, allowing it to permeate through the haze of pain and exhaustion undoubtedly clouding his protégé's mind.

Those four words were all it took to break the Gascon and within seconds tears were streaming down his face and sobs of both pain and relief echoed around the room, breaking the hearts of all who heard them.

Athos and Aramis remained quiet as D'Artagnan cried, knowing there was nothing they could say that would make him stop, but also because they believed the younger man needed it. Both musketeers knew their brother well enough to know that, despite being tortured, the younger man was stubborn enough to refuse to show weakness to those causing him pain, meaning he would have kept the tears at bay as best he could and would have forced his mind to ignore the pain radiating through his body, pushing it aside and distancing himself from it until he formed a worrying detachment from it.

As much as both men didn't want the boy to feel pain they also knew he had to come to terms with what happened to him for him to even begin to heal mentally and if finally getting the tears out that he had forced back for so long helped with that they were willing to let the Gascon cry without comment.

It was several long minutes later when D'Artagnan's sobs turned to small whimpers, only to then stop a minute or so later when the boy's energy had finally given out once more, causing him to fall asleep, subconsciously nuzzling into the warmth of his brother's hand as he did so, making both musketeers smile fondly at him.

"He hallucinated you," explained Yanis quietly from the doorway, having exited the room along with Tristan when D'Artagnan had first woken to give the trio a moment alone. The sound of his voice startled the two men but neither looked away from their sleeping brother's face and so the physician took that as permission to continue. "He told me he thought you were real for a while but when he tried to reach out to you he realized what he was seeing wasn't really there and that he was alone. Seeing the two of you together probably helped a lot today," he added, not missing the curiosity now clear as day on the two men's faces, "The way he spoke I got the impression he only ever saw one of you at a time so the two of you next to each other…"

Athos nodded, understanding what the man was saying, even as he felt his anger rising at the thought that D'Artagnan's condition had gotten bad enough hat he had hallucinated them.

"He said I left him," mused Aramis quietly, almost to himself than anything else though the rest of the room's occupants heard him. "When he first woke up when we found him, he said I left him… I didn't understand what he meant… I thought he might have meant after catching up with Phillip but he left us that day not the other way around but now… he didn't think I was real, even then."

"Would you?" asked Yanis with a slight bite to his voice, still bitter over his earlier argument with the man, "In his position would you have believed it to be real?"


	76. Making Amends and Outing Secrets

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oh writers block you are a relentless foe. Apologies for the two days with no update, I've been really struggling with this chapter for some reason. I was hoping to have it done last night but it just wasn't ready. I managed to get about half of it done then but couldn't find the right bit to split the chapter so that's why you had to wait an extra day. I would say that I hope it was worth the wait but to be completely honest I am just so bloody glad to get it finished I don't think I care lol :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Aww I'm glad you thought so, I'm doing my best to plow through the writers block but its getting on my last nerve right now. I don't want to just up and leave you all until inspiration strikes though so I will persevere :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah it was definitely overdue on poor D'Art's part, he's not really had a moment to simply take everything in and this was the start of him doing that, painful but needed :) Yanis and Aramis's dynamic is interesting to write, though they are finding a bit of common ground tonight but who knows if or how long that'll last for. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter67) Haha I know the feeling all too well, I'm in the middle of trying to catch up on a couple of fics that I haven't read in god knows how long because life got in the way, hopefully you'll enjoy your binge on these chapters though :D Yay I'm glad you liked the nightmare, honestly those scenes definitely have to be some of my favourite things to write, we'll be seeing another one fairly soon which I'm looking forward to and if writers block stops me from writing it I'm going to be pissed lol. Aw I loved writing that scene too so I'm really happy you liked it :) (chapter68) Haha yeah I'm the same, just picturing what Rochefort's face must have looked like during and after the explosion makes me smile (there's probably something I should be concerned about there lol) Haha I could totally see Athos all mama-beary, especially when D'Art's involved (chapter69) Yes I'm relieved you're as eager to see them back home as I am :) I was worried people would be expecting a drawn out journey but I was too excited to get them back home to do that. Athos has learned the secret tonight but we wont be seeing the results of it until tomorrow :) (chapter70) Part of me was going to drag it out but then I figured that after seeing his baby brother hanging Athos would be focused more on getting back to him than dragging out Rochey's death. Couldn't resist bringing Yanis back, there's a lot of love out there for him and the scenes with him and Aramis are fun to write :D (chapter71) If it helps Aramis does know that he's in the wrong for treating Yanis the way he is but he's struggling not to do so right now. (chapter72) Bwaha yeah poor Treville, the evil part of me was tempted to have them say yes to the whole bar brawl thing just to explore what he might do in response but I reigned it in XD D'Art's not going to be having visitors that aren't our inseparables for a little while yet but I too am looking forward to Alain and D'Art's reunion :D (chapter73) haha you and everyone else with regards to the box i think, I'm seriously starting to worry that my ideas regarding it are going to be quite anti-climatic when its revealed. (chapter74) Well you know me, I do love me some fluffy goodness just as much as I love me some devilish torture scenes :) Don't worry Aramis will be making amends. (chapter75) Don't worry too much about me :) I have fun writing even when writer's blocks being a pain... Its super frustrating at the time but then I kinda forget how bad it was when I get to read reviews from all you lovely people telling me how much you liked the chapter, definitely makes plowing through it worth it :D Oh don't worry D'Art (when he's better) will be making it quite clear what he thinks of how Aramis had treated his friend. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I really liked how emotional that last chapter turned out, I've been picturing that scene in my head for a while so was looking forward to getting it down :) Porthos's doing slightly better but both men had a ways to go yet before they'll be better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you might like it :D I couldn't resist the opportunity to bring things back to what happened to Thomas with regards to Athos and how he his with his brothers so I'm really glad you liked it. Don't worry about Aramis too much, he'll be making amends tonight, though I can't guarantee if the common ground will last :) I've been picturing the scene with D'Art now for a while so was very excited to get it down and your reaction to it definitely made it worth it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter74) Yanis might let some things go where Aramis is concerned but he's got a backbone :) (chapter75) That he does :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Six: Making Amends and Outing Secrets  
**

For several moments after Yanis had spoken there was nothing but silence in the room but it didn't take long for Yanis to let out a long sigh as he sunk into a nearby chair.

"Apologies," he murmured tiredly, "That was low of me, you didn't deserve that."

Aramis looked surprised at the apology and he felt the guilt at how terribly he had treated the man grow, even more so when Athos sent him a not so subtle look urging him to respond to them man.

"No," sighed Aramis as he rose from his spot by D'Artagnan's bedside to move closer to Yanis, "I'm pretty sure I did."

This clearly wasn't the response the physician was expecting as his head shot up in surprise, making the marksman inwardly flinch at how terribly he must have treated the man for him to respond like that.

"You… You were right earlier," started Aramis, clearly uncomfortable with what he was doing. "You did save him and I owe you more than words can say for that…"

"Monsieur Aramis I –"

Aramis cut of Yanis by raising his hand, "Please," stressed the medic, the tone of his voice silencing any further retort from the man, "There are no excuses or reasons I can give that justify how I have treated you. You could have left D'Artagnan to bleed out where you found him… I know several people who would have done so without regret… but you didn't… You took a wounded stranger into your home and saved his life… The men here," he said gesturing to occupants of the room, "They're my family, I don't easily trust their care to someone I don't know and we almost lost D'Artagnan a few months ago so I'll be the first to admit my protectiveness of him lately has been bordering on extreme."

This time it was Aramis who found himself cut off, only this time it was by Yanis's chuckle, making the marksman's brows furrow in confusion.

Seeing this Yanis calmed, allowing himself to relax as he smiled up at the man. "The kid wasn't awake a whole lot at the beginning when he was with me but when he was I tried to get him to stay that way by getting him to talk about his home." Aramis nodded understandingly, though some element of confusion remained on his face. "He told me once about one of his brothers," continued Yanis with a knowing smirk on his face. "He said his brother would be furious that he had been injured bad enough to warrant a physician's attention and angry that said physician wasn't him."

"…Sound bout right," chuckled a weary voice, startling the room's occupant's, almost enough to make Aramis fall off of the bed he was resting on.

"Porthos!" exclaimed Aramis's joyfully, turning quickly on his heels to face his now awake brother, the injured musketeer smiling weakly up at his friend. He opened his mouth to ask after D'Artagnan when he noticed the grimace of pain that crossed his brother's face as he stood from his spot by the Gascon's side.

"'Thos?" asked Porthos worriedly, his tone instantly gaining Aramis's attention as he turned to face the swordsman, not missing the grimace that his brother couldn't quite hide in time.

"You're hurt!" exclaimed Aramis as he moved from Porthos's side to Athos's, lightly smacking the man's hands when the swordsman tried to brush him away.

"I'm fine Aramis," dismissed Athos gruffly, glaring warningly at the medic when he, once again, tried to lift his shirt to see the injury.

"I thought you looked sore after dealing with Rochefort… Why didn't you tell me you had actually been hurt?"

Athos shrugged, which earned him a glare from Aramis who then demanded to know exactly how badly he had been hurt.

"Broke a rib when we got D'Artagnan free," explained Athos as he dismissed Aramis's next attempts to look him over, choosing instead to move to Porthos's side. "How are you feeling?

Porthos smirked weakly, "Better than you'll be if you don't let 'Mis do his thing."

Huffing out a laugh Athos turned his head to look at his brother. "It's been treated Aramis. The Captain was kind enough to wrap them for me when we stopped at the inn."

A look of hurt flashed across Aramis's face before he could hide it and Athos didn't miss it, his own expression softening from fond annoyance at his brother's mother-henning to just fondness. "You had enough to worry about and I had finally gotten you to agree to eat something."

"You still should have told me," huffed the medic, though the hurt look from earlier vanished when Athos let out a resigned sigh, lifting his shirt just enough to give the medic permission to check him over, the swordsman knowing better than most when not to push a thing with his brother.

The look on Athos's face while the marksman checked him over made Porthos chuckle weakly, only for his amusement to fade as a series of rasping coughs made it difficult to breathe.

"Small sips," soothed Yanis as he helped the injured man drink some draught-laced water to ease his cough, having reached the man before the others seeing as how Aramis had still been checking over Athos.

Confusion flickered across Porthos's face, though he said nothing until the burning in his throat eased and the stranger's face was replaced with the worried faces of his brothers.

"…W-W-Who's this?" asked Porthos weakly, the coughing fit having done nothing good for his already fading energy levels.

"Yanis," introduced Athos, his expression holding a certain amount of respect for the man that had Porthos raising an eyebrow in question. "He saved D'Artagnan before he ended up back in Rochefort's hands."

Despite feeling exhausted and like his whole body would rebel against him for even attempting to do so Porthos forced his arm to move, weakly grabbing Yanis's arm as the man passed on his way back to D'Artagnan's side.

"T-Thank you," he said sincerely, his eyes speaking volumes of gratitude he felt for the man before him and what he had done.

Yanis's face softened and he nodded once. "I couldn't stop him from leaving I'm afraid," he spoke honestly, despite knowing what he was about to say would likely hurt the man. "He was determined to get back to you," Porthos's eyes widened at this, his head tilting to the side so he could look at the sleeping form of his little brother, guilt filling each and every part of him as he took in the numerous bandages bruises covering his baby brother's skin. "He loves you," continued Yanis softly, though he was not oblivious to the musketeer's pain and he lightly squeezed his hand. "He was terrified but refused to stay when he wasn't sure you were okay. Your brother is stubborn and resilient, both factors that'll make the difference to his recovery… As will seeing your own."

"How… How bad is he?" asked Porthos quietly and, not wanting to hide things from the man, Yanis and Aramis explained the nature of the younger man's injuries.

* * *

"Are you sure you wish to bind his arms?" inquired Yanis once the explanation was over and both himself and Aramis were back finishing up with the Gascon. "I do not know your brother well but given the way he reacted when he found out I was not willing to let him leave my home, I do not think he'll react well to having both of his arm's immobilized."

Aramis let out a long sigh, "We don't have much choice. Surely you noticed the extensive damage done to both his shoulders?" Yanis nodded, his face grim as his eyes locked onto the practically black bruises that marred the Gascon's shoulders. "D'Artagnan given everything he had to join our regiment, I wont let him put that in jeopardy because he wasn't careful and did more permanent damage to his arms… The only reason I haven't done it yet is because we had other wounds to check on first… Hopefully familiar surroundings will help him not feel so trapped."

Yanis nodded, not being able to refute the musketeer's logic there, though he did feel like the man hadn't truly prepared himself for what would undoubtedly happen when his brother woke up restrained.

Pushing that thought aside Yanis instead focused on a familiar piece of bandage, "This is the last one to check," he spoke absently, missing the way Aramis tensed and glanced over at Athos, who was doing his best to keep Porthos awake while they waited for Tristan to return with food for the pair of them. "Cauterization wouldn't have been my first option for a wound like this... or any wound if I can help it," continued the physician, unaware that he now had the complete attention of everyone in the room. "He kept ripping the stitches though and the bleeding was getting difficult to control so I had no choice. I'm not sure how he ended up shot however, it wasn't when he sustained the rest of these as I noticed some signs of previous treatment to it."

Athos had frozen when Yanis had spoken of cauterization, an uneasy feeling growing in his gut that had reached his peak when he learned just what wound the physician had been forced to burn closed.

Rising from his spot beside Porthos's bed the swordsman was visibly trembling as he stared, hard, at his sleeping protégé and the burned flesh that was slowly becoming visible as Yanis unwrapped the wound. "W-What?"


	77. Secret's Out

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Heads up guys, there will definitely not be a chapter coming out on Saturday... and possibly not one on Sunday either. I'm heading down to my parent's Saturday after work and then down to London on Sunday and wont have my computer with me. I'll be back Sunday night but it'll be late and after a long day I'm not sure what condition I'll be in to write but who knows, I might be inspired and you might get something but there definitely wont be anything Saturday.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Aww yay I'm really glad you liked it, this chapter took a slightly different turn to what I had initially planned but I really like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Me too, I really enjoyed writing jealous/angry Aramis but it didn't feel right to draw out the apology. I felt someone needed to thank the man right away when learning what he had done, hence Porthos stepping up :) Oh I'm really looking forward to writing that scene where D'Art wakes up to find himself immobile :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yep, Athos ended up reacting different to what I had originally planned but I quite like how this turned out so hopefully you wil too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Yep :D We'll be seeing more of it when D'Art's awake too but we get some of it today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwhahaha! That's not quite what I meant but damn if it isn't appropriate XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter74) Hahaha that's very true, poor Yanis never stood a chance lol :D (chapter75) Oh trust me it was tempting to get the saw out but I just couldn't do it :D (chapter76) Yay glad you liked it. Athos has ended up reacting differently to what I had originally planned but hopefully you'll still like it. Don't worry about not reviewing earlier, I'm just happy you take the time to review when you do, I love reading your comments :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - I'll admit I did have a lot of fun with jealous/vindictive Aramis, though you might be pleased to know there's a chance that side of him could return in my next story :) Writer's block seems to be easing off a bit (hopefully) as tonight's wasn't as much of a struggle to write but I'm glad you liked it regardless :) That's our Porthos, he may be badly hurt but he's still got expert timing :D I wasn't actually going to have Athos react the way he is tonight but hopefully it makes sense and you like it as I quite like how it turned out... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I hadn't intended for Aramis to apologize quite yet but it ended up being the perfect opportunity for him to do so and it just seemed right :) I figured Yanis would have been by D'Art's side a lot when the pup was in his house so the two would have talked a lot and what better thing to keep our boy focused than to talk about his brothers :D Our lovely Porthos might be badly hurt but he's still got expert timing. I almost had him greet Yanis before I remembered he had no idea who he was lol, after everything they've been through I figured at least one of them needed to genuinely thank the poor man before anything else for what he did for D'Art hence Porthos's reaction to the introduction. Athos has ended up reacting quite a bit differently to what I had originally planned for him to do, hopefully you still like it though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yep that about sums it up lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - It may have taken him a while but our lovely Aramis did finally manage to apologize :) I was tempted to drag it out a bit longer but it seemed like the perfect point to have him apologize. Thankfully our lovely Porthos is on the mend, now D'Art just needs to catch up :) Yep, guilt is definitely at least one of the emotions Athos is feeling right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven: Secret's Out  
**

Yanis blinked at the tone of the musketeer's voice, though it was the look on Aramis's face that told him he may have revealed something he shouldn't.

Ignoring the other Aramis stepped around the bed so he was standing in front of his brother, blocking the man's view of D'Artagnan's scarred flesh as he placed a hand on Athos's shoulder. "Athos…"

"Don't," growled Athos, as he shrugged off his brother's hand, unwilling to accept the man's offered comfort when the reality of what he had done began to sink in. "How could you not tell me this?" he demanded, guilt, shame and anger warring for dominance in his features and voice, making Aramis flinch.

"Because I knew how you would react," stated the medic, his voice calm and unapologetic. He knew he was wrong keeping the nature of D'Artagnan's injury to himself but he rationalized that Athos himself had not asked after it and so it wasn't so much a lie on his part… Besides, Aramis knew that D'Artagnan would benefit more from Athos being by his side than anyone else and revealing this secret would spur the swordsman on to keep his distance from the young Gascon out of shame for what he had caused, something he could see coming true before his eyes as Athos's face slowly morphed into an emotionless mask.

"Athos," said Aramis softly, a touch of pleading in his voice as he reached out, once more, to his brother only to be shrugged off as the swordsman fled from the room, leaving Aramis standing there with his hand outstretched.

* * *

"Apologies Aramis," murmured Yanis as he watched the medic with sympathy in his eyes.

"No," sighed Aramis tiredly as he moved back to D'Artagnan's side, "Its my own fault for not telling him. I knew how he would react… I'll give him a few minutes to calm down and then I'll go find him."

Yanis looked like he wanted to say something in response, or to offer comfort but was lost for words, something that Porthos wasn't as the injured musketeer didn't hesitate to speak up.

"The whelp doesn't blame him," stated the larger musketeer, drawing the attention of the rest of the room, though his eyes remained locked on his youngest brother's unconscious form. "D'Artagnan found us not long after Athos shot him," he explained tiredly, his already low energy levels dropping even more with the effort of talking. "Seemed unbothered by the fact when he told us, even defended 'Thos against Constance's anger."

Aramis smiled sadly as he looked down at his brother, the younger man's face scrunching up slightly sending a spark of hope through the medic that the man would wake up soon… that or he was in the beginnings of a nightmare again, though the medic was praying for the former.

* * *

"Athos?" called Treville worriedly as he moved passed his horse's stall to the back of the stables where he was surprised to see his lieutenant with a bottle of wine in one hand and bloodied knuckles on the other. He was surprised to see the man out of the infirmary, he hadn't expected to see either himself or Aramis out of there for at least a day or two, possibly even more if Gerald and Gaspard failed to kick them out to go and rest in their own rooms. "I thought you would be with D'Artagnan and Porthos," stated the Captain, not missing how his lieutenant flinched at the mention of D'Artagnan's name.

Recognizing the signs of turmoil Treville let out an exhausted sigh before moving to take the bottle from Athos's hand's, the ease of which he was able to do it telling him, more than anything else, just how out of it his lieutenant was. "What's happened?" he demanded, voicing it as an order, knowing from past experience that it was the best option if he actually wanted to get a proper answer from the man, who was lightly brushing his injured knuckles with his thumb.

"…I… I shot him," mumbled the swordsman after a few minutes, the guilt and shame nearly at overwhelming levels as he struggled to even look Treville in the eye, the disgust he felt for his actions and what they led to filling his voice.

Confusion filled Treville but he brushed it aside and focused on the man in front of him, nodding once before speaking plainly, "We've known that for weeks, what's changed?"

Athos flinched at Treville words and the image of his baby brother's burned flesh filled his mind as he explained to Treville how Yanis had been forced to cauterize the wound during his attempts to save D'Artagnan's life.

Understanding filled the Captain then, as he realized just what had pushed the stoic man away from the boy he so clearly wanted to be beside. "Does D'Artagnan blame you for it?" he asked calmly, doing what he could to keep his concern for the man and the situation from showing in his voice, knowing it would not help things right now.

Athos shrugged, "Still unconscious."

A flash of worry appeared in Treville's eyes at that, though he was quick to hide it, not wanting to deviate from his current task by worrying about D'Artagnan, who was currently being seen to anyway.

"Okay," nodded the Captain, "Well, would it have been fatal on its own?"

This time Athos shook his head, he was not as trained in medical matters as Aramis but he was fairly confident that, even with the Gascon's level of skill, D'Artagnan would have been able to treat the wound without it causing any serious problems.

Treville smirked, satisfied with the answer, "Then you have nothing to worry about." This made Athos look up and into his eyes for the first time in their conversation and Treville let his expression soften slightly as he looked at the man. "D'Artagnan's current condition is not of your doing and he would not want you to blame yourself for it. Rochefort and… others are the one's who hold that blame. You were doing your job something we both know D'Artagnan won't begrudge you for doing… in fact he'll probably have expected such an outcome when you both caught up to him and Phillip that day."

Athos said nothing and didn't look overly convinced, making Treville sigh in resignation before an spark of inspiration hit him and he smiled at the swordsman, making the man's brows furrow in confusion.

"If you insist on taking the blame how about making amends?"

There was something in Treville's voice that told Athos he had an idea as to how he could accomplish this rather than simply suggesting it to help him out of his downward spiral.

"What did you have in mind?"

Treville grinned, "Follow me."


	78. Making Amends

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about last nights lack of chapter but I decided that seeing as I'm definitely not updating tomorrow and possibly even Sunday as well then I needed to leave you on a good point and after working out the ending of this chapter I decided that this was the perfect chapter to leave you all on for a few days :D Hopefully you'll agree :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We'll get to see what Treville was thinking tonight, hopefully it make sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I quite like what Treville has planned, hopefully the choice will make sense when we get to it tonight. Hmmm I'm not sure if I'll go into more detail on the shooting for Yanis's sake, who knows we'll have to see how things progress. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Thanks :) I'm really looking forward to it, going to be exhausted with all the traveling but should definitely be worth it :) who knows, maybe this break is what I need to fully break out free from writers block... Tonight's chapter was definitely easier to write so I think I'm getting close to beating it :D Oh don't worry there are still plenty of those moments to come :) Haha yeah I think his men are driving Treville to drink lol :D We'll be seeing what he's planning tonight so I won't keep you in suspense too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Well he wasn't going to be able to keep it secret forever, I think even Aramis knew that. Treville's plan (if it works) will definitely help him feel better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding that out tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aramis knew Athos would leave if he found out so yeah that's why he kept silent. With their bond D'Artagnan needed Athos more than anyone else right then so while Athos might be angry at him for keeping it secret he has no regrets for doing so. Hopefully my choice of plan for Treville makes sense, while we'll be seeing it tonight so I wont keep you waiting too long. Also... :D I'm very eager to hear your thoughts on this chapter as I do believe I promised a certain something would be happening :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep, Aramis knew how Athos would react and he was right, thankfully I wont be keeping them separate for too long, our pup needs him after all :D Treville always has a plan it seems, even when dealing with guilt-ridden musketeers :D As for D'Art waking up... he should be doing so fairly soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight: Making Amends  
**

"Any luck?" asked Tristan quietly as a weary and worried looking Aramis re-entered the infirmary room, the marksman having stepped out some time ago in search of his absent brother. Aramis had done what he could to give Athos time to process what he had learned but now he was becoming worried. It wasn't like the swordsman to abandon his brothers when they needed him, especially if that brother was D'Artagnan but Aramis understood the guilt and disgust the man was feeling right now, knowing he was the reason why his baby brother, who had already been tortured, nearly to the point of death, had been forced to undergo more pain as the wound caused by his hand had been cauterized.

"None," sighed Aramis as he all but sank into a chair in between his two brother's beds. "One of the men thought he saw him in the stable but most of the regiment are taking full advantage of the Captain's orders to rest so there are only a few of the men about."

"I'm sure he's fine," offered Tristan with a smile, partly glad Yanis had departed a few minutes earlier, having deemed there was nothing left for him to do tonight, as it allowed the man in front of him to loosen his hold on his emotions just a little.

"I get why he's upset," spoke the medic tiredly as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from D'Artagnan's closed eyes. "I just wish he'd let me know where he was going before disappearing."

"I can stay with them for a while longer if you want?" smiled Tristan, though his expression couldn't hide his exhaustion.

Aramis smiled softly at the kind offer, though he knew he wouldn't have been able to accept, even if he couldn't tell the physician's assistant was running on fumes. "No," he said softly, shaking his head, "You've done more than enough, thank you my friend."

Tristan smiled brightly, despite the exhaustion settling within him. "Anytime… Do you need anything else before I go?"

Aramis was about to shake his head when his gaze dropped to his two sleeping brothers and an idea hit him, making him look up at the physician with a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

"Captain…" spoke Athos quietly as he followed behind his superior; confusion was dominant in the musketeer, though he was doing an admirable job at keeping it from showing in his voice. Treville had suggested a way to make amends to the pain he had inadvertently caused his beloved brother, it was the only reason he had agreed to leave the garrison but now, staring at the all too familiar corridors of the palace he couldn't help but wonder just what his old friend was planning.

"You'll understand soon," reassured the Captain as he glanced back over his shoulder at the man, a small, knowing smirk on his lips that vanished in place of an emotionless mask as a servant appeared, telling the duo the monarchs were now ready for them.

"Your Majesties," bowed Treville once he and Athos had entered the room, the swordsman following almost instantly in bowing to the two royals seated above them.

"Treville," nodded Louis, almost dismissively, his tone clearly bored, something that instinctively put the two musketeers' on edge. "I trust you have good news for me?"

"Yes sir," nodded the Captain as he straightened, sending a small sympathetic look to the young Queen as he added, "Rochefort is dead."

Despite knowing the man's crimes and his unsettling fascination with her, Anne still felt her heart break a little knowing the dear friend from her childhood was no more, however ever the dutiful monarch, she kept all such emotions from filling both her voice and expression.

"Oh?" mused Louis, sitting up in his seat, looking much more interested than a few moments previously. "You have proof of this?"

Still not completely understanding why he had been brought along, but not one to abandon his friend's, Athos took a step forward, drawing the attention of the monarchs. "He died by my hand Your Majesty," stated the musketeer coldly, slightly proud of himself for being able to keep so much of the disgust and anger he felt for the now deceased man from leaking into his voice "Rochefort **is** dead."

Louis looked slightly torn between being relieved the man was dead and mourning the man he had, at one point, considered a friend, however before he could respond to Athos's statement the Queen spoke up.

"And what of your men Treville?" she asked softly, her eyes drifting over to the corner of the room were Constance was standing, the young woman having been adamant in returning to work as soon as possible, despite not yet fully recovered. Anne hadn't had the heart to turn her dear friend down and so had accepted her back on the condition she take things slow, resting when she needed to.

Constance had looked ready to pounce on the two musketeers to demand answers for her friends' conditions when they had entered the room, but, thankfully, had restrained herself and now that the Queen was asking the question she so desperately wanted answered she found herself taking a few, subconscious, steps forward, her heart pounding in anticipation.

"Both have been seriously hurt and will likely bare scars from their separate ordeals for the rest of their days but they are responding to treatment and I have my best physicians and medics treating them," glancing to his side Treville could see the terrified look on Constance's face and knew he had to offer the poor woman something so he turned back to the monarchs and added, "It is likely we would have been too late to save either of them had Madame Bonacieux not agreed to talk to Phillip."

Constance's face burned brightly at the compliment, though she remained silent as the King started to speak.

"They will both recover then?" he asked, a calculating look on his face that set Athos on edge.

"I believe so Your Majesty," nodded Treville, though his voice betrayed the worry he felt for his men. "Both are in a bad way but as I said, they are currently responding to treatment."

Louis nodded, "Then I wont keep you from your men for much longer Treville… We just need to address the matter of young D'Artagnan's commission."

Athos visibly perked up at this, inwardly berating himself for having forgotten that a threat to his brother still remained… Then he caught the look Treville was sending him and it finally hit him, why the Captain had been adamant that he would be able to find a way to make amends here. He may never be able to take back the pain he had inadvertently forced his brother to endure but he could ensure he did not wake up to a lost commission.

* * *

It was several hours later that Athos finally returned to his brothers' infirmary room, pausing outside the door as he mentally prepared himself for the lecture he was no doubt able to receive from Aramis for his absence, however the sight that greeted him as he opened the door was not what he had expected.

The two injured musketeers beds had, at some point during his departure, been pushed together, closing the small gap that had existed between them only hours before.

Both men remained on the beds, only now they were also accompanied by Aramis, who had curled himself up tightly against Porthos's side, one arm thrown over the injured man's side, his leg nestled underneath Porthos's infected one, effectively elevating the injured limb while the medic's forehead rested against the musketeer's shoulder, the marksman somehow subconsciously managing to avoid aggravating any of the injured man's wounds.

Porthos on the other hand seemed to have gravitated more towards his youngest brother, his arm resting lightly on the Gascon's bandaged torso while his head rested against the boy's dark hair.

Smiling fondly at the sight Athos was unable to stop himself from moving towards the empty space next to D'Artagnan that seemed to be calling out to him.

Pausing briefly to rid himself of his boots, belt and jacket, Athos then gently settled himself beside his protégé, smirking when the Gascon shifted instinctively to be closer to his side, drawing a small noise from Porthos, who protested the movement of his pillow.

Knowing he would have to be mindful of the young man's injuries Athos shifted positions so that the Gascon's head was nestled into the crook of his neck. Placing one hand on the boy's chest, relishing in the feeling of the heartbeat underneath his fingers, Athos then moved his other arm to sit above the Gascon's head, allowing his fingers to move absently through Porthos's short curls.

With all his brothers so close Athos felt himself begin to relax for the first time in weeks and before his knew it his eyes were beginning to close as sleep claimed him.


	79. Accusations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about last night, got a bit distracted and lost track of time. By the time I remembered I needed to write it was too late to get started. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the longer wait I had you all do :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, you'll have to wait and see with the whole commission thing unfortunately :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Who knows :) You'll have to wait for a different chapter to find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, figured our boys were in desperate need of some fluffy togetherness time so I couldn't not oblige :D We'll have to find out about the commission. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I thought so too :D figured it was the perfect point to leave you all on for a few days instead of an evil cliffy or something :D I had a great weekend thank you, was a very long day for me on Sunday but definitely worth it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - It does seem that way :) We'll have to wait and see to be sure, Louis's fairly fickle after all :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - The complete opposite to this one :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - It was a very very long day for me but I definitely had a great time, thank you :D You're welcome about the whole no cliffy thing. I was very very tempted to do so but then the idea for the puppy-pile hit me and I couldn't not write it :D I wouldn't relax completely yet about the whole commission thing... Louis is fairly fickle after all :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I thought you might like it :D I was limited in how tightly they could all snuggle up together given D'Art's and Porthos's injuries but I am planning a much snugglier one for a later chapter. Hmmm not so much warm and fuzzy here today, sorry bout that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Who knows :) You'll have to wait and see in a later chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine: Accusations  
**

 _"_ _This is all your fault!" hissed a voice, the harshness of its tone surprising the Gascon as he spun on his feet in an attempt to seek out its owner, his eyes going wide at the person standing in front of him._

 _"_ _P-Porthos," he breathed, his voice full of pain as he took a single step forward, his arm moving on their own as they reached out to his brother, seemingly ignorant of the fury plastered on the man's face._

 _"_ _This is all_ _ **your**_ _fault," snarled the larger musketeer again and D'Artagnan's couldn't hide his confusion, though it quickly morphed into horror as Porthos's healthy body began to change… Bruises began to darken the man's skin as cuts and gashes slowly tore at the man's flesh, blood flowing freely, as the faint sound of screams echoed around the room._

 _"_ _P-P-Porthos?"_

 _Despite the blood coating his face Porthos's expression remained hard and angry, so much so D'Artagnan's couldn't stop himself from taking a step back in fear when his brother stepped forward, the pair continuing this pattern until D'Artagnan felt his back hit a wall, a small whimper of fear leaving his lips, unbidden, as he stared up at the cold, hard hatred in his friend's eyes._

 _"_ _This is_ _ **your**_ _fault," repeated the musketeer as he slammed his hand into the wall beside D'Artagnan's face. "Everything I had to endure, the pain and humiliation, this was all your doing!"_

 _"_ _N-No," protested D'Artagnan as he shook his head, though his voice was weak to even his own ears._

 _"_ _ **Look at me!**_ _"_

 _The shout caused D'Artagnan to flinch once more and he quickly forced his closed eyes open, unable to ignore the order though his heart broke at the anger he saw there. He longed to bring his hands up to his ears, to muffle the distant sounds of screaming but he dared not move. He had seen Porthos angry before and this had nothing on that, he had no idea what his friend was capable of right now, though he knew better than to test him._

 _"_ _ **You**_ _did this," growled Porthos, "I suffered… for_ _ **weeks**_ _because of you… I almost_ _ **died.**_ _Because. Of. You."_

 _D'Artagnan shook his head frantically, desperate to protest, to say something… anything, but he just couldn't find his voice._

* * *

 _"_ _He's not wrong," spoke a new voice and D'Artagnan let out a chocked sob as in front of him, instead of Porthos, there now stood Aramis and Athos, neither hiding their own hatred of him from their eyes._

 _"_ _They were missing," hissed Aramis as he stepped forward, "and you told no one!"_

 _"_ _I –"_

 _"_ _While you played hero they were being tortured," interrupted the medic, the gentleness he usually looked at him with long having vanished from his eyes. "You knew they were suffering and you did_ _ **nothing!**_ _"_

 _As the words left the marksman's he pulled his arm back, launching a powerful punch at the Gascon's jaw, making the younger man stumble and gasp in pain as the action jarred the mass of injuries he had somehow forgotten about._

 _"_ _Should have aimed better," commented Athos lightly as he stared at the blossoming red stain on the Gascon's torso, either missing or ignoring the heartbroken whimper that left his protégé's lips at his harsh words, the younger man absently remembering his now bleeding wound having been cauterized instead of stitched like it now was, though he had little time to contemplate this as another new voice spoke up, the sound of it shattering what remained of his voice into the tiniest fragments._

* * *

 _"_ _They're right D'Artagnan."_

 _The Gascon knew he shouldn't, that it would only hurt him to look but he couldn't stop his gaze from drifting from the fading forms of his brothers to the new arrival…_

 _"_ _Constance," he breathed, unable to look her in the eye, knowing his heart wouldn't be able to take the anger he would, no doubt, see there._

 _"_ _Madame Bonacieux to you," hissed the fiery red-head, ignoring the Gascon's flinch at her words. "…He was going to rape me D'Artagnan," she spat, watching the alarm and concern that filled the younger musketeer's eyes at her words. "You left us to escape on our own and he almost raped me!" At her words, like Porthos, her appearance began to change. Bruises appeared on her skin as he clothes began to rip and tear. She opened her mouth, no doubt to launch another accusation his way when his eyes shot open._

* * *

D'Artagnan woke with a gasp, his body tensing as it tried to lurch forward, only to be stopped by the agonizing pain shooting through his exhausted frame and the presence of an arm on his torso.

Gasping in pain the Gascon forced himself to calm down, breathing deeply in an attempt to battle through the pain, tears building up in his eyes as his mind replayed the nightmare he had just endured, his shoulders shaking with barely contained sobs.

"D'Artagnan?" spoke a soft voice, though it still made the Gascon flinch as he remembered the harsh words that voice had spoken to him only minutes earlier.

When he failed to respond, too busy trying to push the nightmare and the words spoken during it from his mind, the voice called his name again, only this time it was coupled with a gentle hand on his cheek.

Opening his tear filled eyes D'Artagnan looked at the face of his beloved mentor, relief filling him as he noted no signs of anger or hatred in his gaze, only love and concern.

"D'Artagnan," Athos whispered once more, his concern growing as he waited for his brother to respond, though he wasn't entirely prepared for when he did.

The concern he saw in his brother's eyes pushed him over the edge and despite not really being able to move D'Artagnan somehow managed to tuck himself tighter against Athos's side, the swordsman's arms automatically tightening their hold on the trembling boy as D'Artagnan buried his head into the crook of his neck, tears quickly dampening the shoulder of Athos's shirt, not that Athos cared as he merely tightened his hold, protectively, on the younger man, tilting his head to rest on top of D'Artagnan's own, just in time to ensure he didn't miss the Gascon's next words.

"…I'm sorry."


	80. Making Amends II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Good god I am exhausted writing this -.- *yawn* Writers block has been a right bitch hence the delay with this getting published, so despite how utterly tired I'm feeling I decided I couldn't really leave it another day with an upload so pushed through... So if its a bit of a mess please just excuse it and put it down on exhaustion :)**

 **Also... Only need 4 more reviews to reach 700!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - D'Art's definitely going to struggle, thankfully he'll have his brothers by his side :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah I thought the same... I'm thinking I might write one for Porthos as well, then he and the pup can bond over night terrors :) Bit more of Athos's sweet side at the beginning of tonight's :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Glad you thought so, I wanted a bad nightmare for our pup given everything he's been forced to endure. Athos will definitely be confused but he's a smart man, he'll figure it out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter77) Exactly, he knows, logically, what he did wasn't wrong but he's still struggling, though Treville's plan will definitely help :) (chapter78) Oh I agree, snuggles was definitely needed :) We're seeing a bit of the conversation with the King tonight but you'll have to wait until tomorrow for the rest. (chapter79) Aww thank you I'm glad you thought so :) I really really liked writing that scene. Athos is a bit confused but he's smart, he'll figure it out quickly enough. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I wonder what could have possibly given you that idea lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have the three of them being enough to prevent the nightmares but then the idea for it hit me and I just couldn't resist and you're absolutely right, nightmare Athos's comments definitely hurt worse than Aramis's punch :) We get to see a little more of Athos's comforting side tonight which I quite liked writing, even if Athos dealing with emotions just didn't want to work for me tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - We're getting a glimpse of the commission conversation tonight though I've decided to split it so we'll be finding out the King's proper decision in tomorrow's chapter. Hehe glad your evil side was pleased with the nightmare, once the idea for it hit me I couldn't resist :) OMG I would love to see some puppy-pile fan art, argh if only I wasn't such a piss poor artist! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was a very cuddleworthy end I agree :) and we're getting some more cuddles tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I know :D only a few more to go :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty: Making Amends II  
**

Athos felt his heart break at D'Artagnan's mumbled words and those broken pieces shattered even further when he felt the boy's tremors increase as he lost even more control of his emotions.

He was ashamed to admit that, for a moment, a small part of him debated waking Aramis, despite knowing how drained and exhausted the medic was. Athos was well aware he did not handle displays of emotions well, at least not as well as his brother and it was because of this he feared he would not be able to give D'Artagnan the correct support he so desperately needed.

However those thoughts fled from his mind when D'Artagnan, while tightening his hold on his mentor's shirt, mumbled his apology once more.

"You have **nothing** to be sorry for," whispered Athos as firmly as he could, resisting the urge to pull back so he could look into D'Artagnan's eyes, choosing instead to allow his brother to remain tightly tucked into his side.

"…Don't hate me 'Thos," whispered D'Artagnan brokenly a few minutes later, the tone of his voice feeling like a stab to Athos's heart. "…Please 'Thos…"

This time Athos did pull back, though only enough so he could gently capture his, now desolate, protégé's chin in between his thumb and forefinger before tilting it up so the Gascon was looking him in the eye, all while trying to ignore the heat coming off of the younger man's skin.

"I **don't** hate you," he answered, watching with no small amount of heartache at the desperate hope he saw in his brother's eyes. "You saved not only yourself but Constance and Porthos as well, all while being both alone and injured. I don't know what you think you have to apologize for but nothing about this is your fault and you have done nothing to make me hate you."

Athos's words started a fresh bout of tears to flow from the younger man's eyes and the swordsman, upon seeing them, wasted no time in pulling the younger man back into the tight embrace he had been in only moments earlier, leaning his head down to whisper assurances and words of comfort until the Gascon's tears stopped and he fell back into a exhausted sleep.

* * *

"Kind of wish Rochefort was still alive so I could kill him myself for that," mumbled a voice a few moments later, causing Athos to raise his head from where it had been resting on the top of D'Artagnan's. With a low groan Aramis shifted positions on the bed so he was resting up on his elbow, allowing him a better view of his brother at the other end of the bed, though his gaze remained locked on the still trembling Gascon sleeping in said brother's arms.

Unsurprised at his brother being awake Athos merely nodded, also mentally cursing the fact he had let the snake die so quickly instead of making him feel the same pain he had caused his brothers.

"You good?" asked Aramis sleepily when it became apparent the swordsman wasn't going to respond. Running a hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up he added, "You were gone for a while…"

Athos nodded, sending an apologetic look to his exhausted brother, "Treville needed my help presenting D'Artagnan's case to the King."

Now this woke the marksman up, the fact he was slightly tangled up with Porthos's limbs being the only thing that kept him from all but jumping to his feet at his brother's words.

"His commission!"

"Treville figured it could be how I make amends for the pain my actions caused D'Artagnan."

Aramis frowned, gently extracting himself from Porthos's limbs before making his way over to Athos's side, perching himself gently on the edge of the bed as he look firmly at his brother and friend.

"You had no idea it was him at the time Athos," he stated, keeping his eyes locked onto Athos's own as he prayed he might be able to get through to his stubborn friend for once. "You did nothing wrong and D'Artagnan won't blame you for it. All you saw was a hooded figure trying to escape with our prisoner while pointing a weapon at me, had situations been reversed you know D'Artagnan, or any one of us, would have made that shot. If D'Artagnan could forgive our negligence that led to Moreau getting his hooks into him then I think he'll be able to forgive this, in fact he'll likely agree with me that there's **nothing** to forgive."

"Aramis –"

"Nope," interrupted the medic with a cheeky grin, "You know I'm right so just accept it and tell me how things went with His Majesty."

Unable to help it Athos found himself smirking back at his brother before letting his attention drift, momentarily, to the sleeping Gascon in his arms as he thought back to his encounter with the King only hours earlier…

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"_ _D'Artagnan's commission should not be up for debate Your Majesty," stated Athos before he could think better of the words and tone falling from his lips, ignoring the look now being sent his way from his Captain._

 _Louis raised a single eyebrow, "Oh? Do explain musketeer."_

 _Equal parts relieved and pleased that the King hadn't outright dismissed his words and actually seemed intrigued by his words, Athos took a single step forward as he took a deep breath, readying himself to defend his brother._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan, while gravely injured, willingly sought out and returned to Rochefort's encampment for the sole reason of ensuring the safety of Porthos and Madame Bonacieux here, who, at that point he did not know had escaped. The fact that he returned at all proves his loyalty to the regiment he worked so tirelessly to join."_

 _Louis nodded and for a split second Athos thought that might have done it and he might have just gotten his brother back the commission he had given everything to earn, but the next words out of the monarch's lips dashed that hope before it fully began to form._

 _"_ _While impressive," started Louis, missing the look that graced the musketeer's face at his words, "I highly doubt it can be used at proof of his loyalty to the regiment given his well known relationship with both of those captured. I agreed to return D'Artagnan's commission to him if you could prove he had a significant part in the killing or capturing of Rochefort, and you have not yet done so…"_


	81. Commission Decision

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Whoop Whoop over 700 reviews! Love you all!**

 **Okay happy note over, need to apologize for the length of this, it was supposed to be longer, especially given no update last night but I'm currently battling a beast of a headache that's making me just want to curl up in bed despite having taken something for it. Thankfully despite being bad before, it didn't get really bad until near the end of what I've written but don't think there's much more I can do tonight with it like it is so this will have to do...**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos's comforting side is always sweet, I did debate it having been Porthos that woke up and comforted him but it just fit better for it to be Athos (plus the mental imagery was too cute to resist XD) Hmm not sure if its saving the day per say but... well you'll see tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - D'Art definitely doesn't need it but its cute for him to ask for it :) Haha well your opinion of good old Louis might not change after tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha Oh now I'm just imagining the King's reaction to everything if they had done that XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidiap (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm good question, I don't think they would leave, though they would probably find some way to ensure D'Art could stay in Paris at least instead of going back to Gascony. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aw thanks for the congrats and for sticking with me for so long :) I had a feeling that you might have enjoyed that scene... the mental imagery was far too cute and fluffy for me to ignore so I just had to write it, scrapping the original idea I had that would have seen Porthos being the one to comfort our pup. Don't worry too much, Athos isn't about to let the King scrap D'Artagnan without a fight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor Athos had no idea what it was about but he wasn't about to leave D'Art without some sort of comfort. Thankfully for Athos our lovely Aramis is just as stubborn as he is and isn't about to let his beloved brother wallow in undeserved guilt. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm can't say he's acting unfortunately :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-One: Commission Decision  
**

 _"_ _Your Majesty," interrupted Treville, worry flashing in his eyes as he began to fear for the fate of his youngest soldier. "Is now the best time to be having this discussion? D'Artagnan can't even defend himself!"_

 _Louis nodded once, "That is regrettable Treville but I will not let this matter drag out while we wait for him to recover to the point he can stand trial –"_

 _"_ _Trial!?" exclaimed Athos, clearly forgetting all sense of propriety, "D'Artagnan has committed no crime, you said so yourself!"_

 _The King looked shocked by Athos's outburst, as was Treville but the swordsman began to speak again before either man could respond._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan was **tortured** ," he growled, missing, in his anger, the small gasp that escaped Constance's lips at the admission, "He can barely sleep more than an hour or two without a crippling nightmare and can't move more than a twitch without pulling multiple injuries, leaving him in writhing agony, which in turn only further increases the pain." Taking a step forward Athos looked the now stunned monarch dead in the eye, "Despite all of that D'Artagnan was able to stall Rochefort enough to ensure that we caught up in time to prevent him from getting away with whatever had drawn the attention of Spain." Louis's attention was fully grabbed by now but Athos wasn't done, ignoring the obvious signs of the monarch being about to speak the swordsman continue. "He, despite being alone and gravely injured managed to scramble together enough resources to rig up an explosive that, while not strong enough to kill Rochefort, was the __**sole**_ _reason Rochefort's plans were delayed and we were able to catch up with him… You want proof Your Majesty, there it is. Many of my brothers will gladly testify to the condition we arrived to find Rochefort in and I have no doubt Porthos will force himself out of his infirmary bed, against orders, to come here to testify himself, having been the only person alive, beside D'Artagnan, to have seen the explosion."_

 _Athos was practically panting by the end of his rant and it was only when he felt the firm, yet grounding grip of Treville's hand on his elbow that he snapped out of the anger induced haze he had lost himself in and, despite not regretting what he had said, the musketeer found himself paling as he looked up at his King, knowing full well the man was well within his rights to deny D'Artagnan his commission simply due to Athos's impetuousness._

 _Silence reigned in the throne room for several moments while Louis stared hard at the two musketeers before he eventually turned his attention to Treville, who straightened at the attention, before speaking, "Spain?"_

 _Desperate to take the attention off of Athos, Treville nodded as he stepped forward, subtly placing himself, ever so slightly, in front of his lieutenant. "I have evidence they are involved in all this."_

 _"_ _How so?" inquired Anne, sounding genuinely curious as she looked at her friend._

 _"_ _A couple of my men encountered a small group of them while on their own search for D'Artagnan who promptly attacked them. According to them, one of their attackers mentioned a young man who had escaped from them, apparently they were never able to get the name from their captive, despite the various methods they used on him," explained Treville, his disgust for the Spaniards clear in his voice as he spoke of them. "The man did however give my men a description, a description that is a match for D'Artagnan… Added to that is the fact that my men encountered the Spaniards close to where D'Artagnan had been found, gravely wounded and near death, days before by a local physician, he accompanied my men back to the city, I can have him called here if you wish to verify the story My King."_

 _Louis dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand, "Do we know what the Spaniards were after?"_

 _With a sigh Treville shook his head, "Unfortunately not Your Majesty, though I would hazard a guess to say that D'Artagnan at least has some idea, though as my lieutenant said, he is in no condition to be talking or defending himself presently."_

 _"_ _And the Spaniards?"_

 _"_ _Dead Your Majesty," nodded Treville once, "My men were left with no choice but to kill them all as none were allowing themselves to taken alive."_

 _"_ _How long until we can speak to young D'Artagnan Treville?" asked Anne gently, knowing that if she didn't ask then there was a good chance her husband would force the boy see them way before he was ready or in any condition to._

 _Treville frowned, "I can't say for certain My Queen," he said with a sigh, "D'Artagnan's condition is serious and his injury list is extensive. He has barely been conscious since we found him and unfortunately I don't see that changing any time soon."_

 _Anne was about to say something when Louis interrupted, his words sparking anger and concern in the rest of the room's occupants._

 _"_ _A week," he stated firmly, continuing when he saw he had the complete attention of both musketeers. "I will give your boy_ _ **one**_ _week but then I want an answer. Your soldiers might have taken care of the Spaniards already here but there is no guarantee more wont come and I refuse to have them get their filthy hands on whatever it is they're after."_

 _"_ _Your Majesty – " started Athos, worry for his brother filling every fiber of his being as he thought back to the battered form he had left sleeping in the bed only hours ago._

 _Turning his attention to the lieutenant Louis spoke. "After D'Artagnan is able to return to full duty he is to be on probation for three months. If he steps out of line, acts against the regiment or behaves in a manor inappropriate for a member of it his commission will be stripped completely. Should he not, I will allow him to return to the regiment, commission returned."_

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**


	82. A Week To Heal

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well I think I jinxed it the other day when I thought I had gotten through my writers block because good god this was a pain to write! Admittedly I do like how it turned out but I didn't mean to make you wait for it so, sorry for that :) ... On the plus side its the longest chapter I've written in a long while :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Fran (Guest): Thanks for the review - Sorry you feel that way. (If you've decided to stick with this) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I'm doing better thank you :) I've had worse but trying to write while dealing with it just wasn't working for me. Ooh that would have been an interesting scene to write though part of me thinks Louis wouldn't care, it wouldn't directly impact him which seems to be the only time he truly cares about something. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter80) But of course, when do any of our boys believe something like that the first time they're told it lol :) (chapter81) I'm really worried I've bigged up the box too much and its going to be really anticlimatic when it comes out... ooooh but that could work in my favor :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Kinda almost want him to take it back just to see what my brain can come up with in terms of reactions from our lovely boys but as it currently stands he wont be taking it back. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - No he wont, but I figured probation made sense as a punishment given that D'Art did pretty much just abandon his duties and throw away his commission, even if it was for the right reasons. Given what I've put D'Art through I didn't think he'd be up for the King just yet so I've amended things for this chapter... though that's not to say he can't have a collapsing moment in a later chapter :) Yes! I'm glad you liked Athos's defense, it was my favourite part to write for that chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Ibuprofen and sleep definitely helped so I'm all good now :) D'Art might not be happy about the probation when he finds out but he'll be glad about keeping his commission :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thanks for the congrats and for sticking with me for so long, always love to hear from you :D Yeah probably not the best idea to mention the torture D'Art suffered while Constance was around but Athos was too angry to think properly then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Two: A Week To Heal  
**

The next week was a trying time for the not only the inseparables but also the rest of the regiment as the King had not taken the news of Spaniards on French soil well and had demanded that patrols increase in port towns and along the main trade routes.

This meant that the exhausted regiment barely had time to rest before most of its members were sent off once more, leaving those who remained in the city with the strenuous task of making up the slack for the missing men. Unfortunately this had the negative effect of rising tensions amongst the men; exhaustion, frustration and stress, coupled with the growing worry for their two injured companions, who no one had heard much about since their return, had left everyone more than a little high strung and Treville had already been forced to put an end to two verbal arguments, one of which looked only minutes away from descending to violence.

Treville was finding it hard to believe it had only been a week given how quickly things had progressed and more than once he had tried to appeal to the King over the orders given to his men. Typically after a large mission, like the rescue of D'Artagnan had been, Treville would insist that those who had undertaken the mission take at least three days off to rest and recover, longer if they had been injured. This ensured that the men were fully recharged and able to give their full attention and focus to whatever their next mission might be, but now thanks to Louis demands he couldn't even give his men that. Had the situation been different and there not have been a cloud of worry hanging over the regiment for two of its members Treville was sure his men would be handling the situation much differently but as it was the worry over Porthos and D'Artagnan's conditions was playing a major part in the regiment's overall morale.

Athos and Aramis had been quite tight lipped when it came to giving out updates on the pair's condition, both men rarely being seen out of the infirmary over the last few days. They reluctantly answered questions regarding the two men if forced but they had, in turn, taken to refusing entry to the recovery room for anyone not himself or directly related to either man's recovery.

From what he understood Porthos was showing the most promising signs of improvement out of the two, his fever having finally broken a few days ago and his infected wound now almost completely clear.

The musketeer was still having trouble remaining awake for long periods of time, though according to Gerald, the senior physician having taken to being the intermediary between the inseparables and the rest of the regiment, this was likely due to the blood the larger musketeer had lost coupled with the lack of food he had been given during his capture.

Unfortunately though the mere thought of anything remotely solid and/or flavorsome had the musketeer's stomach churning, leaving him unable to keep whatever it was down. This meant the man was on a diet consisting mainly of weak broth or watery porridge, much to his dismay and displeasure.

He still hadn't been granted permission to move around yet but Aramis was already working with the other physician's to come up with a program for the man to follow when he was ready that would help him regain strength in his weakened limbs.

D'Artagnan on the other hand was another matter entirely. The young Gascon had spent a large portion of the previous week in a drugged sleep in an effort to ensure the musketeer's battered body actually got the rest that it needed and wasn't aggravated by the terrors that assaulted his subconscious mind with alarming frequency.

None of the men had been pleased with the decision to drug the terrified young man but after a particularly bad nightmare the second night that caused D'Artagnan to inadvertently tear nearly all of the stitches in his back they felt they had no choice. The nightmare hadn't been the first that day and it broke the inseparables hearts a little more each time to see their beloved baby brother so scared and hurt.

Matters had only gotten worse after that nightmare when D'Artagnan's terrified mind finally registered that his arms were restrained…

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"_ _There has to be something we can do," murmured Athos as he glanced down at his young protégé, who was currently being tended to by Aramis's caring hands, the younger man having passed out from the pain of tearing open his stitches moments after waking from a particularly violent nightmare. Both musketeers were exhausted, the stress of caring for two injured brothers was bad enough but neither felt comfortable leaving D'Artagnan's side while he suffered through his nightmares and this had the unfortunate side effect of ensuring they lost just as much sleep as he did._

 _Aramis opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by a small groan of pain from the very man they had been talking about._

 _"_ _Hey D'Artagnan," smiled the medic warmly, doing what he could to hide his exhaustion and worry from his brother, knowing the younger man would only blame himself for it._

 _As it turned out he didn't need to as D'Artagnan's attention was quickly taken by the restrictions on his arms, the now all too familiar feeling of not being able to move them sending him careering into dark memories of his capture and into a full blown panic attack as he tried, however valiantly, to escape the bindings holding him in place._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Aramis as he instantly moved to try and stop the boy from aggravating more of his wounds and potentially cause permanent damage to his body._

 _Unfortunately D'Artagnan was lost to him, stuck in his memories as his shoulders ignited with phantom pain, reminding him all too much of being hung, helplessly, from his arms as his own body weight tore away at the joints._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan!" cried Athos as he moved to the Gascon's other side, placing one hand on the boy's shoulder, ignoring the cry of pain that tore its way from his protégé's throat at that simple action before placing his other hand on the young man's cheek, praying that the familiar touch would help bring the boy out of his state of panic._

 _"_ _Breathe D'Artagnan," he ordered firmly, using the tone of voice he frequently used when training the Gascon, having remembered it working in the past to snap him out of a similar state and thankfully it had a similar effect this time, the Gascon's terrified eyes snapping open as he took in a large gasp of air. D'Artagnan's eyes instantly found his mentor's and the fear in his dark orbs broke the swordsman's heart. "You're_ _ **safe**_ _D'Artagnan," he stated firmly, emphasizing the word safe to further drive it home for the terrified young man. "Aramis bound your arms so the muscles could rest, they're badly damaged."_

 _D'Artagnan, still battling through his panic attack, latched on to his mentor's words, his panic easing a small but notable amount at the mention of Aramis's name and it was after seeing this that the medic, with a fond, if slightly strained, smile on his face moved into D'Artagnan's eye line._

 _"_ _He's right D'Artagnan," he said reassuringly, moving a hand to run it through the Gascon's hair, "You're in Paris and you're_ _ **safe**_ _."_

 _Hearing the same thing from two people he trusted unshakably helped D'Artagnan finally get control of his breathing, though once the panic drained out of him the pain returned with a vengeance and it quickly proved to be too much and so it wasn't long before the Gascon passed out once more._

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Unfortunately that had not been the only such panic attack the young Gascon had endured in the past week, another reason as to why those in charge of his care had come to the decision of drugging him to help him sleep, however that presented a problem for Treville who had now arrived at the infirmary room that had been commandeered by the inseparables for their two injured brothers.

"Captain," protested Aramis once Treville had explained why he was there.

Sighing Treville decided not to comment on the younger man's tone and instead addressed the protest itself. "My hands are tied Aramis," he explained quietly as he glanced over the medic's shoulder in the hopes of catching a glimpse of his two injured men. Porthos was awake and reluctantly making his way through another bowl of watery porridge while trying to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping on his brother and Captain. D'Artagnan also appeared to be awake, though only recently if the expression on his face was any indication, the Gascon was currently engaged in a hushed conversation with Yanis, completely unaware of Treville's presence in the room.

Mumbling curses under his breath Aramis reluctantly stepped away, moving instinctively to D'Artagnan's side.

"D'Artagnan," spoke Treville softly as he approached, having dealt with traumatized people before enough times in his line of work to know better than to risk anything that might spook the boy, especially when he was awake and apparently alert for the first time in several days.

Unfortunately despite his efforts the sound of his voice still managed to startle the Gascon who flinched slightly, relaxing only when he saw who the new voice belonged to.

"…C-C-Captain…"

Smiling softly at the younger man Treville took a seat next to Yanis. "How are you feeling D'Artagnan?"

Grimacing D'Artagnan attempted a shrug before aborting at the flash of pain that shot through his shoulder. "…Bad," he admitted quietly, his admission making Treville's eyebrows shoot up, knowing just how badly the younger man must be feeling for him to admit to feeling bad.

"Do you feel up to answering a few questions?" he asked softly, not wanting to push the boy when he could now see how much effort he was putting in to both hiding the true extent of his pain and in staying awake.

For a moment he thought the Gascon would say no, he did look very much like he was seriously considering doing so before he let out a weak sigh and nodded his head once.

"The… The Spaniards who captured you," started Treville, his hand instinctively reaching out to comfort and ground the musketeer when he saw the fear and panic enter his eyes. "Do you know what they were after?"

It took several long moments for D'Artagnan to push down the terror that flooded through him at the reminder of his torturers before he could answer, his words slow and quiet, "Box," he stated, "Rochefort wanted it back… The Spa… They got it first… tried to get it back when…"

"When you were captured," finished Treville nodding in acceptance of the younger man's words. "Do you know what the box contained?"

"Didn't you blow it up?" inquired Porthos, not looking at all bothered that he had interrupted the conversation between his brother and his Captain.

"Box," mumbled D'Artagnan sleepily, his injured body demanding more sleep. "…Not… Doc'ments…"

"Smart," nodded Athos in approval, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips when he saw D'Artagnan smile weakly at the praise.

Yanis tilted his head to the side, "Where I found you?" he asked seriously, having deduced that the Gascon couldn't have travelled far with the amount of fresh injuries he had when he had initially found him, when D'Artagnan sleepily nodded the former physician turned to Treville. "I can take you there… D'Artagnan's in no condition to move and to be honest I probably remember where he was at that time more than he does, he wasn't in a great way when I found him."

Treville nodded gratefully, "I'll gather a few of the men, can you be ready to leave within the hour?"

"…I'm going too," stated Athos after Yanis had nodded his agreement to the Captain's timeline.

"Athos!" protested Aramis, shocked the swordsman was willing to leave his protégé's side

"That's not necessary Athos," reassured Treville, though Athos interrupted before he could add anymore.

"D'Artagnan was **tortured** because of whatever was in that box… He risked everything to get it back and I wont let that be in vain… I'm going."


	83. Absent Brothers & Surprise Visits

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies once more for the delay, writers block and ridiculously & annoyingly loud upstairs neighbors made it difficult to focus and get this done sooner. **

**This kinda ended up more fillerish than I anticipated so I hope it doesn't bore you**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I don't think anything will keep Louis happy for too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Well we'll get to see a bit of how D'Art handles Athos being gone tonight so hopefully you'll enjoy that :) His brothers definitely aren't handling D'Art's nightmares well, its breaking their hearts (and the evil part of me loves it :) ) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Very true, I felt bad doing that to D'Art but the evil part of me won out so it got included :) The search is indeed on, though we wont really be seeing much of it until the next chapter as a scene with D'Art kinda overtook this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmmm hadn't thought of that, I kinda feel like he'd be satisfied with that but I'm also intrigued with the idea of writing his reaction to D'Artagnan's condition so who knows, we'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm oooh the temptation for him to find trouble :) I have no current plans for him to find any but we'll see, who knows maybe the evil part of my mind will take over and we'll see them run into some trouble. That wasn't why D'Art was drugged but we will get to see his reaction to Athos being gone tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah unfortunately the garrison is a bit of a mess right now but things will get sorted before too long and they'll go back to normal :) Porthos is definitely doing better which is a plus, now we just need D'Art to do the same and then Aramis can breathe normally again lol. I'm beginning to think I'm going to be stuck with writers block, at least until the end of this story *sigh* I hope not its seriously annoying but we'll see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You'll have to wait to find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! part of me really hated doing that to him but unfortunately for him my evil side one out so drugged up he was :) We get a bit more D'Art tonight, it wasn't supposed to take up as much of the chapter as it did but I really like how it turned out :D I figured Athos would want to see it through for D'Art and he kinda just wants to know what was the reason behind why his brother had to suffer/what he suffered for. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Three: Absent Brothers & Surprise Visits  
**

Waking from a terror filled dream with a sharp gasp of pain was becoming, unfortunately, all too familiar for D'Artagnan, who couldn't contain the small, weak groan of pain as his many wounds and injuries made themselves known now he was conscious once more.

While D'Artagnan had not expected to wake up alone he was surprised by just who was by his side, whispering soothing words while placing a cool, damp cloth on his forehead. Unfortunately recent events had made the younger man more skittish than usual, leading to him flinching away from the voice upon quickly realizing it didn't belong to any of the men he had come to expect to be by his side when he woke.

The slight fear caused by the unexpected voice quickly turned to guilt when his sleep and pain-dulled mind finally put a name and face to the voice, guilt that only intensified when he recognized the hurt that flashed across the man's face at his reaction.

It hurt him to know that he had caused such a response, especially to someone he treasured as a friend so despite it being an effort to do so the Gascon licked his dry lips before forcing himself to speak.

"…A-Alain?"

Fortunately it seemed the other musketeer was quick to dismiss his earlier hurt feelings as, upon hearing his name from his friend, his expression quickly morphed into a bright, if somewhat cheeky smile that only intensified as he nodded over the Gascon's shoulder to where Porthos and Aramis laid sleeping, the medic having, finally, given into the demands of his body that had been crying out for rest.

"Quiet," whispered Alain conspiratorially, his grin only growing at the look of confusion on his younger friend's face at his words. "Apparently," drawled Alain, "the pair of you aren't up for visitor's yet… The whole regiment's been relying on Gerald for news of you two but with Aramis asleep and Blaise out…"

Understanding quickly dawned on the Gascon who couldn't help but smile, if somewhat weakly, back at his friend, warmed that he had, technically, broken rules to sneak in to see him. They both knew Alain would be in for quite the scolding lecture from the older musketeer when he returned but that didn't seem to matter to either of them right then.

For a few moments the pair simply enjoyed each others company until D'Artagnan's curiosity won out and he found himself asking where Blaise had gone, surprised the man would leave Alain's side as, after the Moreau affair, the senior musketeer had barely let the younger man out of his sight.

Alain grinned slightly at the Gascon's question, he could see how drained the younger man was already, despite only being up for a few minutes, but seeing him awake and hearing him speak was doing wonders for the older musketeer's stress levels.

"The Captain asked him to accompany Athos," stated Alain with a small, grin, apparently oblivious to the alarm his words caused to shoot through his younger companion. "He said, in front of Athos, that with most of the rest of the regiment out on patrols and Aramis staying here that Blaise was the most qualified to keep an eye on him."

D'Artagnan could feel the panic building within his chest and he fought, hard, to contain it, not wanting to lose himself to yet another panic attack, something else he had become intimately familiar with since being rescued. He tried to remind himself of Athos's skill and of how he hadn't gone off alone but it was doing little to calm his growing panic.

"H-H-H-He's gone?"

He truly hated how utterly pathetic he felt at that moment. He was finding himself freaking out and panicking over every little thing, from not hearing Porthos's familiar snores when he woke from a nightmare of the older man being tortured to simply hearing a friend had left the garrison. He had hoped the feeling would eventually fade but after a week they hadn't even begun to fade, if anything they had increased in intensity.

While he was oblivious to the rapidly darkening thoughts plaguing the Gascon's fragile mind, Alain had not missed the growing panic quickly overwhelming his friend and as such he moved quickly to try and ground and comfort him by placing a hand on the Gascon's leg, squeezing it reassuringly as he tried to calm his friend.

"Don't you remember?" he asked softly, moving his other hand so that it rested lightly on the Gascon head, his fingers gently playing with the boy's hair. "The Captain sent them out after those documents you hid."

Unfortunately this had the completely opposite effect to what Alain had been hoping for. Instead of reassuring the boy it just sent a whole new wave of panic through him.

"NO!" screamed D'Artagnan, his voice quickly morphing into a sharp cry of pain as, in his desperate attempt to move, he pulled many of his numerous stitches and aggravated nearly all of his wounds. This had the added effect, much to Alain's detriment, of waking both Porthos and Aramis, the latter of which wasted no time in scrambling off of the bed to rush to his brother's side, glaring daggers at the musketeer who was not even supposed to be there as he did so.

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Aramis as he tried desperately to bring the Gascon back from the panic attack he quickly losing himself to.

"What did you do?" growled the medic as he glared over his shoulder to a now thoroughly pale Alain but before the guilt and worry stricken man could respond D'Artagnan managed to break through his panic to gasp out Aramis's name, bringing the medic's attention back to him.

"Y-Y-You have to stop him 'Mis!" exclaimed the Gascon weakly, his voice particularly breathless as his growing panic attack made it increasingly difficult to get enough air into his lungs.

"I can't do anything until you calm down," snapped the medic before his expression immediately softened. "You need to breath D'Artagnan," he added softly, "If you don't you'll pass out and then I won't know who I'm supposed to stop."

This seemed to resonate in the Gascon's mind as he offered a stiff nod before trying to do just that, comforted by the smile on his brother's face.

"That's it," smiled Aramis softly, his hand moving so it was cupping the boy's cheek, his thumb stroking the bruised skin lightly as he spoke. "Focus on me and breathe with me, deep breaths."

It took several minutes, minutes that felt like hours to D'Artagnan who was desperate to get Aramis to listen to him. When his breathing was back under control D'Artagnan tried again, "Y-You have to stop him Aramis," he pleaded, to desperate to be heard to even care how pathetic he probably sounded as he begged his brother.

Aramis frowned, knowing it must be serious for his brother to lose it like he was, "Stop who?"

"Athos," spoke Alain, understanding hitting him almost a quickly as his guilt at causing the panic attack he had just witnessed. "I was telling him how Athos and Blaise had gone after the documents he hid…"

"T-T-They're out there 'Mis," continued D'Artagnan, frantic panic once again entering his eyes, "They'll hurt him."

Before Aramis could ask who D'Artagnan meant Alain figured it out and wasted no time in moving into the younger man's line of sight. "The Spaniards are dead D'Artagnan," he stated firmly, his heart breaking a little at the hope that entered his younger friend's expression. "Blaise and I took care of them ourselves, they're **gone**."

* * *

Several days later saw Athos and his group approaching the location of the documents they were sent to find.

"…This is it?" breathed Athos, his eyes hardening in anger even as his heart broke a little at the sight where his youngest brother almost lost his life. His eyes were locked onto a specific patch of ground, immediately recognizing the dark stain on the ground as blood, his baby brother's blood.

Hearing the pain in the musketeer's voice Yanis turned and nodded solemnly, saying nothing, simply letting the swordsman have a moment before he composed himself and moved forward.

After pushing past the memories of how his brother had looked when he was rescued and the images produced by his own imagination as to how he must have been when Yanis found him all those days ago Athos turned his focus to the task at hand as he directed the small group of men in his group to search the area.


	84. Progress

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I know a lot of you are probably curious as to what are in the documents Athos has gone off to get but I'm going to keep you waiting one more chapter but I promise we will find out about them then.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Up to that point D'Art had no idea the Spaniards had been killed and given everything he had endured at their hands he's more than a little panicked about his brother and mentor being out there where they could get them. Aramis in a bit of protective mama-bear mode with his injured brothers right now hence his attitude towards Alain but the fact that Alain's words about the Spaniards being dead helped calm D'Art down will definitely help the medic calm down a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha I think Treville, poor man's probably about to have a heart attack from the stress of it all :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, felt a little bad for Alain when I wrote that but I loved the idea of him sneaking in and of Aramis being all protective so couldn't resist. Oh yeah, I was tempted to leave one of them alive to get away or something just so I could unleash Athos on them but figured our lovely Athos would rather just get back to the pup. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Its tempting, there still is time for Athos's group to encounter a bit of trouble so we'll have to see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Nah he'll be okay, Aramis is a little protective right now but once he's calmed down he'll understand, plus he knows about the pair's friendship so likely expected something like this to happen at some point. I loved writing D'Art's reaction to the news considering up to that point he thought the Spanish were still alive and out there, hence his pretty violent reaction to the news, hearing that they're gone though is a huge weight and worry off of the pups shoulders :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmmm haven't quite decided yet, the Spanish threat is gone so on that front its anxiety but there's nothing to say our lovely swordsman can't encounter a bit of trouble on the way home :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Tempting but no, if there's to be trouble it'll be on the road home but I haven't decided if they'll run into anything yet. Hope you enjoyed the rest of your birthday, it was great to see you! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Alain was relentless :D I couldn't keep him away he wanted to see D'Art :D I figured that after the whole Moreau thing that the two have become comfortable with the other seeing them weak or scared after a nightmare and because of that Alain had experience in calming him down from one. Yay I'm really glad you liked it, I rewrote that scene a couple of time trying to get it right and I really liked how it turned out. There's a scene in tongiht's that I think you'll like too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Four: Progress  
**

"Athos," called Blaise as he spotted the very thing they had been sent to find, admittedly by accident as he had tripped over a raised tree root but doing so had caused him to spot something that looked very much like paper.

Athos, having been focused on his own search while keeping his ears open for any signs the rest of the men might have found them first, wasted no time in abandoning the area he had been searching and moving to Blaise's side, amusement gleaming in his eyes as he noticed the few leaves tangled in the other man's hair courtesy of his earlier fall.

"Blaise?"

"Think this is it," stated the other musketeer as he handed his find over to the lieutenant, his own curiosity burning to know what this whole thing had been about but knowing better than to deny the information from Athos when it was his brothers that had suffered because of it.

Nodding his thanks to his friend Athos took the documents, walking a few paces as his eyes rapidly scanned the parchment, his brows furrowing in confusion as he took in the information.

"Athos?"

"We should get these back to Treville," spoke Athos dismissively as he ignored the silent question in the musketeer's voice, turning to face Yanis he added, "Are you coming back with us or would you prefer to return home?"

"As much as I would like to return home, with your permission, I would like to see this through to the end. I may not be a practicing physician anymore but D'Artagnan was still my patient and despite the excellent care he's receiving it doesn't feel right to leave him just yet."

Understanding and gratitude flashed across Athos's face as he nodded once before holding his hand out for the man to shake, "My brother would not be alive without your intervention, any further assistance you would like to give would be greatly appreciated and I would be grateful, D'Artagnan… he seems more relaxed with you there."

The odd tone to Athos's voice at the end there caught Yanis's attention but before he could address it the swordsman had turned away, his attention now focused on preparing his men to leave.

* * *

"No," dismissed Aramis firmly as the musketeer barely contained the urge to glare daggers at his friend.

"'Mis," sighed Porthos as he cursed his friend's stubbornness, he knew this was going to be how he reacted but he had hoped his brother might have surprised him by listening to him.

"Don't 'Mis me," snapped Aramis as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I'm **not** leaving."

"'Mis when's the last time you even went outside?" continued Porthos, ignoring the bite in his brother's voice.

"I hardly see why that's important."

Letting out another sigh of exasperation Porthos resisted the urge to throw something at the man for his stubbornness. "Look," he tried, infusing just enough pleading into his voice to get the man's attention, "Tristan's due to come in an hour, we'll be okay on our own for that time, go, get some sun, sleep in your own bed, your going to collapse at this rate."

"Will you stop going on about that!"

"Sure," shrugged Porthos, waiting until his brother looked at him in surprise before adding, with a cheeky grin, "When you actually do it."

The larger musketeer watched with amusement as Aramis threw his arms up in exasperation before he decided to offer a compromise. "Two hours 'Mis," he offered, grinning internally when that seemed to get the man's attention. "You go, breathe some fresh air and nap in your own bed before coming back in two hours time. Do that and I'll stop mentioning it."

"Fine," huffed Aramis grudgingly before narrowing his eyes at the smug look on his brother's face, "Oh wipe that smirk of your face, remember I'm the one bringing you food later."

Unable to help himself Porthos let out a loud bark of laughter at his friend's threat, the sound of his laughter echoing around the room as Aramis begrudgingly left, a soft smile of his own tugging at his lips at the sound.

* * *

"…You awake whelp?" asked Porthos a few minutes later, his voice quiet as he didn't want to wake the younger man if he was indeed still asleep, though the small sound of confirmation he heard after his question was answer enough and, although it caused him pain to do so, he shifted his body so he was facing the Gascon, who was now watching him with weary and worried eyes.

"P'thos?"

"I'm sorry D'Artagnan," he breathed, his eyes closing as he spoke, guilt making it difficult to look the younger man in the eye, especially when the pain the man was being forced to endure was so clearly shown in those dark orbs.

"P'thos?" D'Artagnan's confusion was now more pronounced as he tried to figure out what his brother was apologizing for, in his mind it was **him** that needed to apologize, he had, after all, failed to return quickly meaning Rochefort had longer to torture and harm the larger musketeer.

"I…I got distracted," started Porthos as he forced himself to look his injured baby brother in the eye, having decided he owed the younger man at least that. "Constance was unconscious and I let it distract me. One of them was already injured pretty badly it shouldn't have gone down the way it did, I've faced worse odds before and won but I allowed myself to be distracted and you were forced to pay the price for it."

D'Artagnan looked surprised by his brother's words but just as he opened his mouth to respond, Porthos continued.

"I tried to protect Constance the best I could but even she ended up hurt and it's all my fault. You somehow managed to find the strength to save my life when you could barely stand and yet I … Dammit D'Art I'm just really sorry, I messed up big this time and I…"

"Porthos," stated D'Artagnan as firmly as he could manage, wishing, not for the first time, that his arms weren't bound, as he desperately wanted to reach for his brother. "Not your fault."

Porthos shook his head, dismissing his brother's words but before he could offer some sort of rebuttal he felt a soft tap against his ankle that had his eyes shooting open and locking onto his brother's face, instantly noting the agony the younger man was trying to hide having forced his body to move just enough to weakly kick his friend.

"Not… your… fault."

Unable to stop himself Porthos forced his aching body closer to his brother, settling them so the younger man was nestled tightly against his side, his head resting on his shoulder. "Not yours either D'Artagnan," whispered Porthos as he tilted his head to rest on top of the Gascon's. The younger man had fallen asleep shortly after his last protest of Porthos's self-imposed guilt, the pain of trying to move coupled with the lack of proper rest he had been getting thanks to his nightmares meant the Gascon was more than a little exhausted.

This was the scene Aramis walked in on a few hours later when he returned to the infirmary. Part of him wanted to scold his brother for attempting to move with his injuries but a larger part of him couldn't stop the fond smile that tugged at his lips at the sight, especially when he noted how peacefully D'Artagnan seemed to be resting for once.


	85. Worth The Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well look at this! Not making you wait three days for the next chapter (okay 2 is still a wait but its better than 3!) I'm writing this on my brand new lovely laptop, which is why there was no update yesterday as I was still getting used to it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Omg what an adorabley cute mental image :D Love it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I feel like I've bigged up the documents a lot more than I probably should have and a lot of people are going to be like "Really?" when we find out what the are so, sorry in advance if you feel like that. Glad you liked the bickering banter, figured our boys needed a bit of light-heartedness given everything they've been through. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter83) Yep, unfortunately for D'Art his emotional/mental recovery is probably going to be just as long as his physicial one. (chapter84) That he did. It was a talk that, for Porthos, needed to happen sooner rather than later and it was easier to have if Aramis wasn't there giving his own opinions/eavesdropping. He'll still be dealing some guilt but he definitely needed to hear that D'Art didn't blame him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really hoping I haven't bigged the whole documents thing up too much so that when you read this you go "really?" if so, sorry in advance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Pretty sure I've bigged those documents up a bit too much but hopefully you'll enjoy regardless :) Athos has a reason for his comment to Yanis which we'll be addressing soon, promise. Really glad you liked their bickering, been a while since I got to write a bit of banter for the two of them, had a lot of fun with it even though it was short. The mental picutre of the two snuggled with each other as they slept was too cute to ignore, especially after their chat, so I had to include it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - It was tempting to have Yanis leave them there and head home but figured that wouldn't go well with D'Art when he learned that his new friend had left without a goodbye, even more so considering our pup's fragile mental state at the moment. I plan to address the whole odd tone thing with Athos's comment to Yanis soon so don't worry about that. I've really missed our boy's banter so it was a lot of fun to write it again and I'm really glad people seemed to enjoy reading it as well :) Porthos needed to have that conversation with D'Art and so Aramis needed to be made to leave to make it easier for our boys to talk, plus the poor man's barely slept in weeks! After the emotional chat I couldn't resist letting our boys have a cute fluffy moment, hence the snuggling (plus the mental picture was just too cute to resist lol) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Five: Worth The Pain  
**

The days that followed Athos's departure from the garrison were hard for the remaining inseparables and although he did not outwardly show it as much it was Aramis who suffered from the swordsman's absents the most, having been the person left behind to tend to their injured friends.

Normally this wouldn't have bothered the medic one bit but he hadn't truly recovered from the stress of the ordeal and the exhaustion it brought upon him before they found the two injured men and then his protective nature hadn't let him completely hand over their care to someone else, meaning he had been pushing his already exhausted body further passed its limits, so much so that his occasional extended naps were no longer doing anything for him but giving him that little extra boost to keep going.

The fact that he knew he had to keep it together and be the strong one for his brothers was also not helping matters. Things were easier with Porthos as he had recovered enough that he was lucid and coherent, meaning he understood why Athos had gone and was alert enough to realize how much things were weighing on his brother and thus had been, to Aramis's surprise, on his best behavior.

Unfortunately however D'Artagnan was another matter. The Gascon's mind was in a fragile state after the torture he had been forced to endure and as such he wasn't handling the absence of one of the few people he trusted well, although Aramis could tell he was trying. It also didn't help that the young musketeer's nightmares were showing no signs of easing off and as a result he often had trouble recognizing he was no longer trapped in said nightmare when he first woke from one.

Unable to tear himself away from his youngest brother's side when he was in such a state Aramis had been forcing himself to stay awake for longer as he laid by the Gascon's side, both he and Porthos having realized that, while it didn't chase them away entirely, D'Artagnan slept nightmare-free for longer when close to, or in the arms of, one of his brothers.

By the time word then reached the inseparables in the infirmary that Athos and his group had returned Aramis was about to collapse out of sheer relief, wanting nothing more than to seek out and welcome his brother home but knowing his time would be better spent by his injured friend's sides, trusting that Athos would return to them once Treville had been informed of the results of their search.

* * *

"You were successful?" asked Treville as he watched Athos enter his office, the lieutenant having dismissed the rest of the group to get some rest and something to eat.

"We were," nodded Athos as he pulled out a handful of documents from his jacket before handing them over to his Captain, a frown on his face as he did so. "I don't see what was so important in them that warranted D'Artagnan's torture," he added with no small amount of bite to his voice as he remembered the bloodstain on the ground near where they had found the documents and what D'Artagnan had endured before leaving said stain.

However at the sight of Treville's entire frame tensing Athos's anger quickly drained as it morphed into confusion.

"Did D'Artagnan have an idea as to how long the Spanish had these in their possession for?" asked Treville as he tried to keep himself from snapping and demanding answers.

With confusion still on his face Athos shook his head, "Given how he was hallucinating both Aramis and myself I think its safe to say he wasn't focusing too much on how long he had been held for… Why?"

After a moment of indecision Treville got up from his desk and moved to lock his office door, ignoring the look of confusion and worry on Athos's face as he made his way back to his desk. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room," instructed Treville firmly, "no one else is to know and that includes D'Artagnan and the others."

Athos frowned, "Doesn't D'Artagnan deserve to know what he was tortured for?"

"He was tortured to protect Porthos and Constance," stated Treville, his eyes never moving from Athos's, "The only reason D'Artagnan did what Rochefort wanted was because he had them. He does **not** need to know what was inside the box."

If Athos was surprised by either his Captain's words or tone he hid it well, choosing only to reluctantly nod his agreement to keep silent on whatever he was about to hear.

"You are aware our relations with Spain have become… tense yes?"

Once more Athos nodding, having picked up on the growing tension between the two countries from his time in the palace and from the bits of news his lieutenant status entitled him to.

"When things began to go south, before the Cardinal's death, he had proposed the idea of sending men into Spain, covertly."

"Spies," stated Athos, his eyes widening in slight shock at the news, his mind quickly catching on as to why those seemingly innocuous documents he had brought back could be so highly sought after.

Treville nodded, "I felt it to be a hasty decision but the Cardinal managed to convince the King to do it, without Her Majesty's knowledge of course. Men were chosen who had no affiliation with either the red guard or musketeers so they wouldn't be easily recognized and they have been sending us information whenever they can."

"The documents?" asked Athos as he nodded to the pieces of parchment on his Captain's desk.

"Names those men have been using," explained Treville as he gestured to one of the pages that contained nothing more than a list of names. "And the locations they operate from," stated the Captain as he gestured to another piece of paper, a grim look on his face. "They've been embedded in Spain for well over a year now Athos, we kept their locations and names on separate documents and in separate locations to prevent them being found out but..." he said quietly, his eyes dropping to stare at the list of names, "If word of these men got out… If Spain had proof we had smuggled spies into their country then the fragile peace that currently exists between our two countries would shatter and could even descend into full scale war."


	86. Checking In

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay before we get on to the chapter I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates these last few days, I've become quite lazy lately with my writing, something I will be trying to put a stop to now. Hopefully, updates should return to normal for this last stretch of the story. I'm eager to get started on the next work I have in mind so I'm hoping I can use that as motivation to keep this one's updates regular and frequent.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it, I was really tempted to have them contain random, innocuous information just so Rochefort could have one last laugh at them from beyond the grave but it really didn't feel right to have that happen after all I've put poor D'Artagnan through. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Well... :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - You'll have to read on to find out about Aramis but unfortunately for our medic, I can promise that Porthos wasn't/isn't always a good patient :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - In all fairness Aramis does have backup available, he's just too stubborn to accept their help in looking after his brothers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Porthos still has ways to go with his recovery but he's definitely doing better now. Yay, I'm really glad you liked the idea, I kept switching between different ideas as to what the documents contained and then when I did decide, I was worried I had bigged the entire thing up too much and it would just end up being anticlimactic. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep, one of several ideas I had for what they contained. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yep :D I've gone from a mac back to a windows computer so it's taking some getting used to... plus this one has a numerical keypad as well which my mac didn't and now I keep finding myself hitting numbers by accident when typing lol :D I figured we all know D'Art would suffer somewhat without Athos given their relationship but Aramis is kinda suffering in silence so I wanted to reflect that. I felt like Athos would be the only one, besides maybe Treville, who could get the medic to actually take a break and get some rest so without him there to ground him he would just go on relentlessly. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, poor man's definitely trying to do too much at the moment but part of it is his own stubborn fault as there are men who could help him in caring for his brothers while he got some sleep or something but he doesn't want to hand over their care to someone else. I'll be addressing the documents more in tomorrows chapter when Treville meets with the King. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Six: Checking In**

"Athos!" cheered Porthos happily, a beaming grin on his face that became slightly strained when he saw the look on his brother's face as the weary swordsman entered the infirmary room.

Raising an eye at his brother's exuberance Athos couldn't help but smirk, "Feeling better I see?"

Porthos shrugged, grin still in place, "Just glad to see you, now maybe you can convince mother-hen here to give me something with actual flavor... maybe even something with meat in it," it was then that Athos realized the small bowl of what he assumed was broth in his friend's slightly trembling hands.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh Aramis looked up from where he was helping a barely awake D'Artagnan drink his own broth to respond to the larger man. "I did that two days ago when you **insisted** you were feeling better, you do remember what happened then I hope?"

The look on Porthos's face was enough to bring a smirk to the face of the medic while Athos let out a small chuckle.

"Bad?" he asked teasingly as he settled himself down in a chair in between the two beds.

"Well it certainly wasn't pretty," smirked Aramis as he returned his attention back to D'Artagnan, the younger man letting out a small sound of agreement before turning pale and shaking his head at his brother, his action bringing another sigh from the tired medic as his earlier jovial mood instantly vanished.

"Are you sure D'Artagnan? You've barely had any, you need to eat to get your strength back."

"…Can't" breathe the Gascon as he closed his eyes against nausea churning in his stomach, seeing this Aramis's expression softened and he wasted no time in placing the bowl down and picking up a goblet of water.

"Drink," he instructed softly, "It'll help."

Athos watched silently as Aramis helped his protégé drink the contents of the goblet, every part of him wanting to speak of what he had learned from Treville. He could see in his baby brother's face, just how weak and pathetic he felt and he was desperate to wipe that from the man's expression. In his eyes, D'Artagnan had been vital in stopping a war from starting and the man deserved, not to feel like a failure but instead like the hero he was, but the solider in him kept the words from leaving his mouth.

Not liking the look on his brother's face Porthos spoke up, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

This question gained the attention of the two other musketeers, both equally curious to hear about their leader's mission as well as the contents of the documents he had been sent to find. Their own had suffered and bled for those documents so they found the curiosity of their contents even greater than it would likely have been in any other circumstance.

Athos nodded, forcing back a grimace at the inquiry, having guessed his friends wouldn't wait long to ask when he returned to them. "Treville has them, he was about to take them to the King when I came here."

"And?" prompted Aramis, "What was so important that it was torturing someone over?" though the medic greatly regretted his words when he saw not only D'Artagnan violently flinch at the reminder of his ordeal but also noted the small flinch Athos couldn't hide. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly as he looked at D'Artagnan, knowing his words had had a greater impact on the injured Gascon.

"…You can't say can you?" sighed Porthos when he realized just why Athos was hesitating in answering like it was at war with himself. If he hadn't been ordered to remain silent the larger musketeer knew nothing would stop the swordsman from divulging the information to them but the fact that he wasn't was proof enough that the Captain had ordered his silence.

"What!" exclaimed Aramis after seeing Athos's nod, the medic's overwhelming exhaustion was quickly diminishing his hold on his temper and this piece of news certainly wasn't helping matters. Unfortunately, Aramis chose to follow his outburst by all but jumping to his feet, something that clearly didn't sit well with his exhausted body as he was swaying dangerously moments later, much to the alarm and concern of his brothers.

Brushing off Athos's hand on his elbow he turned to face his friend, doing his best to not let on that he was currently seeing two of him. "After everything," he hissed, his grip on the headboard of D'Artagnan's bed tightening as the skin on his knuckles turned white. " **E** **verything** that's happened, that they've suffered through, we don't get to know why?"

"Treville only told me because I read the documents," answered Athos calmly as he watched his brother, he completely understood the man's anger and frustration, he was feeling similar emotions himself after all but the man's unsteadiness had him worried. "The Captain did promise to speak to the King about gaining permission for you to know when he saw him," offered the swordsman as a peace offering as he looked down at the torn expression on his protégé's face. The younger man was clearly torn between wanting to know why he had been tortured so and wanting to simply forget the whole ordeal had even happened in the first place.

"The King wanted his commission revoked!" exclaimed Aramis bitterly, missing the flash of pain, panic, and resignation that flashed across D'Artagnan's face, something Porthos's didn't miss. "Why would he care to give us an answering now?"

"Aramis," snapped Athos in warning, also not having missed the look on D'Artagnan's face at the mention of the state of his commission. Following his brother's gaze Aramis's mind finally caught up with what he had said but before he could speak to apologize D'Artagnan spoke first.

"I… I expected as much… When… When does Treville want me to leave?"

That one simple question broke Athos's heart and the swordsman wasted no time in settling himself on the bed in front of the emotional Gascon, the younger man clearly struggling to keep his emotions in check. Reaching out the swordsman placed a hand on the boy's head before speaking softly, "The return of your commission was to be based on your impact on Rochefort's capture. When we informed the King of your actions he agreed to a set period of probation before returning your commission fully but after the return of those documents he might reconsider. I can't tell you what they contain D'Artagnan but I can promise they were important and your actions saved a lot of lives, Treville will not let the King forget that."

Aramis looked ready to add to that, or to at least offer his own apologies for worrying the injured man in his anger but when he moved, intending to sit back in his chair, absently having noted the growing tremors shaking his legs, his vision swam once more, only with a greater impact than previously and the last thing the medic registered was a sharp pain to the side of his head before his distorted vision went black.


	87. Revealing Truths

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well, would you look at that! I managed to do an update twice in two days :D Hopefully, this is a sign I won't be keeping you all waiting for days for new chapters but who knows...**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Well I felt poor Aramis hasn't had much of a break since this all started, especially since rescuing D'Art so it was bound to happen at some point, plus I kinda want to write Athos lecturing him so :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Logically they understand that there are things that Athos can't tell them but that doesn't help them with their anger right now, though maybe Treville will be able to help with that. I think that D'Art knew, when he sent his pauldron back at the beginning that there was a pretty good chance he wouldn't be getting his commission back easily, if at all when this was over. We get to see a bit of Treville conversation with the King tonight but you're going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out the results of it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Worry not we'll be checking in with Aramis right away so I won't be keeping you waiting long on that front. As for telling the others what the documents contained... Treville's working on it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Athos is definitely feeling torn, he wants to tell them but the soldier in him is demanding he follows orders and so is preventing him from talking about it... Thankfully Treville is working on it so hopefully, D'Art and the others will be able to know soon. Given the poor man's not really had a proper break since all this started his collapse was bound to happen at some point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yep and unfortunately it was probably one of the only ways he would accept it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Don't worry we'll be checking in on Aramis right away so I won't be keeping you in suspense with that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well he's not really stopped since this all began, even more so since rescuing D'Art so it was bound to happen sooner or later :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep, poor Aramis has worked his already exhausted body passed its limits but worry not, we'll be checking up on him tonight so I won't keep you waiting on that front. Treville's working on getting permission for the others to know what was in those documents so hopefully that will work but we'll see how evil my mind decides to be regarding it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Seven: Revealing Truths**

"ARAMIS!" cried the three remaining inseparables in alarm as they watched their brother fall to the ground.

Being the closest to the fallen medic, and the only one out of the three not sporting injuries of some kind, Athos was quick to jump up from his seat on D'Artagnan's bed to rush to his fallen brother's aid.

" **Don't** ," snapped Athos when he saw both injured men attempting to move to help their unconscious friend.

"Athos…"

Looking up from his spot on the ground the swordsman glared at his brother, "Aramis needs help, I can't do that if I'm worried about the pair of you tearing your stitches or worse so **don't** move."

Porthos could hear the worry in his brother's voice and so stilled his movements, part of him secretly pleased for the order as, despite his attempts to portray otherwise, he was far from fine with regards to his injuries and even moving the little he had done before Athos's words stopped him had caused pain to flare up all through his body.

Ignoring the feeling of eyes practically burning a hole in his back Athos wasted no time in checking his unconscious brother over, frowning in concern when he noted the dark bags under the man's eyes and that the only sign of any injury was the small cut to the side of his temple from where he hit his head as he fell. Feeling safe to move him and unwilling to leave his beloved brother on the floor when there was a perfectly usable bed nearby, Athos gently eased his arms under his brother's neck and knees lifting him carefully up off the ground, frowning once more when he realized how light his friend now felt, not remembering the man being that light the last time he had been forced to carry him, although he did try to rationalize it that it had been some time since they had been pushed into a situation that required him to do so.

"I'm going to see if I can find Tristan or Gerald," stated the swordsman once he finished getting Aramis settled on the bed, "Keep an eye on him."

* * *

Thankfully it didn't take long for Athos to find help in the form of Tristan, the physician's assistant having been on his way to check up on them anyway when Athos nearly ploughed into him in his haste to find help, upon explaining the situation to the man the two were quick to turn back towards the inseparable's infirmary room.

"I don't see any outward injuries that would explain his collapse," explained Tristan as he worked to examine the unconscious man, all too aware of the concerned and protective eyes watching his every move. "You said he was swaying earlier?"

"Twice," nodded Athos, feeling guilty he hadn't noticed whatever was wrong with his friend and brother before this happened, "It was during the second time that he collapsed."

Tristan nodded before turning his attention to Porthos, knowing the larger man would be a better source of information for his next few questions given Athos had only just returned to the garrison. "Has he been eating regularly, I know Serge has been sending supplies up with the food for yourself or D'Artagnan but have you actually seen him eat any of it?"

Porthos was about to confirm he had, sure that his brother wouldn't have ignored his body's demand for food while taking care of them before he also remembered just who they were talking about and that it was **exactly** something the marksman would do, so instead he thought hard about the events of the last few days before cursing under his breath as he shook his head, guilt for not noticing clear in his eyes.

"...Not sleeping either," spoke D'Artagan quietly, his voice small and full of guilt as he looked over at his brother, knowing full well why the man had gotten less and less sleep as the days had gone on. "…My fault," he admitted quietly, forcing himself to look away from the unconscious marksman and instead into his mentor's eyes. "…Nightmares… he…"

"Kid sleeps better next to one of us," explained Porthos softly, not missing the worry on Athos's face at the mention of the nightmares the Gascon was suffering. "The nightmares still come but not as frequently. 'Mis has been trying to stay awake so he can wake D'Artagnan before the dreams get bad. We've managed to kick him out to get some sleep a couple of times but whether he actually did…"

Both Tristan and Athos nodded in understanding, the latter planning all the ways he would lecture the medic when he woke up for pushing himself so hard.

"That's why he collapsed then," stated Tristan as he moved to help the unconscious marksman drink some water, wanting to keep him hydrated. "He needs food and rest… a lot of it. You have my apologies as well," he added, making all three men look at him in confusion. " I should have been more insistent with my check-ins. Aramis reassured me there was little I could do and that he had everything in hand and we all know how he is so I took his word for it."

* * *

Elsewhere Treville was waiting in the King's private office for him to arrive, his eyes constantly dropping to the documents held in his hands. He didn't think it was possible to hate mere pieces of parchment but the pain one of his most promising soldier's had endured because of them was making it possible.

"I hope you have good news Captain," stated King Louis flippantly as he entered the room.

"My men recovered the documents," answered Treville as he bowed to the monarch, passing over the documents without hesitation, almost glad to be rid of them.

Louis's confusion over Treville's abrupt tone showed on his face but before he could comment on it, his curiosity won out and he found himself looking down at the documents he now held, his expression turning dark and hard as he took in the all too familiar pages.

"How did these get out of the palace?"

Treville shook his head, "I'm looking into it Your Majesty, discretely," he added when he saw the look on the King's face. "As a guess I would say that Rochefort was likely planning to give these to his handlers before everything with Moreau went down and once he was on the run and no longer in good standing with said handlers he used one of his contacts to get the documents out of the city, likely as some sort of leverage or bartering tool."

"Who else knows of them?"

"Only my lieutenant Athos," stated Treville firmly as he prepared to defend his actions. "He had read them upon locating them but did not understand their significance before I explained it." When Louis sent him a look he was quick to add, "After everything my men suffered for those documents I couldn't withhold an explanation without also pushing them to investigate on their own. Athos is under orders not to spread the information about, not even to his team but…"

Louis raised an eyebrow, "But?"

Taking a deep breath Treville decided to risk it, "Sir D'Artagnan was tortured for trying to protect those documents, despite not even knowing what they contained."

"As should any loyal soldier," dismissed the King, not understanding what Treville was trying to say.

"True," nodded Treville, smiling internally for the King's comment on D'Artagnan's loyalty. "But most would also wish to know what they were tortured for… D'Artagnan is in a fragile state at the moment because of what he was forced to endure and I feel that knowing why and what his actions helped prevent would greatly assist in his recovery. The boy is loyal to a fault Your Majesty if you decline he will not push the matter but after everything, he, of all people, **does** deserve to know."


	88. Awake

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **An important question for you all! We are very very near the end of this story now so I wanted to know if there are any scenes/things you would like to see happen before this ends. I'm more than willing to extend this a chapter or two if there is so just let me know :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review: Well he'll be waking up today, hopefully, he acts as you're expecting him to :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha now there's an image :D We'll be seeing the results of Treville's words today so we'll get to see if they actually had an effect on the King or not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review: Haha yep, Aramis is definitely not going to make the easiest patient, though after his fainting spell I think both Treville and Athos will be more firm with having another physician's i.e. Gerald check in more frequently so that should help. Hmm not promising anything but we will find out tonight what effect our lovely Captain's words had on the King. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding that out tonight so don't worry I won't keep you waiting too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter86) Haha you're very welcome :D (chapter87) I don't think Louis intended to be cruel with that comment he just feels like that just something they should be willing to do when they accepted the job. Poor Aramis indeed considering he is due a scolding from our lovely Athos now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - It could happen... not saying it will (or won't) but it could :D After all they've been through I think they all need to relax bless them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - To be honest, I'm surprised I didn't have him collapse sooner, suppose I needed him up and moving to help tend to our boys. There was a reason he's not been sleeping though, aside from being a workaholic, which we'll be learning of tonight :) Lots of guilt going around these last few chapters and this isn't any different. We'll be finding out tonight if Treville's words had any sort of impact on the King's mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest) : Thanks for the review - No he has not and Athos isn't going to let him get away with not having done so either :) Yeah, Louis's comment about D'Art's loyalty is a promising thing but you'll have to read on to see if the rest of Treville's words had any sort of impact. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love an many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Eight: Awake**

As he came around into consciousness Aramis let out a small groan, the pain in his now throbbing head making itself all too known. Opening his eyes he quickly found himself squeezing them tightly shut only moments later with another groan of pain as the light sent stabbing pain through his skull.

"Try now," murmured a quiet voice, one that instinctively had the marksman feeling safe and trusting, so he did as instructed and opened his eyes, practically letting out a sigh of relief when he was met with a much dimmer room, the voice clearly having noticed his aversion to the light.

"What happened?" Aramis asked sluggishly, pouting at his brother as he was forced back down when he tried to sit up.

"You collapsed," replied another voice, though the worry Aramis could hear underlining it had him nearly drowning in guilt.

Looking over his shoulder Athos sent Porthos a look, he knew the larger musketeer was not impressed with their brother's actions and the fact that he was not allowed up from his bed to be by his side was not sitting well with him but Athos also knew, all too well, how quickly things could devolve given tensions being what they were and he had no intention of letting things spiral when all three of his brothers were injured in some way and would likely only end up hurting themselves if it continued.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" asked Athos quietly, shifting slightly so his frame blocked the medic's view of D'Artagnan and visa versa, knowing it would do neither man any good at that moment to see the guilt in the eyes of the other.

"I've slept," defended Aramis, suddenly beginning to feel like a child about to be scolded.

Athos nodded, "Short naps here and there… When is the last time you slept more than a few hours in one go?"

This made the medic go silent, the fact he was unable or unwilling to meet his brother's eyes being proof enough of just how long it had been and Athos found himself becoming furious with himself for not noticing sooner how much his brother was suffering as a result of pushing himself too hard.

"Aramis," he sighed, but before he could say anything else Aramis was quick to interrupt.

"I **can't** sleep okay!" snapped Aramis, surprising those in the room with the emotion in his voice. When Athos opened his mouth to speak, the medic let out a defeated sigh, turning his head slightly so he was no longer looking at any of his brothers. "I close my eyes and I see it all again… D'Artagnan hanging from that tree of Porthos slumped over the back of the horse and I… I just can't." Taking a deep breath the marksman ignored the near overwhelming silence in the room, adding firmly. "What I **can** do though is tend to their wounds. I can make sure D'Artagnan doesn't rip his stitches or that Porthos gets his strength back and if that means losing a bit of sleep where all I see is them almost dead? Well, that's a price I'm more than willing to pay."

The silence that followed Aramis's speech was deafening, the medic still had yet to look back at his brothers, likely fearing their reactions to his words, so he was thoroughly caught off guard when he was pulled into Athos's chest and wrapped in a tight embrace. Due to his surprise, it took a few moments for Aramis's mind to catch up to what was happening, though when it did his entire frame, which had been tense during his rant, practically sagged against the other man, soaking up the love and support the swordsman was offering.

"I know, better than most," started Athos as he pulled away just enough to look his brother in the eyes, "about running from things through work or other distractions but **you've** never let me get bad enough to pass out from lack of sleep or food. Why haven't you been eating at least? Your actions go against your words, you can not tend to either of them while passed out, as proven when both almost ripped their stitches as they tried to go to your aid when you fell."

Panic flashed in Aramis's eyes at this, his face turning to look at the two injured men, his eyes immediately scanning them for any signs they had done just that.

"We're fine," stated Porthos softly, no small amount of guilt in his eyes for the pain he had been unknowingly causing his brother. "Athos put a stop to our plans to rescue you after you so spectacularly swooned."

Narrowing his eyes at his brother's jest Aramis allowed himself one more moment to check over his beloved brothers before accepting the larger man's words and allowing his once again tense frame to relax.

He was about to answer Athos's query over his recent eating habits, or lack of them as it were when there was a sharp knock at the door that drew the occupant's attention.

* * *

"I heard you collapsed," enquired Treville worriedly as he entered the room and began to approach Aramis's side, "What happened?"

"Lack of food and not enough sleep," answered Athos as he sent a look to the now thoroughly scolded medic telling him he would not be getting away with letting that happen again, "Tristan says he's fine, just needs to rest."

"What happened with the King?" interrupted Aramis before either man could start scolding or lecturing him once more. His eyes drifted over to D'Artagnan who looked somewhat scared as to what Treville's answer was going to be and the medic found himself wishing he could get up and go to the younger man's side to show support but he knew Athos well enough to know he wouldn't be able to so much as shift in that direction without being stopped. "Are we allowed to know what all this was about?"

Treville hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh and shaking his head, much to the great annoyance of the three senior inseparables, though before any of them could comment or protest the Captain turned to face D'Artagnan, feeling slightly uneasy with what he was about to say. "His Majesty was… unwilling to give me permission to divulge what was contained in those documents you protected but he has asked that you go to the palace as soon as you are able to stand and walk unaided."


	89. To The Palace

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Right now this chapter and the next one was going to be one, longer chapter but I decided to split it, hopefully, you don't mind but I didn't want to keep you waiting for an update any longer (blame the tv shows I've been trying to catch up on, got a little hooked!)**

 **Remember if there's anything you want to see happen let me know, we don't have long until the end so get them to me fast :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah unfortunately poor Aramis hasn't had much sleep so I think he's pretty much running on fumes and nothing else. Thankfully now Athos and the others know he's going to be forced to sleep. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah he's good at preaching but not so good at following his own words, though he now has to deal with Athos and the others watching him. We'll be seeing what the King wants in the next chapter so I won't keep you waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Athos isn't going to let Aramis get away with not following his own words so our lovely medic now has to deal with being watched over as well :D Well considering how stubborn our pup is I think its safe to say he's going to push himself quite hard to recover. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep, not so good at following his own words that one :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yep, poor Athos now has three people to watch over and none of them are going to be overly good patients. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Artagnan's nightmares are more obvious and given his physical condition the focus has kinda been on him allowing Aramis's struggle to go largely unnoticed by the others. Athos and the others aren't going to let Aramis get away with not following his own words now though. Oooh hadn't thought about that :) It would be nice to bring that back, could be a cute scene with some banter between the two, especially considering their last meeting didn't go down too well with D'Art having a panic attack and all. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, figured it would be hard for our boys who didn't get injured to deal with what happened as well so I wanted to show that and considering Aramis was the one who treated them and so saw them at their worst he would be affected more. Athos hugs don't happen often but I just couldn't resist putting it in, the scene was practically crying out for it :D Thankfully for our pup the King isn't expecting him right away so he has some time to heal first but unfortunately it's D'Art we're talking about and we all know how stubborn and reckless he is so he wont be waiting until he's completely healed :) We will indeed be seeing Constance again, a scene I am VERY excited to write, I have two different plans in mind for how it might go down so now I just need to see which one will work best. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Nine: To The Palace**

"Are you sure about this D'Artagnan?" asked Treville with no small amount of concern as he looked at his injured musketeer. It had been just under two weeks since he had brought the news to the group that the King wished to see the Gascon when he was healed enough to stand and move, and given the younger man's extensive injuries he had been surprised when D'Artagnan informed him the day before that he wished to make the visit to see the King the next day.

The news of the Gascon's decision had not gone down well with the rest of the inseparables, Aramis even going as far as to forbid the younger man from leaving the bed, a decision which only served to make matters a whole lot worse when D'Artagnan, seemingly fed up with the medic, snapped at him, things devolving into a near screaming match between the two of them only minutes later.

Thankfully Athos had stepped in fairly quickly, pushing the irate medic out of the room with instructions to cool his head while he dealt with the Gascon, only to turn back around once Aramis had left to find D'Artagnan, whose arms had been freed of their binding several days earlier, struggling to free himself from his sheets as he attempted to get out of the bed.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"D'Artagnan," sighed Athos tiredly as he moved towards his protege's bed, understanding the younger man's frustration with Aramis's protectiveness but also understanding, and mirroring himself, the medic's fear and worry that led to that protectiveness._

 _"Don't start Athos," snapped the Gascon weakly, letting out a resigned sigh before adding, much softer, "Please."_

 _"Its too soon," stated Porthos, panting slightly as he voiced his opinion from the chair he was currently sat in, having just finished walking a lap around the room as part of the recovery regiment he had been given to regain strength in his weakened limbs. It was endlessly frustrating for him that he was so out of breath from one small lap around the room when previously such a thing would never have bothered him in the slightest so he could see where D'Artagnan was coming from in his own frustrations but he also knew how much worse of the younger man had been compared to his own injuries so he could only imagine the pain his baby brother was still in if he was still struggling like he was and like he knew he would be for at least several more weeks._

 _"I'm fine," said D'Artagnan firmly, doing what he could to keep the anger he felt from dripping into his voice. "It's my decision to make and I've made it. I'm doing this."_

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

"I'm fine Sir," stated D'Artagnan in a monotone voice as he sat on the edge of his bed, nerves filling him as he prepared to face the one person who had the power to take away the dream he had worked so hard for. "His Majesty won't wait forever, I'd rather get this over with."

Hearing the hopelessness in the younger man's voice prompted Treville to take a step closer so he could place a hand on the man's shoulder, remembering to keep the pressure as light as possible given the still healing bruises and wounds marring the skin and muscles there. "Your commission is safe D'Artagnan," he said firmly, hoping to reassure the boy, even a little, "After everything the King won't go back on his word now."

D'Artagnan didn't entirely look like he believed him but the pair were interrupted by the arrival of Yanis, who announced the carriage to take them to the palace had arrived.

The youngest inseparable did not look happy about having to ride in a carriage instead of on his horse but it was the only thing Athos had insisted on when he made his intentions clear so the Gascon found it hard to refuse, especially as part of him was grateful he wouldn't have to put his aching body through riding his horse, even more so as he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to get into the saddle without seriously embarrassing himself in front of his brothers and Captain.

Aramis had been the one to insist on Yanis going with them, though he had hoped his brother would have picked him when he stated, in no uncertain terms, that a medic was to accompany him, along with Treville, to the palace. Unfortunately for the marksman this demand was made shortly after the pair's argument and so the Gascon was in no mood to have Aramis accompany him, even if he felt safest with him, and so the younger musketeer had chosen Yanis and had ignored the look of hurt in his brother's eyes when he had done so, especially as Treville had been adamant that only himself, D'Artagnan and the chosen medic would be going, the Captain not wanting to leave the garrison even more undermanned than it currently was given most of the regiment was still out on the numerous patrols the King had insisted on weeks ago.

"We should get going then," said Treville resignedly as he held out a hand to the Gascon, intending to help him to his feet, feeling as nervous and worried about the whole thing as the rest of the room's occupants, considering this would require D'Artagnan to be on his feet for a while, something he hadn't done since being rescued, the longest time he had spent standing being a few minutes before his legs trembled too much to bare his weight, causing them to buckle and him to collapse into Athos's arms.

Ignoring the Captain's hand D'Artagnan gritted his teeth against the coming pain and forced himself to his feet, wavering slightly as his injured arms struggled to support his weight as he pushed himself up from the bed. Once standing there was a glint of pride in his eyes that had his brothers and Captain smiling slightly before watching as he slowly made his way to the door, leaning heavily against walls or furniture for support as he did so.

"Captain…" began Aramis as he watched his little brother leave, Yanis following immediately afterward.

"I'll keep an eye on him," reassured Treville, knowing how much it was likely killing the three men in front of him that they could not accompany their fourth, especially given how injured the younger man still was. With one last look at the three men, Treville nodded once before turning and leaving the room.


	90. Confrontations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry, this was delayed a bit, struggled writing a particular bit of this so ended up rewriting it a few times.  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yanis is doing what he can but our pup is definitely a stubborn one :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I have a plan for D'Art in a coming chapter and needed a reason for Aramis to not be there and figured, with everything that's going on, he would be getting frustrated and likely to take that anger out on someone and Aramis is in full mother-hen mode so he would argue back. I was tempted to put off the chat with the King until D'Art was a lot better but I figured Louis would likely summon him before too long, so probably best if he took the initiative to go himself. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - The chat with Louis was going to happen tonight but I figured out a better way for it to fit into the final part of the story I've got planned so we won't be seeing how it goes until the next chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah D'Art had no chance of Aramis just accepting he was going to go, our lovely medic is in full overprotective mode so he's not letting either man get away with much right now. Yanis will be addressing the whole choosing him instead of Aramis thing tonight so hopefully, you'll like his take on that whole thing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah, I'm sure its one of the things that annoy his brothers the most lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Exactly! The King doesn't quite understand the severity of what our boys have been through so seeing D'Art still in so much pain and so injured weeks later will help him with that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, they are not liking having to sit out while D'Art goes out alone... or well without them. D'Art's not in the best... or healthiest frame of mind at the moment so he's mentally preparing himself for the worst as that's what he thinks is going to happen. Constance gave me a bit of trouble tonight but I like the plan I have for her which we start to see tonight so hopefully, you'll like it too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Nah Aramis is doing better, its been almost two weeks since his fainting spell so Athos and the others have been watching out for him. He's still pushing himself but they're making sure he rests and eats so that's something. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety: Confrontation**

"D'Artagnan," spoke Yanis quietly, aware that although Treville was not riding inside the carriage with them that he would still be able to eavesdrop if their voices became too loud, something he did not want to happen given the conversation he was about to have with his friend.

He waited until the Gascon, who was looking in agony, despite his obvious attempts to hide it, just from sitting in the carriage, turned to face him before asking, "Why did you choose me to accompany you?"

D'Artagnan blinked, he had expected the question, yes but at the same time he was not overly comfortable with the answer he knew to be the truth in his heart so instead he offered a weak shrug, wincing when it pulled at his wounds, "Thought you'd like to see the palace."

It was a shockingly weak answer and D'Artagnan knew it, however, it had been the first thought that had come to mind, despite the internal cursing that followed for the pathetic answer. Yanis seemed to echo the Gascon's thoughts, only finding them humorous instead of frustrating as he let out a small chuckle before giving the younger man a knowing look.

"I thought your Captain said your commission was safe?"

D'Artagnan nodded once, shifting uncomfortably as he glanced out of the window.

"Then why are you afraid?"

This got D'Artagnan's attention, his eyes snapping back to the physician, narrowing slightly, "I'm not afraid."

Raising a single eyebrow Yanis continued to send the boy a knowing look, "And yet you requested a stranger instead of your brother to accompany you, knowing the man would do so in a heartbeat, with not a single ounce of hesitation. Are you worried about what their reactions might be if the King does take your commission?"

D'Artagnan said nothing for several minutes, choosing instead to glare out of the window as he tried to ignore both the man's words and the pain radiating through his body. It was clear the physician's words got to him though as some minutes later the Gascon let out a soft sigh, twisting his head just enough towards Yanis to get the man's attention once more.

"The King… He's not exactly known for being steadfast in his decisions," admitted the Gascon quietly, knowing even saying those words aloud could get him in serious trouble if the wrong people heard. "If he changes his mind… If he takes my commission… Then it means everything I worked for was for nothing and I don't know if I could handle them being there to witness that."

"You fear they would abandon you?"

"NO!" exclaimed D'Artagnan shaking his head rapidly, "I know they wouldn't it's just… I don't even know why I telling you this," he sighed, looking down at his hands.

This time it was Yanis who shrugged, offering the clearly worried young man a soft, reassuring smile, "Sometimes it's easier to open up to a stranger than to family. There are no expectations there, no judgment... It's one of the reasons your friend Athos is uncomfortable with my presence here."

"What?" blinked D'Artagnan, he had not seen any evidence of this, he had felt some tension between Aramis and Yanis but Athos had always seemed cordial with the man.

Yanis nodded, "I noticed it when we went to retrieve the documents you hid," he explained gently, not wanting to trigger a panic attack on the younger man. "He made a comment about the pair of us and I could hear in his voice that it bothered him."

D'Artagnan's head tilted to one side in silent question.

"He is used to you relying on him and your brothers. I can tell, even after being around you all for only a few days, that you are a very tight-knit group, the fact that even the senior physician's at your garrisons automatically assume Aramis is going to treat whichever of you three gets injured being proof of that. That you were comfortable enough to relax around me and trust in my care of you bothers him, even though I'm sure he knows it shouldn't… Add in the fact that I know details about your ordeal I don't think you've even shared with them yet and it's not hard to see why he would be jealous, or at least uneasy."

Before D'Artagnan could respond the carriage pulled to a stop, having arrived at the palace. Bracing himself for the onslaught of pain that was undoubtedly about to hit him the Gascon took a moment while ignoring the worried look of Yanis, to take a steadying breath before beginning his exit out of the carriage.

* * *

"D'ARTAGNAN!" exclaimed a joyous voice that would normally have brought a smile to the younger man's lips at the simple sound of it, however when that voice was accompanied by its owner practically barrelling into him to hug him, he had other things on his mind than smiling.

The cry of pain that left his lips as Constance all but tackled him had the red-head jumping away instantly, her eyes welling up with guilt-filled tears as she took in the man she loved as he struggled to remain standing against the inferno of pain she had unknowingly ignited.

"I… D'Artagnan I'm **so** sorry!" she exclaimed, her voice thick with guilt as she hesitated moving closer, not wanting to hurt him more than she already had.

"...It's… fine," hissed the Gascon through gritted teeth as he leaned heavily against Yanis, the physician already working on directing him to a nearby wall for him to sit on. The pain that had shot through him upon contact had been near unbearable and he was having trouble breathing through it and fighting against the very strong urge to either vomit or pass out, however, he was somewhat surprised to find that wasn't what actually hurt most… it was seeing Constance again.

The last time he had seen the fiery red-head had been when she was still in Rochefort's clutches. He had asked after her numerous times since being rescued and returning to the garrison and had learned of the injuries she had sustained during her ordeal and that, like him, she had been asking after his health as well. However, she had made no attempt to visit him and that hurt more than he expected it to. He knew Aramis and the others had denied access to any non-essential visitors at the beginning, Alain had told him that when he had snuck in, but according to his brothers, after much begging and pleading, the young woman before him now hadn't even asked to see him, not even when the ban against visitors was lifted several days ago, something Aramis had promised he had, personally, made her aware of.

In his heart D'Artagnan knew that he, if he had been able, would have been by her side the moment he returned to Paris, for no other reason than to assure himself that she was alive and healing, so the fact she seemed to be avoiding him when the thought of doing so if the situation was different didn't even occur to him, hurt… a lot.

"I wanted to save this for the journey home but I think you might need it now," stated Yanis softly, interrupting the Gascon's darkening thoughts and causing him to blink away the dark spots dancing across his vision as a small canteen was placed in front of him. "Aramis gave me some pain draught for you," explained the physician, succeeding in making the Gascon feel even guiltier for how he had treated the other medic the last time they spoke. "Its a weaker version than you've been on but it should help take some of the edge off."

Without a word D'Artagnan took the offered canteen, missing the look of surprise and worry on the Captain's face, Treville knowing he had to be feeling a lot of pain for him to take the medicine without complaint.

"Surprised to see you here," said D'Artagnan before he could stop himself, the words coming out harsher than he would ever have spoken to her in before all of this but the hurt caused by her absence coupled with the pain of his physical injuries was ruling him at that moment.

Hurt flashed in Constance's eyes before guilt and shame took its place, she opened her mouth to apologize, to explain why she had not been there when D'Artagnan cut her off, looking to Treville as he forced himself up off the wall on shaky legs.

"The King's waiting, we should go."

Once again hurt flashed across the young woman's face but she was quick to recover, remembering where they were. "Her Majesty sent me to accompany you," she explained softly, a small smile tugging at her lips as she remembered the teasing the Queen had done when they learned of D'Artagnan's arrival before dismissing her from the rest of her duties so she could go and greet the young man, using the excuse of being their escort as a reason to be away from her lady's side.

Unfortunately, as she said this to Treville she missed the flicker of hurt that flashed across D'Artagnan's expression at her words.

Their walk into the palace was a long one as D'Artagnan body wasn't used to, or ready for, such exercise and so they had been forced to take things slow and stop often, much to the annoyance of the younger man and every stop or setback seemed to push the Gascon's mood down further.

"Are you ready?" asked Treville quietly so only D'Artagnan would hear as the group stood outside a door, when the Gascon gave him a weak nod he let out a quiet sigh before knocking, alerting the room's occupants to their arrival.


	91. Running

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're in for quite an angsty D'Art chapter tonight so I hope you're ready :D  
**

 **Oh heads up, there definitely won't be a chapter on Saturday night. I'm going to Birmingham for the day to see Jeff Dunham (serious can't wait) and won't get back until really really late.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh it was so tempting to have him fall but I decided against it, figured our boy needed to keep his dignity :) Glad you enjoyed the chat with Yanis. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Sorry that was probably my fault for not being clearer about it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - She hasn't been to see him so he's a bit hurt but he does know he needs to focus on the meeting with the King right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I think that it D'Art's mind it would be easier to accept/deal with if he was alone, despite the fact that doing so leaves his brothers to worry about him. Ooooh I like the idea of making D'Art jealous, we'll see ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - But of course :) I'm evil like that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, D'Artagnan really shouldn't have gone but he's a stubborn one :) D'Art's kinda not confident in general right now, his mental state is fairly fragile and all this is probably not helping. While there is an explanation D'Art's not going to make it easy for her to give it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked the chat with Yanis, I was worried it might not be his place to really speak up but then I figured he's grown fairly attached to our pup since rescuing him so he would speak up if he thought it might help. Haha yep our boys are a jealous lot sometimes :D Constance does have a reason for avoiding our lovely D'Art but I can't promise he'll be making it easy for her to give it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Definitely, Constance will be regretting her choice of words I think, especially as D'Art isn't making things easy for her tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-One: Running**

Letting out a long, exhausted sigh, D'Artagnan let his head drop to his chest, his eyes lingering on the half drunk bottle of cheap wine in his hands, staring at it as if it might hold the solution to the swarms of thoughts flooding his mind, though all it seemed to currently be doing was reminding him just how much of a mistake he had made and was now continuing to make.

With another sigh, the Gascon downed another large mouthful of the wine as his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day when he had met with the King and the information he had learned while there.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"Your Majesties," greeted the Gascon wearily with a small bow, barely managing to smother the groan of pain the action caused him in time by gritting his teeth. As he righted himself he could see the surprise and concern on the faces of both the royals, although Louis's expression held significantly less of the latter._

 _"D'Artagnan," greeted the Queen with a soft, yet worried smile before nodding towards a nearby chair, "Please, sit. You look like you're about to collapse."_

 _Had that comment come from anyone else D'Artagnan was almost positive he would have ignored the request and stayed standing out of a matter of pride and stubbornness, but as it came from his Queen he knew he could not refuse so allowed himself to practically sink into the cushioned chair, a small, almost inaudible, sigh of relief leaving his lips as he took the weight off of his trembling legs._

 _"I was under the impression you were recovering well," question Louis, the tone of his voice expressing the obvious confusion he felt at seeing the Gascon still so badly hurt even weeks down the line._

 _D'Artagnan nodded, already feeling drained from the meeting and it had only just begun, "Aramis and the garrison physician's are pleased with my progress, though as you can see I still have ways to go."_

 _"How long until you can return to duty?" inquired the Queen softly, doing what she could to ignore the small stab of pain that hit her heart every time she heard the name of the man she loved but could not be with._

 _Blinking it was now D'Artagnan's turn to look confused, though there was also a part of him that appeared to be preparing himself for the worst. "That depends largely on His Majesty's mercy my lady," he said softly, doing what he could to tamper down the hope unwillingly growing inside him._

 _His words did seem to spur Louis out of his surprised state though as he focused back to the conversation. "I trust Treville explained the conditions to the return of your commission?"_

 _Once again feeling hope bubbling up inside him D'Artagnan did what he could to stamp it down as he nodded once, "The probationary period, yes Your Majesty he did."_

 _Louis nodded, pausing as he appeared to think something over before speaking up once more, "I'm willing to reduce it down to one month due to information that has recently come to light."_

 _"Your Majesty?"_

 _"Your actions were reckless, musketeer and while your reasons were honorable ones I cannot simply return your commission without proof you will remain loyal to it once more… However, you have proved yourself a loyal member of our fair country and it would be wrong of me not to offer some leniency in light of what you have accomplished."_

 _By this point the Gascon was looking thoroughly confused so the Queen took it upon herself to expand on her husband's words, having discussed the matter with him much the day before._

 _"The documents you recovered… They contain names and locations of France's agents in Spain," explained the monarch, still feeling slightly bitter at the fact her husband had sent agents into her home country without informing her first._

 _D'Artagnan was shocked, understanding now why Athos, despite clearly wanting to tell them, had been ordered to remain silent, he could only imagine the damage that information could do if it fell into the wrong hands._

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

While part of him was proud of what he had accomplished by preventing the documents from getting into Spain's hands, there was part of him that wished he had never found out what they contained. In his mind the less he knew about them the easier it would be to forget about them and move on, but now he knew the truth he began to worry he would be reminded of the pain he had endured to secure them every time he looked at his pauldron and he wasn't sure he was strong enough to deal with that.

It was one of the reasons why he had run… _Well, running is a bit of an exaggeration,_ mused the Gascon bitterly as he helped himself to another mouthful of wine.

During his chat with the King, Treville and Yanis, along with Constance had been asked to remain outside and when he emerged from the room Treville could tell he was having trouble processing what had been revealed to him. Likely going against his better judgment and only after ensuring that the young musketeer was confident he could make it on his own, Treville had then offered to give the boy a few minutes to himself while they headed to the carriage, intending to wait for him there. Yanis wasn't overly happy with the decision but could do little to change it and so had reluctantly followed the Captain out of the palace.

While he would have appreciated this at any other moment, Treville's departure meant he was left alone with Constance, someone who caused a flash of hurt to shoot through him now whenever he glanced at her.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"...Aramis mentioned you were hurt?" offered the Gascon as he looked her over, his concern for her well-being overwhelming the hurt he felt at her avoidance of him. Part of him was sure the two were connected, she had been hurt because of him after all so it was not too much of a stretch to imagine her wanting to distance herself from him because of it._

 _Nodding once Constance went on to explain her injuries, even going so far as to ignore propriety and lower the sleeve of her dress, just enough, so D'Artagnan could see her still healing scar._

 _D'Artagnan looked horrified to see the mark that would forever mar his beloved skin but before he could say or do anything Constance was pulling the sleeve back up to cover it._

 _"D'Artagnan, I …" started Constance before seemingly losing her nerve. Shaking her head in frustration the woman took a deep breath before looking back at the man she loved, hating the hurt she saw in his eyes when he now looked at her. "I owe you an explanation… and an apology."_

 _Unfortunately for her, seeing the scar had cemented the idea in D'Artagnan's mind that she had been avoiding him because of the pain she had suffered because of him. He could not see how she could not hate him for being the reason she was not only scarred but would also have a permanent reminder of what she had suffered etched into her skin._

 _"It's fine," interrupted the Gascon, desperate to not actually hear the words leave the lips of his beloved, rationalizing that if she didn't actually say it then there was still part of him, no matter how small, that could believe otherwise. Constance looked confused at the interruption but before she could say anything D'Artagnan was speaking again, only this time he was rising to his feet as he spoke. "I don't blame you okay? It's fine… I need to get back to the garrison, Aramis and the others will be worrying."_

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Scoffing slightly as he came out from his thoughts D'Artagnan mused on how easy it had been to lie to the woman he loved considering he had not returned to Treville as he said he would when he left her standing there in the palace corridor.

In his defense though, he had fully intended to go back to the garrison as stated, only the slow walk outside, alone, left him with plenty of time for his thoughts to wander and unfortunately they returned to the darker paths they had been traversing the last few days.

Guilt filled him as he thought back to how relieved his brothers had been the last few days when they noted that he seemed to be waking less due to nightmares, the three men believing the terrors his subconscious mind had been creating were slowly beginning to fade.

This, unfortunately, was not the case. D'Artagnan's nightmares had not diminished any and the only change was that he now struggled to break free and wake up from them, meaning he frequently found himself trapped within them.

This contributed greatly to his mood over the last several days, which in turn had forced his thoughts down darker paths, leading to the situation he now found himself in, having somehow managed to slip away from the palace without Treville or Yanis noticing before losing himself in the slums of the city.

He wasn't entirely sure what his next plan was, especially not with the wine he was drinking clouding his mind, but he doubted he would be returning to the garrison any time soon.


	92. Missing Gascon I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I've decided to split my original plan for this chapter into two parts but I'm really pleased with how this part turned out so fingers crossed part two turns out the same :D**

 **We're sooo close to having this story reach 800 reviews! :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - He's probably my favourite comedian and his show was brilliant! Definitely worth the long day :D I was going to have the King dismiss the probationary period entirely before deciding that was too nice for Louis so settled for just reducing the time. Oh yeah, definitely not good, though that's possible because of the lecture he's bound to receive from his brothers afterwards. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah Louis was a bit of a jerk but I figured that was keeping with his character and that just dismissing the whole thing would be something too nice for him to even consider doing lol. Constance definitely has thrown our lovely pup through a loop and will continue to do so tonight even though she doesn't actually appear. Oooh the temptation for him to end up there... That's not where he's gone though I very much like the idea. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Let's face it, D'Art could probably find trouble even if he did head back to the garrison like he was supposed to :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter89) What he thinks he needs/deserves and what he actually needs are unfortunately not the same thing right now though his brothers will set him straight before too long :) (chapter90) They definitely need to talk, a bit will come out tonight though I can't guarantee how effective it'll be right now. (chapter91) We'll be seeing why Constance didn't come tonight, hopefully, her reasons, however wrong, will make sense. I did debate having Louis just dismiss the probation but it seemed too nice for him hence the reduction in time instead. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Angsty D'Art is a lot of fun to write... Drunken angsty D'Art even more so :D though I think attempting to write D'Art's drunken slurs may have thoroughly confused my computer's spell check lol :D Oh Aramis is beyond pissed right now, though he'll wait to go off on D'Art until the pup's sober and can actually remember what he's being lectured about. Hope you like how I've taken the scene with Yanis :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Ahh but the wait builds tension :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Not thinking, that's what he's doing. He'll definitely regret doing so once he's had his lecture from his brothers for fleeing :) His mental state is definitely not the best right now as our boys will soon realize. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha just love how optimistic you are lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Two: Missing Gascon I**

Aramis was fuming as he stormed his way through the streets of Paris, his keen, marksman-trained eyes seeking out any sign of his missing brother.

He and his brothers back at the garrison had grown worried as the hours passed without any sign of their wounded forth returning. Aramis, in particular, had been taking the separation hard, especially given the sharp words the two had spoken to each other the last time they were together. He was more aware then he knew most people thought he was as to how overbearing he could become when one of his brothers became injured, something that had gone on overdrive with D'Artagnan and his latest set of injuries. Memories of the numerous near-death experiences the younger man had been forced to endure over the last few months, ever since Moreau, had the marksman on edge and his protective instincts on high alert. This caused him to become relentless when it came to the younger man's health so he completely understood the Gascon's frustration with him the last time they spoke, even if his own worry prevented him from saying so at the time.

He also knew that said brother had picked Yanis to accompany him precisely because of their last encounter, something that didn't make him feel any better… Especially when that very man all but burst into the infirmary room to tell them D'Artagnan had gone missing

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"What do you mean he's missing?" demanded Athos as he took a step towards the out of breath physician._

 _"He needed a moment after speaking to the King and Lady Bonacieux wished to speak to him so Captain Treville had him and myself leave to wait for him at the carriage." All three inseparables bristled at this but remained silent as Yanis continued. "We saw Lady Bonacieux sometime later who seemed surprised to see us still at the palace. She informed us D'Artagnan had left her company a few minutes after we had departed and that she thought he was on his way back to us."_

 _"What happened?" this time it was Porthos who asked, the larger man already easing his aching, still-healing, body out of the bed he had been resting in._

 _"The Captain spoke to the gate guards who confirmed D'Artagnan, or at least someone how matched his description, had slipped out of the servants' entrance sometime earlier. Treville has gone to search for him but sent me back to inform you of what has happened."_

 _"Why?" growled Aramis lowly as he took a single, small, step forward, his question gaining him a confused look from the physician._

 _"We thought you'd want to -"_

 _"Not about that," interrupted the marksman, his voice taking on a dangerous edge that his brothers were all too familiar with as they had heard it many times when the medic conversed with someone he was truly angry with. "You_ ** _know_** _how injured he is! He couldn't even mount a horse hence the carriage in the first place! Why. Did. You. Leave. Him. Alone?"_

 _The marksman accented each of his last words with a step towards the physician, stopping when the two were practically nose to nose._

 _"Captain Treville -"_

 _"Made a bad call," spat the medic, the anger in his eyes and expression making Yanis back up a single step. "He has not been around D'Artagnan every day, he hasn't seen how quiet and withdrawn_ ** _our brother_** _has become but_ ** _you! You_** _have! You tried to get him to talk about things at least once so I know you know! But you still,_ ** _still_** _, left him alone!" With a loud huff, the marksman pushed passed the physician, ensuring his shoulder collided with Yanis's as he moved to where his weapons rested against the wall. "Never mind," he hissed as he strapped his sword to his side, bending to pick up his hat. "I'll find him myself."_

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

That had been several hours earlier and Aramis hadn't stopped since. Athos and Porthos had followed him out moments later but he had been insistent on searching alone, stating they would cover more ground if they split up… Though he had been equally insistent that if Porthos was serious about search, which he was if the glare the larger musketeer sent him was any indication, then the man could not go alone out of fear he would make his injuries worse.

Porthos had been about to protest this when Athos spoke up, agreeing with his words and stating he would go with Porthos. Nodding in thanks Aramis had stayed a mere moment more, exchanging a significant look with both of his brothers before turning on his heels and heading out into the city.

It was beginning to get dark when a thoroughly exhausted Aramis, who was determined not to give up despite the dwindling light, had a sudden burst of inspiration and took off with renewed vigour.

* * *

"I had hoped your taste in drinking holes was a one-time occurrence D'Artagnan," spoke a voice getting the attention of a very drunk Gascon, "Though it seems you have a thing for piss poor wine and sketchy company."

D'Artagnan blinked slowly several times as he tried to steady his vision to get a proper look at who was interrupting his drinking. "…'Mis?"

"What are you doing D'Artagnan?" sighed the medic softly as he slipped in the seat next to his drunk brother, instinctively reaching over to pull the now empty bottle of wine from the younger man's hands, ignore the whine of protest from the Gascon as he placed it on the table with the other empty bottles, the small collection telling him just how bad whatever was going on with his brother was.

D'Artagnan seemed to pause at the medic's question, his face scrunching as though he was seriously thinking about his answer before he grinned at the man, "Dri'kin'!"

Unable to help himself Aramis let out a soft chuckle, drunk D'Artagnan being too much of an amusing sight to resist. "So I see," he nodded indulgently, "But **why** have you been drinking?"

D'Artagnan was typically quite a talkative drunk and Aramis was praying that remained true tonight as he was desperate for answers, hating seeing his brother slowly withdraw inside himself.

"...L'ts of r'sons," slurred the Gascon tiredly as he leaned to the side, his head resting on Aramis's shoulder, something that made the medic smile fondly as he reached to wrap an arm around his drunk brother's waist, ensuring he wouldn't fall if he tried to move.

"You had better not throw up on me," teased the medic, grinning in amusement when D'Artagnan's face screwed up in disgust at the thought of throwing up. "So what are some of these reasons you've tried to drink this fine establishment dry."

"...C'nst'nce…"

"Ahh," nodded Aramis in understanding, "women do have the ability to do that, women like her even more so... So, what about the lovely Constance has driven you to drink?"

A frown pulled at D'Artagnan's lips at this and Aramis found his own lips mirroring in worry. "…H't's me," slurred the Gascon weakly, sadness clear in his voice even if Aramis was struggling to understand what exactly was being said, for once thanking Athos's habit of drinking to excess as it seemed to provide him with experience understand drunken slurs.

"That's not true," he stated reassuringly, "She loves you, you know that."

D'Artagnan shook his head, groaning as it made his whole vision swim. "…S'ar… it's why she… she h't's me… why she stayed 'way 'nd didn't visit me."

Aramis sighed, moving the hand that was around his brother's waist to the boy's hair, frowning slightly at the slight temperature he could feel. "She didn't stay away because he hates you D'Artagnan," he said quietly, his firm words getting D'Artagnan to slowly tilt his head up to look questioningly at him. "She stayed away because she feels guilty."

"Huh?"

"She sees herself responsible for the injuries both yourself and Porthos have suffered. Porthos helped her escape and was forced to deal with Rochefort's anger for having done so while you gave up your commission, abandoned everything and everyone you knew, endured pain that would have broken most men all because Rochefort had her to use as leverage… I've tried to convince her otherwise but she's a stubborn one that woman of yours."

"W'en did **you** speak to her?" demanded the Gascon, an odd look settling on the younger man's face that had his brother confused until the reason behind it clicked in his mind and he couldn't help but chuckle, something that only seemed to ruffle the drunk musketeer's feather's even more.

"No need to be jealous D'Artagnan," teased Aramis good-naturedly as he ruffled the Gascon's hair. "She loves **you** , I was merely around when she was outside the infirmary." D'Artagnan's eyes widened, almost comically at this, and Aramis couldn't help but chuckle once more, thoroughly enjoying the reactions of drunk-D'Artagnan. "Yes D'Artagnan, she's been by quite a bit these last few weeks. I've only seen her a few times but I know Athos and some of the others in the regiment have seen her as well. She wasn't sure how to face you after everything you suffered, especially as, like I said, she blames herself. She was even convinced you wouldn't want to see her, that she didn't have the right to see you after everything."

"...She came?" spoke D'Artagnan in such a quiet, hopeful voice Aramis couldn't stop the soft look that took over his face.

"Many times," he reassured, mentally making a note to remind his brother of this in the morning, thoroughly convinced the Gascon wouldn't remember much, if any, of this conversation the following day.

D'Artagnan's lips curled upwards into a small smile, one of the first true ones Aramis had seen in a long time, the sight of it prompting the medic to ask another question.

"Any other reasons for this imitation of our lovely Athos you seem trying to perform?"


	93. Missing Gascon II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We reached 800 reviews! :D Love you all!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I know, Aramis is scary when angry. We probably won't see it again before the end of this story but he will be making an appearance in the next story I'm planning. Drunk D'Art was/is soooooooo much fun to write so I'm really happy you enjoyed it :) Hungover D'Art is coming in the next chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yay I'm really glad you enjoyed drunk D'Art, he's sooo much fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah unfortunately for Yanis is not really getting to see the good side of Aramis. I'm looking forward to hungover D'Art, we'll be seeing that in the next chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Fortunately for D'Art Aramis's anger has kind of been pushed aside in favor of his amusement at D'Art's drunken antics, though it will be returning when he's sobered up a bit in the next chapter :D In Treville's defense he didn't break the news as he's out looking for D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes! I was hoping you would like it. Angry Aramis (or angry any of our boys really) is something I really enjoy writing as they can just go off on a full-on rant its great :D Feel kinda bad for subjecting Yanis to Aramis's anger (again) but felt it was an appropriate reaction. Aramis will be learning about the boy's trouble sleeping tonight so they can soon work out a plan to help him :) Drunk D'Art was a lot of fun to write. I was going to have him encounter a bit of trouble but didn't seem fair after everything I've already put him through. D'Art and Constance need to have a chat I think but that won't be happening until our poor pup sobers up a bit :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Me too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis might have to remind him of their conversation once he sobers up a bit but yeah, it'll help :) Haha yeah poor Yanis isn't getting to see much in the way of Aramis's charming side. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You are indeed reviewer 800 :D Congrats and thank you! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Three: Missing Gascon II**

D'Artagnan looked somewhat confused by his brother's question, understanding only flashing across his features when Aramis, still highly amused by his brother's drunken antics, nodded at the collection of empty wine bottles on the table, although the medic's amusement quickly faltered when D'Artagnan's expression fell, sorrow taking over.

"D'Artagnan?" he questioned softly, equal parts wanting and not wanting the younger man to speak. He desperately wanted answers as to what had been causing the boy to close himself off from them but, at the same time, he didn't want to push the man to talk about something that was obviously causing him a great deal of pain.

"...Hurts," whimpered the Gascon weakly after several minutes of silence, the younger man instinctively pressing himself tighter against Aramis's side as he subconsciously sought the safety and comfort the man always provided.

"What?" asked Aramis alarmed as he pushed back just enough to search the younger man for any signs of injury, barring those he was already carrying. "What hurts D'Artagnan?"

"...Everything," mumbled the younger man as he turned his head into his brother's shoulder. "…'m tired."

Aramis's expression softened at the child-like tone to his brother's voice, allowing the Gascon a moment more to remain tucked into his side before he spoke once more.

"Then let's get back to the Garrison okay?" offered the marksman, not missing the way his previous somewhat relaxed brother tensed at his words, "You'll sleep better in a bed than on this table."

To say the marksman was surprised when D'Artagnan managed to push himself away, while violently shaking his head, all without toppling over would be an understatement, though he refrained from voicing the teasing comment that came to mind and instead focused on the fear he could see in his baby brother's eyes.

"D'Artagnan?"

"No," whispered the Gascon, slowly losing himself in his panic. "No sleep…"

Confusion settled on Aramis's face but he nodded anyway, determined to, at least, try to keep D'Artagnan from having a panic attack. Grateful for the first time that the establishment the younger man had found himself in seemed to be surprisingly busy, meaning no one was really giving their conversation any attention.

"But I thought you were tired?" he asked softly, not missing the dark circles around the younger man's eyes that already answered his question. When D'Artagnan nodded Aramis decided to risk it and continue to push. "But you don't want to sleep?" another nod from the drunk Gascon, "Why?"

D'Artagnan seemed hesitant to answer for a moment but fortunately for Aramis, the drink had successfully loosened the younger man's lips.

"...B'd dreams," he mumbled quietly, his voice barely audible over the noise of the room but Aramis heard it and his heart sank.

"I…I thought they were getting better?" he asked gently, remembering how happy he and his brother's had been just over a week ago when D'Artagnan managed the whole night without waking, screaming, from a nightmare.

Shaking his head D'Artagnan reached out for the closest wine bottle, pouting slightly when Aramis lightly smacked his hand away before it got close. "…No s'reamin'," slurred the Gascon tiredly, his exhaustion coupled with the drink making it hard for Aramis to understand. "…s'ill bad."

"D'Artagnan," sighed Aramis, guilt filling him for not noticing that his brother had been suffering in silence for days now. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Weakly D'Artagnan shrugged. "Didn't w'nt to worry you."

 _Silly boy,_ mused Aramis mentally before rising from the table and pulling his brother gently with him, the younger man groaning slightly as his inebriated body tried to adjust to the change.

"Come on, lets get you home."

* * *

It took more than a little persuasion for Aramis to get D'Artagnan to willingly leave the tavern, the Gascon doing so only after he made Aramis promise he wouldn't let him sleep.

Unfortunately for the marksman however, D'Artagnan injured state, coupled with the large amounts of wine he had consumed made it incredibly difficult for the younger man to remain upright, let alone move with any sort of certainty, meaning the medic was forced to carry a large portion of his weight as he helped his brother, his nerves on edge as they traversed the darkening streets.

It quickly turned out that he was right to be on edge as only moments later his sharp ears picked up on the sound of approaching footsteps. Growling under his breath the marksman shifted his hold on the barely conscious, drunk Gascon in his arms so he could stealthily withdraw his pistol from its holster with his other hand.

"Whatever you're about to do," spoke Aramis coldly as he placed D'Artagnan against a wall, moving to stand protectively in front of him. "I would **strongly** advise against it."

Dark chuckles echoed around him but Aramis remained firm as three, clearly, intoxicated men entered his sight.

"Big words for someone who's outnumbered," taunted one of the men, his words bringing a tense smile to the marksman's lips. Normally he wouldn't consider his current odd as being against him, especially with the men drunk like they were, but now he also had his drunk, already injured brother to consider.

"We saw the coin you threw around in there for your friend," commented another of the men.

Aramis shrugged nonchalantly, though he did move to better cover his drunken friend from the view of the three men. "He drank a lot."

"Makes us wonder what else you have on you," commented the first man again as he pulled a dagger from his belt, sending the marksman a look he was sure was supposed to be menacing but fell short considering the previous men he had dealt with in his career as a musketeer. "Hand it all over."

Firing a warning shot at their feet that had the three men stumbling back a bit in surprise Aramis sent the men a glare of his own. "Back off now and I'll forget all about this."

Enraged and empowered by the drink working its way through their system the three men launched themselves at the musketeer, the medic wasting no time in unsheathing his own dagger, forgoing his sword in favour of trying to keep the drunken fools alive.

Fortunately, like Aramis had both hoped and anticipated, the men were barely a challenge and he was able to knock the three of them out within a few minutes. Unfortunately, the brief fright had his senses on high alert so he didn't hesitate to pull his pistol out once more when he heard quickly approaching footsteps.

"'Mis!" called a voice that quickly resonated in the medic's mind and had him lowering his pistol as the two men approached, Porthos's arm over Athos's shoulders as the swordsman helped him walk by baring some of his weight.

"What happened?" demanded Athos as he took in the three unconscious men now lying on the ground. "Are you all right?"

Aramis let out a snort, "I'm fine," he nodded, placing his weapons back in their sheaths.

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Porthos having finally seen the Gascon's slumped form against the wall behind Aramis. Both he and Athos instinctively moved closer to the younger man, though Aramis remained were he was, looking highly amused at the whole situation.

"He's fine too," reassured the medic after a few moments as he walked to stand next to his brothers.

"He's unconscious," snapped Athos, not understanding the marksman's attitude.

Again, Aramis let out a snort, amusement dancing in his eyes as he knelt down to brush a stray strand of hair from the now sleeping Gascon's face. "He's drunk."


	94. Morning After

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry for the lateness of this. I was hoping to have it up Thursday night as I was out last night but there was a particular bit of this chapter I was determined to include but just couldn't seem to get it right. Kinda happy with it now so here's the chapter.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis is a bit of a badass :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah, unfortunately for our pup his nightmares will last a while. I really enjoyed writing his and Aramis's bonding session, even if D'Art was off his face drunk. We're getting hungover D'Art in tonight's chapter, hope you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha you would think that but obviously not. I think he was expecting trouble so just assumed the worst when he saw him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha never really thought about it before but yeah, that's a really bizarre phrase for someone to have come up with :D Yeah they should have known better but figured Aramis needed a badass moment :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha yep that's you! I really enjoyed writing hungover D'Art, hopefully you'll like, it too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay, I was hoping you would like it :) D'Art's stubborn even when drunk but thankfully Aramis is just as stubborn sober :) D'Art will be opening up a bit tonight so expect some angst. Haha yeah, I just couldn't resist a bit of danger finding our boys but at the same time felt Aramis needed a badass moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D Thank you for the congrats and for sticking with me throughout this story :) I've skipped the actually getting back to the garrison and instead focus on the once they're back, hopefully, you'll still like it though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter80) At least having a chunk to binge on means you don't have to wait if I've left it on a cliffhanger :) Lots of brotherly moments lately it's been great :) (chapter81) Hahaha yeah Louis a bit of a jerk :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Four: Morning After**

Waking with a low groan of agony D'Artagnan was quick to throw his arm over his eyes, ignoring the pain it caused to flare up from his still-healing injuries, his sole focus being on blocking out the stabbing pain shooting through his skull from the morning light streaming in through the window.

His agony only increased as the sound of an amused chuckle reached his ears, followed quickly by, what he assumed to be, the curtains closing.

"Try now D'Artagnan," instructed a quiet voice, the amusement lacing it being what finally prompted the Gascon to move his arm from his face and, hesitantly, open his eyes.

"How are you feeling mon ami?" inquired Aramis softly as he settled himself on the edge of the bed beside his brother, smirking at the noise that left the younger man in answer to his question. "There's a bucket if you need it," he teased lightly, having anticipated the nausea the younger man would likely be battling that morning following his splurge the night before.

"...I'm good," breathed D'Artagnan shakily before he screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, "…Maybe…"

Letting out a chuckle Aramis reached over to the bedside table and picked up a goblet, handing it out to the Gascon. "You're lucky I've gotten quite good at this," he teased as he leaned forward to help his brother drink the foul smelling liquid. "Don't think about it and don't spit it out, just drink. Trust me it'll help."

"You're giving him one of your concoctions?" joked a slightly out of breath Porthos as he and Athos entered the room, having been out on a walk around the courtyard as part of Porthos's recovery. "Hasn't the poor boy suffered enough?"

"They are foul," agreed Athos, smirking as he took in the look of disgust on his protege's face as he tried to do as instructed and finish the vile drink without spitting any of it out.

Shooting the swordsman a look Aramis let out a huff of annoyance, "Maybe if you didn't seem to need it so much I would be willing to look into ways to make it taste better."

"I think it's just his way of trying to put him off drinking," whispered Porthos teasingly to his youngest brother, smirking at the groan he received when he reached out to ruffle the man's hair. "How are you doing this morning whelp?"

Letting out another groan, not quite feeling alive enough to speak more than the odd word yet, the Gascon, once again, threw his arm over his eyes, letting out a small, barely audible sigh, as he was engulfed in darkness.

"Being hungover won't get you out of talking about last night D'Artagnan," said Athos sternly a minute or so later, his mind replaying the information Aramis had regaled them with once they had gotten their drunken brother back into his bed safely.

"...Loud," moaned D'Artagnan pitifully as he tried to curl into himself, the hang0ver induced headache making him overly sensitive to sound.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to drink the entire tavern dry then."

Taking pity on the younger man the three senior inseparables agreed to give him a few hours before they would address what happened the night before.

D'Artagnan made good use of this time by slipping into a deep sleep, too caught up in the pain shooting through his skull to really think about the nightmares that were likely waiting for him.

* * *

 _"Wake up D'Artagnan," called a soft, familiar voice and it pulled the battered Gascon out of the pain and exhaustion induced sleep he had fallen into hours earlier. Opening his eyes he saw the familiar face of his brother._

 _"...'Mis?"_

 _Smiling the medic nodded before rising to his feet. "Come on, we've got to go."_

 _Confusion entered D'Artagnan's eyes as he struggled to understand what his brother was getting at, although it didn't stop him from following the marksman's order and slowly begin to push himself up off of the ground. It was when he was no longer lying on the ground however that the last remains of sleep vanish from his mind and he was able to take in his surroundings, his heart rate picking up instantly, as did his breathing._

 _"D'Art?"_

 _"It's not real," whispered the Gascon, his eyes scrunching tightly shut as he all but curled into himself, the familiar cell walls bringing back countless memories of the pain he had endured within them. "Not real, not real."_

 **"D'Artagnan… Wake up D'Artagnan, it's just a dream, you're okay, just wake up."**

 _The voice calling his name was enough to bring D'Artagnan out of his quickly devolving panic attack, but the sound of approaching footsteps quickly brought it back on._

 _"They're coming D'Artagnan," pressed Aramis, his expression full of worry as he moved to stand in front of his brother and the cell door, the footsteps coming to an end as the sound of jingling keys took its place. "You know what they're going to do. You need to move._ ** _Get. Up!_** _"_

* * *

D'Artagnan's eyes shot open, quickly filling with tears as he took in his brothers faces watching him with varying expressions of worry.

"Breathe D'Artagnan," instructed Aramis as he reached out to cup the younger man's cheek, only to let out a sound of surprise when D'Artagnan practically launched himself into his arms the second his fingers touched his face.

Instinctively Aramis's arms tightened around the wounded and clearly terrified younger man, his head dipping down to catch the barely audible words his brother was muttering on repeat, only to have his heartbreak when he was finally able to catch them.

"Yes D'Artagnan," confirmed the medic, raising his head from the boy's just enough to send his brothers a heartbroken look before continuing, "I'm real… this is real, you're safe I promise."

"You know we can't ignore this D'Artagnan," said Athos firmly sometime later once their youngest had calmed down and was, once again, settled in his bed, Aramis having delivered quite a creative and effective threat for if he even thought about leaving it before being given permission.

To say D'Artagnan was uncomfortable with the turn the conversation was taking would be a massive understatement but he knew his brothers well enough to know they would not be deterred, and if he was honest there was part of him that was relieved it had finally come up.

Seeing the boy's struggle to talk Porthos decided to try and help the conversation along. "Why don't we start with why you seemed to think 'Mis here might not be real?"

D'Artagnan paled at this but a firm, yet reassuring squeeze of his hand from Athos had him taking a deep breath before explaining the hallucinations he had suffered during his torture, making sure he kept his gaze lowered as he spoke, not wanting to see the looks in his brothers eyes when they learned how much he had lost it.

"Jesus kid," swore Porthos as he moved to sit closer to the younger man, immediately wrapping his arms around him and pulling him as tight into his side as he could given both their still healing injuries.

"I…I saw you when Yanis found me," continue D'Artagnan as he tilted his head in the direction of his other two brothers while instinctively relaxing a fraction in his brother's hold. "You… You reached out to me and went straight through."

"D'Artagnan…"

"I thought I was passed this," interrupted the Gascon, not confident he was ready to hear what his brother might have said to that. "Then I dream I'm back there and I'm … I'm just not sure what's real any more sometimes."

"What helps?" asked Athos seriously, while doing all he could to keep the anger for the mental and emotional pain his baby brother was still suffering through.

To the three inseparables amusement D'Artagnan's pale cheeks darkened slightly in embarrassment before the Gascon hesitantly lifted the hand that was still holding Athos's own, the younger man missing the fond smiles that appeared on his brother's faces in response to this revelation as he had once again ducked his head.

This also meant he missed the look the three men shared moments before they all started moving, causing the young musketeer to let out a small yelp of surprise at their actions.

Porthos shuffled closer to the other side of the bed, gently bringing the Gascon with him so there was enough room for Athos, who was still holding D'Artagnan's hand, to settle himself on D'Artagnan's other side, offering the Gascon's hand a slight squeeze in reassurance after hearing the noise of surprise he made at their sudden positions.

Aramis on the other hand practically jumped up on the bed, settling so he was sitting cross-legged by D'Artagnan's feet. For a moment it looked like he was content with that but then decided to go one step further by gently lifting the boy's feet, making him let out another sound of surprise, before placing them, just as gently, on his own legs, his arms then moving to rest lightly on the younger man's calves.

Tears prickled in the corners of D'Artagnan's eyes as he realized he was now in physical contact with all three of his beloved brothers. He could tell by the expressions on their faces that the conversation they had been having only moments earlier was far from over but he felt ready for it now. He had all but admitted to being crazy and losing his mind, yet they hadn't abandoned him so he allowed his tense frame to relax even more as he awaited the next question.


	95. Finale

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well, here we are, about fifty or so chapters more than I had originally thought this story would be but we got there in the end :) I do have a short epilogue that will be coming out tomorrow to completely finish this story up.**

 **I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you for sticking with me for as long as you all have and to those of you interested in reading more of my writing you'll be (hopefully) pleased to know I have an idea for another story that'll I will start working on in a week or two. It'll probably be about a month until I start publishing however as I like to have a bunch of chapters pre-written before publishing starts.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - The nightmare was a bit tricky to write, hence the delay in publishing it but I'm glad you seem to like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha well you know me, I can't resist a good puppy-pile :D and sure, why not, you can join in :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hungover D'Art was fun to write, even though it did kind of feel like kicking someone when they're down considering everything else I've put him through. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I can kind of imagine Aramis taking a bit of pleasure in giving D'Art that concoction, given all the worry he's caused them lately. I couldn't resist bringing the hallucinations back again, even if just in dream and conversation :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - (chapter82) Haha oh that would be great, Louis face would definitely be a picture :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you might like all the fluffy moments :) Part of me can see Aramis smirking as he gave D'Art the concoction, a little bit of revenge for worrying them all so much lately lol :) If its any consolation it turned into a puppy pile when they fell asleep :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Five: Finale**

Waking up the next morning was somewhat of an odd experience for the young Gascon as it was the first time in, what was likely months, that he felt well rested and he knew the men snoring around him were a likely reason for that and the thought alone brought a now rare smile to his lips.

His sleep hadn't been completely smooth sailing, he distinctively remembered at least one nightmare waking him up but the second his eyes opened he was immediately greeted by the face of at least one of his brothers and the men had no complaints with staying up a few more minutes to talk to him, erasing the remnants of the dream, until sleep claimed him once more.

"I should have guessed I'd find you like this," spoke a quiet voice laced heavily with amusement. It was quiet enough not to wake the room's other sleeping occupants but loud enough to get the attention of the one musketeer awake and bring said man's attention and gaze swivelling around instantly to meet the source.

"Captain," replied D'Artagnan in greeting before his still somewhat sluggish mind remembered what happened to lead to the current position he now found himself in and the boy's face filled with shame.

"Sir… I… I am so sorry, I never meant for anyone to worry about me… I didn't even realize I had left until I was sitting in that tavern and I -"

"Easy D'Artagnan," smiled Treville faintly as he interrupted the younger man's ramblings. "While I do not approve of you leaving without permission, especially given your current condition and I certainly do not approve of having to spend several long hours out searching for you when there is a mountain of paperwork piling up on my desk."

D'Artagnan wanted to turn his head away as he listened to the scolding but he also knew he deserved far worse for his actions so forced himself to remain still as his Captain spoke.

"That being said," continued Treville as he settled himself down on a nearby chair, "I am relived that you returned to us safely and that Aramis was able to get some answers from you regarding your recent, worrying, behaviour." Treville chuckled at the confusion that morphed on D'Artagnan's face at this comment, the Captain quickly realizing the younger man apparently didn't remember much of that night.

"Apparently you're quite the talkative drunk," he added with another chuckle when D'Artagnan let out a groan at this information.

The two spoke for several minutes more before Treville stated he had to leave and D'Artagnan was once again left to the quiet sounds of his brothers' snores.

* * *

 **Several Weeks Later…**

"Looks like Big Bear's finally getting his claws back," commented a jovial voice, pulling D'Artagnan's attention away from the sparring match he had been watching to turn and grin at the new arrival, the familiar words of their created code, and memories of the mischief they had enjoyed with it, causing his eyes to brighten with amusement.

"He'll be back out in the wild in no time," agreed the Gascon as he scooted down the bench a little so the new arrival could sit and although D'Artagnan was more than pleased with the news he was sharing he couldn't quite keep the tiny sliver of jealousy from entering his voice.

Hearing this caused his companion to smile softly and place a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You will too Cub," he said, smiling at the look of fond annoyance on the Gascon's face at the nickname. "Just got to give it time."

"It's been over a **month** Alain," sighed D'Artagnan as he stretched out his body, wincing as the still-healing wounds that had seized up from sitting in one position for too long made themselves known once more. "And you know I hate that nickname," he added with a pout, making his companion chuckled and reach over to affectionately ruffle his hair.

"We had a deal D'Artagnan," he smirked as the pair turned their attention back to the sparing match happening in front of them, "You got to pick my name and I chose yours and honestly after you gave each of them Bear names are you surprised I picked Cub?"

"Bear names?" commented a new voice from behind them making both young musketeers jump in surprise, much to the amusement of the new arrival. With twinkling eyes Aramis observed the two men in front of him, D'Artagnan had flushed bright red in embarrassment at being caught out while Alain, ever the lighter-hearted of the two, especially lately, only grinned widely as he nodded over to where Athos and Porthos were sparring.

"Big Bear's Porthos, we were talking about how he'll be getting back to full duty soon," he explained with a grin, sending a mischievous look to the Gascon beside him, both of them knowing the question likely soon to fall from the marksman's lips and only one of them looking forward to it.

"Ahh," nodded Aramis in understanding, amusement lighting up his features as he thought how appropriate their apparent nickname for his beloved friend was. "Treville's happy to leave the final decision up to Athos, hence the spar. Big Bear," he teased, smirking at his brother's obvious discomfort and embarrassment, "Is convinced he should have been allowed it back weeks ago but Athos was determined to wait until we declared him fully healed… Or at least fully healed enough to fake it."

Silence reigned over the trio for a minute or two before Aramis's curiosity got the better of him and he found himself giving in and asking with a cheeky grin, "So what fabulous 'Bear' names did you pick for myself and Athos mon ami?" asked Aramis as he looked at D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan reacted quicker than either man was expecting as he all but knocked Alain over in his attempt to cover his mouth to prevent him from answering, causing Aramis to practically explode with laughter at the musketeer's expression.

Before Alain could try to get away and answer again, however, he was called over by Blaise and with great reluctance D'Artagnan pulled his hand away so his friend could leave, seriously regretting the action when, halfway to Blaise, Alain decided to yell out Mama and Grumpy, much to the confusion of the rest of the regiment who heard and to the great amusement of Aramis who fell into a fit of laughter.

"Oh," blinked Aramis several minutes later once he was finally able to stop laughing, reaching into his jacket he pulled out a small letter and handed it over to his brother, "Your lady love asked me to give this to you… She would have come herself but with the Queen about to give birth any day she said she can't really get away."

D'Artagnan nodded in understand, taking the letter and putting it inside his own jacket to read later, knowing full well that Aramis would try and read over his shoulder if he opened it where he was.

"Spoilsport," muttered Aramis with a fake pout, making the two men chuckle before they turned their attention to the quickly ending spar happening in front of them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this D'Artagnan?" asked Treville softly as he looked across his desk to the determined Gascon sitting on the opposite side.

Nodding D'Artagnan took a deep breath, "I know it's a big ask Captain but… but I think I need this."

"Athos and the other won't be happy with this," reminded the Captain, though he had softened upon hearing the slight plea in the younger man's voice. D'Artagnan was not one to ask for things, especially not big things like this and nor was he one to ask for help so the fact he was now doing both told Treville just how serious the younger man was.

"They don't have to like it," commented the Gascon, though it was clear the thought of his brothers disapproving of his decision didn't sit too well with him after everything they'd had been through. "It's just… I think… With all that's happened in the last few months with R-Rochefort and Moreau, I think I need some time away from it all where I'm not almost dying."

The pained look in the Gascon's eyes further softened Treville to the man's plea, despite the reservations he had about the request. "Where will you go?"

With a flicker of hope entering his eyes, D'Artagnan sat up straighter, barely biting back a wince from his still tender back. "The work on rebuilding my family's farm is almost complete. I'm hoping to go back there for a while, get my head together while getting the farm operational again."

"How long?"

At this D'Artagnan shifted somewhat uncomfortably, "I'm… not sure. I plan on coming back, I do, it's just I don't know when."

Treville sighed, "I can't give you forever D'Artagnan," he stated firmly, "The King will expect you back on duty at some point in the near future and there is no way Athos and the other will accept such a vague timeline..." Sighing again the Captain ran a hand over his tired face, "I can give you two months," D'Artagnan visibly perked up at this and it made Treville smile fractionally. "After everything you've done for both this regiment and France, time off to get your head together is the least I can do… However, there are conditions."

That made D'Artagnan expression sink, though Treville was quick to continue before the Gascon could interrupt.

"In two months time, if I don't have you here, in my office, either ready to return to duty or handing in your pauldron for good I will have no option but to track you down and demand a decision from you." D'Artagnan nodded hesitantly at that, understanding the necessity for doing so even if the petulant side of him didn't like it.

"The second condition," continued Treville, "Is that you don't travel to Gascony alone." D'Artagnan was ready to protest this when Treville silenced him with a look. "This is non-negotiable D'Artagnan. You are still healing and haven't been approved to return to training yet so I'm not sending you out alone. I was planning on sending Alain and Blaise on a delivery mission near that area tomorrow, your hometown won't be a big diversion so you can travel with them if you think you can be ready to leave in the morning. I can arrange someone else if you need more time."

D'Artagnan shook his head, "No, thank you, Captain, I can be ready to leave then."

Treville nodded, "I'll inform them of the change in plans, you had better get to packing." When D'Artagnan was nearing the door Treville called out once more, causing the younger man to pause with his hand on the door handle. "D'Artagnan… Safe travels and return to us soon."


	96. Epilogue

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so apparently I was mistaken when I said there would be a short epilogue as this ended up being way longer than I had originally planned. Part of me was also tempted to scrap it and instead use the ending of the finale chapter as a lead into another sequel but it wouldn't really work with the story ideas I currently have bouncing around in my brain for the story I'm really excited to start working on so there will not be a sequel to this.**

 **I feel like our boys might be a bit ooc in this but go with it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you I'm really glad you've enjoyed reading this and thank you for sticking with it and reviewing as often as you have :) Enjoy! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hahaha oh that review made me smile. As tempting as it was, no there's no train :) Thank you for sticking with this until the end and for all the lovely reviews you sent :) Enjoy! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked them, Porthos's one came to me pretty quickly and then I couldn't help but try and link them. I did seriously debate doing a sequel for this but no, unfortunately, there won't be a follow-on... though that's not to say our boys' won't end up in Gascony in the next story I write but it won't follow this one (as tempting as it is). Thank you for sticking with this until the end and for all the lovely reviews you sent :) Enjoy! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah they didn't like the idea of him leaving but they do understand it so he'll be getting begrudging acceptance :) Thank you for sticking with this until the end and for all the lovely reviews you sent :) Enjoy! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about it! I love getting any and all reviews but so long as people are reading and enjoying the story that's all I care about :) Oh you have no worries where my lovely OC's are concerned I don't think I could write something where they don't appear now, I just love them too much :D I have some plans for Alain in my next story so don't worry about him, he'll definitely feature :D Thank you for sticking with this until the end and for all the lovely reviews you sent :) Enjoy! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter83) Haha yeah kinda a bit of poor everyone in that chapter. Hopefully, you'll like how the whole document thing resolves itself :) (chapter84) Aww yay I'm glad you liked the brotherly moments :) Thank you for sticking with this until the end and for all the lovely reviews you sent :) Enjoy! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter94) Bwhaha maybe :) (chapter95) Yeah they're not too happy with the decision. Thank you for sticking with this until the end and for all the lovely reviews you sent :) Enjoy! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked the names, Porthos's one came to me pretty quickly and then I couldn't resist having them all linked. I'm sad this is over now too but also looking forward to writing the next story. Thank you for sticking with this until the end and for all the lovely reviews you sent :) Enjoy! x

 **Just wanted to say again thank you so much for sticking with me throughout all of this, really love and appreciate all the support :D**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **A Month And A Half Later…**

"Are you sure about this 'Thos?" asked Aramis hesitantly as the trio of musketeers made their way into Lupiac, Gascony.

Like Treville had predicted, none of the three men had reacted well to the news of D'Artagnan's departure, although they did their best to keep their anger at the decision hidden when they noted a large amount of nerves practically radiating from their youngest brother when he broke the news to them.

Porthos was the most understanding of the three, having suffered his own nightmares of his ordeal, though not to the extent of D'Artagnan's, and so he could understand the need to get away and to clear his head, something he had, himself, considered doing during the darker points of his recovery.

Aramis had been more upset and worried than sad, having not missed the increasing amount of times D'Artagnan had mentioned his home town over the last few days before his departure. Part of him had suspected the decision was coming but it had not made it any easier to hear.

Athos, on the other hand, had been furious, although not with D'Artagnan. He respected that the younger man realized he was having trouble and had sought a remedy to it instead of suffering in silence. He even respected that D'Artagnan had decided to share the news with them personally instead of leaving without a word and forcing Treville to break the news to them.

What he did not like however was how unprotected the younger man was going to be. He had tried to get Treville to give him permission to go with the Gascon but the Captain had been resolute in his decision, finally silencing him by saying that getting away from the garrison to recover wouldn't work if he had such a stark reminder of it with him.

D'Artagnan had assured him of how safe his home town was and that he was not travelling there alone so would be fine, but memories of all the recent harm that had befallen the boy when he was away from them meant those reassurances did little to calm the anger and worry building inside of him.

He said nothing as Aramis repeated his earlier question to him, doubt and hesitance filling him now they were close to their missing fourth.

It had been easy to convince his brothers to come with him when, after almost a month and a half, he had had enough of waiting, however now that he was mere minutes away from seeing the baby brother and protege he was worried he had overstepped his bounds or that D'Artagnan may have decided he could or would not be returning to Paris with them, something that would break his heart to hear.

"Come on," said Porthos firmly as he placed a grounding hand on the swordsman's shoulder. "According to Treville, the pup's farm isn't far."

For the next few minutes the trio moved in silence, each lost in their own minds as they thought about how this meeting might go.

What they weren't expecting, when they arrived at the farm, however, was to see said little brother with his shirt off, hard at work ploughing the field.

D'Artagnan's back was towards them giving the three men a clear view of the damage he had sustained during his torture and even several months on the sight of the heavily scarred skin still made them sick to their stomachs.

* * *

"Looks like you're healing well," commented Aramis loudly when he realized just how long they had been standing there staring at the younger man's scarred back.

At the sound of his brother's voice, D'Artagnan instantly froze, dropping the plough in his hands as he sharply spun to face the source of the voice.

Despite how bad his back may have looked even several months on, none of the trio could deny how the time away seemed to have benefited the younger man, especially not when his, once again tanned face, broke into the largest, beaming grin they had seen from him in a long time.

Without a word D'Artagnan launched himself at the three men, pulling them into a hug they were more than happy to reciprocate.

"Glad to see you missed us to whelp," grinned Porthos as the quartet pulled away and the larger musketeer reached over to ruffle the man's hair affectionately.

"Of course I did," grinned D'Artagnan as he smacked his brother's hand away from his hair. "and not that I'm not pleased to see you but what are you doing here? I though I still had a few weeks?"

"Never mind that," dismissed Aramis as he took the attention away from Athos who was now looking guilty at bringing them there before the younger man's time was up. "How are you doing?"

D'Artagnan could tell his brothers were anxiously awaiting to hear what he would say. He had done his best, in letters to them, to reassure them of his recovery, but he knew them all well enough to know they would not believe it until they both saw and heard it for themselves.

"I'm good," nodded the Gascon with a relaxed smile. "Still having the occasional nightmare but the techniques you taught me have been a big help." Aramis smiled brightly at that, the boy's nightmares having been a large cause of concern for the group, especially when he left them to return home.

Smiling back at his brother D'Artagnan gestured them to follow him as he began the trek back to his family home but before he could say anything more about his condition Athos noted a familiar looking practice dummy by the side of the barn.

"You've been keeping up with your training?" he asked seriously, noting the obvious damage said dummy had sustained.

At this D'Artagnan's smile dropped a fraction, causing a spike of concern and worry to shoot through the three inspearables.

"I've been trying," admitted the Gascon. "My arms shake if I hold my sword for too long though and then my shoulders end up aching for a few hours after that."

Feeling the need to reassure him baby brother Athos placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're arms sustained a lot of damage and your muscles are weak from lack of use. That you can still hold your blade to do that," he spoke nodding towards the dummy, "is promising. We can work on your muscle and the shakes will soon stop."

"...You think?"

Unwilling to give the boy false hope but also, at the same time, not believing for a second that he wouldn't hold a blade and serve with them again, Athos nodded once, the grin he received afterwards bringing a faint one of his own to his lips.

"...So," spoke D'Artagnan somewhat hesitantly a few minutes later after he had finished showing his brothers around his newly rebuilt farm, the four of them now settled inside the newly rebuilt farmhouse. "Have you come to take me back to Paris?"

The seriousness of his voice, coupled with the subject matter caused the three men to miss the slight gleam of mischief and amusement in the younger man's eyes as they assured him that while, yes they wanted him to come back with them, they would only ask that of him if he truly felt ready to return.

It was then that they noticed the small smirk on the younger man's lips as he nodded to the side of the room and the three men blink at the sight of several packed bags lying on the ground.

"The son of one of my father's friends has fallen on bad times lately so I offered him a job running the farm while I'm in Paris. He should be arriving in the morning and I was planning to be on the road home come the afternoon."

"You're coming back?"

D'Artagnan blinked in slight surprise for a moment before smiling softly, "Of course… It's home."


End file.
